Créatures oubliées
by Epayss
Summary: 5ème année d'Harry à Poudlard. La menace de Voldy s'accroît, des mercenaires sont envoyés, mais pas n'importe lesquels... FIC TERMINÉE! Rajout: idées de fanfictions
1. Introduction

                                              **INTRODUCTION**

Note de l'auteur:Je vais commencer cette potterfiction par une introduction, concernant un personnage que je vais inclure dans le récit. Je ne compte pas le présenter ni vous le faire découvrir au cours de l'année de Harry, c'est pourquoi il est indispensable de lire cette intro avant de commencer. 

Si jamais je ne suis pas claire sur un point ou que vous ne comprenez pas un acte de mon personnage, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire à cette adresse:

epayss@caramail.com.

Mon personnage se nomme Gramine. C'est une tigresse blanche avec de très grands yeux verts. Elle vient d'une planète habitée uniquement par sa race, mais qui est le carrefour des nombreuses routes qui traversent la galaxie. Gramine est la reine d'une ville protégeant un portail tridimensionnel, mais elle ne remplit pas sa tâche elle-même, c'est un ami à elle qui s'en charge. Elle a comme trésor de famille une chaîne où pend une pierre de jade en forme de dent de tigre. Mais la race de Gramine est vouée à disparaître: quand la mère met bas, elle meurt généralement pour permettre à son petit de vivre, et elle lui transmet bon nombre de ses souvenirs, qualités et pouvoirs magiques. Le père, lui, doit disparaître et ne pas s'occuper de son petit afin que ce dernier ne dépende pas de lui. Car en réalité, ces êtres sont des entités. Pour vivre, il leur faut de l'amitié et de l'amour. Le père se sépare de son petit pour que le bébé tigre cherche plus vite à nouer des liens avec d'autres êtres. L'amitié et l'amour que leur porte leurs amis leur permet de vivre, sinon ils meurent. De son côté, le père tigre ne supporte pas de devoir perdre son petit et sa femelle plus de deux fois de suite. Il finit donc par mourir de chagrin. On peut dire que la survie de l'espèce peut-être sauvegardée par la non-reproduction. Les tigres sont immortels tant qu'on leur porte de l'amour, mais pour tisser de tels liens, ils doivent s'engager dans des luttes pour la survie d'un monde. Dans le cas de Gramine, elle doit protéger Harry Potter de son mieux, ce qui la confronte à de nombreux problèmes vis-à-vis des Mangemorts, de Voldemort et même des gens du Ministère qui ne la connaissent pas bien et ne lui font pas confiance, venant d'un autre monde. Gramine manipule la magie avec deux principaux pouvoirs: celui de faire apparaître des ailes d'énergie sur elle qui lui permettent de voler, de se propulser dans l'eau et l'espace( pour aller de planètes en planètes), et aussi celui de se protéger par une armure de métal qu'elle génère par magie très résistante aux attaques physiques et magiques. Au gré des années passées, elle a acquit d'autres pouvoirs comme une barrière d'énergie très efficace, un pouvoir d'invisibilité, un pouvoir ressemblant beaucoup à la Force ( dans Star Wars) et beaucoup d'autres trucs très utiles. On peut penser qu'elle est invincible, mais elle est très faible en réalité: une simple fièvre peut les abattre, bien qu'en 5eme année, Gramine soit capable de résister à l'Avada Kedavra avec son armure. Bien qu'elle parle toujours dans sa langue, elle utilise la magie pour traduire ses paroles pour l'interlocuteur, elle utilise aussi la télépathie, mais possible seulement avec ceux qui ont fort lien avec elle.

Gramine a déjà visité d'autres mondes, mais l'histoire se passera uniquement dans celui d'Harry Potter. 

Au niveau de l'histoire, la tigresse a déjà passé 4 ans avec Harry, elle sait tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et a espionné Voldemort durant l'été. Cet espionnage lui a valu un procès du Ministère, qui croyait qu'elle était la Complice du Mage Noir. Elle s'en est sorti. Dumbledore a parfaitement confiance en elle, et elle est très bien acceptée à Poudlard par tous les profs et élèves, à part peut-être les Serpentards qu'elle ne porte pas dans son cœur.

Ne vous étonnez pas si ses actes vous étonnent, comme dormir dans le même lit que Harry, c'est parfaitement normal. Harry l'aime énormément car elle possède un grand charme et elle lui a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

Aussi une chose, Gramine peut capter grâce aux grands pics sur son armure l'énergie des plantes, du soleil et des étoiles. Elle a besoin de nourriture pour son sang, mais aussi de cette énergie pour reconstituer sa magie, sinon elle meurt. Elle peut aussi capter l'énergie du cœur, ce qui fait tomber l'organisme dans une sorte de coma que seul Gramine peut ranimer en redonnant l'énergie captée. Ce coma est plus comme un profond sommeil, il permet de soigner sans souffrance, et Gramine utilise ce pouvoir allégé pour endormir Harry sans qu'il fasse des cauchemars pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, cette technique est dangereuse si on contrôle mal l'énergie prise et redonnée par la suite.

Bon, je pense avoir dit le principal. J'espère que vous comprendrez Gramine, car elle est vraiment très complexe. Et maintenant, bonne lecture!


	2. chapitre1 Fin des Vacances

                                                        **FIN DES VACANCES**

Haletant, essoufflé, dégoulinant d'une sueur chaude et salée, Harry déboula dans une ruelle encore plus sinistre et sale que les précédentes. Ici, peut-être, celui qui le pourchassait ne le verrait pas...

Le silence était atterrant, seule une feuille morte glissait de temps en temps sur le pavé. Harry tendit l'oreille et n'entendit pas âme qui vive. Rassuré pour quelques instants seulement, il reprit son souffle et passa sa main sur son visage trempé de sueur et à présent froid comme la nuit qui l'entourait. Son inquiétude passée, il jeta un oeil dans la rue et s'y risqua, en évitant les lumières de la ville. C'est au moment où il pénétrait dans une avenue plus éclairée, totalement déserte à cette heure de la nuit à l'exception de deux ou trois chiens en balade, que la chose se rua de nouveau sur lui avec la vitesse d'un TGV et la force de deux hommes réunis. Harry encaissa le choc et fut projeté contre le mur de pierre derrière lui. Un coin de trottoir lui écorcha le bas du dos, il entendit le craquement sinistre des os lorsque la bête se pencha sur lui. Elle avait une gueule énorme, grande comme celle de deux loups et de la bave coulait de sa bouche, son souffle rauque soulevait les cheveux de Harry. Ce dernier profita de ce qu'elle l'observait pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre et  se relever rapidement, mais la bête se ressaisit trop vite à son goût et lui attrapa le bras gauche. Harry se laissa tirer par l'animal qui l'entraînait le plus loin possible des lumières, dans le recoin le plus sombre d'une petite rue. La douleur était intense et le sang coulait en un petit filet de son bras. Il se pencha alors dans sa course un peu plus en avant et réussit à atteindre de son bras droit une touffe de poils drus et sales, comme si la bête s'était roulée dans la boue avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il tenta un redressement et réussit à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il dut courir pour rester à la hauteur de la bête. Il frappa dans le dos de cette dernière, ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur le monstre. Cherchant désespérément un point sensible, il finit par faire parvenir sa main droite à la base de la queue. N'y croyant pas trop, il envoya un coup de poing de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. 

La bête poussa un hurlement terrible; elle lâcha Harry et envoya violemment sa tête dans le mur juste au-dessus de la tête du garçon. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant sur ses quatre pattes, non sans continuer de gémir. Un filet de bave sur le sol renvoyait la lueur de la lune, seule preuve restante de l'existence du monstre chimérique...

Tout en se frottant le poing pour calmer sa douleur lancinante, Harry remarqua qu'il  avait arraché quelques poils de la bête qui se désintégrèrent au contact de l'air frais puis partirent en fumée. La bave qui était restée sur ses vêtements se rassembla en grosses gouttes qui tombèrent sur le sol et rejoignirent le filet de bave. Celui-ci avait déjà retrouvé l'apparence d'une flaque ronde qui se mût afin d'avoir la forme d'une sphère blanchâtre. Puis sous l'œil intrigué de Harry, elle se souleva lentement du sol et partit dans la direction de l'animal qu'elle avait quitté. Harry, comme pour se persuader de l'invraisemblance de ce qui se passait, jeta une pierre sur la sphère qui roula le long de sa surface pour retomber sur le sol, comme elle l'aurait fait sur un ballon. Mais ce n'était pas un ballon. Soudain la sphère recommença à se mouvoir ; elle avançait à présent en direction de Harry. Son trajet la fit passer sur la pierre, et elle passa dessus sans détourner son chemin ; au contraire, elle se _déforma pour éviter la pierre, comme si la boule était constituée d'eau qui prenait la forme du sol en-dessous d'elle. Puis elle _absorba_ carrément le caillou et se mit à _grossir_ du volume de celui-ci. Elle prit la teinte gris-bleuté de la pierre. Ce monstrueux repas achevé, la sphère recommença à flotter au-dessus le sol. Cette fois, elle se dirigeait clairement vers Harry. Ce dernier se mit alors à reculer, en proie à une grande frayeur. Il lui tardait que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Un chat errant surgit alors dans la rue, visiblement curieux de regarder cette sphère de plus près; mais il s'en approcha trop près et le bout de ses moustaches frôlèrent le bord de la sphère. Celle-ci les sentit et essaya de les absorber à leur tour. Le chat fut pris de peur en sentant  son museau attiré vers la sphère et tenta de reculer tout en émettant un grognement et en abaissant les oreilles. Ceci n'eut d'effet que d'accentuer la pression sur toute sa tête puis sur le corps; ses muscles ne réagirent plus et le chat s'effondra sur le sol. La sphère n'eut plus qu'à l'engloutir une fois pour toute et sa couleur vira du gris bleuté à une couleur marron, striée de noir et teintée de beige avec des reflets plus foncés à certains endroits. La sphère, qui avait maintenant la taille d'un ballon de foot, continua à se rapprocher de Harry qui était acculé contre le mur de l'impasse. Pris d'une panique totale, il avait de la peine à respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment, les battements effrénés de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête comme un gong, lui vrillant douloureusement le crâne. Comme dans un rêve, il vit s'approcher la sphère marronâtre ; il était incapable de réagir. Il avait le sentiment d'être détaché de son corps et de contempler ce spectacle à distance, sans être concerné. La boule n'était plus qu'à dix mètres, et elle accélérait, pressée d'acquérir le triple de son volume et de sa puissance en un repas. Cinq mètres. Quatre. L'esprit de Harry, flottant à distance, prit soudain conscience qu'il s'agissait bien de son corps qui allait être absorbé dans quelques secondes. Il se ressaisit et chercha désespérément une issue. Il chercha des yeux autour de lui et au milieu des poubelles de l'immeuble, il dégotta une vieille couverture râpeuse et sale dont quelqu'un n'avait sûrement plus besoin. Sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, il se jeta sur la sphère alors qu'elle était à un mètre de lui, l'engloba dans la couverture et, en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, coinça sous son pied l'embouchure du globe formé par le tissu. Mais un trou subsistait, sans doute la raison pour laquelle on avait jeté la couverture, et la sphère se liquéfia complètement afin d'en sortir. Elle attrapa alors la première source de nourriture à sa portée et tomba sur le pied de Harry. Ce dernier ne s'aperçut que trop tard que la sphère avait entouré sa cheville droite et qu'elle progressait à présent vers le centre vital de Harry, le cerveau. Les vêtements ralentissaient sa course et Harry passa sa main sur la masse fluide pour l'empêcher de continuer. Le froid l'envahit. Il se jeta violemment contre un mur, ce qui n'eût absolument aucun effet sur le parasite monstrueux. Pris de folie, Harry se mit à courir de toute la vitesse dont il était capable. Il fit irruption dans un boulevard, emprunta une ruelle, une autre, dévala des marches en trébuchant. Il sentait la chose ramper le long de son bras et de son torse. Elle lui immobilisait à présent le bras droit de la main à l'épaule, collé contre son corps par la force de la créature, ce qui le gênait pour courir. La course de Harry le conduisit dans une nouvelle impasse et il s'écrasa la tête la première contre le mur du fond, incapable de freiner sa course. Il chuta et sentit sous lui des éclats de verre qui lui pénétraient dans le dos. Saisissant un gros morceau coupant, il l'abattit sur le monstre, qui l'absorba aussitôt et changea de couleur, devenant vert foncé et beige aux endroits où il avait dévoré les vêtements de sa victime. Le froid l'envahit, Harry ne sentait plus ses muscles, le liquide progressait de plus en plus vite. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysé de peur, de froid et de douleur. Alors qu'il étouffait quand le liquide vint sur son cou, sa tête se projeta violemment en arrière et vint frapper contre le mur, le choc ébranla son corps et le fit trembler. Et soudain il y eut un flash de lumière blanche puis le noir absolu._

tic...tac...tic...tac...

Harry était allongé dans son lit, sa tête appuyé contre le bord du lit le faisait affreusement souffrir, et sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément. Il se frotta le crâne là où sa tête s'était cognée et sentit qu'une bosse apparaissait. Il se leva alors et vint à la fenêtre se rafraîchir. Un instant il crut voir la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, mais c'était seulement un nuage verdâtre, abîmé par la pollution et les lumières de la ville. La douleur à sa cicatrice s'atténua un peu, et Harry repensa à ce rêve qui le laissait songeur, il ne connaissait ni n'avait jamais vu de bêtes semblables, c'était sûrement le jouet de son imagination. Harry revint vers son lit et tendit l'oreille: les ronflements de Dudley le faisait penser au cri du cochon, dont il avait déjà pris fortement l'apparence. Hedwidge était partie chasser, il y était habitué maintenant. Harry regarda son calendrier, il en était au 26 août. Son anniversaire était passé, et il avait été une source de réconfort et de détente formidable au milieu de ces longues vacances. Seules les lettres de ses amis et de Sirius parvenaient à lui faire oublier le retour du Mage Noir et la mort de Cédric. Même si Harry était maintenant en second cycle, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait interdit de pratiquer la magie afin qu'il ne soit pas repéré, ce que le jeune sorcier avait respecté à la lettre. Le directeur lui avait aussi interdit de rester avec les Weasleys pour le reste des vacances, ce qui était encore plus dur à tenir. Mais Harry savait que demain, une personne du Ministère viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse, où il pourrait retrouver tous ses amis, et en particulier Ron et Hermione.

Harry se recoucha dans son lit en pensant fortement à son retour à Poudlard, qu'il attendait avec impatience, et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, le sorcier se réveilla brusquement par des coups donnés sur la porte. Tante Pétunia se mit à crier, comme à son habitude: 

"Debout!! Si tu crois qu'on va t'attendre pour manger. Et tu as intérêt à être prêt quand ton je-ne-sais-quel-envoyé du Ministère viendra te chercher!!

Harry se leva, descendit et mangea en quatrième vitesse son quartier de pomme avant que Dudley ne le lui pique. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre avant que l'oncle Vernon ne le rappelle à l'ordre et prépara sa valise. L'envoyé venait le chercher à 10h précise. Il sortit sa grande malle et y rangea toutes ses affaires, cela allait du balai, au chaudron et aux gâteaux que lui avaient offerts ses amis pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim.

A 10h, une voiture verte s'arrêta devant la maison. Harry sortit tout de suite de la maison et rejoignit son guide sans même dire au revoir aux Dursleys. Ces derniers de toute façon étaient terrés dans la cuisine, de peur qu'on ne leur adresse la parole.

Harry s'installa dans la voiture et celle-ci démarra rapidement. L'envoyé du ministère ne fut pas très causant au cours du voyage, il lui demanda juste s'il allait bien et ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances, ce qui se résumait en quelques mots. Ils arrivèrent à Londres en un temps record et le chauffeur s'arrêta devant un bâtiment que Harry connaissait bien: le Chaudron Baveur.

Ils y entrèrent et furent tout de suite accueillis par Ron , Hermione, Ginny et les parents Weasley. Chacun voulait savoir s'il se sentait bien, s'il ne s'était pas trop ennuyé pendant les deux mois et s'il n'avait pas trop fait de cauchemar: il était maintenant de notoriété publique que Harry faisait des cauchemars et que sa cicatrice le brûlait fréquemment, Harry remerciait ironiquement Rita Skeeter de l'avoir fait savoir.

Alors que l'envoyé du Ministère donnait ses dernières instructions à M.Weasley, Harry sentit un frottement contre sa hanche et sa jambe droite; Gramine venait d'apparaître, ses splendides yeux verts observant ceux de Harry. Elle murmura d'une voix rauque et douce:

"Moi je sais que tu vas bien, Harry."

Elle vint se placer devant lui et Harry put ainsi la caresser sur la tête et les épaules. Il ne le dit pas mais remarqua que Gramine avait grossi ces derniers jours, et quand il enfouit sa main dans l'épais pelage de sa protectrice, il sentit la magie qui affluait en elle. Harry avait toujours eu un immense réconfort à la caresser, et il savait que c'était réciproque, car Gramine se mettait à ronronner dans ces moments là. 

Puis l'envoyé du ministère partit après avoir serré la main de Harry. Les parents Weasleys se chargèrent alors de leur communiquer leurs instructions:

" Comme tu peux le constater, Harry, des mesures ont été prises pour assurer ta sécurité, et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne pourras pas venir chez nous pour le reste des vacances."

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur le visage de Harry.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne retourneras pas chez ton oncle et ta tante, mais tu vas rester ici avec Gramine." reprit M.Weasley. Harry laissa alors échapper un sourire de ses lèvres, chose qui ne s'était pas beaucoup produite depuis la troisième tâche. "Elle se chargera de t'emmener à la gare où tu prendras le Poudlard Express", continua M.Weasley, "et tu nous retrouveras là-bas".

_ Bon, allons faire les courses, les enfants, coupa Mme Weasley. Je vais m'occuper de vos livres scolaires, vous pouvez aller où vous voulez mais restez groupés avec Gramine, on  retrouvera les jumeaux chez Florian Fortarôme à midi, d'accord?

_ Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Ron, allez viens Harry.

Puis Harry,  Ron, Hermione et Ginny coururent vers l'arrière du bâtiment et rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse, bondé de monde comme d'habitude à cette époque de l'année. Tandis que les garçons et les filles faisaient leurs emplettes, Gramine prit soin de se rendre invisible et de suivre le groupe à une certaine distance ou sur les toits des boutiques, cela lui permettrait au moins un effet de surprise si une attaque survenait. Après avoir acheté de nouvelles robes et des ingrédients de potions, les enfants se dirigèrent vers le magasin de balais de course. Mais sur le chemin, Harry rencontra la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir aujourd'hui: Drago Malefoy. Il tenta de l'éviter mais ce fut peine perdue, le Serpentard se dirigea vers eux:

" Tiens, tiens... Mais qui voilà, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique, Potter et qui d'autre... le fan club de Potter, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

_ Vas-t'en, Malefoy, rétorqua Ginny.

_ Oh mais je vois que l'ange gardien de Potter n'est pas là à vous coller aux basques! Elle aurait des ennuis avec le Ministère?

_ Tais-toi! coupa Hermione. Ca ne t'as pas suffi l'accident dans le train l'année dernière, tu veux qu'on recommence?"

Drago eut un mouvement de recul et toisa Hermione d'un air méprisant. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et continua à parler:

" Je me demande comment le fabuleux Potter va réussir à survivre cette année si Gramine n'est pas là pour le protéger?"

Cette fois s'en était trop: Harry s'avança vers Malefoy, prêt à le frapper s'il continuait à insulter son amie; mais Gramine fut plus rapide que lui et donna un violent coup de tête dans l'estomac du Serpentard avant d'enlever son invisibilité. Drago trébucha et se retrouva par terre, le souffle coupé. Gramine s'approcha de lui et lui dit: 

"C'est pas ton jour de chance, Drago.

_ Je ne sais pas qui a le plus de chance aujourd'hui", répondit une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Lucius Malefoy se tenait derrière Drago et commençait à dévisager les visages du groupe, s'attardant sur celui de Harry. Puis il arrêta son regard sur Gramine qui s'empressa de reculer et de se placer entre Harry et Lucius, en signe de protection. Harry posa sa main sur le cou de la tigresse et la sentit trembler de fureur, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle se mette à grogner. Drago se releva rapidement, et son père lui fit signe qu'ils partaient. A contrecœur, Drago leur lança un dernier regard haineux et suivit son père. Harry remarqua que des passants s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène et que Gramine suivit longtemps des yeux les Malefoys, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Puis sans un mot, ils repartirent. Gramine resta visible tout le reste de la matinée, et ils rejoignirent sans encombre le reste de la famille Weasley sur la terrasse du café. Ils y déjeunèrent puis passèrent l'après-midi à parler de choses et d'autre. Ron leur donna des nouvelles du Ministère et Hermione leur annonça joyeusement qu'elle avait accepté de devenir préfète de Gryffondor. Pour sa part, Harry ne toucha pas un mot de son rêve avec le monstre.

A la fin de la journée, il fallut se quitter. Les parents souhaitèrent une bonne fin de vacances à Harry et les enfants une bonne fin de vacances aussi ( soyons fou ). Avant de quitter la terrasse, M.Weasley ajouta:

" Surtout, Gramine, tu ne lâches pas Harry d'une semelle!

_ Comptez sur moi", acquiesça la tigresse.

Puis Harry et Gramine se retrouvèrent seuls à leur table. Ils y restèrent encore un peu puis rentrèrent  au Chaudron Baveur où on lui avait déjà réservé une chambre. Harry passa une nuit très tranquille, contrairement à la plupart qu'il avait passé depuis le retour de Voldemort: il ne fit aucun cauchemar et ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée; et ceci grâce à la présence de Gramine à ses côtés, qui lui avait habilement placé une patte près du cœur afin de le plonger dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Harry était habitué à ce qu'elle dorme contre lui, et il n'était pas rare qu'il se retrouve entre ses pattes et son poitrail le lendemain matin.


	3. chapitre2 Poudlard Express

                                          **POUDLARD EXPRESS**

 Le lendemain, Harry passa une agréable journée: le matin, il termina ses devoirs, aidé par Gramine qui malheureusement ne savait pas grand-chose sur la seconde révolte des gobelins au XVIIe siècle, puis l'après-midi ils restèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse où ils rencontrèrent plusieurs amis de Poudlard. Durant toute la journée, Gramine garda sur elle sa cape noire et se tint sur ses deux pattes arrières, ainsi elle paraissait bien plus imposante et était plus respectée par les sorciers qui la connaissaient tous. Le soir, ils rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Les 3 jours qui suivirent ne furent pas différents, les boutiques ne désemplissaient pas et il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'accéder à ce qu'on voulait voir, que ce soit un balai, un livre ou un objet de farces et attrapes. Le soir du 31 août, alors que Harry était couché dans son lit, celui-ci demanda:

"Au fait, Gramine, tu comptes m'emmener comment à la gare demain?

_ En volant, sur mon dos, bien sûr. Ca ira plus vite que n'importe quel autre transport, sois en sûr. On n'aura pas besoin de se presser demain.

_ On pourrait rejoindre directement le château...

_ Ah non, il en est hors de question! Le professeur Dumbledore l'a bien précisé, pas d'extravagance dès le début de l'année!... Dors maintenant, je te réveillerai demain à 9h30, ça suffira largement.

_ Bonne nuit, Gramine.

_ Bonne nuit, Harry.

Puis Gramine posa sa patte sur le cœur de Harry et le plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Mais la tigresse ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Tout était calme; mais elle avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. Quand soudain, une explosion retentit à une centaine de mètres de là sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des cris de terreur lui firent hérisser ses poils. Puis la Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel. Gramine ne bougeait pas, on lui avait dit de ne rien faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et donc sur Harry. Elle brûlait d'envie d'arrêter le massacre qui se livrait, mais la sécurité de son protégé passait avant tout pendant les vacances, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance sur ce point. Des sorciers du Ministère transplanèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur les lieux du drame mais il était trop tard, il n'y avait plus qu'une maison écroulée et des sorciers morts sur la place. Gramine tira le rideau et rejoignit Harry, espérant seulement que ce n'était pas une de leur connaissance qui avait perdu la vie ce soir. Elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose de l'attentat, mais elle aurait préféré ne rien avoir vu. 

1er septembre: le jour qu'attendait impatiemment Harry, même s'il savait qu'il devrait affronter un certain temps les regards inquiets des élèves, et même ceux des professeurs. Mais il avait tout de même hâte de retrouver sa chambre, ses amis, de pouvoir à nouveau voler sur son Eclair de Feu et arpenter les couloirs la nuit, et aussi de rencontrer le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Harry fut donc réveillé à 9h30, comme convenu. Sous l'effet de l'excitation, il mit en fait plus de temps à s'habiller et à préparer sa valise que d'habitude, ce qui fit bien rire Gramine. La tigresse se garda de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, surtout qu'elle était certaine qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle montra à Harry sa propre baguette magique:

_ J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que j'ai fait faire cette baguette pendant l'été. Elle est en chêne et a une plume de chocobo à l'intérieur. 

_ C'est super! s'exclama Harry. Tu vas prendre des cours pour connaître des sorts?

_ Oui, c'est certain; j'en connais déjà quelques uns après toutes les années que j'ai passé avec toi et je les maîtrise parfaitement mais je pense suivre de près les cours d'enchantement et de défense contre les forces du Mal. 

_ Tu iras en quelle année? 

_ En 5eme, sans aucun doute. Ca me permettra d'être à tes côtés, sauf si ça te dérange, bien sûr.

_ Non, pas du tout, ça ne me dérange pas, ta présence est toujours la bienvenue, répondit Harry d'un trait; puis il baissa la tête car il s'était mis à rougir.

_ On y va? demanda Gramine pour changer de sujet.

A l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, Gramine descendit les affaires de Harry et les déplaça jusqu'à un vaste espace sur le Chemin de Traverse vidé de toute l'agitation des derniers jours. Seuls quelques retardataires achetaient encore leurs dernières fournitures. C'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent Neville Londubat, qui était en train de courir dans l'allée avec tout un stock de feuilles de parchemin. En les voyant, il eut juste le temps de dire un "Salut Harry, bonjour Gramine, excusez-moi je suis en retard!!" avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Gramine s'esclaffa:

_ Ah ce Neville! Un jour c'est sa valise qu'il oubliera de prendre pour aller à Poudlard!

_ Mais, Gramine, s'il est en retard, c'est que nous le sommes aussi !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on y sera en quelques minutes! Bon, je vais me transformer ici, dit-elle en déposant les affaires de Harry au centre d'une grande place vide. Elle s'écarta de quelques pas puis commença à se transformer: une intense lumière blanche se dégagea de son corps, la tigresse se mit à grandir, des pics sortirent de son dos, puis la lumière s'éteignit. Harry put alors contempler l'armure de métal qu'avait revêtue Gramine. Chaque transformation le fascinait: il avait maintenant devant lui un énorme tigre de 1m70 de haut au garrot, vêtu d'une splendide armure de métal gris foncé constitué de plaques, sous laquelle on ne pouvait apercevoir les poils blancs et noires qu'à la base du cou et entre les plaques. Du haut de son dos pointait vers le ciel une dizaine de piques pointues comme d'immenses aiguilles, qui bougeaient lentement à chaque mouvement de l'armure.

Puis Gramine fit apparaître sur son côté droit un grand sac accroché en bandoulière dans lequel elle mettait tous les objets dont elle avait besoin lors de ses quêtes. Elle lui avait déjà montré une partie du contenu: on pouvait y trouver une carte de la galaxie pour se diriger entre les étoiles, la cape noire lui servant à se dissimuler, un énorme grenat qui contenait une puissante chimère-dragon, son bijou familiale en jade et encore pleins d'autres objets dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom. Gramine en sortit une sorte de grand filet dont la matière était proche de celle de lianes pouvant s'étendre et se raccourcir selon l'usage que l'on voulait en faire. Puis la tigresse se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière de toute sa masse_ elle devait bien faire 4 m de haut!_ puis enfila le filet en faisant attention de ne pas l'abîmer dans ses piques. Elle retomba ensuite lourdement sur le sol, puis elle prit les valises de Harry et les introduisit entre les mailles du filet afin qu'elles soient totalement emmêlées dans les lianes. Après avoir équilibré les masses des valises, Gramine assura Harry que les mailles ne redeviendraient comme avant que lorsqu'elles ne sentiront plus de forces s'exercer sur elles. Enfin, elle plia ses pattes jusqu'au ras du sol et demanda au sorcier de grimper sur son dos:

_ Allez, viens Harry, assieds-toi juste derrière les piques, tu pourras t'y accrocher. Et si tu as peur de tomber, tu peux coincer tes pieds sous les mailles pour ne pas glisser sur l'armure.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire des figures dans les airs, quand même! questionna Harry avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

_ Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va peut-être secouer un peu, c'est tout... C'est bon, tu es installé?

_Oui, répondit Harry. Il avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude, c'était la première fois qu'il montait sur son dos. Les plaques glissaient et les mailles semblaient se détendre quand il s'agrippait à elles. Il s'accrocha aux piques devant lui et eut juste le temps de se caler entre les plaques quand deux puissantes ailes noires et épaisses sortirent des flancs de l'animal. Elles se mirent à battre de plus en plus vite puis doucement, elles soulevèrent Gramine et son élève du sol. 

Arrivé à 5 m au-dessus de la place, Gramine les rendit invisible avant de passer la limite entre le monde des Sorciers et celui des Moldus. Et le voyage commença. Bien qu'il ne fut que de quelques minutes, Harry sentit toutes les émotions que Gramine devait ressentir en volant ainsi : le vent lui fouettait agréablement le visage et lui sifflait dans les oreilles, la ville filait sous eux comme une immense maquette et les ailes battaient l'air, élevant toute leur masse à chaque mouvement. Enfin, Harry aperçut la gare de King's Kross. Il était en train de se demander comment ils allaient retrouver le Poudlard Express sans attirer l'attention quand sa vision commença à se modifier: le quai gris et noir de monde ainsi que son train de couleur foncé et terne se transforma peu à peu en un quai où des dizaines de jeunes sorciers accompagnés de leurs parents se hâtaient vers un train rouge vif bien connu. Un grand vacarme régnait dans la gare, que ce soit les hululements incessants des hiboux dans leurs cages ou les miaulements de chats qui jetaient des regards malicieux vers les étranges oiseaux. Gramine partit directement vers la fin du quai où il n'y avait personne; elle leva son voile d'invisibilité, prit un virage serré pour se retourner et atterrit sur le quai sans ménager son passager. Si Gramine avait eu l'intention de faire une arrivée sans attirer l'attention, c'était raté pour cette fois : tous les sorciers avaient les yeux rivés vers eux, enfin surtout vers elle, puisque Harry était caché par les piques. Gramine se baissa et laissa Harry descendre de son dos puis elle fit disparaître son armure de métal dans un éblouissement de lumière. Les valises, n'étant plus coincées contre ses plaques tombèrent de quelques centimètres de haut sur le sol, au milieu du filet qui reprit sa forme initiale. Tandis que Harry redressait ses valises qui pour la plupart étaient couchées sur le côté, Gramine s'ébroua puis rangea son filet dans son sac, sous les yeux ébahis de la plupart des sorciers.

Il était 10h50.

La foule devenait plus dense au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, et le Poudlard Express commençait à cracher sa fumée noirâtre. Harry alla chercher un chariot et y mit ses valises. Gramine disparut un instant. Pendant qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les sorciers, elle remarqua que beaucoup la reconnaissait et lui faisait un signe de tête en guise de salut. Elle leur répondait par un sourire puis continuait sa route. Enfin, elle trouva la famille Weasley :

" Ah, vous êtes là! Il y a tellement de monde ici qu'on ne peut plus se retrouver!

_ Bonjour Gramine, on vous a vu passer au-dessus de la gare. Vous allez bien? La route s'est bien passée? demanda Mme Weasley.

_ Oui, on va très bien. Harry est là-bas avec ses valises, vous pouvez aller le voir", dit-elle en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione.

Les deux jeunes sorciers prirent leurs chariots et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur ami.

" Vous avez l'air inquiet, continua Gramine, il s'est passé quelque chose?

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Il y a eu un attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse hier soir, ils en parlent dans La Gazette du Sorcier.

_ Ah, ça... Je sais, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé mais les ordres sont les ordres, je n'ai pas pu intervenir, dit-elle en baissant la tête. J'achèterai le journal pour voir ce qu'ils en disent... Bon, il faudrait peut-être que les enfants montent dans le train, il va bientôt partir! Je vais les prévenir. Au revoir!

_ Au revoir, Gramine, et faites attention à vous tous cette année! ajouta Mme Weasley.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas!" et Gramine disparut dans la foule.

Elle retrouva les trois sorciers à l'entrée d'un wagon. Ils étaient en train de monter leurs valises quand elle entendit une voix traînante et désagréable à quelques mètres:

"...et tous ces sorciers qui croient encore en lui..."

La tigresse tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix et ne fut pas surprise de voir Drago Malefoy en grande discussion avec ses deux pots de colle, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle se dirigea vers eux et demanda:

"En qui est-ce que tous les sorciers croient?

_ Ce n'est pas tes affaires, le monstre! répondit-il en affichant un regard méprisant.

_ Sache que le monstre peut te faire renvoyer de Poudlard si tu continues à lui manquer de respect, gronda-t-elle. Et je t'ai posé une question qui attend une réponse.

_ En qui d'autre que ton petit protégé les sorciers peuvent-ils encore croire? Tout ça parce que Monsieur-je-suis-le-centre-du-monde-et-je-le-fais-savoir a eu un coup de chance un jour. Il doit être bien embêté maintenant que tous ses efforts pour sauver le monde sont réduits à néant. Tout le monde serait sûrement étonné de connaître la vérité: c'est lui qui a fait revivre le Maître en plus d'être un meurtrier." Il avait dit tout cela sans quitter des yeux Gramine, dans une attitude de défi. La tigresse, elle, lui aurait volontiers jeté un sort de mutisme s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde pour les regarder. Heureusement, personne n'avait semblé réagir à ces dernières paroles.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire bien attention à toi, Malefoy. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de t'attaquer physiquement, mais personne ne m'a interdit d'utiliser une baguette magique..." puis elle se détourna du groupe et rejoignit ses amis devant la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

"Vous êtes installés ?

_ Oui, tout va bien. Tu montes ? demanda Harry.

_ Pas tout de suite, je vais acheter le journal puis j'irai voler un peu pour me dégourdir les ailes, je vous rejoindrai plus tard dans le train.

_ D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Gramine s'écarta un peu du train et vit toute une cohue d'élèves s'empresser vers les portes des wagons. Puis le train s'ébranla et avança le long du quai, de plus en plus vite. 

La tigresse se détourna du quai et accosta un sorcier qui vendait les journaux du jour. En première page, Gramine put y apercevoir une image en noir et blanc représentant un quartier du Chemin de Traverse en ruine, surmonté d'un titre en gras: **Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse!** Elle en demanda un exemplaire et le feuilleta rapidement pour voir les autres sujets; elle remarqua que la plupart traitaient d'un même thème: les attaques se multipliaient dans tout le pays, dans toute l'Europe, jusqu'en Russie. Voyant que le vendeur hésitait à lui réclamer de l'argent, la tigresse lui donna les pièces désirées puis repartit vers le bord du quai. Et devant des sorciers mi-étonnés, mi-apeurés, elle s'élança sur la voie ferrée, fit apparaître ses ailes dans un jaillissement de lumière, puis fila vers le train dont on n'apercevait plus qu'un mince filet de fumée. En chemin, elle prit un grand plaisir à enchaîner pirouettes, plongés, roulades et autres figures aériennes. Après une bonne demi-heure de vol au côté du train, elle se mit en quête de retrouver le compartiment de ses amis. Elle mit peu de temps, se laissant guider par le lien d'amitié profond qui l'unissait à Harry et leur fit un signe à travers la vitre pour qu'ils lui ouvrent. Elle rentra dans le compartiment où il y avait tout juste assez de place pour eux. Ron s'exclama:

"On t'a regardé voler, Gramine. C'est fantastique tout ce que tu peux faire avec tes ailes!

_ Merci, Ron", sourit-elle. Si la tigresse en avait été capable, elle aurait rougit à cette remarque.

Harry, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, s'était contenté de sourire. Il se sentait bien depuis que Gramine était là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. En voyant La Gazette du Sorcier dans sa patte, il s'écria:

"Tiens, tu as acheté le journal, ils disent quoi dedans?"

Gramine hésita un instant avant de le lui montrer, mais elle le lui passa quand même. Il lut la première page et se mit à pâlir. Au bout d'un moment, il leva la tête vers Gramine et la dévisagea. La tigresse baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Hermione s'empressa de couper le silence qui s'était installé:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Montre-moi le journal, Harry."

Harry le donna d'une main tremblante. Hermione lut la première page:

_Attaque sur Chemin de Traverse!_

_Hier soir, à 10h30, le café "Au dragon flambé" a été attaqué par une dizaine de Mangemorts, explique notre envoyé spécial Annia Trofumé._ Après avoir tué tous les Sorciers et Moldus qui se reposaient dans cet hôtel, et avoir fouillé chaque chambre, les mages noirs ont fait s'effondrer le café puis ont transplané sans demander leur reste. Lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés sur le lieu du drame, il n'y avait aucun survivant. Nous pensons qu'ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un...__

Hermione arrêta sa lecture et regarda Harry. Ses mains étaient accrochées à la banquette et la serraient si fort qu'il en avait les jointures blanches. Hermione intervint:

"C'est bien sur le Chemin de Traverse que vous étiez, hein Gramine?

_ Oui, et j'ai assisté l'attaque. Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurai du te le dire, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gramine, je ne t'en veux pas.

_ Il est évident que les Mangemorts étaient à ta recherche, Harry", fit Ron. "C'est une chance que vous ne séjourniez pas dans ce café."

_ Il ne se serait rien passé, Ron. J'avais ordre de ne pas quitter Harry, et de le protéger en cas d'attaque." répliqua Gramine.

Elle se rapprocha de Harry et l'entoura de ses pattes. Une douce chaleur l'envahit aussitôt. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux tandis que sa tristesse mêlée de colère le quittait. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Ron et Hermione étant silencieux, en état de deuil. Ils avaient tous connus le patron du bar, un sorcier bien-vivant et très bavard. Il avait toujours une anecdote ou une aventure palpitante à raconter, pour la plupart inventées bien entendu. Son café attirait beaucoup de monde, sa réputation était pour ainsi dire très bonne. Et voilà qu'il était parti. Avec quelques-uns de ses clients; et tous des innocents. 

Harry laissa couler quelques larmes sur la fourrure de son amie. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et la serra très fort. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, il s'endormit.

Il était dans une pièce sombre. Seul un feu mourant faisait encore danser quelque ombre sur les murs. Un grand fauteuil s'élevait au centre de la pièce, face à une fenêtre donnant sur un jardin en friche. Un homme vêtu d'une cape et d'une cagoule noires entra. Il se prosterna et dit:

"Nous avons attaqué le café "Au Dragon Flambé", Maître. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce que nous cherchions. On nous a...

_ ...donné de fausses informations, je sais." La voix s'était élevée du fauteuil. Harry la connaissait bien. Elle appartenait à Voldemort. "Ce sorcier du Ministère nous a menti délibérément, ou bien c'est l'Aupengyar qui nous a trahis...

_ Les Aupengyars ne mentent jamais quand on leur demande quelque chose, Maître.

_ Ils sont bien plus fidèles que n'importent qui, là est leur qualité", reprit la voix.

Le Mangemort déglutit difficilement. Il allait sûrement payer son erreur. 

"Je ne vais pas te punir, Avery, pas cette fois. J'ai déjà prévu autre chose pour sa capture..." murmura Voldemort.

Soudain, Harry entendit un sifflement. Il se retourna et poussa un cri: un énorme serpent venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

"Tiens, Nagini, tu as fait une bonne chasse?"

Le serpent répondit par un autre sifflement.

"Tu auras bientôt de meilleurs proies, je peux te l'assurer."

Puis Harry se sentit aspirer dans le sol, tout se mit à tourner, et l'obscurité se fit totale. 

Il se réveilla dans son compartiment, sa cicatrice émettait un faible picotement, comme un avertissement. Il avait le souffle court, et son cœur battait la chamade. Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent s'il avait bien dormi. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et dit:

"J'ai rêvé de Voldemort,... encore." Ron tressaillit à l'annonce de Son nom, mais ne prononça pas un mot. "J'ai dormi longtemps?"

_ Une bonne heure; le chariot à friandises vient de passer, on t'a acheté plein de bonnes choses, dit Ron la bouche pleine.

_Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à dormir ici ! s'exclama Harry.

En effet, Gramine était couchée sur la banquette d'en face, sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Hermione. 

Harry ne parla pas de son rêve, d'autant plus que ses amis ne s'en étaient pas inquiété. Durant tout le reste du voyage, ils ne reçurent que très peu de visites, justes celles de Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasleys ( effectivement, c'est très peu de visite, lol ). Même Malefoy n'était pas venu leur faire entendre ses sarcasmes. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de se confronter de nouveau à Gramine. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à discuter tranquillement, et réveillèrent Gramine un peu avant que le soleil ne se soit couché. Ils revêtirent leurs robes de sorcier. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry remarqua les deux animaux de ses compagnons: Coquecigrue était comme toujours dans sa cage, recouverte d'un tissu noir et opaque, et Pattenrond dormait dans un filet à bagages. On peut dire qu'ils avaient été très silencieux cet après-midi! pensa Harry.

Puis quand le dernier rayon de soleil eut entièrement disparu, le train freina enfin sa course. Tous les élèves se pressèrent vers la sortie, apparemment impatient de retrouver un peu d'air frais. Comme toujours, Hagrid accueillit les élèves de première année et les emmena vers les barques. Et les autres années prirent les diligences conduites par des chevaux invisibles. Au château, tous les élèves_ moins les premières années_ attendirent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle que les professeurs soient prêts, gardés par Gramine. Harry sentit que les élèves le regardaient avec une mine sombre. Ils devaient s'attendre à le voir s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, pensa Harry. D'autres élèves le regardaient comme s'il allait bientôt disparaître, et de la compassion se lisait dans leurs yeux. D'autres encore semblaient ne pas vouloir s'approcher de lui, comme s'il était porteur de malheurs.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Gramine rentra au pas de course dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves la suivirent et rejoignirent leur table respective. Harry vit la tigresse se diriger vers un homme d'aspect fatigué qu'il connaissait bien:

"Professeur Lupin, s'écria Gramine, quelle joie de vous revoir!" Elle courut à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses puissantes pattes, ce qui avait un aspect comique, car voir un si grand animal enlacer un homme ainsi comme un vieil ami était un fait plutôt rare. Tandis que Gramine s'empressait de serrer la main des professeurs, Harry sentit que ceux-ci le regardait intensément, cherchant à déceler la moindre tristesse ou la moindre douleur en sa personne. Et c'était assez gênant de se sentir fouillé ainsi. A cet instant, Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de voir débarquer Mme Pomfresh, lui demandant si tout allait bien et s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un morceau de chocolat. Et comme pour rassurer ses observateurs, Harry se mit à sourire, il pensa au Quidditch et au retour du professeur Lupin, ce qui eut pour effet de faire envoler tous ses soucis pendant un court moment. Puis il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et ne tarda pas à voir arriver Hagrid, vêtu d'une grande cape de voyage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières années firent leur entrée. Timides, rassurés, curieux, Harry pouvait voir sur leurs visages toutes sortes de sentiments. Malgré la faim qui le tenaillait, il prit plaisir à réentendre la chanson du choixpeau magique et à voir défiler les nouveaux élèves. Puis le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence et prit la parole:

" Je ne doute pas que vous ayez tous aussi faim que moi, si ce n'est plus, mais je voudrais tout d'abord vous rappeler certaines règles toujours en vigueur: La forêt est bien entendue interdite à TOUS les élèves, ainsi qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs de l'école durant la nuit." Il avait dit cela en jetant un regard amusé à Harry. "Je vous prierai aussi d'accueillir le retour du professeur Lupin, qui enseignera le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal..." Des applaudissements nourris jaillirent de la table des Gryffondor, tandis que celle des Serpentards restait muette." Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je n'ai aucune crainte à vous dire que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou, et qu'il sera donc absent les jours de pleine lune. Son absence sera compensée par le professeur Rogue, qui a bien voulu prendre en charge les deux matières. Sachez que nous avons pris les mesures nécessaires afin que la transformation en loup-garou ne soit pas dangereuse pour l'école."

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la salle, beaucoup d'élèves ne pensaient pas au bien fondé d'avoir un loup-garou comme professeur. Puis Dumbledore reprit :

"Bien que le ministre de la Magie Mr Fudge le nie encore, je peux vous assurer que Lord Voldemort est revenu (les élèves frissonnèrent à Son nom). Les mesures de sécurité du château ont été renforcées, même s'il est possible que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte. Les visites à Pré-au-Lard seront moins nombreuses..."-une déception générale de la part des élèves de 3e année et plus se fit entendre-"...mais les matchs de Quidditch reprendront comme les autres années, avec toutefois une surveillance constante des entraînements."

Cette fois une explosion de joie retentit et fit vibrer les murs du château. Tous les élèves accueillirent cette nouvelle avec le plus grand enthousiasme, même Gramine poussa un formidable rugissement, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'euphorie générale.

"Je compte sur chaque équipe pour sélectionner leurs éléments manquants et leurs nouveaux capitaines (en effet, tous les capitaines des équipes avaient quitté l'école). Et en raison des évènement récents, j'ai pris la responsabilité de donner plus de pouvoir à Gramine." Gramine redressa la tête et la tourna vers le directeur. Elle ne semblait pas au courant. "Elle aura maintenant la capacité de donner des retenues et des punitions aux élèves qui ne respecteront pas le règlement du château et elle  surveillera les entraînements de Quidditch. Enfin, sa protection s'élargira à toute l'école."

Gramine acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit la parole:

"Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, j'effectue la plupart de mes surveillances pendant la nuit, que ce soit dans le château ou le parc. Je voudrais aussi vous annoncer que je suivrai certains cours des élèves de 5e année à Gryffondor, je compte approfondir mon pouvoir en me servant d'une baguette magique. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, professeur."

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut l'assemblée d'élèves. Au cours des années, la plupart des élèves avaient appris à l'apprécier et à bénéficier de son aide, même si elle n'était pas aussi importante que celle pour Harry. Ils étaient toujours admiratifs devant sa puissance magique, surtout ses transformations. Les Serpentards, eux, faisaient la moue. Ils prenaient encore Gramine comme un simple animal de compagnie et s'amusaient à exercer les limites de sa colère. Plusieurs fois la tigresse les avaient menacées d'expulsion et de retenues, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Cette année, ça allait changer... Les Serpentards avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

"Bien, je crois que j'en ai fini avec toutes mes recommandations", reprit Dumbledore," je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire: Bon appétit!"

Aussitôt, les plats dorés se remplirent de victuailles, de friandises, de jus de citrouille, au grand bonheur de tous les élèves et professeurs. Harry vit Gramine se lécher les babines puis remplir son assiette de toute sorte de viandes et de légumes. Il s'intéressa à sa propre assiette et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas si faim que ça. Les évènements de la journée l'avait bien trop marqué. Gramine le vit et lui envoya un message télépathique. Harry entendit alors une voix douce et grave dans sa tête qui lui disait:

"_Mange, Harry_."

Ce message eut tout de site un effet réconfortant et il s'empressa de remplir son assiette et de la vider. Le dîner passa ainsi agréablement, jusqu'au dessert, qui se présentait sous forme de tartes à la mangue recouvertes de chocolat. Lorsque tous les desserts eurent disparus, le professeur Dumbledore se leva une dernière fois et dit:

"Maintenant que vous avez tous l'estomac plein, il est temps de regagner vos chambres pour un sommeil bien mérité. Et n'oubliez pas que les cours commencent dès demain!"

Plusieurs élèves sourirent à cette remarque puis chacun quitta sa table. Hermione s'écarta du groupe et emmena les première année jusqu'à leur dortoir. Gramine accompagna un moment les Gryffondors puis s'en sépara au détour d'un couloir pour regagner sa chambre.

Arrivé à sa salle commune, Harry eut une idée concernant l'équipe de Quidditch. Il attendit que tous le monde soit là puis il monta sur une table et dit :

"Bon, tout le monde est là?"

"Ouais, nous sommes là, tu peux parler Harry" dirent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley.

"Ca concerne le Quidditch: comme notre cher capitaine nous a quitté il y a deux ans, il serait temps d'en choisir un nouveau. Quelqu'un est-il volontaire dans l'équipe ? ... ... Non?"

Grand silence. Angelina prit la parole:

"Oui, moi je sais qui est volontaire."

"Ah oui?"demanda Harry.

"Toi."

"Hé, non, pas moi!... Bon, je vais afficher une feuille et vous y inscrirez le nom de votre futur capitaine pour mercredi. Seuls les membres de l'équipe votent bien sûr.

Et il nous faut aussi un gardien, si possible pas de première année. Les sélections se feront samedi. Je vais accrocher une autre feuille à droite de la première et vous mettrez votre nom si vous voulez devenir gardien. Et vous trompez pas de feuille, ça serait sympa" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Fred applaudit en sifflant et criant: "Bravo Harry, ça c'est ce que j'appelle un discours."

Harry devint tout rouge et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Il fut vite retrouvé par Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent très vite.


	4. chapitre3 Retour au château

                                   ** LE RETOUR AU CHATEAU**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec un violent mal de tête. Sa cicatrice le brûlait sans raison valable, vu que sa nuit s'était passée sans cauchemars. Quand Ron le vit, il s'inquiéta:

"Harry, ça va pas? Tu as une mine affreuse. Tu veux qu'on appelle Pomfresh?"

"Non, ça ira. Mais j'ai mal à la tête." dit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. "Je vais me passer la tête sous l'eau." Il partit dans la salle de bain et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés. Neville s'exclama:

"Ouaah, Harry, ta cicatrice est toute rouge! Tu ferais bien d'aller voir quelqu'un!"

"Je sais", répondit-il l'air maussade.

Sans attendre Ron, il sortit de la chambre et quitta la salle commune, la main sur le front, suivi par les regards intrigués des autres Gryffondors. Il arriva seul dans la Grande Salle à moitié pleine et s'affala sur sa table, près d'Hermione qui était plongé dans le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 5_. Quand elle leva le nez de son livre, elle prit un air alarmé:

"Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu vas pas bien?"

"Non, ça se voit pas?"répondit-il en colère. "Excuse-moi, Hermione."

"C'est pas grave. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la salle était pleine. Les hiboux arrivèrent des fenêtres suivis d'une Gramine en pleine forme. Ils déposèrent journaux, paquets et lettres à leurs destinataires tandis que Gramine atterrissait doucement à l'entrée de la salle. A ce moment, Harry se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, la main toujours plaquée contre son front et se cogna presque contre la tigresse qui arrivait en sens inverse. Devant son air inquiet, Harry s'attendait à une foule de question, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela elle lui murmura :

"Pas l'infirmerie. Reste là, je vais voir le directeur. Il saura quoi faire."

Elle enleva sa main de son front et frotta son énorme tête contre la cicatrice pour apaiser la douleur. 

Puis elle marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle s'arrêta devant Dumbledore et lui dit :

"Professeur, Harry ne vas pas bien du tout!" Et elle pointa une griffe sur son propre front pour être plus explicite. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall se levèrent alors et rejoignirent Harry. Ce dernier avait posé une main sur le mur près de la porte d'entrée pour se soutenir. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et tout son corps s'était mis à trembler. Ses jambes supportaient à peine son poids, sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Lorsque Gramine arriva suivie des deux professeurs, il s'évanouit et s'écroula entre ses pattes.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. En jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, Harry remarqua qu'il n'était que 8h30. Il avait encore 1/2h avant le début des cours. Dès son réveil, Gramine, Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et Pomfresh se précipitèrent à son chevet et l'embrouillèrent avec toutes sortes de questions. Au bout de 2 minutes, il n'avait réussi à répondre qu'à une question en disant :

"Je vais bien."

Puis quand tout le monde fut à court de paroles, il continua :

"Je n'ai plus mal à la tête et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, si c'est ce que vous m'avez demandé."

Chacun fut rassuré par ses paroles, tandis que Mme Pomfresh se hâtait de lui casser un gros morceau de chocolat et de le lui fourrer dans la bouche.

"Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as eu mal à ta cicatrice, car c'est bien elle qui t'as fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas?"demanda Dumbledore.

"Oui, professeur, c'est elle. Et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, ça n'a pas de sens."

"Hum, étrange."

Harry reprit une bouchée de chocolat.

"Je suppose qu'il n'est donc pas dispensé de cours, Mme Pomfresh?" fit Mac Gonagall.

"Non, ça ira."

"Très bien. Tenez Mr Potter, votre emploi du temps."

Harry prit la feuille que lui tendait le professeur Mac Gonagall et regarda à mardi: métamorphose, puis botanique avec les Poufsouffles.

Soudain, Ron et Hermione surgirent dans l'infirmerie, au grand désarroi de Mme Pomfresh qui n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

"Harry, tu vas bien?" demanda Hermione en premier.

"Oui, ça va mieux."

"On a eu peur, quand on t'a vu t'évanouir dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs tout le monde s'est inquiété, à part peut-être les Serpentard", ajouta Hermione.

"Oh non, pas eux."maugréa Harry. "Ils vont encore..."

"Ils ne vont rien faire du tout, parce que je vais rester avec toi", répliqua Gramine."Ils auront trop peur que je les punisse, sois-en sûr."

"Vous devriez finir votre petit-déjeuner, les enfants", proposa Dumbledore. "Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer."

"Bon, on se rejoint en métamorphose, Harry?" dit Ron.

"Ok."

Puis tout le monde partit, sauf Gramine qui avait demandé à rester, même si elle n'avait pas encore pris de petit-déjeuner. Harry lui demanda :

"Heu, Gramine, tu pourrais aller me chercher mon bol de chocolat dans la Grande Salle, j'ai un peu soif. Et essaye d'être discrète."

"J'y vais tout de suite!"

Gramine sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit invisible. Elle s'envola jusqu'à la place où Harry s'était assis, prit son bol sous son invisibilité puis retourna auprès du sorcier. Bien sûr, son retour n'était pas passé inaperçu, tout comme la disparition du bol, et elle s'attira quelques regards amusés.

La tigresse n'arrivait pas encore à rendre ses battements d'ailes silencieux. 

De retour à l'infirmerie, ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Harry s'exclama au bout d'un moment :

"Eh, mais la cloche va bientôt sonner!"

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la cloche retentit dans les couloirs.

Harry se leva rapidement du lit et prit ses affaires. En courant vers la sortie, il demanda à Mme Pomfresh s'il pouvait partir, mais n'attendit pas la réponse et fila vers les escaliers. Gramine le suivait au pas de course. Ils déboulèrent dans des couloirs remplis d'élèves, au grand étonnement de tous, et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant leur salle de classe. Harry y rentra et dit, essoufflé:

"Excusez-moi, professeur, on n'a pas vu le temps passer..."

"Vous êtes tout excusé, Mr Potter. Veuillez vous asseoir maintenant."

Harry posa ses affaires près de Ron et ne manqua pas de remarquer que tous les élèves lui lançait un regard compatissant et en même temps inquiet.

Gramine ne suivit pas le cours et alla sur un muret deux étages au-dessus de la Cour Intérieure.

Le cours de Métamorphose se passa bien. Pendant la première demi-heure, Mac Gonagall leur parla de leurs BUSES à la fin d'année, ce qui n'enthousiasmait pas les élèves, puis ils se mirent à travailler (déjà!). Il s'agissait de changer un encrier en scarabée. Et bien sûr, toutes sortes d'êtres bizarres apparurent sur les tables, que ce soit des encriers avec des pattes qui couraient partout ou encore des scarabées dégoulinants continuellement d'encre. A la fin du cours,  la plupart des élèves étaient barbouillés d'encre noire mais avaient tout de même réussi à obtenir leur scarabée. Puis lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la classe, le professeur Mac Gonagall demanda à voir Harry. Il s'approcha du bureau, sachant très bien de quoi on allait lui parler:

"Mr Potter, si jamais votre cicatrice vous faisait encore mal, n'hésitez pas à nous en parler. Et, je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que Gramine vous plonge le soir dans un sommeil profond dorénavant... enfin, si c'est possible." En disant cela, Harry remarqua que ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec une plume.

"Oui, professeur, je lui demanderai." répondit Harry. Et il sortit.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient au-dehors et semblaient avoir entendu la conversation puisqu'ils ne demandèrent rien à Harry. Ils suivirent le couloir et débouchèrent sur la Cour Intérieure, au deuxième étage. En face, ils virent Gramine, affalée sur le muret, une patte pendant dans le vide. Un doux soleil d'automne caressait son pelage blanc et noir. Elle se reposait, les yeux fermés. Mais Harry sentit qu'elle était réveillée et lui lança:

"Alors Gramine, c'est comme ça qu'on protège le château?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête par delà la Cour Intérieure :

"Parfaitement, Mr Potter", répondit-elle sur un ton soutenu," je surveillais la Cour!"

"Les yeux fermés, hein?" se moqua Harry.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait nuit que les étoiles ne brillent pas!" riposta la tigresse.

Là, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'était pas rare que Gramine ait le dernier mot lors de ces petites moqueries. Soudain, il vit un morceau de bois flotter devant lui, le bout pointé sur son visage. Puis le morceau de bois se mit à esquisser un mouvement ample, un cercle, et, alors qu'il allait s'abaisser, une lueur verte pointa au bout de la... baguette magique! Harry avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, et son premier réflexe fut de s'esquiver pour sortir du champ d'attaque de la baguette. Mais au lieu de voir un éclair de lumière verte sortir de l'arme, c'est un jaillissement d'étincelles vertes, bleues et jaunes qui crépitèrent en sortant de celle-ci. La stupéfaction prit alors la place de la peur, tandis que les étincelles retombaient sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin. La baguette resta en l'air quelques secondes, puis elle recula lentement d'où elle était venue. Harry regarda au-delà de la baguette magique et ne fut pas surpris de voir Gramine, une patte en avant, rappelant sa propre baguette à elle. Elles se rejoignirent bientôt et Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que ses amis étaient bien plus rassurés qu'il y a quelques instants. Puis il cria à Gramine:

_ Joli sortilège d'apparat! Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-nous quand tu fais ce genre de choses!

_ D'accord! C'était juste pour m'amuser!... ... Il serait peut-être temps que vous alliez en botanique, maintenant!

_ Ouais, à tout à l'heure!

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur classe et celle des Poufsouffles, qui attendaient devant les serres. Mme Chourave arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les conduisit dans la serre n°2. Cette serre était bien plus agréable que les autres: son atmosphère était beaucoup moins étouffante et humide, on pouvait même sentir des courants d'air frais parcourir la salle de temps à autres. Les plantes étudiées y étaient aussi plus petites, elles ne couvraient pas le toit, ce qui laissait passer beaucoup de lumière à travers les vitres. Les élèves revêtirent leur blouse puis suivirent le professeur jusqu'au fond de la serre, l'endroit le plus éclairé et le plus frais de toute la salle. Ils se placèrent alors deux par deux devant un pot contenant une plante d'un vert magnifique, presque phosphorescent. Elle était assez petite avec une taille qui ne dépassait pas 50cm. De larges feuilles épaisses comme une main se répartissaient autour d'une tige qui ressemblait plus à un tronc, vu qu'on pouvait tout juste l'encercler entre le majeur et le pouce. Les feuilles ressemblaient beaucoup à des éponges, elles étaient pour certaines luisantes d'humidité et on pouvait même voir sur leur face tournée vers la lumière de petites alvéoles remplies d'eau. Mme Chourave expliqua le déroulement du cours:

"Bien, nous allons tout de suite commencer à travailler. Vous avez tous un pot pour deux? Il est important que vous soyez deux pour le travail que je vais vous demander."

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent.

"Nous allons aujourd'hui nous intéresser à la plante que vous avez devant vous. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire son nom et ses particularités?"

Seuls Neville et Hermione levèrent la main. 

"Oui, Neville?"

_ C'est une aquos. C'est une plante que l'on ne peut rencontrer qu'en plein désert, puisqu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de lumière. C'est à partir de la lumière captée qu'elle fabrique une eau potable très nourrissante. Elle stocke cette eau dans ses feuilles qui peuvent se gonfler comme des éponges. Les botanologistes ignorent comment cette plante arrive en plein désert, puisque ses graines sont rares et toxiques pour tout animal. 

_Très bien, Neville, 10 points pour Gryffondor." Neville se mit à rougir. Hermione fit la moue, comme à chaque fois qu'une autre personne était interrogée à sa place. Le professeur Chourave continua :

"Nous allons donc apprendre à recueillir cette eau, qui pourrait vous sauver la vie si jamais vous vous retrouviez dans le désert (des élèves sourirent à tant d'improbabilité). Un premier élève devra presser les feuilles de la plante. Il faut toujours commencer par celles du haut et effectuer la pression de la base de la feuille jusqu'à sa pointe, pour que l'eau ne revienne pas dans la tige. Sachez que cette plante a tendance à protéger l'eau qu'elle a produite dans sa tige, où elle est alors inaccessible. Et il est inutile de couper la tige, car alors la plante mourrait et l'eau s'éparpillerait automatiquement sur le sol. Attention: il ne faut pas assécher la feuille, car la plante ferait revenir toute l'eau contenue dans ses feuilles dans sa tige, et elle ne redeviendrait à la normale que plusieurs heures après. Le deuxième élève, lui, devra faire en sorte que la plante se sente en sécurité et ne refoule pas son eau, car les nombreuses manipulations qu'elles ont subies les ont rendues très susceptibles. Il s'agit pour lui de masser la tige toujours de la base vers la pointe avec le plat de la main. Cette manipulation doit être bien dosée, il ne faut pas appuyer trop fort par exemple. Si vous le faites bien, la plante mettra encore plus d'eau dans ses feuilles et vous pourrez vous servir. Vous mettrez votre eau dans les bols devant vous et quand vous les aurez remplis, vous irez nourrir les plantes aquatiques dans le bassin à côté de vous. Des questions? ( Les élèves hochèrent négativement de la tête.) Bien, et maintenant, au boulot! »

Les élèves relevèrent leurs manches et se mirent au travail. Harry, qui faisait équipe avec Ron, n'eut pas trop de difficulté. En y allant tout doucement pour ne pas vider brutalement les feuilles, ils réussirent à récolter près de 3 litres d'eau, qu'ils versèrent dans un bassin où de longues plantes bleues semblables à des serpents ondulaient gracieusement. A la fin du cours, tous eurent droit à goûter un peu de ce liquide, ce qui eut pour effet de les remettre tous en pleine forme.

Puis ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Gramine les y attendait, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs qui semblaient soulagé que Harry aille mieux. Alors que ce dernier avait commencé à manger, les jumeaux Weasley vinrent le voir:

"Salut Harry! Tu sais ce qu'on a eu comme cours?" commença Georges.

_ Non. Potions?

_ Mais non, on a eu notre premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_  Ouahhh! Et c'était bien?

_ Gé-nial. Il a pas perdu la main notre cher professeur. On a commencé à étudier les dragons, il en avait rapporté un oeuf qui devrait éclore dans pas longtemps. 

_ C'est vrai? explosa Harry en manquant de s'étouffer avec un morceau de poulet.

_ Georges, personne n'a le droit d'avoir des oeufs de dragons chez lui, et encore moins de les élever, fit Hermione sur un ton méfiant.

_ Le professeur Lupin a eu une autorisation spéciale. Mais il ne pourra garder le dragon sorti de l'œuf que 3 jours, après il devra le rendre à ses propriétaires.

_ C'est  quoi comme race? demanda Ron qui avait écouté la discussion.

_ Un Noir des Hébrides, intervint Fred. Pas très sympa comme dragon mais ils ont le mérite de ne pas être trop agressifs à la naissance.

_ Oh tu sais, Hagrid trouve tous les dragons sympas!

Des rires discrets fusèrent du groupe. 

Le repas continua tranquillement. Gramine discutait avec le professeur Mac Gonagall, les Serpentards, comme d'habitude, tentaient de refaire le monde à leur façon, et Harry remarqua que Malefoy n'était pas encore venu l'insulter, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Apparemment, soit Gramine avait été efficace, soit il avait enfin appris à le laisser en paix (ce dont il doutait fort).

A la fin du déjeuner, un grand hibou brun lâcha une lettre devant le sorcier et vint s'installer sur son épaule. Harry s'empressa de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le broc d'eau puis l'ouvrit:

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir me voir avec tes amis dimanche prochain? J'ai plein de choses à vous dire... envoie-moi ta réponse au plus vite._

_   Hagrid_

Harry griffonna un "d'accord" puis il redonna la lettre au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt. Hermione demanda:

" Tu crois que Hagrid a réussi à retrouver les géants?

_ Je ne sais pas du tout, on en saura plus dimanche, c'est certain.

_Hmm. Au fait, t'as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle?

_ Non, pas depuis 2 semaines. Dans sa dernière lettre, il m'a dit qu'il devait partir quelques temps en mission.

_ J'espère qu'il fait attention à lui. murmura Hermione.

_ Moi aussi."

Puis les cours reprirent. Hermione profita des 2 heures de libre après le cours d'astronomie pour étudier à la bibliothèque. Ron remarqua:

_ Hermione, tu passes tellement de temps là-bas que tu devrais déménager tes affaires et y installer ta chambre.

_ Je te rappelle qu'on a nos BUSES à la fin de l'année.

_ Et moi je te rappelle que nos buses sont A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE, rétorqua Ron.

_ Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler, vous deux? fit Harry.

Hermione se détourna d'eux et disparut au coin d'un couloir. Harry et Ron repartirent dans leur salle commune pour faire une partie d'échec version sorcier.

La soirée se passa comme d'habitude. La salle commune était toute silencieuse, les élèves étant plongés dans leurs devoirs ou leur lecture. Quand Harry en eut terminé avec les siens, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Gramine le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard:

"Salut! Mac Gonagall m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus mal à ta cicatrice le matin, afin que ta scolarité ne soit pas plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'est déjà, m'a-t-elle précisé.

_ C'est vrai? Elle a dit ça? dit-il en rigolant.

_ J'ai un peu exagéré ses propos, on va dire.

_ Bon, je me mets au lit et tu pourras venir.

_ D'accord."

A ce moment, les garçons rentrèrent:

"Tiens, Gramine, tu dors avec nous ce soir? demanda Dean.

_ Oui. Pas forcément toute la nuit mais je serai là quand vous vous réveillerez. Ca ne vous dérange pas au moins?

_ Non, pas du tout, on commence à être habitué maintenant.

Puis tout le monde se mit au lit. Harry fit une place à Gramine dans le sien, elle monta à côté de lui, tint sa main dans sa grosse patte et Harry sombra dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Vers minuit, Gramine quitta la chambre pour effectuer sa ronde nocturne. La nuit était étrangement tranquille et tiède. La tigresse parcourut tous les couloirs principaux puis se rendit dans le parc. Elle s'envola vers les hautes tribunes du terrain de Quidditch et y observa les alentours. L'air frais lui chatouillait agréablement les moustaches. Le bruit des oiseaux et des insectes semblait s'être amplifié. Les étoiles brillaient aux côtés de la lune décroissante. Une licorne traversa le parc; elle s'abreuva dans le lac, grignota quelques brins d'herbe, puis retourna dans la forêt interdite d'où elle était venue. Après s'être assuré qu'aucune présence ne traînait dans l'enceinte du château, Gramine revint vers celui-ci et se faufila par une fenêtre donnant sur un couloir sombre. De retour vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, Gramine entendit des voix. Deux personnes chuchotaient dans une salle de classe, ces voix se révélant être celles du professeur Mac Gonagall et de... Hagrid? La tigresse se rapprocha à pas feutrés de la pièce et écouta:

"... pensez vraiment qu'il y a un animal qui n'a pas sa place dans la forêt? demanda Mac Gonagall. Sa voix était inquiète.

_ Oui, ça ne fait pas de doute, professeur, dit la voix rauque. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle façon de dévorer un daim jusqu'à ce jour. Cela relevait plus d'une boucherie qu'autre chose. Et il y avait des traces...

_ Des traces de pattes?

_ Oui, elles ressemblaient à celles de Gramine mais en plus grandes. Vous pensez qu'elle en serait responsable?

_ Non, vous savez très bien qu'elle est presque végétarienne, Hagrid. Mais le mieux, c'est de lui demander quand vous la verrez, elle ne vous cachera pas ce genre de choses.

_ Très bien, je lui en parlerai."

Hagrid sortit de la salle et se trouva nez à nez avec une Gramine apeurée. Elle baissait la tête, les oreilles aplaties, et elle reculait en murmurant des "excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas écouter". Hagrid ne semblait pas très étonné de la voir là et lui dit:

"Gramine, nous parlions justement de toi. Mais tu as entendu ce que nous disions, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je passais par là après avoir fait ma ronde, et j'ai entendu une discussion..."

Le professeur Mac Gonagall approcha:

" Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Gramine. Tu fais ton travail, c'est tout."

La tigresse fut rassurée par ces paroles.

" D'après ce que j'ai compris vous vouliez me demander quelque chose?" reprit-elle innocemment.

_ Oui, j'ai trouvé dans la forêt un daim mort, expliqua Hagrid. Ceci n'est pas étonnant, mais c'est la façon dont il a été à moitié dévoré qui m'étonne. La tête, les pattes et le dos sont intactes, seul le ventre a été ouvert. Les entrailles ont été en partie dévorées, mais j'ai remarqué que la bête qui l'a tué a cherché son cœur en premier pour le manger puis s'est occupé du reste. D'habitude, je retrouve seulement des carcasses, des os. Mais là, c'est comme si les autres animaux refusaient de nettoyer les restes de nourritures. Je compte bien revenir sur les lieux pour voir ce qu'il advient de ce daim. C'est pourquoi nous nous demandions si tu... enfin, comme tu vas parfois dans la forêt...

_ Si je l'ai dévoré?

_ Oui, ou si tu en connaissais l'auteur.

_ Eh bien non. Je ne l'ai pas tué et je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel, mais je ne vais pas très souvent dans la forêt aussi.

_ D'accord, dit Mac Gonagall. Tu peux partir Gramine. Hagrid, vous me tiendrez au courant?

_ Bien sûr professeur."

Puis chacun partit de son côté. Gramine rejoignit la chambre de ses amis. Elle regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre et ne vit rien d'inquiétant. Après tout, c'était peut-être tout simplement l'œuvre d'un vieux loup paranoïaque... ou peut-être pas.

Le lendemain, Gramine était déjà réveillée quand les réveils sonnèrent. Elle sauta alors sur le lit de Harry et s'empressa de le ranimer. Harry sentit une décharge d'énergie parcourir tout son corps. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits puis ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa dans un monde flou, la tigresse lui mit en main ses lunettes, et la lumière fut. Des têtes ensommeillées sortaient des lits, tous avaient l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de marteau sur la tête, pour quelques instants seulement. Harry, lui, se sentait en pleine forme. Sa bonne humeur matinale rassura bien vite ses compagnons de chambre qui craignait à chaque moment que Harry ne s'évanouisse. Il fut le premier debout, le premier habillé et le premier prêt à descendre dans la Grande Salle tandis que les garçons peinaient encore à enfiler chaussettes, pantalons ou pulls. Quand tout le monde fut enfin habillé, ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à être descendus, loin de là. Harry s'écria:

"On fait la course jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Gramine?

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit très équitable. répondit-elle.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir!" Et Harry passa en courant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Gramine s'élança à sa suite à grandes foulées. Elle le rattrapa vite mais ne pouvait pas encore le dépasser en raison de l'étroitesse du couloir. Harry courait vite, il ne se ménageait pas du tout et se mit à ralentir quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier du Hall d'entrée. La tigresse passa alors devant lui, prit appui sur la rambarde et sauta dans le vide. Ses ailes apparurent instantanément pour ralentir sa chute. Mais Harry était bien trop désireux de gagner la petite course; et il sauta aussi, sans réfléchir aux conséquences possibles de son acte. Il arriva sur Gramine et agrippa ses mains à son cou trapu. Entraînée par le poids du sorcier la tigresse chuta de 2 mètres dans le vide mais se reprit vite et descendit à la verticale jusqu'au sol. Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu le fil, se détacha de son soutien et courut vers la Grande Salle. Arrivé à la table des Gryffondors, il s'arrêta enfin et s'appuya contre la table pour reprendre son souffle. Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, étonnées par l'état dans lequel il se trouvait de si bon matin. Gramine le rejoignit, elle n'était presque pas essoufflée. Harry souffla:

"J'ai gagné!

_ Tu as triché, rétorqua la tigresse.

_ Toi aussi."

Après le petit-déjeuner, les Gryffondors de 5ème année se retrouvèrent dans le parc pour leur premier cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les Serpentards avec qui ils partageaient encore ce cours. Hagrid les emmena vers un grand enclos grillagé où de petits animaux se collaient les uns contre les autres au milieu de l'herbe. Après avoir adressé un "Salut" à Harry, le demi-géant leur dit:

" Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, on va commencer. Vous avez devant vous de très jeunes Jarveys à peine sevrés. Ce ne sont pas des animaux dangereux, bien qu'ils soient très vifs. A l'âge adulte, ils deviendront semblables à de grands furets. Ils se nourrissent habituellement de gnomes mais à défaut d'en avoir, je leur donnerai de petits rongeurs.

_ Ils seraient parfaits chez nous, murmura Ron à Harry, ça nous éviterait d'avoir à dégnomer le jardin constamment.

_ Durant toute l'année, reprit Hagrid, vous allez vous occuper de ces Jarveys. Vous allez chacun en prendre un et devrez à chaque cours consacrer une heure à l'éducation de votre animal.

_ Comme si on avait que ça à faire, s'exclama Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

_ Parfaitement M. Malefoy. Le buse que vous passerez à la fin de l'année sera en partie noté sur ce que vous aurez appris à votre Jarvey..."

Il s'adressa à nouveau à toute la classe: "Ce travail vous demandera beaucoup de patience. Vous le ferez seul mais je pourrai toujours vous aider en cas de besoin. Il faudra tout d'abord vous faire reconnaître de votre Jarvey, vous faire obéir et ensuite lui apprendre à parler et à effectuer des tours. Veillez toujours à faire attention à ce que vous direz devant votre Jarvey, car il a l'étonnante faculté de retenir bien plus les insultes que toute autre chose, et ce n'est pas très apprécié des professeurs qui vous notent."

Un par un, les élèves entrèrent dans l'enclos et prirent chacun un petit animal. Celui de Harry était un Jarvey entièrement marron avec juste le bout du museau, des pattes et de la queue blancs. Il semblait complètement endormi et ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'échapper des mains du sorcier. Celui de Ron était tout le contraire: il était blanc avec une unique tâche marron sur le poitrail. Il était tellement turbulent que Ron avait peur de l'étouffer entre ses mains en serrant trop fort. 

Hagrid dit:

"Bien, maintenant que vous en avez tous un, tâchez d'être calmes et sympas avec eux, il faut qu'ils croient que vous êtes leur mère, en fait.

_ Bah on est pas arrivé, soupira Malefoy.

_ Et la première chose que vous devrez lui apprendre, ce sera son nom, mais cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'y réponde, continua Hagrid. Bien, je vous laisse vous familiariser avec eux."

Les élèves se séparèrent alors par petits groupes qui se répartirent près de l'enclos. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent ensemble. Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres de Parvati et Lavande, qui étaient déjà en train de dorloter leur Jarvey et de se demander lequel était le plus adorable. Hermione dit aux garçons:

" Vous avez vu comment elles sont avec leur Jarvey? Ce ne sont pas des peluches tout de même!

_ Laisse-les, soupira Ron. C'est peut-être une très bonne méthode de les chouchouter comme ça.

Puis ils passèrent le reste du cours à caresser leur Jarvey en silence, tout en jouant un peu avec lui.

La journée passa tranquillement. Les trois sorciers retrouvèrent Gramine aux intercours et pendant leur premier cours d'Enchantement, où ils firent une révision des principaux sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris durant leurs années d'études. Gramine put ainsi rattraper son retard très rapidement.

Puis tandis que Hermione allait à son cours d'étude des Runes de 16h, Harry alla consulter sa feuille de désignation du capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor et découvrit qu'il avait été désigné à l'unanimité. Etonné d'être ainsi choisi, il retourne la feuille et écrivit: "Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe est Harry Potter." Puis il regarda la seconde feuille pour les sélections de gardiens: une dizaine de noms se suivaient en colonne, dont celui de Colin Crivey. Harry grimaça en voyant son nom, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un gardien qui le photographie à chacune de ses actions.

Pour leur dernier cours de la journée de jeudi, les élèves de Gryffondor eurent l'immense plaisir d'avoir Divination au programme. Ils entrèrent dans la salle embrumée comme d'habitude. Bien que le vent fut frais au dehors, il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les lampes luisaient d'une lueur plus faible que d'habitude, ce qui donnait une atmosphère très sombre à la salle. Les tables avaient été rangées près des murs, et maintenant de grands fauteuils au dossier incliné les remplaçaient. Ron chuchota:

"Tu as vu Harry? Trelawney a pensé à nous donner directement des fauteuils pour qu'on puisse dormir sans être obligé de s'affaler sur les tables.

_ Raah, les garçons, dit Lavande Brown en s'avançant dans la pièce, on vient pas pour faire la sieste, on vient pour étudier les rêves prémonitoires.

_ Ohhh, chouette", maugréa Harry. Il se rappelait ses propres rêves et ce n'était pas très plaisant. 

_ Et c'est ton troisième oeil qui t'a dit ça? argumenta Ron.

_ Pff, fit Lavande en haussant les épaules.

Chacun s'installa sur un fauteuil. Le professeur arriva une minute plus tard par une petite porte aménagée dans le fond de la salle.

"Bien le bonjour, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de chaque élève. Excusez mon retard, je m'étais assoupie. Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là."Elle arrêta son regard dans celui de Harry et prit son air tragique. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle allait encore lui annoncer; sa propre mort sans aucun doute, c'était devenu une habitude maintenant. En tout, Harry pensa qu'il aurait déjà dû mourir au moins 5 fois. 

"Mon pauvre chéri! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton alarmé. Je vois sur vous de mauvais présages... oh non c'est trop horrible! Je lis de la souffrance, quelqu'un va nous quitter au milieu décembre... et... ( les élèves tendirent l'oreille )… non, je ne vois plus rien."

Trelawney partit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil tandis que Parvati et Lavande avaient du mal à se remettre des révélations de leur professeur. Harry sentait encore une fois les regards tournés vers lui et il tâcha de se faire tout petit dans son fauteuil pour disparaître de la vision de tout le monde. Le professeur reprit:

"Bien, nous allons étudier trois thèmes cette année: le premier sera celui des rêves prémonitoires, que nous commencerons dès le prochain cours. Ensuite nous étudierons les cartes en général, une des divinations les plus ambiguës et enfin nous aborderons un tout nouveau sujet: l'étude de la divination dans les entrailles animales, que nous ferons certainement dans une autre salle."

Une grimace de dégoût apparu sur les visages des élèves, et Dean intervint:

"On est vraiment obligé d'étudier les entrailles?

_ Sachez que mon troisième oeil se trompe rarement. Mais il se peut que cette partie soit remplacée par une autre au dernier moment, effectivement." 

Un soupir de soulagement fut relâché par les élèves, puis Trelawney entreprit de commencer la partie théorique du cours sur les rêves prémonitoires. Harry écouta vaguement, bercé par la chaleur enivrante. Puis ils durent s'allonger dans les fauteuils et s'exercer à se concentrer sur les ondes "toutes particulières!" qui flottaient dans la pièce. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la cloche retentit et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être assoupi dans un sommeil léger. 

Le lendemain après-midi, les Gryffondors se rendirent à leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les Serpentards les rejoignaient pour ce cours, et tout le monde s'assit dans leur salle en attendant le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tenant sous son bras une sorte de petite balle enveloppée dans une cape.

"Bonjour les 5ème année."

"Bonjour professeur." dirent en chœur les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards ne dirent rien, car la plupart étaient bien plus intéressée par ce qu'avait apporté le professeur. Lupin n'avait pas changé depuis 2 ans: il avait toujours d'éternels cernes sous les yeux, son visage semblait fatigué, et il n'avait apparemment pas renouvelé sa garde-robe. Il adressa un signe de tête chaleureux aux Gryffondors puis un sourire à Gramine, qui s'était installée au fond de la classe.

"Bien, je voudrais que vous vous approchiez tous du bureau, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer." commença Lupin.

Dans un raclement de chaises, tous se rassemblèrent autour du bureau déjà dans un bordel pas possible. Le professeur souleva alors la cape de la sphère qu'il avait ramenée. Il découvrit alors un magnifique oeuf sombre de la taille d'un petit chaudron. 

"Ceci, est un oeuf de dragon; c'est un Noir des Hébrides, et on me l'a prêté quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose."

Des murmures stupéfaits et admiratifs s'échangèrent puis le professeur revêtit l'œuf de sa cape.

"Malheureusement, les dragons ne sont pas dans votre programme, même si j'ai bien l'intention de vous enseigner un sortilège de défense contre eux au cas où. Mais ce sera un peu plus tard dans l'année."

Tandis que les élèves reprenaient leur place, le professeur leur signala:

"Ne vous rasseyez pas, prenez votre baguette, nous allons faire un peu de travaux pratiques dans une autre salle."

Il emmena sa classe dans une autre salle de cours, légèrement poussiéreuse, mais dépourvue de tables ou de chaises. Il fit apparaître des coussins un peu partout, et en mit même sur les murs. Puis il expliqua:

"Pendant quelques cours, je vais vous entraîner à l'expelliarmus, le sortilège de désarmement le plus efficace.

_ Mais nous l'avons déjà étudié, s'enquit un Serpentard.

_ Je le sais bien, mais il est indispensable que vous sachiez le maîtriser impeccablement, c'est-à-dire pas seulement prendre la baguette de votre adversaire, mais aussi le mettre hors-combat. Je connais des personnes à qui l'expelliarmus a sauvé la vie ( Harry se sentit légèrement visé). Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous faire une démonstration avec Gramine.

_ D'accord, répondit la tigresse.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent aux deux extrémités de la salle et se mirent en garde, chacun sur ses deux pieds.

"Je t'explique les règles, Gramine. Tu peux utiliser tout ce que tu veux, sauf ta protection magique et tes attaques magiques.

_ Pas de problèmes, c'est plus équitable comme ça, même si ça ne l'est pas encore... On commence quand vous voulez."

La tigresse eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lueur rouge pointa au bout de la baguette de Lupin et fusa vers elle. Elle réagit au quart de tour: elle lança tout de suite sa baguette en l'air puis ancra ses griffes dans le sol tout en s'aplatissant sur ses 4 pattes. Le sort passa juste au-dessus de sa tête et rata la baguette que Gramine laissa suspendre en l'air. Puis elle lança le même sortilège. De faible puissance, il atteignit sa cible de plein fouet et l'envoya s'écraser mollement sur les coussins derrière elle. Le professeur Lupin retomba à terre, le souffle court. Sa baguette était maintenant en possession de Gramine, le duel était terminé. Quelques élèves applaudirent la performance tandis que la tigresse remettait la baguette à son propriétaire.

"Excellente démonstration, Gramine. J'ai bien fait de mettre des coussins sur le mur. A vous de jouer, maintenant!"dit-il en s'adressant aux élèves. "Répartissez-vous par groupes de deux et entraînez-vous à ce sortilège uniquement. Je donnerai 10 points à tous ceux qui réussiront à mettre leur adversaire sur le mur." 

A la fin de la séance, seuls Harry et Hermione parvinrent à un résultat similaire, et tous ressortirent du cours avec des courbatures à force de tomber sur les coussins.

En sortant, Malefoy dit à ses acolytes:

"Décidément, cette école est tombée bien bas. En 5ème année, on nous apprend encore les sortilèges de désarmement, c'est lamentable!" Harry et ses camarades passèrent à côté de lui. "Et en plus c'est encore Potter qui a réussi."

_ Tu serais jaloux? fit Harry en se retournant.

_ Jaloux, moi! Plutôt mourir. Non merci, je n'ai pas envie m'évanouir toutes les 5 minutes, moi!"

Harry agrippa le col de Malefoy.

"Redis ça encore une fois et je t'envoie à l'infirmerie.

_ Ohooo, les garçons, arrêtez ça tout de suite, s'écria le professeur Lupin en accourant vers eux.

_ C'est...lui qui a commencé, grimaça Malefoy en se massant la gorge.

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua Lupin, partez en cours. La prochaine fois, vous perdrez des points, je vous préviens."

Les deux classes se séparèrent, pour mieux se retrouver près des cachots, pour le cours de Potions. Heureusement, Gramine empêcha toutes confrontations de se produire, lesquelles risquaient de faire perdre beaucoup de points à Gryffondor.

L'après-midi suivante eurent  lieu les sélections de Quidditch. Une vingtaine de Gryffondors seulement s'étaient rassemblés sur le terrain, attendant leur tour d'être évaluer. Quelques supporters s'étaient éparpillés dans les gradins, sous l'œil attentif de Gramine qui avait maintenant la charge de surveiller tous les entraînements des équipes. L'évaluation, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, fut assez difficile à noter. Beaucoup était très bons et arrivaient à arrêter toutes les balles lancées par leurs poursuiveuses, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, il restait encore une dizaine d'élèves sur le stade, et Harry n'arrivait pas à choisir le meilleur d'entre eux. Enfin, ce fut Parvati Patil qui gagna la place. Malgré que son Nimbus 1700 ne fut pas de haute catégorie, elle le maniait avec beaucoup d'aisance. Quand elle apprit la nouvelle, elle sauta au cou de Harry mais s'écarta bien vite de lui, le feu aux joues.

"Je me suis entraînée tout l'été, s'écria-t-elle. Merci, Harry.

_ De rien, répondit-il simplement.

_ Tu vas voir, je ne te décevrai pas.

_ J'espère bien, fit Harry en reprenant un peu de consistance. Les entraînements auront lieu tous les mardis soir, chaque équipe a un jour d'entraînement précis dorénavant, ça évite les conflits.

_ Ca y est, c'est fini? demanda Gramine en atterrissant auprès d'eux.

_ Oui, j'ai été choisie, fit fièrement Parvati.

_ Félicitations ! Bon, il faut rentrer maintenant, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. »

Le dimanche, Hagrid était en train de s'occuper de ses futurs citrouilles quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et Gramine vinrent le voir.

_ Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien?

_ Oui, très bien, dirent-ils en chœur. 

_ Ce sont des citrouilles? demanda Ron.

_ Oui, elles sont encore très jeunes, mais je leur ai mis de la bonne terre que j'ai rapportée d'assez loin. Mais allons dans ma cabane pour parler de tout ça, il ne fait pas très chaud. 

Tous rentrèrent chez le demi-géant. Il faisait bien chaud à l'intérieur. Un immense feu ronflait dans la cheminée, chauffant un grand chaudron bouillonnant d'un liquide d'une belle couleur orangée.

_ J'ai préparé un peu de soupe, vous en voulez?

_ Non merci, Hagrid, on vient juste de manger, dit Harry. Alors, les vacances, c'était comment?

_ Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment des vacances. Je suis allé jusqu'en Russie pour dénicher les Géants. Nous étions les premiers à venir leur demander de l'aide depuis bien longtemps.

_ Nous? questionna Hermione.

_ Oui, moi et Madame Maxime. Nous y sommes allés ensemble, et malgré notre « petite » taille, nous n'avons pas été repoussés. Les Géants ont construit de vraies villes dans les montagnes et les forêts. Ils nous ont écoutés, puis nous ont assurés qu'ils ne se rallieraient à personne, ni à nous, ni à Voldemort. C'est mieux ainsi.

_ Mais nous perdons un soutien! s'exclama Hermione.

_ Peut-être, mais Vous-savez-qui aussi. Ils ont dit que leur vie était bien paisible là-bas, si reculés des autres hommes. Ils ont bien changé, vous savez.

  __


	5. chapitre4 Présence

Surtout, si ma fic vous plaît, ou même si elle vous plaît pas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos appréciations à cette adresse: epayss@hotmail.com ( c'est plus caramail maintenant ).                                          

                                         PRESENCE

Les deux premiers mois passèrent sans évènements particuliers. Les entraînements de Quidditch se succédaient par n'importe quel temps, en particulier pour les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui avaient leur premier match en début novembre. 

En Divination, les séances de sommeil étaient appréciées par tous, au grand désarroi du professeur Trelawney qui ne cessait de leur dire "Ouvrez votre esprit", ou "Laissez votre troisième Oeil vous guider" devant le manque de résultat de ses élèves.

En Potions, le projet du trimestre s'était orienté sur le Polynectar. Evidemment, Harry, Ron et Hermione obtenaient d'excellents résultats sur ce sujet, que ce soit dans l'écrit ou la pratique, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer le regard soupçonneux de Rogue à leur égard.

En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient arrêté leurs séances de désarmement car tous avaient déjà réussi au moins une fois à projeter leur adversaire contre le mur, et ils travaillaient maintenant sur les points faibles de toutes les créatures susceptibles de les attaquer, et en particulier sur les dragons. Au milieu du mois de septembre, l'œuf avait éclos. Le bébé dragon qui en était sorti ressemblait peu au Norvégien à Crête que Hagrid avait adopté en première année. Il était noir, et ses ailes de chauve-souris s'agitaient maladroitement. Tout le long de son échine se dressait de minuscules pointes. Sa queue en flèche raclait la poussière du bureau et ses yeux violets se dardaient constamment en direction de ses observateurs. Quiconque approchait un peu trop sa main comprenait vite sa douleur.

En cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tous les élèves avaient bien progressé dans l'apprentissage de leur Jarvey. Chacun leur avait donné un nom et le Jarvey reconnaissait à présent celui qui l'élevait. Certains animaux essayaient déjà de prononcer leur nom mais s'emmêlaient bien vite avec les consonnes. Harry avait nommé le sien Mantaleye, celui de Ron se nommait Cisebure et celui d'Hermione Melagrif.

En Histoire de la Magie, ils étudiaient la troisième très ennuyeuse Révolte des Gobelins du XVIIIe siècle, toujours avec l'imperturbable professeur Binns.

Trois jours avant Halloween, Harry revint d'un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement harassant. Il avait plu toute la journée, et le terrain s'était complètement détrempé. Un vent violent empêchait les balais de prendre une trajectoire fixe, même l'Eclair de Feu de Harry chassait sur le côté quand une bourrasque le prenait de court. L'équipe retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor couverte de boue, tout en prenant garde de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard s'il voyait les tâches qu'ils avaient faites. Après s'être changé, ils allèrent dîner. Le plafond de la Grande Salle était complètement noir, et de lourds nuages le recouvraient. Le tonnerre éclata en plein repas, d'immenses éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, suivis de grondements sourds. Gramine avait été nerveuse toute l'après-midi, et les élèves en comprirent vite la raison en voyant l'orage qui se déchaînait au-dessus d'eux. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La tigresse jetait de temps en temps des regards vers la porte de la Salle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir un monstre. Elle semblait sentir quelque chose. Son attitude gênait Harry, mais il se garda de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, Gramine se calma et fut prise d'une soudaine fringale. Son inquiétude passée, la tension se relâcha quelque peu à la table.

Le soir, Harry partit se coucher assez tôt. Comme d'habitude, Gramine le rejoignit. Il  demanda:

"Gramine, qu'est-ce que tu avais ce soir, on t'a rarement vu dans un état pareil.

_ L'orage, sans aucun doute.

_ Non, il y avait autre chose, dis-le-moi.

_ Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit", dit-elle simplement. Son ton inquiet ne rassura pas le moins du monde Harry, mais devant le manque de réponses à ses questions, il jugea la discussion close. 

Il était déjà 11h00 du soir quand Ron ferma ses livres et rangea ses parchemins. Il venait tout juste de terminer son devoir d'histoire de la Magie à rendre pour le lendemain, chose que tous avait déjà fait. A cette heure du soir, tout le monde était couché, même Hermione était remontée dans son dortoir pas plus d'un quart d'heure avant. Ron s'étira et se laissa tomber dans un grand fauteuil près du feu, afin de se réchauffer un peu. Il écouta quelques minutes l'orage qui sévissait encore au-dehors, puis avant que le sommeil ne le prenne, il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. La pièce était très sombre, mais Ron pouvait aisément retrouver son lit sans trop se cogner aux autres lits. En passant, il aperçut Gramine, allongée contre Harry, une patte sur son coeur. Il leur jeta un regard amusé tandis qu'il se rappelait une phrase que lui avait dite la tigresse: "Ce lien physique pendant le sommeil nous permet de partager nos rêves, et aussi de mettre notre énergie en commun, mais ça je ne le fais jamais car ce serait trop dangereux si le lien venait à se briser brusquement." Après avoir toutefois glissé sur une chaussette qui traînait par terre, Ron parvint à rejoindre son lit et se faufila rapidement sous les chaudes couvertures une fois en pyjama.

_Deux grands yeux sombres scrutant l'horizon. Une gueule béante armée de crocs. Un corps trapu, recouverts de poils drus, sales, couleur de terre, et dégoulinants d'eau de pluie. Un éclair vient illuminer le monstre et laisse entrevoir le décor autour de lui: juché sur une haute muraille, il domine une vaste forêt, une falaise surplombant un grand lac, un lac... reflétant quelques petits points de lumières situés en haut de la falaise, et tout en haut, des tours... des tours?!_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, malgré le froid de la nuit qui régnait dans la pièce. Il repensa à cette simple vision qui avait réussi à pénétrer ses rêves, contrant la magie de Gramine pour le plonger dans le sommeil. Il tenta de se relever, mais la patte de la tigresse contre sa poitrine lui enlevait toute volonté de couper le contact. Il se demanda si elle avait perçu le rêve, sans doute que oui. Il se renfonça dans son oreiller et tâcha de remettre ses questions au lendemain. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les aléas de l'orage, cherchant le sommeil sans le trouver. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit la patte de Gramine glisser lentement le long de sa peau, puis sur le matelas. Puis le lit fut alléger d'un grand poids et Harry pensa qu'elle s'était réveillée par ses mouvements. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Soudain, alors qu'il y avait toujours un silence total dans la pièce, quelque chose fut projeté violemment contre le mur à droite du lit de Harry.

Ron venait à peine de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit le cri. Il sortit la tête de son lit et alluma la lumière. Accroupi à côté de Gramine, Harry criait le nom de la tigresse devant son corps sans vie. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la serra contre lui. Un mince filet de sang coulait derrière sa tête, teintant ses poils blancs et noirs d'un liquide rouge vif.

"Gramine! Réveille-toi!" supplia le sorcier. Mais la tigresse restait inconsciente. Ron vit la tête de Harry se tourner vers lui et lui ordonner d'aller chercher de l'aide. Devant son air désespéré, il ne chercha pas à discuter son ordre et après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre, il sortit en courant du dortoir. En descendant l'escalier, il rencontra plusieurs élèves toutes années confondues, se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait produit un tel vacarme. Ron dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage dans la masse d'élèves qui s'assemblaient dans l'étroit escalier. Il traversa la Salle Commune et sortit dans le couloir. Et là, il s'arrêta. Où aller? Il se demandait s'il était utile de réveiller seulement Mme Pomfresh, car il était bien probable qu'elle ne saurait pas faire grand-chose contre un tel état. Mais comme il ne savait pas où était ni le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ni la chambre du professeur Mac Gonagall, il n'eut guère d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Il reprit alors sa route, dans le noir, le froid, descendant maints escaliers, passant devant de multiples salles vides, et arriva enfin devant l'infirmerie, qui à son soulagement était vivement éclairée – il n'aurait à réveiller personne comme ça –. Il entra dans la salle sans prendre la peine de frapper et se trouva devant les trois sorciers qu'il avait le plus envie de voir en cet instant: Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez M.Weasley? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

_ Gramine... a été... attaquée, fit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle est... inconsciente.

_ Où est-elle? fit calmement Dumbledore.

_ Dans notre chambre... elle dormait avec Harry.

_ Je vais prendre ma trousse de premier soin! dit l'infirmière en disparaissant derrière une petite porte. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une minuscule boîte, sans doute réduite par magie.

_ Allons-y", reprit le directeur.

Et ils allèrent d'un pas rapide à la tour de Gryffondor, tout à fait réveillée maintenant. Les professeurs créèrent un passage au milieu des Gryffondors, qui semblaient tous s'être réunis dans l'escalier et la Salle commune, tandis que les préfets s'efforçaient de remettre un peu d'ordre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et se précipitèrent vers Harry et Gramine. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis que Ron était parti, à la différence que Harry s'était tu et avait baissé la tête, tenant toujours celle de son amie dans ses mains. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer les professeurs, il ne tourna même pas la tête. Ses camarades de classe regardaient la scène, anxieux et ne sachant que faire. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et l'incita à reculer. Le jeune sorcier leva la tête et ses yeux embués de larmes jetèrent un regard suppliant au professeur Dumbledore. Puis il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit où il fut rejoint par Ron. Et il attendit. Il attendit que les professeurs aient fini d'ausculter la tigresse. L'attente qui n'avait duré peut-être que 5 minutes avait semblé à Harry une éternité. Enfin le professeur Dumbledore s'écarta de Gramine et se tourna vers Harry:

"Bien, on a terminé."

Harry leva la tête et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux quand il croisa le regard confiant du directeur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est hors de danger. Elle est encore inconsciente, mais nous ne savons pas du tout quand elle va se réveiller, cela dépend d'elle maintenant."

Harry laissa échapper un immense soupir de soulagement.

"Mais je voudrais maintenant savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose... d'inhabituel pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil; parce que ce n'est quand même pas elle qui s'est cognée contre le mur, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, en effet. On dormait juste l'un à côté de l'autre quand je me suis réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar...

_ Un cauchemar?

_ Oui, mais je n'ai pas vu grand chose. Il faisait nuit, et il y avait un grand animal, et je crois qu'il était perché sur le mur d'enceinte de Poudlard, mais ça pourrait être tout à fait autre chose... donc je me suis réveillé, et j'ai pensé que Gramine avait vu le rêve aussi mais je ne l'ai pas réveillée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait voir ton rêve?

_ Parce qu'on était l'un à côté de l'autre, expliqua Harry sans trop entrer dans les détails.

_ Et ensuite? reprit Dumbledore.

_ J'ai essayé de me rendormir et au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti Gramine quitter le lit. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit de mouvement ou de pas. Et je l'ai entendu  être projeté contre le mur, et là je me suis levé. En fait, c'était comme si elle avait lévité et avait foncé dans le mur...

_ Bien. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour protéger plus le château tant qu'il n'y a pas plus de preuve d'une quelconque créature dans l'enceinte. Je ne puis que vous conseiller de faire bien attention à vous, les garçons."

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête. 

_ Nous allons maintenant emmener Gramine à l'infirmerie. Elle y restera jusqu'à son réveil. Vous pourrez venir la voir quand vous voudrez, le mieux pour qu'elle se réveille est de lui parler. »

Mme Pomfresh fit apparaître une civière et elle y déposa la tigresse. Puis les adultes sortirent de la chambre – avec la civière en lévitation –, et leur conseillèrent de dormir.

Une grande agitation régnait dans la Salle commune, malgré les préfets ordonnant aux élèves de retourner se coucher. Hermione courait à droite et à gauche, apparemment déçue de ne pas être très respectée. Lorsqu'enfin les professeurs réapparurent, le silence se fit tout de suite dans la pièce. Tous les élèves cherchèrent alors à voir ce que contenait la civière, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds ou grimpant sur les tables. Après que Mme Pomfresh et le directeur soient partis, le professeur Mac Gonagall s'adressa à toute l'assemblée:

"Vous allez maintenant retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs...

_ Que s'est-il passé? coupa Hermione sur un ton suppliant.

_ ...Gramine a été... violemment projetée contre le mur, et elle est encore inconsciente, expliqua Mac Gonagall. Mais elle va s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Et elle sortit. Les élèves remontèrent progressivement dans leur dortoir, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Hermione attendit que la salle soit entièrement vidée puis elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda au-dehors. L'orage avait cessé, bien que la pluie tombait encore à verse. Rien ne bougeait. 

Harry se réveilla bien avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Il avait eu du mal à dormir avec tous les évènements de la nuit, et cela devait bien faire la sixième fois qu'il se réveillait. Il était 7h00 du matin, et à cette heure-ci, le château devait commencer à reprendre un peu d'activité. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se prépara à descendre. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir Gramine avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Harry prit sa cape d'hiver et descendit les marches 4 à 4. En passant dans la salle commune, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être descendu de bonne heure. Les quelques élèves qui étaient là lui jetèrent un bref regard où se mélangeaient tristesse et compassion, mais Harry détourna la tête et se précipita vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Les couloirs étaient totalement vides à cette heure, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au sorcier. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il frappa à la porte. Mme Pomfresh lui ouvrit tout de suite et sans rien lui demander- c'était  bien la première fois – elle le laissa entrer. Gramine avait été installée au fond de la salle, pour ne pas être dérangée par les allées et venues des élèves. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son cou. Son pouls était très lent et sa respiration lente et régulière. Il resta à côté d'elle plus d'un quart d'heure, lui murmurant de douces paroles, lui demandant sans attendre de réponse si elle avait vu le même rêve que lui. Il était certain qu'elle savait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Il la caressa longuement, sur le cou, le museau, les pattes. Quand il passa ses doigts sous ses pattes, il crut un instant sentir ses griffes se rétracter légèrement. Il les frôla du bout des doigts, mais plus rien ne se passa. Puis il la quitta. Il alla directement dans la Grande Salle, et remarqua qu'il était le premier. En attendant de voir quelqu'un arriver, il parcourut la salle lentement, touchant des doigts le bord de la table des Gryffondors. Soudain, une voix grave s'adressa à lui:

" Mr Potter, vous êtes très matinal aujourd'hui!"

Harry se retourna et fit face à son professeur de potions.

"Bonjour professeur." dit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous promener seul de si bon matin. L'école n'est plus très sûre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce matin." conseilla Rogue.

"Oui, je ferai attention," et Harry retourna à sa précédente occupation, sous l'oeil intrigué de Rogue.

Après avoir fait le tour de la table – ne le croyez pas paranoïaque –, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et resta devant, contemplant longuement les montagnes nimbées de soleil. Le ciel était maintenant clair et sans vent, et l'herbe trempée semblait maintenant illuminée par les rayons qui la traversait. Tandis que professeurs et élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua que pas un Gryffondor n'était encore entré. Il sortit alors, et s'engouffra dans les souterrains. Au passage, il rencontra quelques Serpentards, mais personne de bien inquiétant. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, chatouilla la poire du tableau et entra. Les elfes de maisons l'accueillirent avec joie, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre un peu de bonheur dans son coeur. 

"Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter", fit une voix nasillarde et très aiguë. "Dobby est content de vous revoir en forme, monsieur."

"Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir." répondit Harry. "Reste-t-il quelque chose à manger? je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rester avec les autres."

Aussitôt, ce fut la ruée vers les garde-manger. Et Harry fut submergé d'elfes lui proposant croissant, pain aux raisins, fruits, et bien d'autres victuailles. Seul Dobby restait en admiration devant son "héros". 

"Monsieur Harry Potter a des problèmes?"

"On peut dire ça."soupira Harry. "Tu n'as plus ton cache-théière?"

"Non, je l'ai remplacée par ce bonnet".

En effet, un bonnet de père Noël ornait maintenant sa tête, le pompom traînant par terre. Dobby avait dû percer deux trous pour y mettre ses longues oreilles. Après un bon petit déjeuner, Harry sortit et se rendit dans le parc. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se promener seul à cet endroit, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de solitude et d'air frais avant d'aller au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il alla près du lac et s'assit à côté de l'eau, bercé par son doux murmure et par le soleil qui dépassait tout juste au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

"Harry?"

Le concerné se retourna brusquement. Hagrid le regardait, l'air anxieux de le retrouver ici.

"Harry, on t'a cherché partout. Les professeurs sont inquiets pour toi, tu ne devrais pas être ici."

"Je sais", répondit-il d'une voix morne.

"Aller viens dans ma cabane, tu as déjeuné?"

"Oui."

Et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la bâtisse du demi-géant, où Harry fut vivement accueilli par Crockdur. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à ce que les élèves commencent à traverser le parc pour leur cours. Dès qu'ils le virent, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui:

"Mais où t'étais?"demanda Hermione.

"Dans les cuisines." répondit Harry. "Je suis levé il y a un bout de temps."

"Mais pourquoi t'es pas resté dans la Grande Salle?"reprit-elle.

"J'avais envie d'être un peu seul."

La journée passa sans que personne ne vienne l'ennuyer. Les professeurs ne l'interrogèrent pas, le laissant un peu tranquille. Après les cours, Harry se précipita à l'infirmerie avec Ron où ils tinrent compagnie à Gramine, lui racontant les cours de la journée, et les dernières blagues des jumeaux Weasleys.

Le matin suivant, alors que Harry prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, avant d'aller voir la tigresse, Ron et Hermione accoururent vers lui, un grand sourire au visage, mêlé toutefois de surprise:

"Harry, Gramine s'est réveillée!! En tout cas elle n'est plus dans son lit!"s'exclama Ron.

"Et vous ne l'avez pas vu?" questionna Harry, tout excité.

"Non, mais elle ne doit pas être bien loin, je suis sûr qu'elle attend pour nous faire une surprise."proposa Ron. "C'est une bonne nouvelle, non?"

"Bien sûr que oui!", fit Harry en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de son ami. Il avait maintenant retrouvé le sourire qu'il avait perdu ces derniers jours.

Gramine se réveilla brutalement. Il faisait totalement nuit dans la pièce d'une blancheur et d'une propreté sans pareille. En attendant que ses souvenirs se remettent en place, elle resta dans le lit, sans bouger, et écouta : il n'y avait aucun bruit, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, ne laissant passer aucun son de l'extérieur. Aucun signe d'une quelconque activité ne vint troubler le silence pesant qui planait dans l'infirmerie. La tigresse fouilla dans ses souvenirs les plus récents pour tenter de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Mais tout s'arrêtait le soir de l'orage où elle avait ressenti cette étrange présence, mais elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce qu'il s'était passé après le dîner. Gramine se leva silencieusement et traversa la salle en quête d'un indice. Suspendu à un mur, elle trouva un calendrier; il affichait "30 octobre", la veille d'Halloween. 

"Parfait", se dit-elle," je reviendrai lors de la soirée, en attendant, j'ai suffisamment de temps pour me remettre en forme, la montagne me fera le plus grand bien, il y a de grandes prairies, toute pleine d'énergie à me donner."

Puis Gramine sortit, faisant attention de pas faire grincer les portes. A l'air libre, elle puisa dans ses dernières forces et revêtit son armure de métal afin de capter l'énergie des étoiles. Et elle partit calmement vers les montagnes.

Durant tout l'après-midi qui précédait Halloween, les élèves avaient bien trop hâte d'être au dîner pour suivre les cours, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Rogue pour enlever des points à Gryffondor. D'heure en heure, Harry sentit monter l'espoir qu'il avait de retrouver Gramine, dont personne n'avait entendu parler depuis qu'elle était partie. Pendant le cours de Potions que les Gryffondors partageaient avec les Serpentards, le professeur Rogue leur donna à réaliser une potion de soins relativement puissante. L'ennui, c'était qu'il fallait se mettre à 2 sur la potion car il fallait faire beaucoup de préparation à la fois et très rapidement. Et bien sûr, Rogue crût bon de mettre Harry en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. L'effet escompté fut tout de suite très concluant. Tandis que Harry était en train de piller ses poils de Veaudelune, Malefoy lui lança:

"Alors, Potter, j'ai appris que tu étais le capitaine de ton équipe de minable?"

"Oui", fit Harry sans répondre à la provocation.

"C'est parfait, comme ça vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de gagner! Mon équipe va enfin avoir la gloire et l'honneur qu'elle méritait depuis longtemps!"

"Tu es le capitaine de ton équipe?" demanda Harry avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

"Hé oui, Potter!"affirma-t-il en affichant un air supérieur.

"Je me demande combien ton père a dû payer pour que tu deviennes capitaine. Tu vas finir par te ruiner à la longue!" 

"Un peu de silence dans mon cours", coupa Rogue. "J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour bavardages intempestifs."

Harry se renfrogna mais ne releva pas l'objection. Malefoy continua, fier d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait:

"Pfff, je ne suis pas un Weasley, moi. Et puis j'ai été choisi uniquement parce que j'étais le meilleur."

"C'est sûr que niveau intelligence ils ont pas eu à chercher longtemps,"murmura Harry," tu dois être le moins pire de tous, et c'est dire!"

"Tais-toi ou je te fais avaler la potion de Neville. Remarque tu pourras pas être pire qu'avant!"

Harry serra les poings. Il ne devait pas céder aux provocations.

"Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a le meurtrier, il a perdu sa langue?"

"Ah, je sais", reprit Malefoy, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur sa figure, "ton ami sang-de-bourbe ne t'a pas soufflé la réponse... et vu que l'extraterrestre n'est plus là..."

S'en était trop. Harry se jeta sur Malefoy, qui tomba et renversa la table.

"Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit", prévint Harry. Mais le chaudron se renversa et la potion incomplète se déversa sur les poignets des deux sorciers, qui se tenaient fermement l'un à l'autre. Ils poussèrent tous deux un cri de douleur alors que le liquide brûlant mordait leur chair. Aussitôt ils furent séparer l'un de l'autre par Gryffondors et Serpentards puis le professeur Rogue intervint. Il fit disparaître la potion couleur nacre s'étalant par terre puis il attrapa les poignets endommagés de ses élèves, qui luttaient pour ne pas faire couler des larmes de douleur sur leurs visages. 

"Ca vous apprendra, messieurs, à vous bagarrer en faisant une potion EN COMMUN. Votre comportement à tous les deux est inadmissible. Je retire 20 points à Serpentard et 60 à Gryffondor."

"Pourquoi perdons nous plus de points que les autres?" questionna Hermione devant tant d'injustice.

"Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est Potter qui a bousculé son camarade, Granger."

"C'est lui qui a commencé", grinça Harry.

"Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Potter", rugit Rogue en resserrant son étreinte. "Je pense que dorénavant vous ne renverserez plus de potions de Soin incomplète sur vous, vous avez remarquez combien c'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, serrant les dents et respirant difficilement.

"Allez maintenant à l'infirmerie, tous les deux." termina Rogue. "Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus, ça pourrait vous coûter plus cher qu'une simple brûlure." Il relâcha les poignets endoloris afin que les deux sorciers puissent admirer l'étendue des dégâts. La peau semblait avoir été arrachée, laissant voir la chair et même l'os du poignet aux endroits les moins épais. Peu de sang s'écoulait, mais cette vision suffit à faire s'écarter les élèves et à donner le vertige à Lavande Brown. Harry et Malefoy sortirent de la salle. L'air frais du souterrain leur lacérait les poignets, mais chacun ayant sa fierté, ils cachèrent leurs larmes à la vue de l'autre et remontèrent silencieusement à la surface, dans le Hall d'entrée. Ils pressèrent le pas en allant à l'infirmerie et eurent droit à d'interminables réprimandes de la part de Mme Pomfresh sur l'inconscience des élèves et la dangerosité des potions utilisées. Puis elle trempa brutalement leurs poignets dans une potion de Soin – terminée cette fois – puis elle entoura le tout d'une bande.

"Bon, alors le tarif sera le même pour tous les deux: mouillez le moins possible vos poignets, revenez tous les soirs ici pour que je remette de la potion dessus, et pas de Quidditch pendant une semaine, compris?"

"Pas de Quidditch?" s'étrangla Harry.

"Non, et évitez d'écrire avec votre main, je parle surtout pour vous Mr Malefoy, vu que c'est votre main droite qui est touchée."

Malefoy grommela des injures presque inaudibles puis quitta la salle, suivi de Harry.

"Je te préviens, Potter, dès que je peux me resservir de mes deux mains, je t'étrangle."

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, trop préoccupé par le Quidditch, et il partit vers la salle commune. Quelques élèves y avaient trouvé refuge, la plupart jouant aux cartes. Ils levèrent à peine la tête quand il entra, avec sa manche relevé dévoilant un poignet recouvert d'un bandage et son bleu sur la joue qu'il s'était fait en se cognant contre la table. Le sorcier monta dans sa chambre et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le retour de ses amis, qui furent rassuré de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé à l'infirmerie. 

Le soir, tous les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait été décorée pour Halloween, toujours au ravissement des professeurs et des élèves. Les énormes citrouilles de Hagrid avaient été évidées et une dizaine de bougies flottaient à l'intérieur. Suspendus en l'air, les citrouilles dérivaient lentement, au gré des mouvements d'air. Le professeur Dumbledore avait même revêtu pour l'occasion une robe bleu marine sur laquelle de petites araignées blanchâtres montaient et descendaient le long d'un fil d'argent. Il y avait aussi des nuées de chauve-souris qui virevoltaient dans l'air. Dès que tous les élèves se furent installé, les plats apparurent sur les tables. Mais en dépit de la faim qui le tenaillait, Harry ne se servit pas tout de suite. Il ressentait en son coeur une présence, une chaleureuse présence qu'il connaissait bien. Il leva la tête, en proie à la plus vive excitation à l'idée de la revoir. Ron et Hermione remarquèrent son comportement et tournèrent eux aussi la tête vers les portes grandes ouvertes. L'immense tigresse marchait lentement dans leur direction, recouverte de sa cape noire et se dressant fièrement sur ses deux pattes. Elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une reine, car son port majestueux et puissant avait le pouvoir d'intimider n'importe qui. Ne pouvant plus tenir assis, Harry se leva et marcha à grands pas vers elle. Ignorant les rires discrets qui s'échangeaient autour de lui, il sauta presque à son cou et l'étreignit tendrement. Par la pensée, il lui demanda:

_"Ca va, Gramine?"_

_"Oui, beaucoup mieux, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué?"_

_"On s'en remettra."_

Quand il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Gramine put voir le triste état de son poignet gauche.

"_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras?"_

_"Oh rien, juste une altercation avec Malefoy en cours de Potions."_

Gramine jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la direction de Malefoy et vit le même bandage à son poignet droit.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'était levé et annonça:

"Bon retour parmi nous, Gramine."

La tigresse lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Mais avant de suivre Harry à sa table, elle fit un geste que personne n'aurait voulu la voir faire, un geste que tout le monde remarqua, sauf Harry : elle tourna la tête brièvement vers la sortie du château, scrutant les lieux comme si elle voulait y voir quelque chose...

Pendant le dîner, Harry voulut poser toutes les questions qui le narguaient dans sa tête, et il engagea donc la conversation:

"Gramine, je voudrais maintenant que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 jours."

" Justement, j'allais te le demander. Car je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après le dîner. Je me souviens... (elle réfléchit) ... avoir mangé... être montée dans ta chambre... et c'est tout", affirma-t-elle.

"C'est tout?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Oui. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Harry lui raconta toute la nuit, comme il l'avait déjà fait à Dumbledore, mais Gramine semblait avoir complètement perdu la mémoire.

"Et du dîner, tu te souviens? Il y avait de l'orage..." continua Harry.

"Oui, l'orage, et aussi... cette chose, cette présence...". La voix de Gramine n'était plus qu'un murmure maintenant. Mais Harry voulait en savoir plus:

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Je ne sais pas, et même si je le savais, je doute que je te le dirai, en tout cas pas tant que tu n'es pas en danger immédiat. Je ne pense que ce soit bien que tout le monde sache qu'il y a peut-être un être qui rôde dans le château, je préfère attendre d'en avoir la confirmation. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les nuits vont être longues..."

De leur côté, les professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall discutaient vivement:

"Vous avez remarqué l'étrange comportement de Gramine?" demanda Mac Gonagall. 

"Oui, professeur, j'ai vu qu'elle était tendue, et inquiète."

"Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle sait des choses que nous ignorons?"

"Ohh, je n'en doute pas. Mais si elle a des informations à nous communiquer, elle est suffisamment sage pour décider si elle doit nous les dire ou pas." expliqua Dumbledore.

Après le dîner, Gramine accompagna les élèves de Gryffondor à leur dortoir, puis endormit Harry, comme toutes les nuits. Ensuite elle partit faire sa ronde nocturne. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans un couloir sombre, parfaitement silencieuse et invisible, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse. Elle ne l'avait pas vu car sa cape noire le fondait dans le décor. Après avoir laissé échapper un juron, l'élève qui n'aurait pas dû être là fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à toute allure. Gramine courut à sa suite et attendit de passer dans un couloir plus large pour le dépasser dans un coup de vent. Le sorcier sentit bien une présence le frôler mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il vit la tigresse se dresser devant lui et lui attraper le bras entre ses griffes pointues.

"Montre-toi" gronda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

L'élève releva sa capuche et laissa voir une tête blonde au teint pâle et au nez en pointe.

"Malefoy!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Oui. Ca y est, tu vas enfin pouvoir me mettre une retenue, vas-y."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?"

"..."

"Réponds ou tu auras affaire au directeur!"

"Je...voulais être un peu seul."

"Seul? Les couloirs ne sont certainement pas le bon endroit pour rester seul. Ils ne sont plus sûr, crois-moi... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as au bras?"

Gramine, qui retenait son bras gauche dans sa patte, sentait la manche se détremper. Elle retira sa patte et vit un liquide rouge se refléter sur celle-ci. Elle souleva précipitamment la manche de Malefoy et vit sur son bras 4 profondes griffures, qui ruisselaient de sang. Gramine recula de peur, sentant ses craintes se matérialiser. 

"Comment t'es tu fais ça?" questionna-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas. J'étais sorti dans le parc et quelque chose m'a bousculé violemment et m'a griffé (Malefoy avait perdu son air hautain en disant cela). Tu sais ce que c'est?"

"Non, mais je tâcherai de retrouver ce qui t'a fait cela. En attendant, il faut te soigner, viens dans ma chambre."

"Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul." fit Malefoy en reprenant un peu de contenance."

"Ah oui? Et comment?"

"..."

"Allez viens, tu vas pas rester comme ça à perdre ton sang! Je te promets que je ne te mangerai pas!" Et elle se mit à rire, ce qui déclencha un sourire forcé sur le visage de Drago. Et il suivit Gramine de près, de peur de la perdre dans la noirceur du couloir.

La chambre de la tigresse se situait près des quartiers des professeurs, mais heureusement ils ne rencontrèrent personne en y allant. Une fois la porte refermée, Gramine se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en demandant à Drago de s'allonger sur le lit.

"C'est ici que tu dors?" demanda le sorcier en observant la simple chambre munie seulement d'un lit à baldaquin. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de décoration."

"Je ne viens pas souvent ici." répondit la tigresse. "Cette chambre me sert juste à me reposer, rien d'autre."

Quand elle revint, elle fut surprise de voir que Drago lui avait obéi et s'était couché sur le lit, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était fatigué maintenant d'avoir perdu trop de sang. Quant à lui, le sorcier fut soulagé de n'avoir pas affaire aux objets de torture qu'utilisent les médecins, à savoir des désinfectants. Gramine avait juste apporté avec elle une éponge gorgée d'eau, une serviette mouillée elle aussi et une bande sèche.

Elle plaça son bras sous la serviette et se mit à éponger le sang sur le bras, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus que 4 fines lignes rouges sur la peau.

"Détends-toi maintenant, je vais soigner ta plaie." Malefoy reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et vit Gramine se coucher sur le ventre à ses côtés. Puis il sentit la langue râpeuse de la tigresse lécher sa plaie, déposant un liquide légèrement argenté dessus. Malefoy fut envahit par une douce chaleur, puis sa fatigue prenant le dessus, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Quand Malefoy se réveilla, il se trouvait dans son propre lit. On l'avait démuni de sa robe pleine de sang, et on lui avait mis un T-Shirt propre. Son bras gauche ne le faisait presque pas souffrir, mais il avait du mal à exécuter des mouvements avec. Un bandage bien serré le recouvrait, et il avait l'air d'un éclopé maintenant avec toutes ses blessures. Mais pourquoi tant d'attention à son égard? Gramine l'avait toujours détesté, et c'était réciproque. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne l'avait jamais provoqué. Malefoy sortit de son lit. Les autres dormaient encore. Il s'habilla, difficilement avec son bras à moitié endormi, et après avoir revêtu une nouvelle robe noire, il passa dans la salle de bain puis descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne, à ce moment là, et Malefoy se rendit compte qu'on était samedi. Mais puisqu'il était déjà réveillé, il sortit faire un tour. Les couloirs étaient encore très sombres, seules les fenêtres émettaient une pâle lumière grise. Le beau temps était parti, remplacé par des nuages lourds de pluie, et qui ne demandaient qu'à se décharger de leur eau. Le sorcier se dirigea silencieusement vers les quartiers des professeurs, avec l'intention d'aller voir Gramine. Il frappa à sa porte. Pas un bruit. Il frappa à nouveau. Il entendit un bruit de pas. Mais c'était des chaussures qui faisaient ce bruit, et non derrière la porte, mais derrière lui! Il se retourna et sursauta en se trouvant face au professeur Mac Gonagall.

"Que faites-vous ici, Mr Malefoy?" demanda-t-elle froidement.

"Je voulais voir si Gramine était là." répondit-il.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Elle avait quelque chose à me dire," reprit-il, "mais apparemment elle n'est pas là." Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Mac Gonagall l'interpella:

"Au fait, Mr Malefoy, votre bras va mieux?"

Malefoy tressaillit. "Mon bras?"

"Oui, votre poignet. Je suis au courant de vos petites altercations avec Mr Potter."

"Ahh, ça! oui ça va." Et il partit cette fois à grands pas, soulagé de ne pas avoir été découvert.

Il partit cette fois en direction de la Grande Salle, qui était pratiquement vide. Seuls quelques Gryffondors imbéciles tentaient vainement de paraître plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer vers sa salle commune, il fut bousculé par un éclair blanc arrivant à toute vitesse qui manqua de le renverser. La chose s'arrêta tout juste quelques mètres devant lui et se retourna. Evidemment, c'était Gramine. Malefoy se surprit de ne pas avoir deviné plutôt que c'était elle. Personne d'autre que la tigresse n'avait l'habitude de faire des entrées spectaculaires, à part peut-être l'autre larve de Potter. Gramine s'avança vers lui:

"Ca va?"

"Oui. Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir." répondit-il précipitamment.

"C'est rien. Par contre je pense que tu auras beaucoup de mal à écrire ou même à manger, avec tes deux bras abîmés."

"..."

"Si tu veux je veux bien t'aider..." proposa-t-elle.

"Non non, c'est bon, je me débrouillerai. Je n'ai besoin de personne." réfuta-t-il.

"Bon, comme tu veux. Ce soir tu pourras enlever le bandage, ça sera presque guéri."

"D'accord."

Puis la tigresse quitta le Serpentard, et elle partit vers la tour de Gryffondor réveiller Harry. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle vit que Ron, Dean et Seamus s'étaient déjà levé et attendaient sa venue. Puis quand tout le monde fut prêt, il redescendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Celle-ci s'était bien remplie, aussi bien de professeurs que d'élèves. Pour changer, Gramine alla s'installer à la table des professeurs. Elle avait à peine entamé une discussion existentielle avec la professeur d'Astronomie sur la composition de l'Univers que sa tête se pencha en avant et que ses yeux se fermèrent. Vexée, le professeur la secoua un peu, et la tigresse se réveilla.

"Vous n'allez pas bien?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Heu, si, mais je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit." assura Gramine en baillant largement.

"Allez vous reposer" conseilla la sorcière.

"Oui, ça vaut mieux." Et la tigresse se leva de table et quitta la table. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre à dormir, et personne ne la revit avant que le soir ne soit tombé.

Encore ces bruits de pas. Et personne dans les couloirs. Etrange. Les pas feutrés semblent se diriger vers la cour intérieure. Il fait sombre, la nuit est tombée, tout le monde dort. Gramine s'est réveillée juste avant le dîner et maintenant elle est en chasse. En chasse de la bête qui rôde maintenant dans le château, ce monstre qui ne veut pas se montrer et qui, il faut le dire, est vraiment très rapide pour la tigresse. Elle l'entend à nouveau, elle le sent, elle se demande ce qu'il cherche. Il ne semble pas avoir de but fixe, on dirait qu'il regarde, observe, cherchant les meilleures issues, les meilleures cachettes. Il sait qu'il est suivi, c'est pourquoi il ne s'attarde jamais bien longtemps dans les couloirs où il n'a pas l'avantage. Il accélère le pas. Gramine a du mal à le suivre. Elle entend son souffle, le cliquetis de ses griffes sur la pierre, mais jamais ne le voit. Il n'est encore qu'une ombre pour elle. Le monstre presse encore l'allure. Il se retrouve dans le Hall. Il saute, se rattrape en bas et sort du château par une fenêtre au moment où sa poursuivante débouche du couloir en haut de l'escalier. A l'air libre, il court. Plus rapide que le vent, il traverse le parc et se réfugie sous le couvert des arbres. Là, il est en sécurité. C'est son terrain, il sait que la tigresse ne s'aventurera pas ici sans sa protection, qui l'empêcherait d'avancer dans cette jungle de buissons et d'arbustes. Gramine court dans le parc. Elle sait où la bête s'est réfugiée: la Forêt interdite. Elle ne veut pas y aller, trop dangereux. Elle gronde, feule, puis s'en va. Elle marche vers le lac, et s'envole vers la falaise qui le surplombe. Elle revêt son armure, et s'assit. De là elle peut voir une bonne partie du parc ainsi que la lisière de la forêt. Elle va rester là toute la nuit, à surveiller. La course l'a épuisée. Elle ne sait combien de nuits elle va pouvoir tenir comme ça, surtout que les cours reprenne le surlendemain. Si elle ne peut pas surveiller le parc, au moins elle gardera le château, cela la fatiguera moins, et elle pourra suivre les cours et les entraînements de Quidditch.

La nuit est fraîche, les nuages passent lentement. La lune presque pleine semble entourée d'un halo lumineux. Plus rien ne bouge. Le lac est paisible. Mais au-delà de la lisière de la forêt, deux grands yeux sombres sont tapis dans l'ombre... et observent la tigresse.

Mardi 4 novembre : Harry était en plein entraînement de Quidditch. Il pleuvait à verse, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, et il purent continuer à voler assez longtemps. Gramine surveillait comme d'habitude les joueurs du haut des gradins. Elle avait repris un rythme normal, et elle écourtait ses chasses nocturnes pour pouvoir se reposer. Elle regarda les élèves voler sur leurs balais. Harry tournait sans cesse autour du stade, communiquant divers conseils à son équipe. De temps en temps, il tentait de se concentrer sur le Vif d'Or, mais la pluie le rendait invisible. Il semblait pleuvoir de plus en plus fort, et les poursuiveurs n'entendaient plus que la pluie, tandis que leur capitaine s'égosillait autour d'eux. Finalement, au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, Harry parvint à attraper la petite balle, et il arrêta ses joueurs. Non mécontente de rentrer au château, Gramine les rejoignit et les abrita tant bien que mal sous ses ailes d'énergie.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il avait hâte de prendre une bonne douche mais quand il vint vers son lit pour y déposer son balai, il se figea. A la place de sa malle, il n'y avait plus rien. Aussitôt il descendit dans la salle commune.

"Ron", s'exclama-t-il, "tu ne sais pas où est ma malle?"

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers son ami:

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Ben, elle est plus dans la chambre."

Ron lui lança un regard interrogateur. Puis ils se précipitèrent tous deux dans la chambre où évidemment, il n'y avait toujours pas trace de la malle. Soudain, un claquement les fit sursauter. C'était la fenêtre; elle était ouverte et claquait violemment avec le courant d'air. Ron courut pour la refermer, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil hasardeux au-dehors, sous la tour. Et là, une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas, il y avait la malle de Harry! De là où il était, Ron put voir qu'elle était en piteux état: elle s'était apparemment fracassée sur le sol, et elle avait maintenant un aspect très tordu. Heureusement, le couvercle était resté fermé, protégeant les objets qu'elle contenait de la pluie. Ron avertit Harry, et tous deux dévalèrent les marches du dortoir à la recherche d'un professeur. Dans les couloirs, ils rencontrèrent la tigresse qui allait rentrer dans sa chambre pour se sécher.

"Gramine, attends!" cria Harry.

La tigresse tourna la tête vers les deux élèves.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?"

"C'est ma malle..." souffla Harry, "elle n'est plus dans ma chambre. On l'a cherchée partout et... Ron l'a retrouvée en bas de la tour..."

"J'arrive tout de suite! Retournez dans votre chambre, je vais voir dans quel état elle est et tenter de la remonter!"

Gramine partit en courant vers le Hall. Elle descendit les marches 4 à 4, et se retrouva dehors une nouvelle fois. Elle fit la moue en voyant qu'il pleuvait encore mais elle longea tout de même le château, et rejoignit le mur portant la tour de Gryffondor. Tout en haut, elle vit deux petites têtes qui regardaient anxieusement la précieuse malle. La tigresse se rendit compte qu'elle ne contenait que des objets et des livres, pas de vêtements. Ce serait déjà ça qui ne serait pas abîmé. Après avoir remarqué que la malle était brisée sur sa base, Gramine entreprit de la remonter en usant d'un peu de magie. Elle plaça une plaque d'énergie sous la malle et ainsi, comme un élévateur, elle la remonta par la simple force de son esprit. Une fois arrivée au niveau de la fenêtre, les garçons se reculèrent et laissèrent passer la malle complètement délabrée. Dans un craquement sinistre, Gramine la déposa et laissa Harry observer l'étendue des dégâts. La malle était maintenant toute tordue, le bois s'était gondolé, et la pluie qui était tombé dessus ne l'avait pas arrangé. Malgré le désordre incommensurable qui régnait à l'intérieur, aucun des objets n'avait été abîmé, ils avaient juste été un peu secoués. Mais Harry ne semblait pas très rassuré, il fronçait les sourcils, cherchant vainement quelque chose.

"Il manque quelque chose, Harry?" demanda Gramine.

"Je ne trouve pas ma cape", répondit-il. "Où est ma cape d'invisibilité?"

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

"Tu es sûr qu'elle était dans ta malle?" questionna Ron.

"Oui, je ne l'ai pas sorti depuis... l'année dernière."

"Ce sont peut-être les Serpentards..." fulmina Ron.

"Laisse tomber les Serpentards, je ne pense pas que ce soit eux", fit Gramine. "Personne parmi les élèves n'aurait la sordide idée de jeter la malle par la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, et y voler cette cape."

"Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?" risqua Harry, bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau. Gramine le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, voyant où il voulait en venir (dommage, c'était bien essayé).

"Oui, mais je me demande où il veut en venir..." murmura-t-elle.

"HE, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?" s'insurgea Ron.

"Justement, j'aimerai bien vous le dire, mais le silence s'impose, il faut attendre..." continua la tigresse. 

Attendre, toujours attendre. Harry n'aimait pas quand Gramine lui cachait ce qu'elle savait. Leurs relations s'étaient tendues, ce qui était mauvais signe. Si une dispute éclatait, ils risquaient tous deux de faire de grosses bêtises. Et Harry ne supportait pas de devoir attendre d'avoir le couteau sous la gorge pour que son amie vienne l'aider. En sa présence, il était mal à l'aise, et Gramine aussi. Elle désirait ardemment révéler ses craintes, mais elle voulait surprendre la bête qui rôdait, à un moment où elle ne s'y attendrait pas, où personne ne s'y attendrait...

Les jours passèrent. Le samedi suivant devait avoir lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Bien que les concernés soient à un niveau de stress maximum, les autres élèves étaient impatient de voir le match. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, bien que la température soit très basse. Un vent faible accompagnait le tout, ce qui promettait un beau match.

Les gradins se remplirent au début de l'après-midi. Les supporters des équipes avaient tous revêtu les couleurs de leur maison, à savoir bleu pour Serdaigle et jaune pour Poufsouffle. Comme d'habitude, Lee Jordan s'installa devant le "micro" pour commenter le match; c'était sa dernière année, et il avait bien l'intention de se déchaîner. Quand les élèves se furent assis dans les tribunes, ils commencèrent à ériger leurs bannières, et de multiples petits drapeaux de couleur bleu et jaune s'agitèrent un peu partout. Une fois le stade remplie, Gramine qui avait surveillé l'entrée des élèves vint prendre sa place favorite, tout en haut des tribunes. 

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et les équipes surgirent sur le terrain.

"Et voici le premier match de la saison qui débute", s'écria Jordan. "Accueillez l'équipe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui vont s'opposer aujourd'hui."

Une grande clameur s'éleva des tribunes, laissant voir le grand enthousiasme des élèves. Tandis que Jordan énumérait le nom de chaque joueur, ceux-ci se posèrent sur le terrain en ligne, le capitaine de l'équipe en avant. Ils se serrèrent la main puis le coup de sifflet fut donner.

"Ca y est! C'est parti! On peut noter l'apparition d'un nouvel attrapeur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et il a l'air de se débrouiller pas mal! Mais je doute qu'il fasse le poids contre Cho Chang de Serdaigle, et en plus elle est plutôt jolie..."

"Jordan, vous pourriez commenter ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain!" l'interrompit le professeur Mac Gonagall.

"Heu oui professeur... Poufsouffle est à l'attaque. Le Souaffle passe à Cauldwell, Whitby, ils ont un bon jeu de balle, dis donc! Mais le Souaffle est repris par Ackerley de Serdaigle, elle se rapproche des buts, et... MARQUE!! 10 à 0 pour Serdaigle!"

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit des gradins. Pendant ce temps, les attrapeurs fouillaient de leurs yeux le stade, espérant voir scintiller une petite balle dorée.

Harry, qui était cette fois en spectateur, observait attentivement le jeu des équipes. En tant que capitaine, il se devait de comprendre leurs tactiques pour pouvoir les contrer lorsqu'ils joueraient contre eux. Lorsque le premier but fut marqué, il leva quelques instants les yeux et regarda l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles. Elle n'avait toujours par remplacé son vieux balai, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner, car elle le maîtrisait parfaitement. Harry ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, il est vrai qu'il avait toujours très envie de la connaître un peu plus que lors de leurs brèves rencontres pendant les matchs de Quidditch. A ses côtés se tenait Justin Finch-Fletchley, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle. Il suivait de près Cho Chang en calquant ses mouvements sur les siens, et Harry comprenait bien son attitude vu que c'était son premier match. 

Un deuxième but fut marqué, cette fois par les Poufsouffles.

"Le match est serré, les deux équipes n'ont pas l'intention de se laisser faire on dirait." reprit Lee Jordan. "Le Souaffle est aux Serdaigles, non, un cognard l'a dérobé à son poursuiveur, il est récupéré par Cauldwell... Ouf! il est passé près ce cognard, mais Cauldwell a toujours la balle, il passe à Whitby, qui repasse à Lauban. Il tire... et C'EST LE BUT!!! 20 à 10 en faveur de Poufsouffle!!"

Soudain, les attrapeurs foncèrent vers le sol. Ils venaient tous deux d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or, entre le bas des gradins et la pelouse. Ils foncèrent, s'aplatissant sur le manche de leur balai. 

"On dirait que les attrapeurs ont vu le Vif d'Or! ... Mais ils vont se foncer dedans!!!?"

En effet, tous deux arrivants de deux directions différentes sur la balle dorée, celle-ci restait coincée à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus de la pelouse, contre le mur des tribunes. Et les deux joueurs ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu'ils allaient se percuter où rentrer dans le mur!! Heureusement, Justin n'avait pas l'intention de finir à l'infirmerie et il redressa le manche de son balai quelques mètres avant l'impact, laissant le champ libre à Cho Chang. Celle-ci descendait toujours à une vitesse vertigineuse, ne permettant toujours pas au Vif d'Or une quelconque échappatoire. Elle redressa un peu son balai et se mit à frôler la pelouse du bout des pieds, elle tendit la main droite, se rapprocha encore un peu plus du mur, et sentit enfin la petite balle au creux de sa paume. Aussitôt, elle remonta en chandelle rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, brandissant fièrement le Vif d'Or.

"INCROYABLE!!! Cho Chang a attrapé le Vif d'Or, SERDAIGLE GAGNE LE MATCH!!!!!!"

Les joueurs de Serdaigle eurent à peine le temps de redescendre au sol qu'ils furent subjuguer par la foule en délire. Cho fut acclamée comme jamais, tandis que Poufsouffle recevait les encouragements de nombreux supporters, étant donné que leur attrapeur venait tout juste d'être formé. Harry, en tant que capitaine de son équipe, se fit un plaisir d'aller féliciter Cho, qui le remercia en lui sautant littéralement au cou. Cet accueil on ne peut moins curieux fit rougir Harry, et il se dépêcha de sortir vite de la masse d'élèves avant que tout le monde s'aperçoive dans quel état elle l'avait mis.

Pendant le dîner, ce fut bien entendu la table des Serdaigles la plus bruyante. Il n'en revenait pas de leur victoire, et Cho Chang n'avait jamais semblé aussi radieuse. Harry n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, tandis que Ron et Hermione pouffaient de rire en le voyant regarder la jeune fille.

"Dis donc", lui souffla Ron, "on dirait que tu as une touche!"

Harry sortit de sa torpeur, et regarda Ron, l'air mécontent.

"Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi!" mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Cho.

"Je ne crois que ce que je vois", lui  murmura Ron. "Tu lorgnes sur cette fille depuis tout à l'heure!"

"Tu devrais aller lui parler", ajouta Hermione.

"Hmm... Mais j'ai peur de me faire rembarrer comme la dernière fois."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de lui demander de venir dans ton lit, non plus!" fit Ron en rigolant. 

"Tu peux aller lui parler pendant les interclasses », s'enquérit Hermione.

"Mais elle n'est jamais seule!" se plaignit Harry.

"Ca c'est pas faux!" répliqua Gramine qui avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille distraite. "Mais je peux le faire à ta place, Harry. Je veux dire, je peux aller discuter avec elle pour savoir si elle est libre ou si elle craque sur quelqu'un, elle ne se rendra compte de rien."

"Hum... Non je préfère me débrouiller, et arrêtez de me harceler comme ça, quoi!" répliqua Harry avec un air faussement fâché.

Après le dessert, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, ce qui se fit très vite.

"Bien, je voudrais vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui je pense, remplira de bonheur le coeur de certain. Après nous être longuement concerté, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de réorganiser un bal pour Noël."

La plupart des élèves, enthousiasmé par cette idée, exprimèrent leur joie dans un grand vacarme, dans lequel on pouvait entendre des "hourra" et des "chouettes".

"Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis très content", reprit le directeur, "nous avons pris cette décision car nous ne savons jamais à quel moment le pire peut arriver, nous avons donc voulu recommencer le bal de l'année dernière, bien entendu sans les autres écoles. Mais il sera toujours conseillé d'avoir une cavalière ou un cavalier, pour certaines danses. -murmures dans la salle- Vous pouvez maintenant retourner dans vos dortoirs."

Peu à peu, les élèves sortirent de table et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

En y arrivant, Ron demanda à Harry:

"Alors, tu vas lui demander?"

"De quoi tu parles?" fit Harry, prenant un air surpris.

"Ben, de Cho Chang voyons! Alors, tu vas l'inviter pour le bal?"

"Heu... je sais pas encore", répondit-il, le feu aux joues. Et le sorcier fila dans les escaliers.


	6. chapitre5 Attaques et révélations

Titre : Créatures oubliées 

Auteur : Epayss

Adresse e-mail : epayss@hotmail.com

( Vous avez vu, j'ai fait des efforts de présentation, c'est qu'au début je n'avais pas l'intention de publier cette fic)

                                  Attaques et révélations

Et voilà une nouvelle semaine qui commence. Harry s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté. Il avait la tête toute embrumée et ses idées ne se firent nettes qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Malgré les longues nuits qu'il passait à dormir, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à sortir du sommeil le matin. Gramine l'avait prévenu de ces effets quelque peu gênants, mais au moins il n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice maintenant. 

Le sorcier se leva, faisant de même que ses camarades de classe. Il faisait complètement nuit dehors, ce qui n'encourageait pas à sortir du lit. Harry songea : 

« Bon, le Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal va me réveiller... j'espère. »

Après s'être habillés, tout le monde descendit dans la Grande Salle. Harry remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir encore sommeil, en voyant les élèves bailler à se rompre la mâchoire. En rejoignant sa place, il fit un vague bonjour à tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole, puis il retrouva Hermione, encore et toujours plongé dans un de ces gros bouquins qui vous découragent de les lire rien qu'à en voir l'épaisseur ( sauf quand ça s'appelle Harry Potter  ^__^ ).

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse. 

« Un livre sur les grands rois-sorciers du XIIème siècle. C'est passionnant. » 

Ron vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant dire ça. Avait-elle déjà eu entre les mains un livre qui ne soit pas superbe, magnifique, ou hyper intéressant ?

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de spéciaux ces rois ? » s'interrogea Harry, n'ayant apparemment pas suffisamment émergé du sommeil pour comprendre qu'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise : Hermione en avait bien pour ½ heure à raconter ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'est-à-dire tout.

« Les rois-sorciers ne vivaient pas différemment des rois Moldus, » commença-t-elle, « mais bien sûr leurs demeures étaient déjà protégées par des sortilèges afin qu'ils ne soient pas repérés, notamment il y avait autour de leurs châteaux des protections semblables à celles qui entourent Poudlard. La plupart d'entre eux possédaient un animal bien particulier, qui leur servait pour la chasse mais aussi pour leur protection personnel. Ces animaux n'ont passé que un siècle à peu près aux côtés de ces rois, car après, ils ont été rejetés. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, c'est que pas une fois n'est cité le nom de ces créatures, et on ne sait rien de leur expulsion ni si elles existent encore... »

Hermione leva la tête devant le manque de réaction apparent de ses amis.

« Ca ne vous intéresse pas ce que je vous raconte ? »

« Oh tu sais, Hermione, on s'en fout un peu des fréquentations des rois. » répondit Ron.

« Si vous tenez à rester incultes toute votre vie, c'est votre problème ! » Et elle replongea dans son livre.

Ron regarda Harry, l'air désemparé, en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir mangé, les cinquième année de Gryffondor rejoignirent comme d'habitude les Serdaigles pour une matinée entière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent derrière les tables, attendant le professeur Lupin. Mais au lieu de voir arriver leur professeur habituel, ils se trouvèrent en face de Rogue !

« Silence !! » ordonna-t-il.

Les élèves, qui déjà étaient particulièrement calmes, ne firent plus aucun bruit, si bien qu'on aurait pu entendre les mouches de Rogue voler sur sa tête.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, je vais remplacer le professeur Lupin aujourd'hui », reprit-il d'une voix sifflante, un léger sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. « Bien, comme c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons dans cette matière, j'aimerai savoir s'il vous a donné des indications sur ses prochains cours. Evidemment, l'organisation n'est toujours pas sa première qualité, ça se voit tout de suite. » Rogue jeta un regard méprisant sur le bureau, où s'amassait quantité de parchemins, de livres et d'objets de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes. Il y avait notamment un bocal contenant les morceaux de coquilles d'œuf du Noir des Hébrides, mais personne ne savait encore à quoi ça pouvait bien servir- moi-même je ne le sais pas-.

Hermione leva la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, désireuse de montrer tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà appris.

« Alors, personne ? »demanda Rogue, ignorant la main levée d'Hermione. « Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez étudié la semaine dernière ? » rugit-il.

« Heu... » Neville était tétanisé sur sa chaise. En face de son professeur habituel, il aurait répondu sans hésitation, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot, malgré les élèves qui chuchotaient la réponse tout autour de lui.

« Apparemment, vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose... » continua Rogue sur un ton sardonique.

« Monsieur... » supplia Hermione, la main toujours levée.

« QUOI !! » aboya le professeur.

« La semaine dernière, nous avons... »

« Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé la question, Miss Granger. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour tant d'insolence. »

Hermione se tut, toute rouge.

« Bien, puisque personne n'est capable de répondre à ma question, nous allons aborder quelque chose de tout à fait différent : le duel. »

Et pendant près d'une demi-heure, Rogue leur parla des règles fondamentales du duel, et leur utilité. Bien que le professeur soit détestable, il s'y connaissait un peu en matière de duel, ce qui n'étonnait pas beaucoup Harry, car il avait déjà organisé en partie un club de duel, il y a trois ans. Après un discours quelque peu ennuyeux, ils passèrent aux travaux pratiques. Les tables furent repoussées contre les murs, et deux par deux, Gryffondors et Serdaigles s'entraînèrent à se lancer de faibles sortilèges, en appliquant les règles du duel. Harry était certain que Rogue était déçu que ce ne soit pas les Serpentards qui partageaient ce cours avec les Gryffondors, car il aurait alors eu un malin plaisir à retirer des points à Gryffondor à chaque débordement de situation. A la fin du cours, les élèves ressortirent de la salle épuisés d'avoir dû supporter ce prof aussi longtemps. Et dire que juste après le déjeuner, ils avaient encore deux heures de potions ! 

Avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle, Harry alla voir Gramine dans sa chambre. En entrant, il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait encore. En effet, elle était repartie dans sa chambre dès qu'elle l'avait réveillé et elle n'en était plus sortie.

« Elle a encore dû passer la nuit à arpenter le château », pensa-t-il. « Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi fatiguée le matin. »

Le mardi soir suivant, eut lieu comme d'habitude l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le problème, c'est qu'à 18h il faisait totalement nuit en cette période de l'année, et les joueurs avaient bien du mal à voir les balles et à ne pas se percuter entre eux. Heureusement pour eux, il ne pleuvait pas ce soir, et ils pouvaient ainsi bénéficier de la lumière de la pleine lune.

Harry rentra de l'entraînement exténué. Ils devaient redoubler d'ardeur en ce moment, en raison de l'approche de leur prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards le 6 décembre. Le sorcier était tellement fatigué qu'il faillit s'endormir sous la douche lorsque Ron vint lui dire de se dépêcher pour aller manger.

Pendant le dîner, ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux, Harry fut pris d'une fringale et se mit à vider son assiette aussi vite qu'il l'avait rempli. Gramine, qui était assise en face de lui, fut épatée par la rapidité avec laquelle il mangeait, tandis qu'elle peinait à finir son assiette de pommes de terre. Mais elle c'était pour d'autres raisons : elle sentait que c'était pour ce soir. Enfin, la bête allait de dévoiler. Elle la sentait approcher de sa cible, une cible qui se nommait Harry Potter. Elle avançait entre les tables sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Gramine fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant qu'elle se rapproche, encore. Aucun son, aucune odeur ne venait trahir sa présence. Et pourtant elle était bien là. Gramine avertit Harry par la pensée :

« _Harry ne bouge pas, ne te retourne surtout pas et baisse la tête, lentement_ ». Le sorcier obéit, ayant une entière confiance en la tigresse. Personne ne remarqua leur petit manège, heureusement. Gramine campa ses pattes arrière sur le banc, enfonça ses griffes dans le bois, tendit chaque muscle de son corps. Elle murmura dans un grondement sourd :

« Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas. » Et elle sauta droit devant elle, par-dessus la table et la tête de Harry.

Aussitôt, un concert de grognements s'éleva dans la salle. Gramine se tenait maintenant derrière Harry, elle était juchée sur une chose invisible et semblait se battre contre elle. Mais alors qu'elle se mettait à glisser contre le corps de son adversaire, elle planta ses griffes avant, enserra fermement ce qu'elle tenait entre celles-ci, et tira d'un coup sec vers elle, se soulevant sur ses pattes arrières. Dans un souffle d'air, une étoffe d'une teinte argentée tomba par terre, émettant des reflets luisants au pied du monstre dévoilé. La bête, furieuse d'avoir été découverte de cette façon, rua et détala à toute vitesse en direction de la table des professeurs, sans faire demi-tour. Son aspect monstrueux ressemblait fortement à un grand loup-garou. Elle avait un museau court, un dos arqué lui donnant une silhouette très trapue et quatre puissantes pattes. Tout son corps était recouvert de poils bruns, épais et emmêlés. Enfin, elle était aussi grande que la tigresse quand elle portait son armure, c'est-à-dire une hauteur au garrot d'environ 1m70.

 Gramine eut juste le temps de crier « Ta cape, Harry ! » avant d'être entraînée par le monstre. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait attrapé, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à lâcher prise. Elle avait agrippé ses griffes dans les touffes de poils situées sur le dos de l'animal, qui se mettait à courir à une vitesse fulgurante. Quand il arriva devant la table des professeurs, il tourna d'un quart de tour sur la gauche, dérapant quelque peu sur la pierre, et reprit de la vitesse. Mais cette fois il fonçait droit dans le mur ! Gramine se rapetissa sur le dos de son adversaire, ne tenant pas à encaisser le choc la première. Elle se tint prête à sauter, mais l'accident ne survint pas. Au lieu de s'être bêtement assommé sur le mur, le monstre avait sauté dessus, tout en effectuant un autre quart de tour vers la gauche, le mettant maintenant face à la sortie. Et il reprit sa course, courant cette fois sur le mur vertical. Grâce à la vitesse qu'il avait acquit avant, celle-ci était suffisamment puissante pour plaquer l'animal contre le mur, lui permettant ainsi de courir ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux seconde dessus, juste le temps de traverser à nouveau la salle et de pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais Gramine ne s'était pas préparée à ça, et elle commença à perdre l'équilibre. Elle déploya ses ailes pour se rétablir, mais rien n'y fit. Et elle tomba sur le sol, s'étalant sur plus de quatre mètres sur le flanc gauche. Elle se releva, boitant, le côté gauche en sang et courut à la suite de l'animal qui avait déjà passé les portes de la salle.

Puis ce fut le silence dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves, ne sachant quoi faire, s'étaient contentés de regarder la scène avec appréhension, de même que les professeurs. Soudain, ce fut la panique générale. Tout le monde se leva, en proie à une vive frayeur, mais ils restèrent devant leur table, se demandant s'il y avait un endroit sûr dans ce château où se réfugier. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence d'une voix sonore, tandis que les professeurs sortaient leurs baguettes de leurs poches. Les élèves se turent, terrorisés. Au loin, un puissant rugissement se fit entendre, déclenchant des frissons parmi les sorciers. Harry ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité et la planqua sous sa robe. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'exhiber devant tout le monde.

« Les préfets, » ordonna Dumbledore, « ainsi que les professeurs, resterez ici avec les élèves. Moi-même et le professeur Mac Gonagall allons voir ce qu'il se passe dans le parc. Restez calmes, je ne pense pas que vous craigniez quelque chose maintenant. » Le directeur suivie de son adjointe sortirent de la salle, la baguette en main.

Les autres professeurs ordonnèrent aux élèves de s'asseoir, tandis que les préfets passaient entre les tables pour rassurer les élèves et tenter d'obtenir des informations de la part des professeurs.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis les deux professeurs revinrent, accompagnés d'une Gramine plutôt mal en point. Elle boitait toujours et avait maints égratignures, comme si elle avait fait un tour du côté de la forêt interdite c'était peut-être ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'adressa à l'assemblée :

« Je pense, que vous êtes en droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Un Aupengyar a pénétré dans l'école. D'après ce que m'a dit Gramine, il est là depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et s'il n'y a pas eu d'accident avant aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à notre tigresse. Vous pouvez maintenant continuer le repas, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. L'Aupengyar a été repoussé dans la forêt et ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Sachez que si cette créature est ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise. D'après moi, elle n'en veut qu'à une seule personne ici présente, et ne s'attaquera à personne d'autre. (murmures discrets parmi les élèves. Les regards se tournent vers Harry.) Quand vous aurez fini de manger, vos préfets vous reconduiront dans votre salle commune. Mr Potter, et Gramine, venez avec moi. »

Harry se détacha de la masse d'élèves et rejoignit le directeur. Il s'approcha de Gramine, ne sachant quoi lui dire : il devait la remercier, mais d'un autre côté il avait failli se faire tuer ou enlever alors qu'elle savait que l'Aupengyar était juste derrière lui.  Finalement, il lui dit :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux. Et toi ? »

« Bien, grâce à toi. »

« Ce n'est rien, je t'avais dit que je ferai attention à toi. Je lui ai fait une belle peur, à cet Aupengyar. Il n'est pas prêt de revenir. » ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le professeur Dumbledore les avait conduit à travers les couloirs du château, jusqu'à une gargouille bien connue de Harry pour s'être quelquefois énervé dessus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, Dumbledore lui dit le mot de passe « carambar » et elle ouvrit le passage. Ils montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite de Harry. Il y avait toujours les mêmes tableaux accrochés au mur, les mêmes objets insolites dans leurs armoires de verre et de bois, rien n'avait changé. Fumseck vint virevolter autour des nouveaux arrivants puis il se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Le directeur s'assit derrière son bureau et invita Harry et Gramine à faire de même – la tigresse se contenta de s'asseoir par terre – .

« Bien, il est inutile de te cacher, Harry, que tu es La cible de l'Aupengyar. » commença Dumbledore. « Mais il y a une méthode pour lui échapper. Il ne faut jamais que tu sois seul dorénavant. Si tu te trouves avec d'autres personnes, l'Aupengyar ne t'attaquera pas car il risquerait alors de blesser ceux qui t'accompagnent. D'autre part, cet animal ne te tuera pas, il doit avoir l'ordre de t'enlever, sinon il n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps. En fait tu es en sécurité tant tu es accompagné, mais ne va quand même pas dans le parc sans Gramine, car tu y est bien plus vulnérable. N'oubliez pas tous les deux que c'est un animal très intelligent et il n'abandonne pas sa tâche si facilement. »

« D'accord, professeur. » acquiesça Harry en hochant la tête. « Je pourrai quand même jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, tu ne crains rien en plein vol, tant que Gramine te surveille il n'y a pas de problème. Dès ce soir je vais essayer d'obtenir du Ministère un renforcement des défenses du château, mais je ne garantis pas le résultat. Le Ministre de la Magie ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte du retour de Voldemort, alors je ne pense pas qu'il fera quelque chose pour l'école. »

« D'où connaissez vous les Aupengyars, professeur ? » demanda Harry.

« Il y en avaient quand Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Ils occupaient les villes, capturaient des gens pour leur Maître... leur retour est une nouvelle preuve de la réapparition de Voldemort. Mais Gramine, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, non ? »

« Oui. Je me souviens de la nuit où je suis tombée dans le coma. Le fait de voir enfin l'Aupengyar de mes propres yeux m'a fait recouvré la mémoire, et je n'ai maintenant plus rien à cacher, je peux tout vous raconter :

L'Aupengyar est resté caché près de 2 mois proche de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il a observé tout ce qu'il se passait dans le parc avant de pouvoir s'y aventurer. Il savait que je pouvais être un obstacle pour lui, car je suis sensible aux présences animales. Alors, la nuit où Harry et moi avons vu son entrée en rêve, il a décidé de m'assommer pour ne pas que je me souvienne tout de suite de ce rêve ou que je puisse savoir trop vite qu'il était déjà là. Et ça a marché. Un simple sortilège de lévitation a suffi. Ainsi il m'a mis hors d'état de nuire pour quelques jours. Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'il s'y est pris, en vertu de ses aptitudes.

 Après mon réveil, toutes les nuits, je l'ai chassé. Souvent, il arrivait à rentrer dans le château mais il n'y faisait rien de particulier. Une fois que je l'avais repoussé dans la forêt interdite, c'était bon pour la nuit, je pouvais alors me reposer un peu. 

Lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, il a encore une fois utilisé un sortilège de lévitation pour briser la malle de Harry et y récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Il use vraiment d'une stratégie remarquable. Et ce soir, il s'est servi de la cape pour nous surprendre. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Je voulais justement qu'il soit surpris, vu que personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'il soit là. Si les professeurs avaient été prévenus, jamais il n'aurait pu agir et il aurait dû utiliser une autre technique, peut-être plus efficace. Là au moins, il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire n'importe quoi. Mais il y a encore un élément qui manque. L'Aupengyar reçoit des informations de quelqu'un dans le château, j'en suis sûre. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu savoir où se trouvait la chambre de Harry ni qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. »

« Merci, Gramine. Cet animal n'est dangereux que pour Harry et aussi bien sûr pour toute personne le provoquant, mais soyez sur vos gardes, on peut avoir des surprises avec lui. Harry, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Harry, qui avait écouté toute la conversation ( heureusement parce que c'est quand même pour ça qu'il est venu), avait gardé les sourcils froncés la plupart du temps, et il avait maintenant l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche à se souvenir de quelque chose sans arriver à faire un rapprochement avec les évènements actuels.

« Oui, je me souviens d'un rêve... que j'ai fait pendant l'été. Je suis certain maintenant qu'il était réel et qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. J'étais vraisemblablement à la place d'un sorcier ou d'un Moldu et... je me suis fait attaqué par un Aupengyar, je sais que s'en était un vu qu'il avait la même tête que celui qu'on vient de voir. Je me souviens que, juste avant qu'il ne m'attaque, il m'a soutiré des informations, mais je ne sais pas lesquelles. Evidemment, ce n'était pas moi qui habitait ce corps, mais ça m'a quand même marqué. »

« Te souviens-tu quel nuit ça s'est passé ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Hum... c'était juste la nuit avant qu'on m'emmène au Chaudron Baveur... (il réfléchit) ...(encore)... le 26 août ! C'était la nuit avant le 26 août. »

« Alors cet attentat est bien réel, car il est apparu dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain. Le sorcier qui est mort cet nuit là détenait les informations sur ton acheminement jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. En gros, c'était lui qui avait organisé ton séjour au Chaudron Baveur et la rencontre avec les Weasleys et Gramine. Etiez-vous au courant de l'attentat sur le bar « Au Dragon Flambé » ? »

La tigresse hocha la tête.

« Je pense que vous pouvez sans mal faire le rapprochement entre les deux attentats, maintenant. » reprit le directeur.

« Mais nous ne devions pas aller au Dragon Flambé ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Non, mais le sorcier qui est mort a menti » expliqua Dumbledore. « Il savait qu'il allait mourir, sans aucun doute, alors il a préféré mentir pour te sauver, Harry. Evidemment, la supercherie n'a pas dû faire très plaisir à Voldemort... »

« Les Aupengyars savent parler ?? » intervint Gramine avec un temps de retard.

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore, « mais pas couramment, ils ont un vocabulaire limité et très ancien. Et ils ne discutent pas souvent, non plus. »

« Je ne savais pas. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le phénix descendit de son perchoir et se plaça contre la tigresse. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, coulant sur la fourrure du félin, guérissant progressivement les plaies de son flanc gauche. Gramine remercia l'oiseau d'un frottement de tête sur son doux plumage puis elle se mit à se nettoyer à coups de langue, de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue. Elle sortit une bande de son sac qu'elle emportait partout et l'enroula autour sa patte boitant, maintenant l'os fêlé aussi bien qu'un plâtre et permettant tout de même aux muscles une grande mobilité. 

Le professeur Dumbledore coupa le silence :

« Vous avez faim ? »

Harry et Gramine firent signe que non.

« Je vais vous laisser retourner dans vos chambres alors. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Gramine.

« Bonne nuit professeur » firent-ils en chœur.

« Bonne nuit » répondit Dumbledore, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Ils prirent le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, calmement. Les couloirs sombres seuls faisaient résonner les cliquetis des griffes sur la pierre et les bruits de pas mous des chaussures du sorcier. Tout était calme. Le repas devait être fini depuis un bout de temps. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Derrière on pouvait entendre des bruits de discussions animées.

« Ca va être notre fête » souffla Harry.

Le sorcier dit le mot de passe ( « lion d'or ») et le tableau bascula sur le côté. Aussitôt, ils furent happés par la foule, passés de main en main. Gramine fut félicitée par la belle performance qu'elle avait faite, et fut envahie de caresses, jusqu'à ce que les préfets désespérés de faire régner l'ordre arrivèrent enfin à calmer les élèves. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir endormi Harry, Gramine redescendit dans la Salle commune. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore là, dont les jumeaux Weasleys :

« Tu vas encore... chasser cet Aupengyar, Gramine ? »

Fred avait pris un air sérieux en disant cela, si sérieux qu'il semblait l'être vraiment.

« Hé bien, je vais faire ma ronde habituelle, mais je ne pense pas que l'animal reviendra avant quelques temps, je lui ai asséné quelques blessures qui vont l'affaiblir pendant plusieurs jours, crois-moi. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? »

« C'est parce que... on n'a pas envie de te perdre, Gramine. » répondit Georges. « On ne savait pas que toutes les nuits tu protégeais le château, alors on voulait te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour nous. Et en gage de notre bonne foi, nous t'offrons avec bon cœur ceci ! »

Fred sortit de sa poche une clé. C'était une jolie clé en bronze, longue comme la main, fine et légère.

« Qu'est que c'est ? » demanda la tigresse, méfiante. « Ca sent le piège, votre cadeau. »

« Arrête, tu vas finir par nous vexer » dit Fred, prenant un air tout penaud. « On a piqué cette clé à Rusard, dans son bureau. Comme elle était dans les objets confisqués, on ne s'est pas fait prié. Tu sais, c'est dans ce même tiroir qu'on a trouvé la Carte des Maraudeurs. »

« Oui, mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi avec ? »

« Que tu trouves la salle d'où vient cette clé, si tu as le temps, bien sûr. D'habitude, on a pas besoin de clé pour ouvrir une salle, alors à notre avis, elle ouvre une salle qui est isolé de la magie, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. »

Gramine dévisagea les jumeaux, tentant de trouver ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Contrairement à toute attente, ils semblaient tout à fait innocents et simplement curieux de découvrir cette salle.

« Bon, d'accord. » accepta la tigresse. Elle prit la clé et la rangea dans son sac en bandoulière. « Je m'en occuperai quand j'aurai un peu de temps. »

Ravi, les jumeaux effectuèrent une grande révérence, tenant un chapeau invisible à la main, puis ils filèrent dans leur chambre.

Gramine sortit de la Salle commune. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait un service de ce genre. « Mais si ça peut leur faire plaisir, je la chercherai cette salle. » pensa-t-elle.

Puis la tigresse arpenta les couloirs, comme d'habitude. Cette fois, pas trace d'Aupengyar dans le château. En chemin, elle rencontra le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

« Bonsoir Gramine, vous faites votre tour de garde nocturne ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Allez vous reposer pour cette nuit, vous devez être très fatigué après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Les professeurs se chargeront de surveiller le château, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Merci, professeur. » Et elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa chambre.

Avant de se coucher, elle sortit quand même la clé et la posa sur l'unique table de la pièce. A la lumière de la pleine lune, elle rejetait une lueur froide, et blanche.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla très tôt. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit à cet Aupengyar, et elle avait très envie d'en savoir plus. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la Salle commune. Celle-ci était vide, la sorcière était la première à s'être levée. Elle parcourut les couloirs vides eux-aussi, et très sombres. Il ne devait pas être plus de 7h00. Elle arriva devant la bibliothèque, ouvrit la porte. « Ouf, c'est ouvert ! » pensa-t-elle. 

Hermione savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle trouva vite le livre qui l'intéressait :

_«_ _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ _»_ de Newt Scamander. Elle commença tout d'abord à chercher à la lettre O, mais n'y trouva qu'un seul animal inscrit, et pas celui désiré.

« Hum, je me suis sûrement trompé quelque part... Peut-être qu'il s'écrit AU, oui ça doit être ça. » Elle feuilleta encore une fois le volume, et s'arrêta à une page.

« Voyons ce qu'il y a ... Acromantula... Augurey... Basilic... Quoi ? Il n'y est toujours pas ? Je croyais que ce livre était complet. Bon, je demanderai à Hagrid, peut-être qu'il en sait un peu plus. »

Hermione rangea le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Après le petit-déjeuner, la jeune fille se rendit dans le parc où elle devait avoir cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle frappa à la porte de Hagrid. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau. Une voix forte retentit derrière elle.

« Bonjour Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors de si bon matin ? »

Hagrid se tenait derrière elle, son arbalète à l'épaule et Crockdur à ses côtés.

« Oh bonjour Hagrid, je me demandais si vous connaissiez un peu les Aupengyars. Je viens de la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé dans le livre que je pensais le mieux fourni en nombre de créatures magiques... »

« Ah, je vois... En fait, je n'en avais jamais vu jusqu'à hier. Il est vrai que j'en ai entendu parlé quand Tu-sais-qui était au pouvoir, mais je ne connais rien sur eux. Tu devrais essayer auprès du professeur Mac Gonagall, elle doit en savoir plus. »

« D'accord. » 

Puis Hermione aida Hagrid à sortir les Jarveys dehors, en attendant les autres élèves.

Le cours se passa normalement, néanmoins Gramine avait été appelée pour surveiller les élèves car ils étaient très proches de la forêt interdite.

Après le déjeuner, les Gryffondors avaient un cours de Métamorphose. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry surprit un faible sourire sur le visage de son professeur quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce. A peine les élèves eurent-ils le temps de sortir leurs affaires qu'Hermione leva la main. Mac Gonagall lui donna la parole :

« Oui, miss Granger ? »

« Madame, est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler des Aupengyars ? » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. 

Mac Gonagall parut surprise de la brutalité avec laquelle avait été posée la question, mais devant le vif intérêt que celle-ci avait suscité parmi les élèves, elle consentit à répondre à la question.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ces créatures, si ce n'est qu'elles sont très anciennes et qu'elles ont servi Vous-savez-qui de nombreuses années. Il y a bien longtemps, elles ont été chassées d'Europe car elles étaient devenues trop dangereuses. Elles ont été refoulées en Sibérie, dans les forêts, et ont été totalement oubliées, si bien qu'elles n'apparaissent pas dans les livres sur les créatures magiques.

Lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est arrivé à l'apogée de sa puissance, il est allé retrouver les créatures oubliées et leur a promis leur honneur d'antan. Les Aupengyars y ont trouvé une possibilité d'être réhabiliter auprès des sorciers et ils sont par la suite devenus de puissants servants de Vous-savez-qui. Exécutant tous types de missions pour le compte de leur nouveau maître, comme tuer ou capturer des personnes importantes, ils ont fini par pouvoir régner sur certaines villes. Vous-savez-qui a bien failli tenir ses promesses, mais Il disparut il y a 14 ans. A Sa chute, les Aupengyars furent à nouveau chassé et ils revinrent en Sibérie. Ce fut une grave erreur de les expulser ainsi, nous aurions dû les accueillir à bras ouverts, mais maintenant que Vous-savez-qui est revenu, tout est sur le point de recommencer. Ils ressortent des forêts, nous en avons vu un exemple hier.

Ces animaux ne sont pas dangereux si on leur offre ce qu'ils veulent. Ils désiraient simplement une place parmi nous, mais au lieu de cela nous les avons rejetés, à nous d'en subir les conséquences. 

Ces créatures sont maintenant redoutées de tous, et en plus, nous n'avons aucune idée du nombre qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. La lévitation est leur allié le plus puissant, et ils n'utilisent pas de baguette magique. 

Je veux que vous sachiez une chose, c'est que à priori, il n'y a qu'une personne qui soit en danger dans cette école. Mais je pense qu'elle le sait déjà. Si jamais il vous arrive de le rencontrer, surtout ne paniquez pas et ne tentez pas de l'attaquer. S'il ne se sent pas provoqué, il ne vous fera rien. Il est inutile de courir pour leur échapper, ils sont beaucoup plus rapides que vous. »

« La protection qui entoure Poudlard ne marche pas contre eux ? » demanda Seamus.

« Les Aupengyars ont côtoyé les hommes quelques temps avant d'être chassés, et comme nous avons une protection très ancienne, il est possible qu'il savait comment passer outre. »

« Professeur » interrompit cette fois Ron, « on pourrait placer des défenses autour du château, comme il y a deux ans avec les Détraqueurs. »

« La demande a été faite hier soir, Mr Weasley. » répondit Mac Gonagall. « Et la réponse est... négative. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. »

Soudain, Gramine, qui s'était assise au fond de la classe, se leva d'un bond. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une illumination. Elle courut vers la sortie, s'excusa auprès du professeur, et sortit. Mac Gonagall regarda Harry, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pris à la tigresse de sortir du cours comme ça, mais le sorcier haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus (note de l'auteur : cette phrase est complètement débile quand on regarde bien lol).

Dans le couloir, Gramine s'arrêta. En entendant le professeur Mac Gonagall parler, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose : si les Aupengyars n'attaquent pas les autres élèves, comment se fait-il que Drago Malefoy se soit fait blesser ? Elle avait donc décidé d'avoir une petite discussion avec le Serpentard. Et maintenant qu'elle avait quitté la classe, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, alors elle décida d'aller chercher Drago dans sa classe. Après tout, c'était très important ce qu'il avait à lui dire, le professeur ne ferait pas d'objection à ce qu'il s'absente quelques minutes. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où il avait cours. Elle se dirigea vers les autres salles de classe, où, en passant devant les portes, on pouvait entendre le cours qui se déroulait. Heureusement, la plupart des portes étaient ouvertes, et Gramine put y jeter librement un coup d'œil. Elle s'arrêta devant la salle d'Enchantement, car elle y vit le professeur Flitwick donner son cours aux 5ème année de Serpentards et de Poufsouffle. Les élèves avaient devant eux une peluche, et apparemment il fallait la mettre en mouvement, comme si elle était devenu vivante. Après s'être dressé sur ses pattes arrière pour avoir l'air plus imposante, Gramine frappa légèrement à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Le professeur tourna la tête, tout comme les élèves.

« Tiens, Gramine, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui, professeur. Puis-je vous emprunter Mr Malefoy quelques instants ? »

« Certainement. » Gramine regarda Malefoy qui se levait, mettant dans sa poche sa baguette magique, au cas où. Elle crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'il avait légèrement pâli à l'annonce de son nom, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas conquérant, mais quiconque se serait mis dans sa peau aurait senti son cœur battre très fort et ses mains trembler un peu. Autour de lui, les élèves chuchotaient, se demandant bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Une fois dans le couloir, Drago dit :

« On va où ? »

« Nulle part. » répondit la tigresse d'un ton sec. « Je cherche une salle vide. »

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à en trouver une, et ils y entrèrent tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista Malefoy.

Gramine ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fermer la porte et de l'isoler auditivement. Puis elle se plaça face à lui.

« Ton bras va mieux, Malefoy ? »

« Oui... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu m'as menti, quand je te t'ai trouvé dans le couloir cette nuit-là, hein ? »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » rétorqua Malefoy. La tension montait. Le sorcier savait bien que Gramine l'aurait su un jour qu'il avait menti, et il avait fallu que ça soit aujourd'hui.

« Que faisais tu dehors ? » reprit la tigresse, l'air menaçant.

« Je... J'avais un rendez-vous... »

« Avec qui ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Avec l'Aupengyar. »

« Et ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout. Je te préviens, je ne te relâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit. »

« Mon père, m'avait prévenu de ce qui allait se passer avec l'Aupengyar. Alors, pour aider la bête dans sa tâche, je lui ai dit où était la tour de Gryffondor et la chambre de Potter, et je lui ai dit que Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité, mais à un moment, j'ai dû lui dire un truc qui lui a pas plu et il m'a griffé au bras, puis il s'est enfui. »

« C'est tout ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui, cette fois c'est tout, et je ne sais rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas quand l'Aupengyar a décidé de repasser à l'attaque. »

« Hum. Tu as intérêt. Si j'ai un doute, de toute façon, je repasserai te voir. »

Gramine rouvrit la porte et invita Malefoy à sortir. Cette fois, il avait eu chaud. Il avait bien cru qu'elle allait le découper en morceaux. Il rentra seul en classe, encore légèrement tremblant, et d'après les regards compatissants que lui lançaient les autres Serpentards, il devait avoir vraiment un teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il s'assit à sa table, et soupira. Crabbe, qui était assis à côté de lui, se pencha vers lui :

« Elle voulait quoi ? »

« Que je parle à propos de la bestiole. »

« Tu l'as fait ? »

« Bah oui, tu crois que j'avais le choix ? » s'énerva Malefoy.

« Il fera quoi si l'Aupengyar réussit pas sa mission ? »

Malefoy se tourna vers son compagnon. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet éventualité. Il fut surpris par l'intelligence de la question qui venait de sortir de la bouche du Serpentard.

« Je ne sais pas » murmura-t-il . « Mais nos pères nous préviendront s'il y a changement de programme. »

« Ouais. » 

Enfin une réponse bête à la Crabbe. Malefoy avait failli penser à la possibilité que Crabbe ait pu s'acheter un cerveau. « Non, impossible, c'est ridicule. » se moqua le sorcier.

Au soir, Harry était tranquillement en train de faire ses devoirs avec Ron quand Hermione accourut vers eux à toute allure. Elle était toute rouge, sûrement d'avoir trop couru, et elle portait un gros livre relié de cuir dans ses mains. Sans faire attention aux feuilles de parchemins qui s'étalaient sur toute la table, elle y laissa tomber son livre, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Hermione ? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai trouvé !! J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchai !! » s'écria-t-elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Hermione replaça ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et feuilleta le volume, à la recherche d'un chapitre particulier. Pendant ce temps, elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse :

« Vous savez, lundi matin, je vous ai dit que les Rois-sorciers du XIIème siècle possédaient un animal servant à la chasse et à plein d'autres activités. Mais leur nom n'était pas noté et on ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient été expulsés. Hé bien, je viens de retrouver ces créatures dans ce volume des _«_ _Grands serviteurs du Plus Grand Mage Noir du XXème siècle_ _»,_ au chapitre des Aupengyars... »

Harry et Ron, soudainement très intéressés par le livre, se penchèrent en avant, prêt à écouter leur amie.

« Les Aupengyars ont été au XIIème les plus fidèles des compagnons, tout comme ils l'ont été sous le joug de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé. Ces animaux très sociables et très proches des humains ont, au XIIème siècle, vécu dans les châteaux royaux, appris quelques bribes de notre langue, et surtout, se sont vu confiés de grands secrets, en particuliers les mécanismes de protection des villes, et les cachettes des plus grands trésors royaux. Mais en l'an 1156, le Roi-sorcier Dard III s'est aperçu que son Aupengyar commençait à maîtriser la magie – sans baguette magique-, surtout celle de la lévitation. Cette apprentissage avait porté ses fruits aux vues des longues années de vie commune avec les sorciers. Les Rois craignirent que leurs Aupengyars ne gagnent trop en pouvoir et puissent un jour prendre leur place, ils les ont alors rejetés. Peu à peu, les sorciers se sont séparés de leurs compagnons et au fil du temps, ceux-ci furent refoulés vers les grandes forêts de Sibérie. Pendant plus de 750 ans, plus personne n'entendit parler des Aupengyars.

Des recherches récentes ont repérés ces Aupengyars, dans les grandes taïgas sibériennes. Bien qu'ils soient redevenus très sauvages, ils ont gardés une partie humaine en eux. Ils se sont regroupés en hordes de quelques dizaines d'individus chacun, se répartissant ainsi sur un grand territoire. Après leur expulsion, leur population a très vite augmenté, en dépit des conditions de vie difficiles de leur région, de même que leur puissance. Au fur et à mesure des siècles, les Aupengyars ont nourris une profonde haine envers les sorciers et un dévastateur sentiment de vengeance. Regroupés en communautés, ils ont appris à leurs descendants leur histoire afin que rien ne soit oublié. Et ils leur ont enseignés la magie de lévitation et la course rapide, les seuls qualités qu'ils avaient jamais réussi à développer au XIIème siècle... »

« Voilà où ça les a menés » reprit Hermione. « Ils n'avaient rien demandés, mais la soif de pouvoir des hommes les a bouleversés, à jamais. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que l'Aupengyar qui est ici soit seul. Tu as bien dit qu'ils vivaient en groupes ? »

« Oui, mais ils disent plus loin que cet animal est naturellement solitaire, et que pendant ses missions, il préfère travailler seul... sauf en cas d'urgence, où là il se regroupe. »

Harry se recula sur son siège en soupirant.

« Y a-t-il d'autres bonnes nouvelles à dire, où s'en est fini pour la journée ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, » répondit Ron, « la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est le 20 décembre, dans plus d'un mois. »

« Et si l'autre animal est encore là, c'est même pas la peine que je songe à y aller, je n'aurai pas la permission. Je vois bien Mac Gonagall m'annoncer ça : « Vous comprenez Mr Potter, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous mettre en danger, vous êtes bien trop exposé dans la ville, etc., etc. ... ». Harry avait dit tout cela d'un trait, notamment en imitant la professeur de Métamorphose pour sa dernière phrase. Ron continua :

« Ah si, il y a quand même une vraie bonne nouvelle. Gramine est passée en coup de vent tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit pourquoi elle nous avait quitté en plein milieu du cours. En fait, elle a trouvé celui qui donnait des informations sur toi à l'Aupengyar, et c'est... Malefoy ! Pas étonnant, hein ? Elle a été le voir pendant son cours d'Enchantement, elle l'a attiré à l'écart et l'a fait parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était plus très fier en retournant dans sa classe, elle a dû lui passer un de ces savons ! Par contre, il ne faut pas que ça se sache ! Gramine a prévenu Dumbledore, et c'est tout. Elle a bien l'intention de surveiller Malefoy de  très près maintenant, ça promet. »

Le mois de décembre arriva aussi vite que le froid. Après la période de trouble particulière qui s'était déroulée quelques semaines avant, plus rien ne s'était passé. Gramine gardait toujours le château, parcourait toujours le parc, mais pendant deux semaines, elle n'avait plus eu aucun signe de l'Aupengyar, si bien qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait abandonné sa mission. Mais maintenant, il était revenu. Pas physiquement, juste sa présence. Il faisait attention. Chaque nuit il tentait d'entrer dans le château, chaque nuit Gramine l'interceptait et le faisait fuir. Mais la menace n'était pas très importante, il se contentait d'observer. 

L'Aupengyar n'avait plus attenté à Harry, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il cherchait un nouveau moyen de le surprendre, comme la première fois, mais en plus efficace. Peu à peu, Gramine ne ressentit plus le manque de sommeil de ses courtes nuits et de ses longues chasses. Elle s'y habituait. Quand elle ne ressentait plus la présence de l'animal dans les parages, elle revenait au château, et parcourait des couloirs encore inconnus en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Elle se mettait alors à élargir sa perception sensorielle et l'adaptait à la magie. Et elle marchait, sentant la magie courir dans le château, telle une rivière animée d'un mouvement invisible. Parfois, certaines salles semblaient en contenir plus, comme la bibliothèque qui paraissait vibrer et posséder une vie propre. Quand la tigresse se promenait entre les rangées de livres, qu'ils soient de magie blanche, noire ou d'une autre couleur, elle les sentait pulser ensemble comme munis d'un cœur unique, débordants de magie. Elle ne recherchait pas les flux magiques importants dans le château, mais au contraire les lieux où elle y était moins présente voire absente. Elle recherchait en réalité la salle pouvant être ouverte par la clé des jumeaux Weasleys, mais pour l'instant, il n'y en avait aucune trace. Et elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas fausse route. Après tout, bon nombre de portes s'ouvraient avec des clés, pourquoi celle-ci donnerait sur une salle cachée ? Enfin, elle avait quand même été confisquée par Rusard, et puis peut-être que les jumeaux avaient besoin d'une salle secrète pour… continuer leurs expériences de farces et attrapes ? 

Pendant qu'elle marchait, Gramine pensa à la Carte des Maraudeurs, trouvée au même endroit par les jumeaux Weasleys. Elle se demanda si Harry l'avait récupéré. En tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'année dernière.

La tigresse gagna une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Un souffle d'air froid entrait par les bords de la vitre, rafraîchissant grandement le couloir. Mais comme personne n'était censé se promener la nuit dans le château, les elfes ne devaient pas voir pourquoi il fallait entretenir le feu des salles inutilisées, si ce n'était pour réchauffer des araignées. Gramine releva la tête vers le ciel clair. La lune dans son premier quartier brillait dans la noirceur d'un ciel très pure, répandant sur le parc une douce lumière blanche. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Le temps semblait se mettre dans les meilleurs conditions pour accompagner le prochain match de Quidditch dans une semaine contre les deux équipes antagonistes : Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Une nouvelle semaine s'entama. Et elle n'était pas de tout repos pour les professeurs et les élèves qui devaient à tout bout de champ séparer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards des équipes de Quidditch. En effet, les Serpentards provoquait leurs futurs adversaires jusqu'à ce que la bagarre commence, et après ce n'était plus que des échanges de coups, chacun cherchant à faire plus mal que l'autre. Et ça se terminait bien souvent à l'infirmerie, sous l'œil réprobateur de Mme Pomfresh. Heureusement, Harry échappa quelque peu à ces bagarres, grâce à l'escorte permanente dont il bénéficiait depuis quelques semaines déjà. 

Puis le jour du match arriva. Le froid semblait s'être définitivement installé pour l'hiver, et Harry n'hésita pas à revêtir sa cape d'hiver par-dessous sa robe de Quidditch. Malgré le froid, un soleil tout de même radieux brillait dans le ciel bleu et avait au moins le mérite d'offrir une bonne visibilité. Tandis que les gradins se remplissaient progressivement, les joueurs se rendirent dans leurs vestiaires. Harry s'adressa à son équipe :

« Bien, je vais pas faire un long discours, parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, si ce n'est qu'il faut vous méfier des Serpentards – comme toujours de toute façon – . Leur changement de capitaine ne nous sera pas favorable, alors si ça tourne mal, changez de tactique, comme on a dit la dernière fois. Sinon, ça devrait aller... »

« C'était très bien comme discours Harry », s'écria Fred. 

« Tu sais, Olivier n'en disait pas beaucoup plus, mais il le répétait plusieurs fois ! » renchérit Georges.

Les équipes s'avancèrent sur le terrain, vêtues de leurs tuniques rouges et vertes. Les capitaines se placèrent face à face, un rictus de défi sur leur visage. Madame Bibine les jaugea du regard, les sourcils à moitié froncés. Avec ces deux équipes, le stade se transformait plus en champ de bataille qu'en terrain de jeu. 

« Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main. » ordonna la professeur de vol.

Malefoy avança d'un pas, l'air menaçant, la main tendue. Surpris par cet excès d'obéissance, Harry tendit lui aussi la main. Malefoy la serra, et soudain une douleur fulgurante se propagea dans sa main, comme si ses os étaient en train d'être broyés. Il tenta de retirer sa main, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui obéissait plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rendre son visage le plus inexpressif possible. Un grand sourire sur son visage, Malefoy se détourna et enfourcha son balai, tandis que Harry lui lançait un regard noir. Le sorcier accusa intérieurement Malefoy d'avoir utilisé un sortilège de Force sur sa main pour la rendre plus puissante. Il faillit protester, mais à quoi bon. Il ne ferait que s'attirer les sarcasmes des Serpentards une fois de plus, personne n'arriverait à prouver que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait blesser. Il enfourcha son Eclair de Feu, et s'aperçut que sa main tremblait ça commençait bien. S'il ne pouvait plus se servir de sa main droite, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.  

Puis le coup de sifflet fut lancé. Tous les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs et se positionnèrent à leurs différentes places sur le terrain. A ce moment là, Harry se rendit compte de tout le bruit qui venait des tribunes. Les cris de la foule saluaient vivement l'envolée des quatorze joueurs. Une majorité de rouge recouvrait les gradins, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles prenant aussi partie pour les Gryffondors.

« Le Souaffle est lancé ! », annonça Lee Jordan, « Angelina Johnson le récupère, passe à Bell qui descend vers les buts de Serpentards, et... non ! Le Souaffle est intercepté par Montague. Mais il lâche la balle, rattrapé plus bas par Mogort, le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe. Il semble que les Serpentards aient acquis un semblant de technique cette année – huées des Serpentards dans les gradins – . Et VLAN ! Fred Weasley dévie un cognard sur Mogort, qui perd la balle, reprise par Alicia Spinnet. Joli coup ! Spinnet fonce vers les buts... OH NON !! » 

Derrick, un des batteurs de Serpentards, venait d'envoyer un cognard en plein dans le ventre d'Alicia, lui coupant le souffle, et lui faisant aussi perdre le Souaffle. La balle fut récupérée par Warrington.

« Serpentard à l'attaque », continua Jordan. « Warrington file tout droit vers les buts adverses,... ET MARQUE !! 10 A 0 POUR SERPENTARD ! »

S'ensuivit ensuite des échanges variés, le Souaffle passait de main en main à toute vitesse, si bien que Lee Jordan avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Etonnement, le match fut bien plus correct que d'habitude, car Mme Bibine n'avait pas encore sifflé de penalty. Les attaques des Serpentards étaient toujours organisées à la limite des fautes, que ce soit un batteur précipitant un cognard sur les brindilles du balai d'un poursuiveur pour les casser et déstabiliser le balai, ou bien le gardien devenant l'espace d'un instant un poursuiveur afin d'envoyer sans être gêné le Souaffle de l'autre côté du terrain, où attendait généralement un autre poursuiveur.

Le match se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à un score de 50 à 50.

De son côté, Harry scrutait le stade à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Derrière lui se tenait Malefoy, n'étant décidément pas déterminé à chercher la balle lui-même. Harry en avait marre d'être toujours suivi, et il accéléra brutalement, filant droit devant lui. Malefoy le suivit à une certaine distance, mais finit par s'arrêter. Apparemment il avait compris les feintes de Harry et ne voulait plus se faire prendre au piège.

Soudain, un scintillement doré apparut près de l'entrée du stade, au niveau de l'herbe. Cette entrée large était en fait un couloir par lequel passait les élèves pour parvenir sur le terrain et ensuite monter dans les gradins, un couloir plongé dans le noir la plupart du temps. 

Harry descendit en piqué vers le sol, prit de la vitesse, et redressa son balai juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser. Il fonça inconsciemment vers l'entrée sombre, tenta de réapercevoir le scintillement doré qu'il avait momentanément quitté des yeux. Mais le Vif d'Or semblait s'être échappé. 

Il allait reprendre un peu d'altitude quand il vit dans le couloir de grands yeux réfléchissant la lumière comme des miroirs. Il pensa un instant que c'était Gramine mais se souvint de l'avoir déjà repéré dans les tribunes avant de commencer le match. Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fit demi-tour, espérant s'éloigner le plus possible de l'entrée. Mais il était trop proche et trop bas, et c'est le moment que choisi l'animal pour attaquer. 

L'Aupengyar – hé oui c'est bien lui – sortit de son antre, courut vers le sorcier qui reprenait déjà de l'altitude et fit un bond prodigieux, espérant l'entraîner au sol. Mais son saut ne fut pas assez haut et il attrapa d'une patte la jambe gauche de Harry. Avant de retomber il plongea ses griffes dans la chair, et revint sur le sol, déchirant le pantalon et la robe de Quidditch du sorcier. Harry faillit tomber de son balai quand l'animal s'accrocha à sa jambe mais il serra les genoux contre le manche et résista, malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait sa jambe. Une fois à environ 5 mètres de hauteur, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer la suite des évènements. 

Gramine plongea des tribunes et se précipita vers l'Aupengyar. Elle se posa en face de lui, et déploya son armure de métal étincelante. L'Aupengyar fit un pas en avant il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. La tigresse grogna et montra ses crocs acérés. C'était le même Aupengyar que la dernière fois, et il était revenu en pleine forme. Ils restèrent face à face quelques secondes, puis Gramine poussa un rugissement, puissant et terrifiant. Ce cri ressemblait à celui qu'aurait pu faire un dinosaure ou un dragon pour intimider l'un de ses congénères. Il fit frissonner tous les élèves, qui avaient maintenant toute leur attention focalisée sur les deux monstres. Même les joueurs de Quidditch s'étaient arrêtés, sauf les batteurs qui continuaient à protéger leur équipe des cognards. Le cri se répercuta dans tout le stade, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la forêt interdite. L'Aupengyar commença à reculer, gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur son adversaire bien trop puissant pour lui. Gramine avança et l'accula contre un mur. Lorsque ce dernier sentit l'obstacle derrière lui, il prit ses « jambes » à son cou et détala à toute vitesse vers l'entrée du stade. Gramine le poursuivit sur quelques mètres, juste pour vérifier qu'il partait bien vers la forêt puis elle revint sur le terrain. Elle leva la tête vers Harry. Le sorcier était toujours en altitude, mais d'après la tête qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Des gouttes de sang tombait une à une sur l'herbe, coulant de sa jambe. Une fois le danger écarté, Harry redescendit vers la tigresse. Il atterrit maladroitement sur le sol, fit un pas en avant et se retrouva face contre terre en un rien de temps. Sa jambe ne pouvait plus le soutenir et elle venait de fléchir sous son poids. Le sorcier se retourna, se redressa et attrapa sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir, le piquant et le brûlant. Il avait la même sensation que quand il se faisait griffer par Pattenrond, mais en bien pire. Les professeurs commencèrent à l'entourer, tandis que les joueurs de son équipe redescendaient pour voir l'état de leur attrapeur. 

Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant sur le stade avec sa trousse de premiers soins. Elle s'empressa d'écarter tout le monde :

« Allez allez, poussez-vous ! Laissez le blessé tranquille ! »

L'infirmière s'assit à côté d'Harry et souleva son pantalon, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Même si la jambe était ensanglantée, on pouvait nettement voir 4 grandes lignes rouges tout le long du membre. Mme Pomfresh sortit une bouteille d'alcool, en imbiba une compresse qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure. Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de crier tant la douleur était forte et il eut très vite les larmes aux yeux. Puis l'infirmière entoura la jambe d'une bande bien serrée.

« Et maintenant, à l'infirmerie ! »

Elle fit apparaître une civière et y déposa Harry. Avant de partir, le sorcier regarda un peu ce qui se passait autour de lui : son équipe le regardait, attristée de devoir abandonner le match, sans attrapeur ni capitaine. Dans les gradins, il y avait encore tous les élèves, gardés par les préfets. Lee Jordan s'était tu depuis un moment, et il était même tout seul maintenant dans la tribune des professeurs. Et puis il y avait l'équipe de Serpentard, un grand sourire sur le visage. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi ils souriaient tous comme ça, car il venait d'apercevoir dans la main de Malefoy, une petite balle dorée.

Pendant ce temps, Gramine avait été appelée par Dumbledore. 

« Je te remercie, Gramine, de ton intervention. » commença-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, professeur, je n'ai fait que mon travail. » répondit-elle. « Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de blessé, l'Aupengyar a bien failli gagner cette fois-ci. En plus il va sûrement revenir. »

« Oui, je doute qu'il abandonne. Et comme le Ministère ne veut pas nous aider, nous n'avons plus qu'à souhaiter que tu arrives à le repousser à chaque fois. »

« Je le souhaite aussi, professeur. »

Harry se retrouva sur le même lit blanc auquel il était abonné depuis 4 ans. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une foule de gens s'agglutinent à la porte de l'infirmerie. Mais l'incorruptible Mme Pomfresh ne permit qu'aux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de rentrer. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers leur capitaine.

« Harry ! Ca va ? » s'écria Alicia.

« Oui, ça va mieux, merci. » répondit-il. « Mais le match ? »

L'équipe afficha une mine déconfite.

« On a perdu. » maugréa Fred. « Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or alors que tout le monde avait arrêté de jouer. Mais on a rien pu faire, les Serpentards ne veulent pas recommencer le match. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est la première fois qu'ils gagnent contre nous, ils doivent être fous de joie. » se moqua Harry. « Notre prochain match, c'est contre qui ? »

« Je crois qu'on joue contre Serdaigle, en janvier. » dit Angelina.

« J'espère que les professeurs ne vont pas annuler les matchs et les entraînements, » continua Fred. « C'est ce qu'ils ont fait il y a 3 ans, avec l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Les visites sont terminées ! » s'écria Mme Pomfresh. « Tout le monde dehors ! »

Toute l'équipe sortit, et Harry se retrouva seul. Il s'étonna que Ron et Hermione ne soit pas venu le voir, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas dû pouvoir rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gramine vint lui rendre visite. Elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de rester trop longtemps, mais Harry fut très content de la voir. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa ses pattes avant sur le drap.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. Et toi, tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Non, on ne s'est pas touché. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt, je discutais avec les professeurs. »

« Ils ont l'intention d'arrêter les matchs ? » coupa Harry.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Mais dorénavant, je resterai à terre pour te surveiller. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre. Attendre que l'Aupengyar s'en aille, il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. Si ça ne marche pas, il partira. Ils ne sont pas bêtes du tout. »

« Au fait, » reprit Gramine, « tu pourras sûrement sortir dès ce soir de l'infirmerie. La blessure n'était que superficielle. »

« Cool... ... J'ai chaud. »

« Hein ? T'as de la fièvre ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est parce que en plus de la robe de Quidditch j'ai mis ma cape d'hiver dessous. » 

Harry retira sa robe tachée de sang et détacha sa cape.

« Ca va mieux. »

« Donne-moi ta robe, » proposa la tigresse, « les elfes de maison la laveront. »

Harry lui tendit le vêtement rendu encore plus rouge par le sang qui le souillait et s'allongea sur le lit.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. » ajouta Gramine. « A ce soir ! »

« A ce soir, Gramine. »

Le reste de l'après-midi, Harry le passa à regarder le soleil descendre derrière les montagnes. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que sa jambe guérisse suffisamment pour pouvoir se lever. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de visites en plus. 

Enfin, les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent, avalés par les froides montagnes qui cernaient en partie le château. Les neiges éternelles de leurs sommet scintillèrent un instant, puis s'éteignirent soudainement. Le parc se couvrit des ténèbres, la température commença à chuter. Harry regarda l'horloge de l'infirmerie : il n'était que 5h. 

Après le match de Quidditch, les Serpentards organisèrent une petite fête dans leur salle commune. Nourritures et boissons étaient au rendez-vous, récupérés directement dans les cuisines. Drago Malefoy fut félicité de toute part, et porté en triomphe sur les épaules de son équipe. Quand la fête fut terminée, il monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Epuisé mais content, il avait finalement réussi à baisser la popularité du héros national, Potter. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. Pour la deuxième fois, l'Aupengyar avait échoué dans sa mission, et cela à cause de la tigresse. Toujours elle. Si seulement... non, il ne fallait pas commencer à dire si seulement. Son père lui avait dit que ces bêtes-là avaient d'autres ressources, mais que si effectivement elle ne réussissait pas, leur Maître avait déjà prévu une solution de secours. De secours... pour que ça se termine encore par un miracle des plus spectaculaires, et que le « Maître » soit ridiculisé encore une fois. Tout ça pour un simple élève du nom de Potter. 

Et dire que son père voulait qu'il devienne un Mangemort. Pour finir soit esclave, soit prisonnier à Azkaban ? non, vraiment pas. Heureusement, il n'avait plus trop affaire à son père pendant l'année scolaire, cela le laissait libre un peu. Il avait prétexté devoir finir ses études avant d'être enrôlé, et aussi que les professeurs vérifiaient les Marques de temps en temps, ce qui était totalement faux. 

Alors maintenant il espionnait. Chaque mois il écrivait un rapport à son père sur tout ce qu'il se passait d'inhabituel dans l'école, et surtout sur les faits et gestes de Potter. Mais Drago n'avait rien remarqué de particulier chez le Gryffondor. Pas de cours particuliers le soir, pas de sorties nocturnes, rien. Et pourtant il avait pas mal de sources, notamment chez les Gryffondors, où se trouvait son principal informateur, un élève de première année très timide et facilement manipulable. Il suffisait de pointer une baguette magique sur lui pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Et comme il était l'un des fans de monsieur, c'était encore plus facile.

Mais ce petit jeu commençait à l'ennuyer. Il ne recevait rien en échange de sa collaboration. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand son père l'obligera à devenir comme lui ? Drago ne désirait qu'être son propre maître, ne jamais recevoir d'ordre de quiconque, ne jamais donner d'ordre à quiconque. La solitude... Seul contre tous peut-être, contre les Mangemorts qui voudront le rallier, contre la Résistance qui renaîtra comme auparavant. Seul, mais puissant. 

(Note de l'auteur : j'ai écris ce passage en pleine déprime, après des reçus de notes de contrôle de maths plutôt catastrophiques)

« Y aller... ne pas y aller... y aller... ». Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie, et il s'était mis à penser au bal de Noël. « Il faut que je demande à Cho... » pensa-t-il, « ... mais il est sûrement trop tard ! Je paraîtrait complètement ridicule si je le faisais maintenant... Après tout, si j'arrive à la prendre à part... personne ne le saura... allez ! je lui demande ! »

Harry se leva, résolu cette fois à se présenter devant Cho Chang. Sa jambe ne le faisait presque plus souffrir, il ne ressentait plus qu'un léger tiraillement le long de la jambe. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon propre posé sur le lit à son attention, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

« Madame ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, sans lever la tête.

« Heu... Je peux sortir ? » 

L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre qui affichait 18h15 puis dévisagea Harry, tentant de déceler sur son visage toute trace de maladie ou de douleur. Quand elle eut fini, elle permit à Harry de sortir mais lui ordonna de revenir se faire examiner après le dîner. Le sorcier quitta la pièce, soulagé de ne pas être retenu plus longtemps.

Il alla vers l'entrée, et s'apprêtait à monter le grand escalier de marbre quand deux voix l'interpellèrent.

« Harry !! »

« Ron ! Hermione ! » fit l'intéressé en se retournant.

« On t'a cherché partout » s'exclama Ron. « On venait te voir pour dîner, mais apparemment tu as pris le chemin tout seul. »

« Tu as fait quoi pendant l'après-midi ? » enchaîna Hermione.

« Oh, rien. J'ai attendu que le temps passe. » répondit Harry.

« Excuse-nous de ne pas être venu tout à l'heure, Mme Pomfresh n'a pas voulu qu'on rentre. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais bien compris. »

« Et ta jambe, ça va ? » reprit Ron.

« Oui. La blessure n'était pas grave. »

« On va manger ? » le pressa Hermione.

« Non, pas tout de suite. J'attends quelqu'un. » fit Harry, un sourire gêné sur la figure.

Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur un instant, puis afficha un sourire complice et emmena Hermione dans la Grande Salle. La jeune fille souffla à l'oreille de Ron :

« T'as deviné qui il attendait ? »

« D'après la tête qu'il faisait, je suis presque sûr qu'il va demander à Cho d'être sa cavalière. Ou alors c'est une autre fille, mais ça m'étonnerait de lui. »

« A ce propos, tu y vas avec quelqu'un, Ron ? »

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé. »

« Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas encore cherché. »

« Oui, c'est plutôt ça en fait. Et toi, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes dans le même cas. Comme il n'y a pas les autres écoles, le bal ne provoque pas le même engouement que l'année dernière. »

« Oui, sûrement. Et puis c'est moins important cette année. De toute façon Noël dernier, tout le monde changeait de cavalier et de cavalière au bout de quelques danses. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait patiemment dans le Hall que les Serdaigles veuillent bien descendre de leur tour. Enfin, un groupe d'élèves portant l'insigne de l'aigle sur leur robe surgirent d'un couloir. Ils jetèrent un bref coup d'œil amical à Harry. Le sorcier n'en reconnut aucun qu'il se rappelait avoir déjà vu. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait bien, Cho descendit l'escalier, visiblement pressée. En effet, ses amies étaient rentrées dans la salle un peu avant. Elle n'avait même pas vu Harry quand il l'appela :

« Cho !! »

« Oui ? » Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Harry devant elle. Il rougit. Son cœur se mit à battre fort contre sa poitrine.

« Harry !! Tu as pu sortir de l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui. Heu... Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle pencha légèrement la tête, ce qui la rendait encore plus séduisante.

« Je... Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais pour le bal, enfin si tu avais un cavalier... pour le bal. » 

Cho sembla surprise au début mais continua de sourire. Harry croisa les doigts derrière son dos.

« Je me demandais si tu allais retenter ta chance cette année. » Elle se détendit, mais Harry avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, tandis qu'il voyait défiler devant lui l'espoir d'être avec elle ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Elle continua, parlant lentement :

« Mais... » Harry sentit son estomac faire des nœuds. « Je n'ai pas encore été invitée. »

Harry mit du temps à se rendre compte que c'était le moment de faire la demande, mais se décida tout de même :

« Cho... Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

La Serdaigle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis dit :

« D'accord ! » Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage. Harry vit son dur labeur enfin récompensé.

« A plus tard, alors. » finit-elle. Et elle partit vers la Grande Salle maintenant pleine, laissant un Harry nageant dans le bonheur. Il ne refit surface que lorsque son estomac manifesta sa présence.

En entrant dans la salle, il fut accueilli bruyamment par les acclamations de son équipes de Quidditch, heureux du retour de leur capitaine. Harry, qui était déjà au paradis, leur offrit un sourire encore plus grand, et il avait maintenant la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de prendre le tapis roulant à 9km/h de Montparnasse – les Moldus de la banlieue parisienne doivent savoir de quoi je parle – . Devant les applaudissements de l'équipe de Gryffondor, les Serpentards firent la moue, désespérés de leur enlever leur bonne humeur. 

Une fois Harry assis, Ron se pencha vers lui :

« Alors ? »

« Elle a accepté. » Harry n'était pas capable d'en dire plus, tant il était encore ému. Ron le gratifia d'une grande claque dans le dos.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait réessayer ! » 

Le dîner passa agréablement, même s'il ne valait mieux pas observer les regards noirs que lançaient les Serpentards du côté de la table des Gryffondors. Harry y était traité comme un Roi, et même si les Gryffondors avaient perdus, il restait toujours leur héros. Harry fut très peu attentif à toutes ces attentions à son égards, et il resta dans les nuages tout le long du repas. 

Quand il en descendit, ce fut quand sa jambe commença à redevenir douloureuse. Tous avaient fini de manger, et les élèves partaient progressivement de la Grande Salle vers leurs dortoirs. Harry dégagea sa jambe de sous la table et souleva le bas de pantalon qui la recouvrait. Elle avait un aspect normal, en dépit du bandage trop serré qui l'entourait presque entièrement. La potion qu'il avait bu quelques heures plus tôt ne devait plus faire effet, à en juger par l'apparition soudaine de la douleur. Harry grimaça à l'idée de devoir retourner encore à l'infirmerie ( de toute façon il aurait dû y aller) et quitta la table, non sans avoir dit à ses camarades de classe qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, essayant de se retenir de boiter. Il ne sentait  presque plus son pied, car le bandage gênait la circulation sanguine dans sa jambe. Il arriva à l'infirmerie aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait et attendit, assis sur un lit, que Mme Pomfresh vienne l'examiner. L'infirmière vint quelques minutes plus tard, appliqua un nouveau bandage plus confortable sur la plaie presque refermée, et donna une autre potion légèrement somnolente à Harry pour terminer sa guérison. 

Une demi-heure après être rentré dans la pièce où il passait le plus de nuits quand ce n'était pas dans sa chambre, il se retrouva dans le couloir. Il faisait très froid. Harry se frictionna les bras et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer. Il parcourut quelques couloirs, vides et sombres. Il fut étonné de ne pas rencontrer de professeurs, mais il pensa tout de suite que c'était mieux ainsi, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se promener seul dans le château, surtout à cette heure. 

Il arriva dans un couloir situé très en hauteur par rapport au sol, où les fenêtres offrait un magnifique paysage sur tout le lac, la forêt interdite et les montagnes sur la gauche. Le ciel clair et illuminé par la lune projetait des ombres de fenêtres étonnement nettes sur la pierre gris foncé du couloir. Harry s'arrêta à une fenêtre. Les étoiles scintillait de milles feux, et jetaient une lueur froide sur les arbres de la forêt. Le givre avait déjà envahit l'herbe du parc. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Le reflet de la lune tremblait à peine sur le lac. Seul de temps en temps, quelque créature étrange venait rider la surface de l'eau. 

Malgré le froid glacial du dehors, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour mieux voir le paysage. Aussitôt, de la vapeur blanche s'échappa de sa bouche. Le sorcier s'appuya sur le rebord. Il aperçut sur la droite la cabane de Hagrid, d'où s'échappait d'une fenêtre une vive lueur et de la cheminée une fumée bien fournie. Il se tourna ensuite vers la forêt. Rien ne bougeait en son cœur. Au loin, derrière le lac, là où la forêt s'épuise en grandes clairières contre la montagne, il vit des formes indistinctes se mouvoir. Harry plissa les yeux. Rien à faire. Il ne voyait que de vagues ombres.

Par curiosité, le sorcier sortit sa baguette et murmura _« Visio amplificato »_ en dirigeant la pointe vers ses yeux. Après un vif flash de lumière aveuglante, Harry resta quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide pour laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'accoutumer à nouveau à l'obscurité. Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il regarda le paysage, attendant de voir les effets de ce sort. Mais sa vision n'avait pas changée. Il n'avait encore jamais testé le sortilège, il l'avait tout simplement lu dans un livre et avait retenu la formule. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas marché. Harry tenta tout de même de forcer ses yeux à regarder plus loin que ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, et aussitôt un effet du sortilège se fit sentir. Comme si ses yeux avaient réinventé le zoom, Harry eut l'impression de se rapprocher subitement de l'endroit qu'il avait fixé plus tôt, voyant des détails aussi nettement que s'il avait utilisé ses multiplettes de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Harry força encore sur ses yeux, voulant savoir jusqu'où allait la limite du sort. Mais quand son regard fut aussi près du sol qu'une fourmi, il ressentit une vive douleur aux yeux et s'écarta rapidement de la fenêtre, stoppant l'effet du sortilège. Harry se frotta les yeux, la douleur était passée. 

Il se pencha encore à la fenêtre, sans tenir compte du froid qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, et reprononça la formule magique, en rajoutant toutefois un _« Sonorus_ _»_ dans la formule pour pouvoir entendre les bruits comme s'il y était. Cette fois, il fixa son regard directement sur les formes qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sortilège agit immédiatement, et son regard ne fut maintenant plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la clairière qui l'intéressait.

Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner, pas de froid, mais de peur. 

La clairière n'était pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour que les arbres n'en cache pas la majeure partie. Au centre de l'espace herbeux, il y avait une petite butte verte, et sur cette petite butte verte, se tenait un Aupengyar. Le même Aupengyar qu'il avait déjà rencontré, toujours le même. Mais son attitude était étrange. Harry se pencha au-dessus de la fenêtre un peu plus pour mieux observer la scène, poussé par la curiosité. L'Aupengyar piétinait le sol, grognant, grondant, soufflant bruyamment par ses naseaux d'où s'échappait de la vapeur blanche. Les bruits qu'il faisait était sourds, mais semblaient parfaitement claires et audibles par ses interlocuteurs. Car il n'était plus seul maintenant. De la forêt s'échappaient les mêmes grognements, et peu à peu d'autres Aupengyars sortirent du couvert des arbres, firent un tour le long de la clairière puis s'arrêtèrent, face à celui qui les avait appelés. En quelques minutes, une vingtaine d'individus s'étaient regroupés. Les grognements se turent, remplacés par des sons rauques, graves, et, bien qu'incompréhensibles pour Harry, formant clairement des syllabes dans une langue inconnue. Le « discours » du monstre dura quelques minutes, et bien que le sorcier n'en comprenait pas un traître mot, il était captivé par la scène. Quand l'Aupengyar se tut, de nouveaux grognement s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, puis tous se levèrent et retournèrent dans la forêt, s'éparpillant dans différentes directions. Seul resta un Aupengyar, celui connu de Harry, au milieu de la clairière. Le monstre leva la tête, humant l'air glacé, découvrant ses dents blanches sous le ciel étoilé, et soudain, il tourna sa tête vers Harry, et le fixa dans les yeux. Le sorcier recula rapidement pour disparaître du champ de vision de l'animal, et se cogna contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre. Il attendit quelques secondes et revint prudemment près de l'ouverture. Il scruta les environs de la clairière, il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne. Harry ferma doucement la fenêtre, et reprit son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Une vague de sommeil tenta de le submerger alors qu'il montait encore un escalier la potion faisait effet. Harry pressa le pas, ne tenant pas à s'endormir dans le couloir alors qu'il devrait déjà être sous les couvertures de son lit. Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur, seul dans le couloir. Il était certain que l'Aupengyar ne viendrait pas ce soir, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ah si, peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà fait une attaque cette après-midi, et que ce soir il avait rameuté un groupe entier d'Aupengyar pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Dans sa tâche… Mais la tâche, c'était lui !( pas de sous-entendu). Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Non, pas tout de suite… trop fatigué… au fait, Mme Pomfresh n'a-t-elle rien dit d'autre sur les effets de la potion ?… Ca ne serait pas du genre, empêche la mémoire de fonctionner quelques temps ? C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait prise la nuit. Ahhh, c'est aussi pour ça que l'infirmière lui a demandé de ne pas travailler ce soir ! Harry pensa à écrire ce qu'il avait vu sur un papier, pour ne pas oublier.

Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, dit le mot de passe : « plume de paon » et entra dans la Salle commune. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il reçut une bouffée de chaleur, contrastant agréablement avec le froid glacial du dehors.  Il fit un signe à Ron et Hermione qui travaillaient dans un coin et leur indiqua qu'il allait se coucher puis il monta l'escalier de pierre. A chaque marche, ses pas se firent plus lourds, demandant un effort supplémentaire. Plusieurs fois sa tête bascula en avant, et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand il parvint à rejoindre sa chambre, il s'empressa de sortir un morceau de parchemin et une plume puis il s'affala sur l'unique table de la chambre. Ne tenant plus, il coucha sa tête sur son bras replié, les yeux à quelques centimètres de la feuille, tint du plus fermement qu'il pouvait sa plume, et l'appuya contre la feuille. Il commença à écrire :

« Cette nuit, j'ai regardé la forêt, et il y avait u… » et il ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait mettre ensuite…  

Ron et ses camarades Dean, Seamus et Neville terminaient laborieusement un devoir de Potions quand la fatigue les surprit eux aussi. Ron se leva le premier en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Il monta l'escalier comme un zombie, épuisé par la fatigue. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, il vit de la lumière sous la porte. Harry ne se serait pas couché ? Il ouvrit doucement la porte, mais elle grinça quand même sur ses gonds. La pièce n'était éclairé que par une bougie tremblotante, posée sur une table. Et sur cette table, il y avait aussi un Sorcier qui n'avait même pris le temps de rejoindre son lit pour s'endormir. Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Pas de réaction, il dormait paisiblement, sans bouger. Ron se pencha sur la table et vit le bout de parchemin. Etrange, il avait pourtant dit qu'il montait dormir directement. Il lut la courte phrase inscrite sur la feuille. « Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'écrire des mémoires… » pensa Ron.

Le rouquin appela ses camarades et à eux quatre, il déplacèrent Harry tout en douceur jusqu'à son lit, lui enlevèrent sa robe de sorcier pour qu'il ait moins chaud puis Ron lui ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet.

à suivre…


	7. chapitre6 L'appel des étoiles

Titre : Créatures oubliées

Auteur : Epayss

Adresse : epayss@caramail.com

Avertissements : On va dire plutôt G pour ce chapitre. 

Note de l'auteur: C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre, avec de l'action, des larmes et des morts… non je rigole, pas de morts. Vous allez en apprendre un peu sur Gramine dans ce chapitre, et encore plus dans le prochain.

Au fait merci aux reviewveurs pour leurs messages, ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite. 

                                                    L'APPEL DES ETOILES 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit dans la chambre, tous dormaient. Le sorcier se redressa dans son lit et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Sa tête le brûlait, encore cette foutue cicatrice. Il tourna les yeux vers le réveil. Il était 4h00 du matin. Harry étira ses membres engourdis et se leva. Il n'avait plus sommeil, son organisme s'étant habitué depuis toutes les nuits où il se réveillait brutalement à ne plus être fatigué. Malgré les sommeils forcés de Gramine, ses nuits n'avaient pas réussies à redevenir « normales ». Mais cette fois, aucun cauchemar n'avait hanté ses rêves.

 Harry s'habilla, et s'apprêta à descendre dans la Salle Commune. Il passa devant la table de la chambre, sur laquelle il y avait toujours le morceau de parchemin. Grâce à la lumière de la lune, il put lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la feuille.

« Qui a écrit ça ? Ca doit être un délire des garçons. » Il haussa les épaules et passa la porte. La cheminée de la Salle Commune était froide, les bûches maintenant noires s'étaient consumées depuis quelques heures déjà.

Il toucha du bout des doigts sa fine cicatrice la douleur s'était calmée, ça n'était plus qu'un léger picotement.

Il passa le portrait endormi de la Grosse Dame à pas de loup. La fraîcheur du couloir acheva de le réveiller. Le sorcier n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité, car il avait pensé qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait personne dans les couloirs. Il avait juste pris sa cape d'hiver et sa baguette magique, au cas où. Il se mit en route, sans chemin précis. Juste une envie de se dégourdir les jambes, de redécouvrir le château, ses salles cachées, ses passages secrets. Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance, il arriva à la Cour Intérieure. Il traversa l'herbe, craquante sous le pied tellement elle était gelée. Il s'assit sur un des bancs de pierre qui ornait la cour, et regarda le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient, masquées par un seul nuage pâle qui semblait courir sur la Voie Lactée. 

Harry s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et s'allongea.

Des pas crissèrent derrière lui. Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette sous sa cape, et attendit de voir le nouvel arrivant, caché par le dossier du banc. Une silhouette de la même taille que lui apparut, traversa l'étendue d'herbe et s'assit sur le banc opposé à celui de Harry. Là, tous deux se reconnurent, ce qui leur valurent un sursaut de surprise. Face à Harry, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, et ils se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot, se posant certainement les mêmes questions. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry coupa court au silence :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? »

« Je pourrai te retourner la question, Potter. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de me faire enlever par un monstre. »

« Tu as l'air bien au courant. »

« Evidemment que je suis au courant. Tu crois que je ne fais que suivre des cours ici ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » reprit-il.

« Parce que je n'ai rien à perdre à te le dire, et  parce que je pensais que Gramine te l'avais déjà dit… Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Harry regarda attentivement Malefoy, guettant ses expressions, mais il ne vit sur son visage aucun air satisfait, aucun sourire sardonique. Il jugea donc qu'il avait simplement envie de parler.

« Je n'avais pas sommeil, alors je me suis baladé un peu dans les couloirs. » dit-il à voix basse. « Et toi ? »

« Je cherche de l'inspiration pour mon devoir de Métamorphose. »

« Pendant la nuit ? »

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! Je fais aussi des insomnies de temps en temps, alors autant travailler pendant ce temps là. »

La réponse sembla convenir à Harry, car il se mit à regarder ailleurs… mais il continua à discuter :

« Tu sais, je risque peut-être de me faire enlever, mais si tu te fais attraper par quelqu'un, et je pense surtout à Gramine, tu risques gros. »

« Je sais » répondit Malefoy. « Mais il n'y a pas que Gramine à rôder dans les couloirs. Il y a aussi… Rusard… et même des professeurs. »

« Pas à cette heure de la nuit, tout de même ! » rétorqua Harry.

Un miaulement les interrompit. Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers la provenance de ce bruit. Un chat se tenait sur le muret à côté d'eux, et les regardaient étrangement.

« La chatte de Rusard !! » souffla Malefoy. 

Après s'être lancé un bref regard, les deux sorciers se levèrent précipitamment et partirent dans deux directions différentes, sans courir pour que leurs pas ne soient pas entendus. Harry gravit plusieurs escaliers, sans réfléchir où ils menaient, il voulait seulement s'éloigner le plus possible de cette chatte diabolique. Le sorcier, traversa encore un couloir, une tapisserie, un escalier, et arriva dans un long corridor qui débouchait à gauche sur la Cour Intérieure, mais deux étages plus hauts. Il partit donc vers la gauche pour repérer sa position dans le château, car il n'avait pas vraiment regardé où il allait exactement. 

Mais quand il arriva à l'embouchure du couloir, il se figea. Sur la droite, appuyée contre le muret, il y avait Gramine. Harry savait bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, mais il se ferait sérieusement gronder si elle le trouvait là. Bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'elle avait déjà ressenti sa présence, il recula, prit la première tapisserie venue et s'engouffra dans le raccourci caché derrière. Il se retrouva dans un espace très étroit et, à en croire le vide qu'il avait sous les pieds quand il les écartait du bord de la tapisserie, cela devait être un escalier descendant. Harry se cala contre un mur et écouta, plongé dans le noir le plus complet. 

Rien… Aucun bruit. La tigresse ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de la présence du sorcier. Peut-être même qu'elle était endormie. Mais Harry n'avait pas le courage d'aller vérifier. Il se tourna vers l'escalier dont il ne voyait même pas la deuxième marche.

« Lumos » murmura-t-il.

La baguette émit une vive lumière, éclairant tout le passage sur à peu près 2 mètres. Harry ne se rappela pas l'avoir emprunté un jour. Il avança prudemment, la baguette en avant. Certaines pierres étaient branlantes, d'autres humides, d'autres encore plus étranges se mettaient à trembler dès que l'on posait le pied dessus. La descente dura longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne faisait plus trop attention aux effets magiques des marches et marchait dessus librement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il fut pris au piège. Alors qu'il venait de poser le pied sur une marche, les pierres se dérobèrent sous son poids, il glissa, se rattrapa à la marche suivante par les bras, ouf ! Mais celles-ci se penchèrent en arrière et le sorcier tomba.

Pas une seconde Harry ne lâcha sa baguette. Même lorsqu'il tomba dans l'eau.

Grâce à la bonne épaisseur de vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos, la chute ne fut pas trop brutale, mais il ne manqua pas de boire la tasse malgré tout. Dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était dans de l'eau et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait plus respirer –on s'en aperçoit vite, si si je vous jure !-, Harry se mit à battre des pieds et des mains pour regagner la surface. Il faillit vomir tant il avait avalé d'eau, aussi bien dans l'estomac que dans les poumons, mais réussi à s'en remettre après une bonne quinte de toux. L'eau était tout à fait normale, ce n'était pas une mare nauséabonde, mais plutôt une grande piscine (sans chlore évidemment, et sans chauffage non plus). Le sorcier murmura un second « Lumos » et l'amplifia du mieux qu'il put. 

Harry se trouvait dans une immense pièce au plafond en forme de dôme, d'une hauteur d'au moins 50 mètres. Tout en haut, les pierres traîtresses se remettaient en place, bouchant une éventuelle sortie. Le sorcier se trouvait exactement au centre d'un grand bassin parfaitement rond, lui-même au centre d'une gigantesque salle ronde. Harry nagea vers le bord difficilement, les vêtements ralentissant sa progression. Il se hissa sur le bord, et s'aperçut qu'il ne faisait pas du tout froid ici. Le sol était légèrement tiède. En le touchant du plat de la main, Harry sentit qu'il était uniformément plat comme s'il avait été poli et il était d'une couleur bleu foncé. Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir à l'intérieur du sol des roches, des cristaux, des petites stalactites, comme si on marchait sur du verre qui recouvrait des trésors intouchables. Et à en voir les murs de la salle, c'était pareil la même matière.

Harry se dévêtit en partie et voulut étaler ses vêtements sur le sol. Mais pour le faire, il dut lâcher sa baguette et se retrouver dans le noir.

Sitôt que la lumière fut éteinte, un étrange phénomène survint. Les cristaux incrustés dans le sol et les murs se mirent à briller, répandant une douce lumière bleutée. Il y en avait partout, comme des centaines de petites étoiles. Harry tendit instinctivement les mains vers une de ces lueurs, mais il ne put la toucher. Le lieu était apaisant, il se sentait en sécurité, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. 

Harry étala ses habits par terre et laissa la chaleur ambiante le réchauffer. Puis il s'étendit sur le sol. Le silence se fit, et il commença à entendre un léger bruit. C'était une douce musique cristalline, sans mélodie, juste le bruit des cristaux qui se craquellent, qui se cassent doucement, ou émergent des roches, poussent, grandissent, resplendissent. Certains cristaux s'éteignent, d'autres s'allument, et chantent.

Pas une fois Harry n'avait pensé à sortir d'ici, il voulait y rester, pour toujours. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le chant des cristaux.

Un certain temps passa. ¼ d'heure, ½ heure, 1 heure, il ne savait pas. Aucun son ne lui venait de l'extérieur, le soleil pouvait tout aussi bien s'être déjà levé, il s'en fichait.

Soudain, l'eau du bassin commença à se soulever doucement, éclairée par les lumière des cristaux. L'eau déborda sur les pieds de Harry, le sorcier se redressa et s'écarta du bord, la baguette en main.

C'est alors qu'un immense animal sorti de l'eau. Pour l'instant, Harry n'en voyait que le cou et la tête, mais ils s'élevaient déjà sur peut-être une dizaine de mètres. Comme son environnement, l'animal était de couleur bleu foncé, et sa peau lisse et trempée reflétait les lueurs. Sa tête suivait le prolongement du cou, elle était très carrée et comportait une puissante mâchoire, mais Harry put constater qu'elle n'était bordée que d'incisives et de molaires. L'animal resta ainsi dressé vers la voûte plusieurs secondes, reprenant son souffle. Harry retenait sa respiration le plus possible, mais il dut quand même respirer lui aussi et laissa échapper une inspiration qui couvrit la musique cristalline des oreilles de l'animal. Son cou se courba et il planta son regard dans celui du visiteur. Harry s'accrocha à sa baguette mais n'attaqua pas. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas manifester d'agressivité. Il soutint le regard du monstre, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci bouge et sorte entièrement de l'eau. Deux pattes avant de la taille du sorcier s'appuyèrent au bord et entreprirent de hisser le corps sur la rive. A l'image du cou, le corps semblait sans fin, long, lisse, et souple comme un serpent. Deux autres courtes pattes le terminaient, puis s'ensuivait une queue très fine et tout aussi longue. L'animal devait bien faire en tout 50 mètres de long. Il coucha sa masse contre les murs et garda sa tête à quelques mètres de Harry. Ses splendides yeux noirs se radoucirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit, et il se mit à parler :

« Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas le même que la dernière fois. »

Harry resta bouche bée. L'animal qui se tenait devant lui parlait couramment sa langue! Et en plus, il n'avait pas une once de méchanceté ! 

« Heu… Je suis… Harry Potter… »

« Harry… Potter… Cela me dit quelque chose… Mais qu'importe… Comment es-tu entré ici, je reçois bien rarement des visiteurs. »

« Je… Je suis tombé, d'un escalier… » répondit Harry. « Excusez-moi si la question est un peu étrange, mais qu'êtes vous ? »

« Moi ? » Un rire rauque sortit de sa gorge. « Je suis un dragon aquatique. Je fréquente souvent le lac de Poudlard, et j'aime particulièrement cette salle, il y fait sombre et c'est très calme. Mais tu dois bien me connaître sous un autre nom… Ne serait-ce pas Calamar Géant ? »

« Vous êtes le calamar géant ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende, qu'il y ait réellement un grand animal dans ces eaux. »

« Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Mais je ne suis pas toujours dans le lac. Notre espèce creuse des tunnels entre les lacs, les nappes d'eau, et toute source d'eau douce comme celles-là. Nous ne supportons pas l'eau salée, alors nous restons à l'intérieur du pays. »

« Pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas plus ? Vous pourriez avoir une place dans le Ministère de la Magie. »

« A quoi bon ? Nous vivons très bien, et préférons la solitude d'endroits pareils. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, c'est magnifique ici. »

« Harry Potter, il ne faut que tu parles de moi à personne. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne dans ce collège qui connaît mon existence, c'était il y a un mois… Ne dis rien, je préférerai entretenir la légende du calamar géant. » dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« D'accord. » 

« Et n'essaye pas de retrouver cette salle, car l'escalier que tu as emprunté se déplace continuellement. »

Harry soupira et regarda la salle.

« D'accord. » répéta-t-il. Il ressentait la même impression que lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne plus s'approcher du miroir du Riséd, mais il fallait s'y résoudre : si il arrivait à quitter cette salle, il ne pourrait jamais y retourner, si effectivement l'escalier se déplace. Avec les 142 escaliers de l'école, il y avait de quoi faire. 

« Tu devrais partir maintenant, il fait encore nuit et un élève comme toi doit dormir pour récupérer la fatigue de la journée. »

« J'ai déjà dormi. » marmonna Harry. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas contre une seconde sieste. « Par où je peux sortir ? » se demanda-t-il à haute voix, tout en regardant les alentours de la salle pour détecter un quelconque passage.

Le dragon répondit :

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de sortir, c'est par l'eau. » Sa tête dévisagea Harry de haut en bas.

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être taillé pour l'eau » reprit-il, « surtout qu'il y a une bonne centaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre le lac. »

« Vous êtes sorti comment avec l'autre, celui qui est venu ici avant moi ? » demanda Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans l'eau glacée, d'autant plus que cela lui rappelait trop la seconde tâche de l'année dernière.

« Hmm… On a utilisé un bout de bois… »

« Une baguette magique ? J'ai la mienne ! » 

« Et je crois qu'on a utilisé un sortilège de bouclier, ça a fait une bulle autour de lui, et je l'ai emmené comme ça jusqu'au rivage… Tu connais un sortilège de ce genre, Harry Potter ? »

« On a bien appris un sort de protection, mais jamais en bulle. Par contre, au Quidditch, Angelina m'a appris un sort qui protège de la pluie. Peut-être que si je le renforce, il pourra supporter mon poids dans l'eau. »

« Bonne idée, essaye. » 

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur lui : « Souffelé » tenta-t-il. Aussitôt, une sphère d'un vert très pâle l'entoura, telle un liquide glissant  sur une bulle invisible de 2 m de diamètre. Harry se dirigea vers le bassin. A chaque pas, il devait marcher sur la bulle fragile pour la faire rouler, ce qui était assez déstabilisant au début, car la seule fois qu'il avait essayé ce sort, c'était son balai qui déplaçait la bulle d'énergie. Le sorcier avança jusqu'à l'eau, et se laissa tomber. Comme un ballon gonflé, la bulle resta à la surface, sautant légèrement sur les vagues, et Harry se retrouva vite par terre, au fond de la bulle, car ça secouait pas mal à l'intérieur. Au moins, il était protégé de l'eau. Il leva les pouces en souriant au dragon, qui se leva et marcha jusqu'au bord. Ainsi debout, Harry s'aperçut que son dos restait bien droit malgré la très longue distance qui séparait les pattes avant des pattes arrière. Il devait donc avoir des muscles très puissants dans le dos, comme un serpent. Puis le dragon attrapa la bulle entre ses doigts, et s'appuyant nonchalamment dessus, il plongea doucement dans le bassin avec la bulle. 

Le dragon prit de la vitesse une fois dans l'eau. Son corps ondulait avec grâce, propulsé par de puissantes pattes palmées. Devant lui, Harry pouvait voir le long cou du dragon se profiler, mais bientôt il fit totalement noir, et le sorcier ne vit plus rien. Il ne fit pas de lumière de peur que le dragon ne le supporte pas, et se laissa porter, réitérant de temps en temps le sort de bouclier pour qu'il ne faiblisse pas. Après une descente assez longue, le dragon prit une direction horizontale. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remonta légèrement, fit un demi tour, continua à monter, et émergea enfin à la surface du lac. Ils se trouvaient tout proche de la falaise, en haut de laquelle se tenait le château. Il faisait encore nuit, mais la lune s'était déjà couchée, et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à répandre sa lumière sur toute la région. Le dragon ne lâcha pas encore la bulle, il longea les rochers, et s'arrêta sur la plage de gravier. 

« Finite Incantatem. » souffla Harry. La bulle disparut, laissant la place au froid mordant. Soudain Harry eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose :

« Mes habits ! » s'écria-t-il en remarquant ses bras nus. ( Il n'est qu'en T-Shirt et pantalon.) « J'ai oublié mes affaires dans la salle ! »

« Je peux aller te les chercher » proposa le dragon. 

Harry acquiesça. Le dragon replongea sous l'eau. Harry fit un feu magique sur les cailloux pour ne pas attraper la crève, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animal revint. Il déposa les vêtements trempés sur le sol, et Harry les étendit devant le feu pour qu'il sèche une nouvelle fois.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Harry.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? »

« Non, c'est bon. »

« J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Harry Potter. Mais n'essaye jamais de me retrouver, souviens-t-en. Cela ne ferait que te plonger dans la déception. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête, et le dragon se retourna vers le lac pour y plonger une dernière fois.

« Attends !" fit Harry. « J'ai une dernière question! »

L'animal s'arrêta.

« Qui était le dernier visiteur, celui avec qui tu as parlé la dernière fois ? »

« Hum… C'était Drago Malefoy Leplusintelligentdessorciers. Un nom trop long d'après moi, mais bon. » Et le dragon disparut sous les eaux noires.

« Malefoy ? Leplusintelligentdessorciers ? » se moqua Harry. « Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour dire des trucs pareils… c'est étrange qu'il ait trouvé la salle… Je ne pensais pas qu'il se baladait souvent dans le château comme ça. Et puis il est moins arrogant ces derniers temps, c'est peut-être grâce à ce dragon. Je vais essayer de lui en parler… Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte. Moi ? Discuter avec Malefoy ? Cela relèverait du miracle ! … Mais pas impossible… »

Harry frissonna. Le vent se leva, faisant trembler le feu. Harry l'éteignit, endossa son pull et sa cape encore mouillés mais réchauffés par le feu et se dirigea vers le château.

Il ouvrit une fenêtre, et se faufila dans le château endormi. Il monta silencieusement jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, réveilla de force la Dame du tableau, lui donna le mot de passe en ignorant ses injures, et put enfin rentrer, au chaud.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Quelques élèves étaient déjà descendus. Ils le virent entrer, emmitouflé dans une cape détrempée, les cheveux mouillés, et une tête profondément fatiguée. Harry fut nettement surpris par la présence d'élèves, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il à l'assemblée. Un élève de seconde année s'empressa de  répondre :

« 7h¼ . »

« 7h¼ ? » s'exclama Harry. « Mais il fait encore nuit! » 

Le sorcier se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Une pâle lumière rose apparaissait à l'horizon. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

A 8h30, le réveil sonna (on est dimanche au fait, le réveil sonne plus tard). Seamus se réveilla en sursaut, empoigna son oreiller et le jeta sur l'objet de malheur. Le réveil tomba, cessant le bruit strident qui en sortait. Ron ouvrit les yeux et écarta les rideaux rouges de son lit.

« Salut les gars ! » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Les garçons lui répondirent en marmonnant.

Dean se leva, et allait partir dans la salle de bain quand il vit Harry, allongé sur son lit, tout habillé. 

« Harry ? » 

L'intéressé grogna et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une cape mouillée sur le dos ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

Les autres garçons se levèrent pour voir Harry. Ron balança son propre oreiller sur Harry qui acheva de se réveiller et regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils, mais il se prit au jeu et lui renvoya son oreiller à la figure. Alors ils se jetèrent tous sur Harry, lançant des cris de guerre, lui attrapèrent chacun un membre et le maintinrent plaqué sur son lit. 

« Je me rends ! » avoua Harry, tout en tentant de se libérer.

« Tu es parti te promener cette nuit ? » interrogea Ron en souriant.

« Oui, je n'avais pas sommeil. » répondit vaguement Harry. 

« Mais pourquoi t'es trempé ? »

« Je suis passé à travers un escalier, et plouf, dans l'eau ! Il y avait une vraie piscine dessous. Mais je suis rentré il y a seulement 1h¼ , c'est pour ça que je suis encore mouillé… Je prendrais bien une douche, à propos. »

« La place est prise ! » s'écria Dean. Et il se précipita dans la salle de bain avant que Harry ait pu faire un geste.

Toute la journée, Harry la passa à moitié endormi. Alors qu'il jouait une partie d'échec avec Ron, il finit même par fermer les yeux et tomba sur la table, épuisé. Sous le choc, certaines pièces tombèrent elles-aussi et se ruèrent sur le sorcier qui les avait ainsi fait chuter. Ron dut vite les récupérer avant qu'elles ne se mettent à le frapper de leurs épées, massues, et autres instruments guerriers qu'elles utilisaient normalement entre elles. Hermione, qui avait observé la scène, pouffa de rire devant la tête embêtée de son ami, et replongea dans son livre.

Au soir, quand ils remontèrent tous dans leurs chambres, Harry vit que le bout de parchemin n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à Ron.

« Ca ? C'est toi qui l'as écrit ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Non. Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Heu, non j'ai pas besoin de parchemin, merci. »

Harry prit la feuille, effaça d'un coup de baguette ce qui y était écrit, et la rangea dans ses affaires. 

Les cours reprirent dès le lendemain. Au déjeuner, Harry demanda à Gramine une permission nocturne :

« Est-ce que je pourrai sortir un peu ce soir, dans les couloirs ? »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« J'aimerai parler de quelque chose avec Malefoy. Alors je peux ? » Harry lui fit son air de chien battu auquel Gramine ne pouvait pas résister. La tigresse le jaugea du regard, de telle sorte que Harry se sente mal à l'aise. Il bougea nerveusement sur son banc.

« D'accord. Mais je devrai te suivre. Je veux bien vous ouvrir une salle et en écarter les professeurs, mais ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi. »

« Pas de problème. Je te dirai l'heure et le lieu ce soir. Merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. Il faut bien que je te laisse un peu de liberté de temps en temps. »

Pendant le cours de Potions, Harry s'était mis comme d'habitude aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, tout au fond de la salle. Pendant que leur cher professeur avait dérivé d'un cours sur un champignon vénéneux à la maladresse de Neville Londubat, Harry prit un parchemin et, prenant soin de modifier son écriture, y inscrivit :

« Rendez-vous dans la Cour Intérieur à 22h. Je veux te parler, sois seul. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, il envoya la feuille sur la table de Malefoy. Après avoir vraisemblablement lu le mot, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'auteur du rendez-vous. Puis il écrivit quelque chose et renvoya le message.

_« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors tu as intérêt à ce que tu as à me dire vaille le coup de risquer de perdre des points à notre maison. »_ lut Harry.

Harry répondit à Malefoy :

« Je me suis arrangé pour que nous soyons seuls, d'ailleurs quand on se promène dans les couloirs à 4h30 du matin, on peut se la fermer. »

Quand la correspondance arriva devant Malefoy, il se précipita sur la feuille, puis la renvoya.

« Je t'ai découvert, Potter ! Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne viendrai pas à ton rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas aussi nul que toi pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup, et celle du tigre en même temps. »

« Ca ne t'intéresse pas si ça concerne un certain « calamar géant » ? »

« Si. »

« Alors à ce soir. »

A ce moment, la cloche sonna. Harry se dépêcha de sortir, et adressa en passant un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui le lui rendit avec un air interrogateur. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête vide de Potter.

Le soir arriva trop vite au goût du Serpentard. Il répugnait de devoir se rendre à un rendez-vous aussi tard, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, et qui plus est avec Potter. Mais à 10h du soir, il se résigna à y aller, comme poussé par une soudaine envie de savoir de quoi le héros de service avait à lui raconter. Il prit sa cape, et quitta sa salle commune, sous l'œil réprobateur des autres Serpentards qui travaillaient encore. 

Malefoy se rendit dans la Cour Intérieur, et vit Potter, assis sur un muret. Il ne bougeait pas, il semblait presque endormi. L'idiot ! Malefoy longea le mur en restant à couvert sous les arches qui entouraient la Cour. Quand il arriva devant le Gryffondor, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et fit un bond, visiblement surpris.

« Je ne savais pas que je te faisais aussi peur, Potter. » se moqua Malefoy.

« Je t'attendais, Malefoy. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas. » dit calmement Harry.

« J'ai failli. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu prenais tous ces risques pour me voir. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me suis occupé de ça. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas, Potter. Si tu crois que ta vie importe à mes yeux… »

« Je m'en doute bien, et crois moi c'est réciproque. » 

« Bon, on va pas passer la nuit là, tu voulais me dire quoi ? » s'énerva Malefoy.

« Viens avec moi, on va aller dans une autre salle. »

Harry sauta du muret et emprunta un couloir. Lorsque Malefoy l'avait surpris, il était en train de discuter par télépathie avec Gramine qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la Cour.

Après un second couloir, il pénétra dans une salle vide, suivi de Malefoy. Il alluma un feu magique dans la cheminée, et ferma la porte. Gramine se tint derrière celle-ci, à surveiller le couloir.

La pièce était une salle de classe, avec ses tables, ses chaises, son bureau réservé aux professeurs, tout ce qu'il y a dans une salle de cours, quoi.

Les deux élèves s'assirent sur une table chacun, face à face. Ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence quelques instants, puis Harry se décida à parler :

« Après qu'on se soit rencontré l'autre soir, je suis passé à travers un escalier, et je suis tombé dans la salle étoilée. Toi aussi tu y es allé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« C'est le dragon qui me l'a dit. Vous avez discuté ensemble ? »

« Oui. Il était sympa ce dragon. » soupira Malefoy.

Harry observa attentivement Malefoy. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire des choses pareils. 

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » réagit le Serpentard.

« Je me disais que tu es totalement différent pendant la nuit, ou alors c'est parce que tu es seul. »

« Et alors ? Si tu savais ce que ça soulage de ne plus avoir les autres autour de soi, tu me comprendrais ! Si c'est juste pour me dire ça, ce n'était pas la peine que je vienne. »

« Pourquoi te balades-tu la nuit dans les couloirs, réellement ? »

Malefoy regarda devant lui, dans le vide.

« Pour sortir de l'influence des autres, et… revoir le dragon. J'espère retomber sur cet escalier. »

« Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? Il ne t'a pas dit que tu ne pourrais pas le retrouver ? » demanda Harry.

« Si. »

Soudainement, Malefoy sembla reprendre conscience de la personne avec qui il parlait.

« Pourquoi je te dis tout ça, à toi ? »

« Parce que tu en avais envie. » répliqua Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je ne me rallierai jamais de Son côté, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! » cracha-t-il. « Ni du Sien, ni du tien d'ailleurs ! »

Il avait hurlé ces paroles sans s'en rendre compte. Les mains crispées, il se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends ! » fit Harry. Malefoy se retourna et fixa le Gryffondor dans les yeux.

« Ne continue pas à chercher la salle, ça ne sert à rien. »

« Hmm. Merci, Potter. » souffla-t-il non sans dégoût dans la voix. 

« C'est la première fois que tu me dis merci. » sourit Harry.

« Et je n'en ferai pas une habitude. »

Malefoy ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

Harry soupira. Il avait réussi à le lui arracher. Même si Malefoy restait toujours une menace pour lui, au moins il était maintenant certain qu'il ne deviendrait pas un Mangemort, en tout cas pas de son plein gré. Et même s'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Malefoy soit plus agréable qu'avant, il avait réussi à le changer un petit peu, avec l'aide du dragon. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. 

Harry se leva et sortit. Gramine le rejoignit :

« Ca s'est bien passé ? J'ai vu Malefoy partir plutôt énervé. »

« Oui, on peut dire qu'il s'est défoulé. J'ai réussi à lui faire dire ce que je voulais : il ne veut pas… »

« …devenir Mangemort, je sais. » coupa Gramine. « Je l'ai senti dans son attitude. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas te méfier de lui. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ils remontèrent au dortoir, où il ne restait que quelques personnes debout, dont Hermione. Elle leva la tête vers eux quand ils passèrent le tableau, et leur dit :

« Vous êtes allés faire quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ? »

« Chut, ne le dis à personne, on s'est juste baladé un peu. On a rencontré quelqu'un, mais je t'en dirai plus demain. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit vous deux. » Et elle replongea dans son livre, qui traitait de l'histoire des elfes de maison au cours des siècles ( ça s'arrange pas !).

La semaine passa tout à fait normalement. Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione son aventure nocturne- que les obsédés se gardent leurs commentaires douteux- et leur demanda de ne rien dire à personne, sinon cela risquerait de mal tourner avec les Serpentards.

Milieu décembre : Le froid avait atteint un paroxysme. Même la Grande Salle n'était plus assez chauffée, et les élèves gardaient maintenant leurs capes sur eux, du matin au soir, et même pendant la nuit pour certains.

Un matin, les hiboux arrivèrent comme d'habitude par les fenêtres, des lettres et des paquets givrés aux pattes. Un grand duc majestueux se posa à côté des jumeaux Weasleys, et se rengorgea en tendant la patte vers eux. Ne cachant pas leur surprise et leur curiosité, les jumeaux détachèrent la lettre. Un sceau y avait été apposé, avec le nom de Zonko inscrit dessus. Impatients, ils ouvrirent la lettre devant tous les Gryffondors qui les regardaient pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils lurent la lettre en ouvrant des yeux ronds, se regardèrent, et poussèrent un cri de joie qui se répandit dans toute la salle. Les conversations s'éteignirent et élèves et professeurs se tournèrent vers les jumeaux. 

« On a été accepté pour travailler pour Zonko l'année prochaine ! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils tendirent la lettre à ceux qui voulaient la lire :

« Chers Messieurs Weasleys,

Suite aux précédentes inventions dont vous nous avez fait part, nous acceptons votre collaboration dès la fin de vos études. Veuillez renvoyer votre réponse. 

Nos salutations distinguées,

Mr Zonko et Cie. »

« Mais c'est super ça ! » s'exclama Ginny. 

« Félicitations ! » se contenta de dire Harry. 

« C'est aussi un peu grâce à toi, Harry. » dit Fred.

Ron, qui ne comprenait pas, prit un air déconcerté. Mais il était quand même content que ses frères aient réussi à trouver du boulot pour l'année prochaine aussi tôt.

« Pour l'occasion, on va ramener quelque chose pour le dîner de ce soir. » clamèrent les jumeaux autour d'eux, mais en faisant attention que les professeurs ne les entendent pas.

Gramine les regarda avec insistance, et du regard les jumeaux lui promirent de faire attention. Même s'ils ne maîtrisaient pas la télépathie comme Harry, ils avaient tous deux réussi à communiquer silencieusement avec Gramine par le regard et les expressions du visage.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles de cours, tandis que Gramine allait prendre un peu de repos dans la Salle Commune. Elle se coucha sur le tapis, près du feu, et posa sa tête sur le sol. Il n'y avait personne. Harry et les autres étaient en plein cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait envie d'être un peu seule. Elle ressentit le vide autour d'elle, et en elle. Ses rapports avec Harry n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, elle avait l'impression de n'être plus pour lui qu'un garde du corps. Elle le réveillait le matin, le suivait partout, travaillait avec lui, mangeait à côté de lui, et l'endormait le soir. Ca n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Ils ne discutaient plus beaucoup ensemble, ne dormaient même plus l'un à côté de l'autre, et de toute façon Harry ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Et surtout, Gramine était obligée de lui interdire certaines choses, elle détestait ça, comme le fait qu'elle doive l'endormir chaque soir pour qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemar ou ne se réveille pas avec un mal de crâne pas possible au matin. Evidemment maintenant il n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice, mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement, car chaque nuit qui passait le faisait plonger un peu plus dans un sommeil sans fin. Non, pas la mort, mais le coma, assurément. Chaque jour il avait plus de mal à se réveiller, et viendrait un jour où il ne se réveillerait pas. Elle espérait retarder ce jour le plus possible, mais dans quelques temps, il faudra bien arrêter. Et le laisser vivre avec ses cauchemars et ses douleurs.

La tigresse grogna à cette idée. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de porter le poids du destin sur les épaules, mais s'il devait en plus en souffrir…

La cloche sonna. Des élèves rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune, disparurent quelques minutes dans leurs chambres, puis sortirent rapidement. D'autres s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils, échangèrent quelques mots avec Gramine, se firent gronder par leurs amis qui leur rappelaient que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter, puis sortirent à leur tour.

Enfin, il vint les retardataires, puis les 7ème année. Gramine releva la tête quand elle les vit rentrer aussi tard. 

« Vous n'avez pas cours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, » répondit Angelina. « On n'a jamais de cours à cette heure. »

« On va en profiter pour préparer le dîner de ce soir. » continua Georges. « Tu viens, Fred ? »

« Vous allez où ? » questionna Gramine. 

« Heu… » Georges regarda Fred pour savoir ce qu'il fallait dire. Son jumeau hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « On va à Pré-au-Lard. » dit Georges d'une petite voix.

« Et vous comptez y aller comment ? »

« Par le passage secret qui y va directement. » reprit Fred. « Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça, c'est dangereux ? »

« Plutôt, oui. Je veux bien que vous y alliez, mais ce sera par la voie normale et en ma compagnie, alors. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et sourirent.

« D'accord. » accepta Fred.  

Après avoir posé leurs affaires dans leur chambre, les jumeaux rejoignirent Gramine dans le couloir, puis la tigresse les recouvrit d'un bouclier magique d'invisibilité et ils sortirent dans le parc. Sur la gauche, Hagrid donnait un cours à des 3ème année, enveloppé dans son gros manteau de fourrure. Face au froid, le trio pressa le pas et ils arrivèrent en ¼ d'heure à Pré-au-Lard.

Le village était totalement vide, à l'inverse du bar qui semblait bondé. Ses vitres étaient toutes embuées, si bien qu'on ne voyait à travers que quelques formes colorées.

« Si tu veux, Gramine, attends-nous à une table du bar, on ne sera pas long. » proposa Fred. 

« Ok. » La tigresse ouvrit la porte et entra. Bien que les gens la connaissent un peu, ils semblaient toujours un peu apeurés quand elle se tenait à leur côté. Gramine s'installa à une table un peu à l'écart et patienta. Mme Rosmerta, la jolie serveuse, s'approcha d'elle :

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. » répondit poliment Gramine. « J'attends juste des amis. »

La serveuse repartit, légèrement contrariée. Depuis le temps que Gramine venait ici, elle n'avait jamais pris un petit quelque chose à boire.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Fred et Georges arrivèrent dans le bar, serrant un grand sac de toile presque vide devant eux. Sans faire attention à Gramine, ils se rendirent au comptoir et discutèrent avec la serveuse. Celle-ci s'étonna, puis descendit dans la cave. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux petits tonneaux apparemment très lourds. Les jumeaux les payèrent et les rangèrent dans le sac. Puis ils les portèrent à deux jusqu'à la table de la tigresse.

« Ouf ! C'est sacrément lourd, dis donc ! » s'exclama Georges.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté ? » s'interrogea Gramine avec curiosité.

« Deux tonneaux de Bièraubeurre, on en servira sous la table au dîner, comme ça personne ne le remarquera. »

« Mais ça a dû vous coûter toutes vos économies ! »

« Non, Mme Rosmerta nous a fait un prix, vu qu'on vient souvent ici. »

« Vous avez fini vos courses ? »

« Oui, on n'a plus besoin de rien, Fred ? »

« Non, ça ira. On a pris aussi quelques sucreries, et on rajoutera des produits de notre fabrication sur la table. » énuméra Fred.

« Ouh là, je crois que je ne vais pas beaucoup manger ce soir. » rigola la tigresse. « Nous partons ? »

Gramine se leva sur ses deux pattes arrières, prit dans ses bras le sac, et marcha vers la sortie. Les jumeaux la suivirent en disant un au revoir à la jolie serveuse, puis il passèrent eux aussi la porte.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils étaient tous sous invisibilité, Georges demanda :

« Gramine, tu as découvert ce que cachait la clé qu'on t'a passé ? »

« Non, pas encore. J'ai bien cherché plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous préviendrai quand elle sera découverte. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Salle Commune. La plupart des 7ème année était encore là, à travailler. Les jumeaux se dépêchèrent d'aller planquer leurs tonneaux dans leur chambre, puis ils vinrent remercier la tigresse, qui s'envola ensuite par la fenêtre faire un petit tour au-dessus du parc. Elle survola la cabane de Hagrid, déclenchant des « Ohhh ! » de surprise, exécuta quelques pirouettes dans les airs, se faufila entre les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch, et se stabilisa dans les airs. Elle jeta un œil sur le ciel, légèrement voilé par la brume. Déjà quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas quitté cette planète ! Les étoiles lui manquaient un peu, mais même si elle pouvait ralentir le temps une fois dans l'espace, elle ne voulait pas manquer à son devoir en prenant quelques vacances.

Le soir arriva, aussi rapidement qu'un tout autre soir qui suit une toute autre journée, même si elle avait semblé durer deux fois plus de temps en raison des cours de Potions et d'Histoire de la Magie qui la finissaient. Les Gryffondors sortirent de ce dernier cours, complètement endormis. Quand Harry revint dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour poser ses affaires, il fut intercepté brutalement par les jumeaux :

« Harry ! »

« Oui ? » répondit machinalement l'intéressé. 

« On peut te demander un truc ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Hé bien… » murmura Fred, « est-ce que tu peux nous prêter ta cape d'invisibilité juste pour ce soir ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« On a été à Pré-au-Lard ce matin, et on a rapporté deux tonneaux de Bièraubeurre. Alors on aimerait bien les camoufler avec la cape et les cacher sous la table pendant le dîner. »

« Cool ! » fit observer Harry. "Y'a pas de problème, je vous la prête ! »

Et il emmena les deux rouquins dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa malle, et… - Ouf ! Elle y est !- y prit sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Tenez ! »

« Merci beaucoup Harry ! » remercièrent en chœur les deux jumeaux. « On se reverra au dîner ! »

« Vous y allez déjà ? »

« Non, on passe d'abord aux cuisines, on a quelque chose à demander aux elfes de maison ! » Ils firent un clin d'œil à Harry et partirent en courant. Le dîner promettait d'être un délicieux festin.

Le sorcier maintenant seul dans sa chambre se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de l'Aupengyar. Que préparait-il encore ? Harry était étonné que Voldemort n'envoie pas à Poudlard une créature plus « capable » de le capturer. Mais c'est sûr qu'avec un garde du corps tel que Gramine il était pratiquement intouchable.

Intouchable. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle ferait face à Voldemort. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, c'était un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie d'aborder, peut-être parce qu'il était certain qu'il serait déçu de la réponse.

Les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux étaient arrivés les premiers, et on pouvait voir sur la table des Gryffondors des coupes supplémentaires, contenant tout un tas de petits bonbons multicolores de diverses tailles. L'air ravi, Fred et Georges invitèrent tout le monde à goûter leurs inventions, mais il n'y avait que les premières années pour se laisser tomber dans le piège, et ils plongèrent naïvement la main dans les coupes dorées. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans des « pop » concluants, ils se retrouvèrent affublés d'oreilles de lapin beiges, de museaux de fouine, ou de yeux de chat. Au début, chacun se dévisagea, tâtant et observant les transformations qui s'étaient opérées sur des élèves qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer. Puis soudain, le froid fit place à une hilarité générale, et après que les jumeaux aient assuré qu'il n'y avait que des effets de métamorphose animale dans les bonbons, d'autres élèves tentèrent l'expérience. Bientôt, des cornes de taureaux apparurent, ainsi que des trompes d'éléphant et des becs de rapaces. Evidemment, certains avaient un peu de mal à manger, mais la transformation ne durait qu'une dizaine de minutes, au grand soulagement de ceux qui se retrouvaient avec des pattes d'antilope en guise de bras.

Les professeurs laissèrent faire ces petites frivolités, et ils regardaient même les métamorphoses avec amusement. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers les jumeaux :

« Puis-je aussi goûter l'une de vos inventions, je les trouve très réussi. »

« Oui, bien sûr professeur. » répondit Fred en plongeant la main dans la coupe la plus proche. Il choisit un bonbon vert fluo et le tendit au directeur. Georges se pencha à l'oreille de son complice et chuchota :

« Tu lui as donné quoi ? »

« Tu vas voir. »

Aussitôt une longue corne torsadée et d'une blancheur éclatante sortit du front du professeur Dumbledore. Elle devait bien mesurer 50 cm. Les élèves de toutes les maisons regardèrent avec étonnement cette superbe corne de licorne. Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, elle disparut.

« C'est la seule transformation qu'on n'arrive pas à faire durer plus longtemps. » commenta Fred.

Le professeur les remercia tout de même et retourna vers sa place.

Après l'effervescence des métamorphoses, le dîner continua normalement. Enfin, presque normalement. Car sous la table des Gryffondors, à l'abri des regards, des verres vides et d'autres remplis de Bièraubeurre  se déplaçaient entre les jambes des sorciers, sans jamais s'entrechoquer, ce qui relevait du miracle. Et c'était aussi un miracle que les professeurs ne remarquent le changement de comportement de Gramine.

La tigresse s'était assise en face de Harry. Elle n'avait pas touché aux bonbons de peur que l'effet escompté ne soit pas le même sur elle, mais les jumeaux insistaient tout de même pour qu'elle boive un peu de Bièraubeurre. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par céder, prit un verre rempli et en but une gorgée. Le liquide la réchauffa agréablement de l'intérieur, c'était doux et délicieux. Gramine se lécha les babines, et but le verre en entier.

« On dirait que tu aimes ça ! » fit Harry.

« Oui. Ca fait du bien quand il fait aussi froid dehors. »

La tigresse demanda encore un verre, et le but d'un trait. Et encore un autre.

« Eh, force pas trop sur la dose, Gramine. On va plus en avoir. » intervint Georges.

Mais la tigresse n'écoutait déjà plus. La Bièraubeurre semblait avoir un effet assez fort sur elle, car très vite elle se mit à parler de choses complètement absurdes et irréfléchies, et elle riait, d'un rire incontrôlé qui déclenchait des fous rire chez les autres élèves, eux aussi rendus assez joyeux par la Bièraubeurre. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, mais cela l'amusait. Surtout qu'elle racontait quelques déboires de sa vie passée assez intéressants :

« Un jour, j'ai eu l'envie de me faire construire un vaisseau spatial pour me rapprocher d'un chasseur de prime et lui faire de la concurrence. Je suis allée m'adresser à un constructeur, un certain Kuat, et il m'a construit mon vaisseau. Ce qui était bien, c'est que c'était un prototype, c'est pour ça que ça ne m'a pas coûté cher. Et ensuite, j'ai donc exercé le métier de chasseur de prime, et j'ai acquis une renommée dans toute leur galaxie, et même sur la Bordure Extérieure ! 

Un jour, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, sur une planète je-sais-plus-laquelle et, je-sais-plus-comment, il m'a refilé deux furets super intelligents. Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont super intelligents, vu que maintenant c'est eux qui commandent mon vaisseau quand je ne suis pas là et comme ça ils m'aident dans mes missions… »

Les Gryffondors la regardaient débiter son monologue avec épatement, certains de la véracité de ses dires. D'un autre côté, vu qu'elle était à moitié soûle, elle pouvait très bien dire n'importe quoi.

« Sur un autre monde, j'ai rencontré une Invokeuse, très jolie, et elle était accompagnée par toute une horde de gardes du corps. Et dans ces gardes du corps, il y en avait un, très mignon, blond aux yeux bleus, mais en fait il n'existait pas, et il a dû se séparer de l'Invokeuse après avoir tué un esprit ou un truc dans le genre, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. »

« Et la fille, tu l'as revue ? »

« Yuna ? Oui, bien sûr.* Gramine secoua la tête *. Ouh la la, pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Je ne devrais pas le faire normalement, mais bon, puisque j'ai commencé… »

Et la tigresse continua à dériver, de sujets en sujets, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en aborde un, Le sujet dont elle n'aurait jamais dû parler à ce moment-là, elle dit une phrase que personne n'aurait voulu l'entendre dire, le genre de phrase qui casse une ambiance :

« De toute façon, si je vous dis que je peux tuer Voldemort, vous ne me croiriez pas ! » fit-elle en rigolant.

« Ouais, c'est fou ça ! » commenta Seamus d'un ton joyeux.

« QUOI ?!! » s'exclama Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ??!!! » Il avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Toute la salle se tu, Gramine sursauta et reprit ses esprits, de même que les autres Gryffondors.

« Tu… Tu rigolais j'espère. » reprit calmement Harry.

« … … Non. » répondit la tigresse d'une voix timide. Elle baissa un peu la tête, promena ses yeux sur la table, cherchant à fuir le regard noir de Harry.

« … Mais pourquoi tu ne le tues pas, alors !! » cria-t-il.

« Tu ne comprends pas… » gémit Gramine.

« Si, je comprends très bien ! Toujours les mêmes excuses, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, c'est ça ? Et bien, fais-le, pour une fois ! Tu n'es pas là pour nous sauver, sinon Il serait déjà mort ! »

La tigresse baissait la tête un peu plus à chaque parole crachée par son protégé. Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'il puisse lui dire cela, elle n'aurait jamais dû révéler sa puissance, elle n'aurait jamais dû boire autant. Maintenant, ce qu'elle avait caché depuis trop longtemps s'était retourné contre elle.

Harry se leva, et sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle. Gramine gardait la tête baissée. 

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » pensa-t-elle. Elle déploya ses immenses ailes, les fit battre, et lentement, s'éleva du sol. Elle regarda une dernière fois les élèves, puis les professeurs, eux qui avaient été mis dans le secret depuis le début. Elle vit Hermione la retenir d'un murmure, mais c'était fini, plus rien ne comptait. Elle se rendit invisible, et quitta la salle par une haute fenêtre, celles qui servent habituellement aux hiboux. Son battement d'ailes ne se fit bientôt plus entendre dans la Grande Salle. 

Après avoir passé les portes, Harry se retrouva dans le Hall, seul. Seul, pas parce qu'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés, mais parce qu'il sentait au fond de son cœur que Gramine le quittait. En une fraction de secondes, il ressentit un mélange confus de sensations : de la peur, de la honte, de la colère.

Et soudainement, il fondit en larmes, sans se contrôler. Des soubresauts soulevèrent ses épaules, il marcha à travers les couloirs, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il passa une porte, une tapisserie, se mit à courir. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame, la Salle Commune, l'escalier, le dortoir, son lit il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, empoigna les couvertures, les serra du plus fort qu'il put. Il laissa toute sa colère se défouler sur son pauvre lit. Il avait honte de lui-même, et il était en colère contre elle. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Mais y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? 

« Elle ne veut pas risquer sa vie face à Voldemort. » se dit Harry. « Elle a peur, elle nous raconte qu'elle l'espionne, qu'elle reçoit quantité de sortilèges dangereux pendant son espionnage, … elle ment. Elle nous ment depuis le début. »

La haine aveuglait Harry et l'empêchait de voir la réalité, c'est-à-dire toutes les fois où Gramine lui avait sauvé la vie, sans qu'il ne s'en rende forcément compte. 

Le dîner n'était pas terminé. Un brouhaha incessant parcourait les tables des élèves. Chacun cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était dit, et peu à peu la nouvelle se répandit. Ron et Hermione se levèrent en même temps avec la même idée en tête. Mais au moment où ils allaient partir, une main se posa sur leurs épaules. Ils se retournèrent et firent face au professeur Dumbledore :

« Laissez-le tranquille. Il faut lui laisser du temps. »

« Mais… » insista Ron. « Vous avez entendu ce que Gramine a dit, professeur ? »

« Oui. Les professeurs et moi-même sommes au courant. Elle nous l'a dit au début de l'année, pour que nous ne soyons pas surpris par ses actes. Elle cachait ce secret depuis longtemps et ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Elle voulait attendre que Harry soit prêt à entendre la vérité. Mais apparemment il ne l'est pas. » continua Dumbledore, une pointe de déception dans la voix. 

« Mais nous, nous sommes prêts à savoir. » supplia Hermione. 

« Je pense que maintenant que le mal est fait, il le faut bien. Et vous devez tous le savoir, mais demain, pas ce soir. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, je vais voir dehors si elle est encore là.» Dumbledore les contourna et fit un pas.

« Professeur ? » interpella Hermione.

L'intéressé se retourna.

« Est-ce que… Gramine va revenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Et tandis que les préfets et les professeurs remettaient un peu d'ordre dans la salle, le directeur sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. Les étoiles brillaient anormalement, comme si elles appelaient à elles un être qui leur appartenait. Dumbledore s'écarta un peu du château, et examina les plus hautes tours, l'endroit où la tigresse se serait à coup sûr réfugié, au plus proche du ciel nocturne. Mais il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien. Il l'appela mentalement, la pria de revenir, mais l'esprit de Gramine semblait s'être fermé à toute connexion. 

Un oiseau siffla une mélodie. La lune se cachait derrière un nuage, éclairant tout juste ses bords d'une splendide blancheur.

Dumbledore attendit un peu, puis n'eut d'autres choix que de retourner au château.

Du haut de la plus haute tour – la tour d'astronomie – Gramine observait le parc, assise sur un créneau. Elle avait été profondément blessée, et en vint à se demander ce qu'elle faisait encore là, sur une tour. 

Une forme apparut dans son champ de vision. Dumbledore. Il regarda en l'air, elle le regarda, fut tentée de descendre, mais le poids de sa tristesse la bloquait sur la tour. Une larme perla de ses yeux émeraude, glissa sur ses poils, et chuta dans le vide. Le froid la glaça totalement, la recouvrit d'une pellicule de glace, qui durcit. Quand elle toucha le sol, elle rebondit légèrement, comme une bille en forme de larme. La tigresse frotta ses yeux contre sa patte pour les sécher. La vue brouillée, elle regarda à nouveau en bas, et n'y aperçut plus personne. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle tourna nerveusement la tête, scruta l'ombre derrière elle. Personne non plus. Plus personne pour la retenir, pour l'empêcher de partir.

Elle déploya une fois de plus ses ailes d'énergie, se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, leva la tête à la verticale. Elle se propulsa dans les airs, montant comme une flèche. Elle perça un nuage. Déjà le château était minuscule. Elle détourna la tête, monta encore. En quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus de vent, plus de nuage, plus d'air, plus de ciel, mais une profonde mer noire comme l'encre, scintillante de milliards de petites flammes. 

Les étoiles semblaient s'être multipliées par cent, par mille, et pulsaient comme un cœur. 

Enfin l'espace retrouvé. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche de la tigresse. Le calme des étoiles l'apaisait. Elle aimait leurs douces luminosités, leurs chants galactiques, leurs couleurs enchanteresses. Parmi elles se trouvait sa propre planète. Gramine n'y était allée qu'une seule et unique fois. Par endroit, elle aperçut les nébuleuses qu'elle aimait tant, les grosses géantes rouges et les naines blanches, et les trous noirs. Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ces trous d'aspirateurs. Elle avait toujours exprimé un profond respect envers ces étranges phénomènes, qu'il ne fallait jamais approcher sous peine de … de quoi au fait ? Peut-être la mort, peut-être la vie, comment savoir ? 

Au loin, un dragon rouge et flamboyant passa dans l'espace. Gramine avança, s'aidant de ses ailes pour brasser et de ses pattes pour repousser derrière elle la matière spatiale. Chose facile pour un être qui n'existe que par l'amitié qu'on lui porte. Amitié dont elle en a perdu une bonne partie, diminuant ainsi son espérance de vie. 

Le dragon passa en se rapprochant un peu, c'était Tiamat, la reine de tous les dragons. Une dragonne à long cou, longue d'une trentaine de mètres. La deuxième créature la plus importante dans la hiérarchie de la galaxie, si toutefois il y a une hiérarchie. Mais quel que soit son rang, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas l'aider.

Gramine se détourna du dragon, et prit la direction d'un puissant amas d'étoiles, attirée par leur lumière dorée. 


	8. chapitre7 Promenade Interdite

Titre : Créatures oubliées

Auteur : Epayss

E-Mail : epayss@caramail.com

Avertissement : G – mais ça va pas rester longtemps comme ça –

Note de l'auteur : Les scènes en italiques sont des flash-back de ce qu'il s'est passé entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci.

                        Promenade interdite 

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Ron. » grogna Harry.

« Allez, lève-toi ! Il faut bien que tu viennes en cours. Je te rappelle qu'on est mardi et qu'on a Métamorphose dans 1h ½ ! » insista le rouquin. Dean et Seamus avaient déjà abandonné le défi de sortir Harry de son lit et ils occupaient maintenant la salle de bain, d'où s'échappaient des nuages de vapeur.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » fit Harry en se retournant sur le côté. « Je ne veux pas la voir ! »

« Qui t'a dit qu'elle serait encore là ? » répliqua Ron en élevant la voix. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es parti, hier ? Hé bien elle a quitté la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore a essayé de la retrouver, mais elle n'était plus là ! » Harry ne bougea pas.

Agacé, Ron abandonna la partie et s'habilla.  

Quand les garçons s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre la Grande Salle, Seamus demanda à un rideau tiré :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas venir, Harry ? »

« Non ! »

Devant une réponse aussi brutale, tout le monde s'éclipsa avant que Harry ne se mette à leur jeter des sorts.

« Ca s'arrange pas. » soupira Dean.

« Il a vraiment l'air de lui en vouloir. » continua Neville.

« J'aimerai quand même bien savoir ce que Gramine entend par « tuer Voldemort. » » ajouta Ron. « C'est vrai qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter avant que ce n'était pas à elle de réaliser certaines choses, mais de là à laisser une guerre renaître, il y a quelque chose de louche.

A leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, certains élèves tournèrent la tête dans leur direction et, n'apercevant pas Harry, l'étonnement se fit sur leurs visages. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours en compagnie de Ron manquait à l'appel, les professeurs le remarquèrent aussi. Mais il n'était pas le seul à manquer, autant par sa silhouette imposante que par sa voix bien caractéristique. Gramine n'était toujours pas revenue. La salle était bien silencieuse, et certains professeurs avaient des têtes d'enterrements. Et il y avait de quoi : Gramine partie, l'école avait perdu une partie non négligeable de sa protection, et tous s'attendaient à ce que les attaques de l'Aupengyar se fassent plus nombreuses. Il y avait toujours des chances que Gramine revienne, mais quand ? ( Et à quoi bon s'attacher à l'inespérable ? ^__– )

Les garçons prirent leur déjeuner tranquillement. L'arrivée des hiboux  troubla un peu l'ambiance, mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas assez importantes pour sortir les élèves de leur torpeur. 

Après le petit-déjeuner, les Gryffondors de 5ème année se regroupèrent devant leur salle de Métamorphose. Hermione paraissait très énervée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Mione ? » questionna Ron.

« Il y a que si Harry ne se pointe pas au cours, il va avoir de mes nouvelles ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes de sa scolarisation maintenant ? »

« Non, c'est le fait qu'il ne veuille plus sortir par crainte de voir quelqu'un qui n'est plus là qui me dérange ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la crainte, c'est plutôt de la colère. » objecta Ron.

« Colère ou crainte, ce n'est pas le problème. Son problème c'est qu'il a agit comme un imbécile et que maintenant Gramine est partie. D'autant plus qu'elle était à moitié soûle quand elle l'a dit ! »

Le professeur Mac Gonagall arriva d'un pas rapide.

« Entrez, entrez, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire. » dit-elle en s'adressant aux élèves.

Les Gryffondors s'assirent à leur table habituelle, laissant un trou au premier rang de la classe, entre Ron et Seamus.

« Mr Potter ne vient pas en cours aujourd'hui ? »

« A priori non. » répondit Dean.

« Tant pis pour lui, on ne va attendre qu'il daigne se rendre compte de sa bêtise. »

« Vous allez nous parler de quoi ? » demanda Lavande Brown.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que tous les professeurs – et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'en fait partie – expliquent aux élèves présents ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je pense que vous avez tous entendus ce que Gramine a dit hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

* hochements de tête*

« Le fait qu'elle ait la puissance nécessaire pour tuer Vous-Savez-Qui, » reprit Mac Gonagall, « nous le savons depuis le début de cette année. Elle nous avait prévenu, au cas où. Elle vous a sûrement dit que ce n'était pas à elle de réaliser cette lourde tâche, même si elle le peut, car elle veut éviter notre mort à tous et la sienne par la même occasion. Je m'explique :

D'après elle, c'est tout à fait par hasard qu'elle est venue sur cette planète. Cela veut dire qu'elle aurait très bien pu ne jamais venir ici, ce n'est donc pas à elle de régler nos problèmes, quel qu'en soit le type. »

« Mais elle ne peut pas faire d'exception ? » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Non, Miss Granger. Elle sait bien qu'à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous sommes tous en danger de mort imminente, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle causerait bien plus de dégâts que Lui si elle Le tuait. C'est une conséquence assez embarrassante, c'est pour cela qu'elle se contente de nous protéger et de nous aider. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. Pour plus de détails, il faudrait pouvoir lui demander… »

« Pourquoi n'avait-elle  rien dit à Harry ? » demanda Parvati.

« Elle ne le pensait pas assez « mature » pour comprendre, et elle avait raison. Je vous demanderai de ne pas lui répéter ce qui s'est dit ici. La nouvelle a sans doute été un choc pour lui, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour comprendre la bêtise qu'il a faite. Et alors, si Gramine peut encore ressentir ses remords, elle reviendra peut-être. »

« Et si elle ne revient pas ? »

« On ne peut pas s'arrêter de vivre parce qu'elle a juste quitté ce monde, ce serait idiot. Il nous faudra juste redoubler de prudence dans et hors de l'école. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur des suppositions, car il est grand temps de commencer à travailler ! »

Les élèves grommelèrent en sortant leurs affaires.

Le cours passa normalement, c'est-à-dire en compagnie de métamorphoses ratées pour la plupart. Même Hermione ne réussit pas du premier coup, mais c'était essentiellement parce qu'elle était très énervée que Harry ne se soit pas encore montré. 

Juste avant d'aller manger, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans la Salle Commune afin d'intercepter Harry. Mais ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part.

« Où est-ce qu'il est parti encore ? » maugréa Hermione.

« Peut-être aux cuisines, avec les elfes. Comme il est l'heure de manger, c'est ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais été à sa place. » Ron jeta un œil dans la malle de Harry. « Sa cape d'invisibilité n'est plus là non plus. On ne le retrouvera jamais. »

Hermione soupira puis ils quittèrent la chambre.

De tout l'après-midi ils ne virent aucune trace de Harry, et comme absolument personne ne l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, les professeurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter vraiment.

Ce n'est que le soir, après le dîner qu'il fut retrouvé, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, en train de caresser machinalement Hedwige. Les élèves se gardèrent d'aller lui parler, car il ne semblait pas d'humeur à entamer une conversation calme. Mais Hermione l'étant encore moins, elle marcha à grands pas vers lui et se planta en face du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Prise entre deux feux, la chouette s'envola comme si elle avait senti que l'orage allait éclater. Harry leva lentement ses yeux verts sur son amie, une expression coléreuse sur le visage.

« Ca y est ! Tu te montres enfin ! On t'a cherché partout je te signale ! » s'emporta Hermione.

Harry l'ignora.

« Tu crois que tu n'as pas assez fait des tiennes, il faut maintenant que tu manques les cours ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione. Ron se tenait à côté d'elle. Les conversations qui animaient la salle se firent moins présentes.

« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi au moins une fois à ta réaction d'hier ? » reprit Hermione.

« Oui. » se contenta de dire Harry.

« Et bien tu devrais en avoir honte. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu as fait à Gramine, tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait te dire ! »

« Tu es dans son camp maintenant ? » rétorqua le sorcier avec un regard méprisant.

« Je l'ai toujours été. D'autant plus que si tu étais venu en cours aujourd'hui, les professeurs auraient pu te dire ce que tu voulais savoir. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne veux plus la voir, compris ? »

« De toute façon tu ne la verras plus, jamais ! Elle est partie, tu l'as fait fuir. Tu es aveuglé par le fait qu'elle t'ait caché deux trois petites choses parce qu'elle savait que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite. Tu as pensé au nombre de fois où elle t'a sauvé la vie, ne serait-ce que cette année ? »

Harry ne dit rien. Les paroles d'Hermione, même si elles le blessaient profondément, ne le laissaient pas impassible.

« J'espère que tu vas repenser à ce que je t'ai dit. » ajouta Hermione. « Et ne compte plus m'adresser la parole avant que tu ne t'excuses devant Gramine ! »

Ron approuva Hermione, et ils le laissèrent seul. Harry venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs soutiens. Il allait devoir sortir de ses problèmes seul, sans personne pour le soutenir. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à être du côté de Gramine ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Il essaya de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Il avait réagi sans réfléchir, ses paroles lui avaient paru évidentes, mais maintenant il se rendit compte que Gramine avait tout fait  pour qu'il ne se fâche pas. Ses oreilles baissées, ses grands yeux verts au bord des larmes, sa tête baissée le fixant intensément, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne parte pas, pour qu'il reste et l'écoute.

 Et puis il y avait la Bièraubeurre, trop forte pour elle, qui avait baissé la garde de la tigresse et lui avait fait révéler des secrets trop importants. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais, bon sang, elle pouvait tuer Voldemort ! Elle laissait des centaines de gens mourir, pourquoi donc les élèves la soutenaient ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Rageusement, Harry quitta le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et sortit de la Salle Commune. Un creux se manifesta dans son estomac il n'avait pas mangé depuis midi. Prudemment, il descendit les escaliers, traversa plusieurs couloirs, et arriva dans les cuisines sans encombres. Depuis que Gramine était partie, il y avait bien plus de professeurs qui gardaient les couloirs du château, le retour vers la Salle Commune serait encore moins facile.

Harry fut accueilli joyeusement par les elfes de maison, et ceux-ci lui offrirent spontanément les restes du dîner, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait le matin et le midi. Curieusement, son elfe de maison « préféré » n'était pas là.

« Où est Dobby ? » demanda Harry pour se changer les idées.

« Il est parti en vacances, Monsieur. » répondit poliment un elfe, non sans une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

« Vous n'avez jamais de vacances, vous ? »

« Non, jamais ! » s'énerva l'elfe, comme si on venait de l'insulter. « Un elfe de maison ne doit pas prendre de vacances, un elfe de maison doit servir son maître tous les jours. »

« Mais vous ne voudriez pas être un peu plus libre ? »

« Libre ? Pour quoi faire ? Les elfes de maison n'ont pas besoin de vacances, Dobby est un mauvais elfe de maison, il déshonore notre race. Les sorciers ne voudront plus de nous si nous prenons de la liberté. »

Mac Gonagall observait le parc avec attention depuis une fenêtre. Une ombre se mouvait lentement dans les bois sombres.

Il était 10h du soir. La nuit avait totalement envahi le ciel clair. L'ombre se rapprochait de la lisière de la forêt, prudemment. Puis elle en sortit. Sa forte carrure faisait paraître l'Aupengyar comme une énorme boule de poils. Sauf que ce n'était pas un ours en peluche. L'animal pénétra dans le parc, prenant plus d'assurance à chaque pas. Après plusieurs arrêts, le monstre arriva près des murs du château et disparut du champ de vision du professeur Mac Gonagall. Aussitôt, le professeur fila dans le couloir et descendit le plus vite possible au rez-de-chaussée, ne manquant pas d'alerter quelques professeurs pour tenir tête à l'Aupengyar. Avec l'aide des professeurs Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave, ils se dispersèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, et sortirent leur baguette, prêt à affronter à tout moment l'énorme animal. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas feutrés dans l'herbe gelée. Les pas s'éloignèrent, puis revinrent à grande vitesse. Un grattement s'ensuivit le long d'un mur, vertical. Une énorme masse apparut presque immédiatement devant une haute fenêtre, en cassa le verre, et effectua un grand saut pour se retrouver sur le sol du grand Hall. Mais même si l'Aupengyar arrivait sans peine à « sentir » Gramine, les sorciers avaient une présence bien moins forte, donc moins facile à détecter et son erreur fit qu'il se retrouva entouré de quatre sorciers, qui tenaient leur baguette pointée sur lui. L'animal s'immobilisa, regarda un instant autour de lui, et s'assit. Les professeurs, décontenancés, se regardèrent, et hésitèrent trop longtemps à jeter un sort. L'Aupengyar se replia sur lui-même un peu, et dans une formidable détente, sauta par-dessus le cercle de professeurs, et atterrit sur l'escalier principal. Tandis qu'il gravissait les marches, il entendit prononcer derrière lui un « Stupéfix ! ». Le sort fondit sur lui, il sentit un brusque engourdissement le saisir, et il trébucha sur une marche, s'effondrant de tout son long. Mais le sort lancé n'avait pas assez de puissance, et l'animal se redressa en titubant un peu. Un autre sort lui frôla l'épaule, mais ne le toucha pas. L'Aupengyar arriva en haut de l'escalier et se précipita dans le premier couloir. Il entendait des pas qui le coursaient. Il accéléra, mais une fulgurante lumière pourpre l'aveugla et stoppa momentanément sa course. 

Avant de pouvoir retrouver la vue, l'animal sentit les effets du sortilège bloquer ses membres, comme si la paralysie le prenait d'un coup. Un impedimenta. Le sort avait été lancé par le professeur d'astronomie Sinistra elle se tenait devant lui, un air satisfait sur le visage. Les autres professeurs encerclèrent le monstre. Il était prisonnier. Le couloir était étroit, mais sur le côté il y avait une fenêtre. L'unique issue indispensable à sa survie. L'Aupengyar banda comme il le put ses muscles, et dans un dernier et puissant effort, il obligea ses pattes à lui obéir, et il sauta encore une fois à travers la fenêtre. Le saut avait été maladroit, et il avait bien failli se prendre le mur à la place, mais la peur d'être pris avait fait le reste du boulot, et il était maintenant à l'air libre. La chute ne dura pas longtemps, mais cette fois, c'est son flanc droit qui encaissa le choc. Le sort d'entrave se relâcha un peu. L'animal fit quelques pas et contourna une tour, se mettant ainsi hors de portée des sorciers. Il patienta quelques minutes que le sortilège s'annule totalement. Il avait du mal à respirer, des côtes avaient dû se casser et compresser ses poumons. A part ça, les dégâts avaient été minimes. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, l'Aupengyar sortit de l'ombre et revint vers la forêt le plus rapidement possible, malgré ses côtes qui le faisaient souffrir.

Harry se réveilla vers 6h du matin. Une heure raisonnable. Au moins il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps les loirs qu'il avait pour camarades de classe. Il profita de son temps libre pour travailler, car Ron lui avait laissé ses cours de la veille sur sa table de chevet. Après s'être habillé, le sorcier descendit dans la Salle Commune et entreprit de recopier les cours. Cela lui prit une bonne heure, à gratter sur des feuilles de parchemins sans toujours comprendre ce qu'il écrivait. Surtout qu'en même temps, d'autres pensées occupaient son esprit : Hé oui, toujours le problème avec Gramine.

Tandis que la grisaille du matin envahissait la pièce, les élèves descendirent petit à petit, endormis et traînants les pieds.

Harry remonta alors dans sa chambre, prépara son sac, et se planta devant le miroir de la salle de bain  pour tenter une ultime fois de coiffer ses cheveux récalcitrants. Pendant qu'il s'efforçait de les aplatir, son reflet croisa les bras avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, histoire de décourager un peu plus Harry. Finalement, il abandonna le combat et retourna dans le dortoir.

« Tu viens manger avec nous, Harry ? » risqua Ron.

L'intéressé fut étonné que le rouquin lui adresse la parole – après tout c'est son meilleur ami- mais il accepta quand même.

Ron fut soulagé de voir que Harry avait un peu décoléré, même si on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Les garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle, Harry quelques mètres derrière eux. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver cette salle, que ce soit pour se retrouver en face de Gramine ou en face d'une place vide. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, bien que sa rancune se soit nettement amoindrie. Il était en pleine réflexion, tentait de relier les différents éléments entre eux, de trouver ceux qui manquaient, pour comprendre la tigresse. Il ne voulait demander à personne de lui expliquer, il voulait se débrouiller seul. Mais évidemment, sa réflexion aboutissait toujours à la même question : Pourquoi Gramine ne veut-elle pas tuer Voldemort ? ( là est la problématique !)

Il était encore dans ses pensées quand il commença à manger. Personne ne le dérangeait, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que la Grande Salle était étrangement calme. Celle qui mettait un peu d'animation dès le matin étant partie, les élèves redevenaient taciturnes et se contentaient de regarder leur assiette – contrairement à avant quand ils regardaient les efforts de Gramine pour égayer l'assemblée, avec ses blagues pas drôles ou ses pitreries d'acrobates –.

Harry soupira. Elle était bel et bien partie. Elle avait quitté la planète. Et ne reviendrait peut-être plus. Harry sentit le vide s'accroître dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Gramine lui manquait. Même si sa raison lui disait de ne pas pardonner si facilement à un être traître, une autre partie de lui-même réclamait un peu de chaleur.

Harry secoua la tête et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi elle lui manquait tellement ? Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle avait fuie…

Cette fois, Harry suivit les cours de la journée, même si suivre était un bien grand mot : il se contentait de prendre des notes et d'effectuer distraitement les divers travaux pratiques.

Juste avant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, alors qu'il marchait vers la cabane de Hagrid dans le froid mordant, il fut abordé par Malefoy et compagnie.

« Toujours pas revenue ? Que c'est triste… » ironisa le blond.

Harry lui jeta un regard indifférent et tenta de contourner la bande des Serpentards qui lui barrait la route. Il était seul Ron était resté un peu plus longtemps dans la Grande Salle avec les autres.

« Comment va faire le gnome Potter sans son garde du corps ? »

« Gnome ? Je suis aussi grand que toi, Malefoy. »

Malefoy, surpris par la tranquillité de Harry, se redressa pour paraître un peu plus grand.

« En plus, » reprit Harry avec lassitude, « tu m'as déjà tenu ce discours sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu pourrais te renouveler de temps en temps… »

Décontenancé, Drago ferma les poings, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une réplique cinglante. Mais apparemment, il n'en trouva pas et partit avec ses lèches-bottes, laissant le Gryffondor seul. Celui-ci se frictionna les mains et les bras et se dirigea en grelottant vers Hagrid qui venait de sortir de sa cabane.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » s'inquiéta le demi-géant.

Le sorcier toussa un peu.

« Il fait très froid, on peut pas faire cours ici. » répondit Harry.

« On va aller dans une salle et faire du cours théorique, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire par ce temps. »

Une bourrasque de vent se leva, faisant mugir la Forêt Interdite. Le lac avait tous ses bords gelés sur deux mètres de large. Toute la prairie était blanche de givre et l'herbe craquait sous le pied comme des branches mortes. Tout semblait figé.

A part ça, les cours se passèrent normalement.

A chaque heure qui passait, Harry se sentait plus seul, plus coupable, plus triste, et moins en colère. Quand le soir vint, sa rancune était presque entièrement passé, il ne désirait plus que s'excuser, et écouter son amie. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle soit là. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir en la sachant aussi loin de lui sans faire de bêtises ?

Le dernier jour de la semaine arriva comme les autres jours, et toujours sans Gramine. Harry était complètement déprimé, d'autant plus que sa cicatrice reprenait son picotement incessant et inexpliqué. 

Alors que le sorcier descendait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il rencontra Cho dans un couloir.

« Salut ! » lui adressa-t-elle en souriant.

Harry eut un sourire forcé en l'apercevant.

« Ca va pas ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Harry soupira. « Elle me manque terriblement. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, excuse-moi. Je pensais que tu l'aurais un peu oubliée depuis le temps. Elle ne reviendra pas, Harry. Il faut l'accepter. »

« Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle était pour moi. »

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Cho s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Allez, viens. Après tout elle reviendra peut-être pour le Bal de Noël. Comme la dernière fois avec Halloween. Tu te souviens toujours que je suis ta cavalière pour le Bal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Harry en souriant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas. »

Cho et lui était très proches. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Cho semblait fascinée par ceux de Harry. Si verts… Elle se mordit imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure, et se mit aussitôt à rougir. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'écarta vivement de Harry, qui la regardait étrangement. Et elle partit à grands pas après avoir adressé un « à plus tard ! » au sorcier.

Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la revêtit au-dessus de deux pulls et de sa cape d'hiver. Près à combattre le froid de dehors, il adressa un dernier regard à la chambre endormie et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Il avait envie de faire un petit tour dehors, dans le parc. L'atmosphère de la semaine pesait lourd sur ses épaules, et il s'était dit qu'une ballade nocturne lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il quitta la tour de Gryffondor. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Harry avait attendu le milieu de la nuit dans son lit avant de se lever. Il était maintenant libre de faire ce qu'il désirait, et il pensait qu'un tour dans le parc serait une bonne idée. Il était bien conscient du danger que cela représentait pour lui, mais pour une fois… Et puis il avait sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette magique, alors…

Harry descendit l'escalier principal du Hall d'entrée. La porte était fermée, comme d'habitude. Le sorcier se faufila dans un couloir situé au rez-de-chaussée, dénicha une fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se retrouva à l'air libre, et glacé.

Malgré le froid, les épaisseurs de vêtements protégeaient bien Harry, et il en vint même à avoir trop chaud. Il s'enfonça dans le parc, arriva près du bord gelé du lac, et s'assit sur les galets, à l'abri d'éventuels regards en provenance du château. Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles scintillaient comme de multiples diamants. 

Harry enleva sa cape et la tint sur ses genoux. Il avait vraiment trop chaud là-dessous. Le lac était très calme, le vent ridait à peine sa surface. Harry prit un galet et le lança sur la glace. La pierre roula quelques secondes, puis plongea dans l'eau noire dans un léger « plouf ! ». 

Le sorcier resta assis plusieurs minutes face au lac, sans bouger, triturant sa cape d'invisibilité entre ses doigts. A sa droite, la Forêt Interdite s'était tue, elle qui semblait constamment animée d'une vie propre. Pas un oiseau ne chantait – remarque à cette heure de la nuit c'est normal -. 

Derrière lui, des pas crissèrent sur l'herbe gelée. Même s'ils semblaient très lointains, le silence pesant les rendait bien plus proche qu'ils n'étaient en réalité. Un souffle rauque se fit entendre. Harry se retourna brusquement. Une fraction de secondes il avait cru que Gramine était revenue, mais ses yeux lui firent voir autre chose : une vingtaine d'Aupengyars se dressaient, terrifiants et imposants, tout autour de lui. Ils l'encerclaient, derrière il y avait le lac, et devant une barrière de monstres qui refermaient inexorablement le cercle à chaque secondes qui passaient.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était paralysé par la peur. Cette fois il ne serait pas sauvé. Il se leva quand même, prêt à combattre, sa baguette magique dans une main tremblante. Il vit sa cape d'invisibilité glisser le long de la rive, emportée par un sortilège de lévitation.

« Ils arrivent… »

Soudain, un éclair de lumière blanche surgit du ciel, et vint se fracasser contre le sol, quelques mètres devant Harry. Une poussière de glace s'éleva face au choc et retomba sur les Aupengyars. Au centre de ce nuage de glace se tenait un monstre de métal. Il poussa un rugissement terrifiant, ce qui fit stopper la troupe de créatures. Celui qui semblait en être le chef souffla bruyamment une fumée blanche par ses naseaux. Les cristaux de glace finirent par retomber totalement. Harry pouvait entendre le crissement des plaques de métal il pouvait voir les splendides pics qui s'élevaient bien droits sur l'échine de l'animal. Ils réfléchissaient parfaitement la lumière des étoiles.

« Gramine… » murmura Harry.

La queue de la tigresse battait violemment l'air elle n'adressa pas un regard au sorcier. Le chef des Aupengyars s'avança, suivit immédiatement par ses congénères. La tigresse courba la tête en avant, et enfonça ses griffes dans le sol. 

Harry vit ses muscles se contracter, tant sa concentration devait être intense. De minuscules éclairs de lumière bleue parcoururent son armure, effet de l'immense quantité d'énergie qui était en train d'être générée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête. Un Aupengyar sauta sur elle. Mais il n'eut pas même le temps de la toucher qu'il fut repoussé par un puissant champ d'énergie bleu formant un dôme autour d'elle dont la cime ne dépassait pas le haut des pics de l'armure. Le dôme s'agrandit encore et engloba Harry sans le repousser.

Aussitôt qu'il eut passé la barrière d'énergie, les sons s'atténuèrent, comme s'il était soudainement devenu sourd. 

Les Aupengyars, effrayés, s'arrêtèrent encore une fois. Ils se regardèrent, conscient de la puissance qui s'était déployée devant leurs yeux. Leur compagnon qui avait testé cette barrière avait été sonné pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

Pendant ce temps-là, la barrière avait disparue. Gramine la réabsorba en elle et la concentra dans une de ses pattes avant. Puis elle referma sa patte en un poing et la plongea dans le sol avec un maximum de puissance. Un grondement orageux mêlé à celui d'un tremblement de terre prévint la catastrophe qui allait venir.

Autour du poing une fontaine d'énergie surgit, de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure que Gramine se vidait de sa force vitale. Puis brusquement, la mare d'énergie se fit océan de vagues, et elle déferla sur tout le parc, épargnant seulement un cercle englobant Gramine et Harry. L'épouvante prit les Aupengyars, et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Certains furent rattrapés par la vague qui se propageait, et ils furent emportés avec elle jusqu'au mur d'enceinte du château. L'océan se fracassa contre ce mur et ceux du château dans un bruit de bourrasque qui aurait pu réveiller tous ses habitants.

Quand il ne resta plus un seul Aupengyar dans les environs, la mer déchaînée se calma et rentra dans le sol. L'herbe scintilla encore quelques instants, délivrée de sa gangue de glace, puis elle retrouva son vert hivernal.

Le silence revint comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le château ne s'était pas réveillé, la forêt non plus. La glace qui s'était accumulée sur les bords du lac s'était brisée, formant de multiples îlots qui commençaient déjà à se détacher du bord.

L'armure de Gramine disparut. La tigresse fit quelques pas en avant, titubante, faisant attention à ne pas tomber d'évanouissement. Elle était très fatiguée. Ses os ressortaient plus que jamais sur sa fourrure blanche et noire.

« On dirait qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. » pensa Harry. 

Gramine continua de marcher, s'éloignant toujours de Harry, comme s'il n'existait plus.

« Gramine… Reste… » murmura le sorcier.

La tigresse ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait parfaitement entendu, mais attendait les excuses. Elle voulait entendre une raison, une seule bonne raison de revenir à Harry.

« Reviens… » supplia Harry.

« Pourquoi reviendrai-je, tu ne veux plus de moi. » fit-elle d'un ton cassant en cessant sa marche. Elle ne se retourna toutefois pas.

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Tu n'as pas voulu me comprendre. »

« Pardonne-moi, Gramine. »

« Pourquoi te pardonnerai-je? » 

« … »

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Il savait ce qu'il fallait dire, ce qu'il voulait dire, mais les mots n'arrivait pas à dépasser ses lèvres. Il avait peur de le dire.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle plus fort.

« Parce que… je t'aime… » avoua-t-il. Il baissa la tête. Après ça, si elle ne revenait pas, il ne pourrait plus rien faire.

Gramine se retourna. Elle regarda avec des yeux verts embués de larmes le sorcier qui venait de lui offrir son amitié. Elle resta comme ça plusieurs secondes Harry croisait les doigts dans son dos et la suppliait mentalement de revenir, de ne pas le laisser encore une fois.

Finalement, la tigresse fit un pas… dans sa direction. Malgré la fatigue qui la terrassait et l'affaiblissait à chaque foulée, elle continua à avancer vers le sorcier. Harry s'accroupit pour l'accueillir. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, enfouissant son énorme tête contre son ventre. Harry tomba en arrière quand Gramine l'atteignit. Il caressait chaleureusement la tigresse quand il sentit tout son poids s'affaisser sur le sol. Elle venait de s'évanouir, la fatigue ayant eu raison d'elle.

« Je suis prêt à t'écouter… » murmura Harry.

Harry caressa encore quelques instants Gramine quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait réellement besoin de soins d'urgence, d'autant plus que le parc n'était pas le lieu idéal pour passer la nuit. Il détacha sa cape et en recouvrit la tigresse. Le froid le surprit et pénétra ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner. A l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, il ramena Gramine au château et s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie. 

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Il frappa plus fort. Une minute passa. Finalement, de la lumière apparut sous la porte, et Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte. Elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur ( c'est normal quand on se fait réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit) et portait une robe de chambre bien chaude en raison de la fraîcheur du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout à cette heure de la nuit Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, madame, c'est pour Gramine. » Et le sorcier se poussa sur le côté pour que l'infirmière puisse voir la tigresse en lévitation.

« Gramine ? Mais que fait-elle ici ? »

« Heu… »

« Bon, assez discuter, installez la sur un lit, je vais prévenir le professeur Mac Gonagall. »

Et l'infirmière quitta la pièce rapidement.

« Oh, non. » pensa Harry. « Je vais me faire passer un savon. » 

Il installa Gramine sur un lit, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle en attendant l'arrivée de Mac Gonagall. Gramine dormait paisiblement. Harry se rendit compte combien il était heureux de la trouver là, à nouveau à ses côtés. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pendant tout ce temps. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris de vacances. Elle semblait avoir rapetissé tant elle avait maigri. 

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Harry se leva brusquement, en proie à la panique. Les deux sorcières entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Mac Gonagall se posta devant Harry, les mains sur les hanches, tandis que Mme Pomfresh allait s'occuper de Gramine. 

« Mr Potter ! » s'emporta le professeur de Métamorphose, « qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Heu… » Il hésitait à révéler toute la vérité, mais il savait que la peine serait plus lourde si elle parvenait à découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. « J'avais envie de prendre l'air… » commença Harry sur le ton le plus innocent possible. 

« Je suis sorti dans le parc et je me suis fait attaquer par une vingtaine d'Aupengyars. A ce moment-là, Gramine est arrivée et les a repoussés aux limites de Poudlard. Voilà, c'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais le principal, c'est qu'elle soit revenue ! » termina Harry en souriant légèrement.

Mac Gonagall ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Vous oubliez peut-être que vous avez failli mourir ou vous faire enlever. » dit-elle calmement. « Vous oubliez aussi que vous avez violé plusieurs règles de Poudlard, et que par conséquent, vous allez être sérieusement puni. »

Harry baissa la tête. Le professeur se mit en colère :

« Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Toute l'école se met en quatre pour vous protéger, et monsieur va faire des petites promenades dans le parc au beau milieu de la nuit ! Vous êtes complètement irresponsable, ma parole ! Qui plus est, vous saviez très bien qu'il y avait au moins un Aupengyar qui rôdait autour du château depuis plusieurs mois déjà ! »

Harry regarda ses pieds avec un intérêt tout particulier. Mac Gonagall continua son monologue sans fin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à dire. Elle finit juste par :

« Et en plus, vous avez vu dans quel état elle s'est mis pour vous sauver la vie ? » Elle regardait Gramine en disant cela.

« Elle était déjà comme ça avant, professeur. » répondit Harry. « Alors, c'est quoi mes sanctions ? » soupira-t-il avec un air ennuyé.

« Hé bien, je suppose que ce sera 60 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue. Voyons… Demain, c'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard… -Harry afficha une mine déconfite- vous avez l'interdiction d'y aller. »

« Mais professeur, il n'y en aura que trois cette année ! »

« Ne discutez pas ! De toute façon, je doute que je vous aurait laissé y aller, vous y êtes bien trop exposé, et si le nombre d'Aupengyars a augmenté, c'est qu'ils n'ont plus l'intention de faire dans le dentelle. »

Une voix faible et rauque s'éleva en réponse à ces paroles :

« Ils ne reviendront plus… » murmura Gramine.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

« C'était leur dernière attaque, ils me l'ont dit. Ils ont dit que s'ils échouaient encore une fois, ils partiraient… »

« Sont-ils de paroles ? »

« Ils n'ont jamais trahi personne. Je leur fais confiance. Ils seront partis dès demain. »

Harry leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son professeur. 

« Non, c'est non. Vous n'irez pas à la sortie. » acheva-t-elle implacablement. « Et maintenant, retournez vous coucher ! »

Harry fit mine d'ignorer l'ordre et demanda à Mme Pomfresh :

« Elle va s'en sortir ? »

« Oui, elle est juste profondément fatigué, elle doit recouvrer ses forces. Je vais lui donner une Potion de Sommeil. Vous pouvez dormir sans crainte. »

Décidément, ils voulaient tous le renvoyer dans son lit ! Harry s'y résigna et après avoir récupéré sa cape d'hiver, il sortit de l'infirmerie et regagna son dortoir, accompagné tout le long du chemin du professeur Mac Gonagall – on ne sait jamais, s'il retournait dehors-. 

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit perturbé par les évènements, mais l'envie de savoir ce qu'avait fait Gramine pendant la semaine le tenaillait. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où émanait une douce lueur. 

La lune était levée et éclairait les environs d'une blanche lumière. Mais elle n'était pas la seule éclairer l'espace. Quelques nuages s'étaient amoncelés en divers endroits du ciel, et une fine neige en tombait, légère et douce comme une plume. Le sol glacé l'accueillait sans la faire fondre, et déjà les feuilles du Saule Cogneur semblaient recouvertes d'un voile d'une blancheur étincelante. 

Harry regarda le réveil : 3h1/2.

Il regarda encore par la fenêtre, pour passer le temps. Il vit une ombre se faufiler entre les arbres. Elle lui fit penser à Sirius. Pas de nouvelles depuis près de 4 mois. 

4 mois… C'était beaucoup trop. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Mais Harry ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son parrain. Il pensa à lui envoyer une lettre. Mais si Sirius était emprisonné, la lettre serait interceptée. C'était trop dangereux. 

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre. Il tendit la main à l'extérieur et recueillit quelques flocons de neige dans sa paume qui fondirent aussitôt. Ca chatouillait. Il se surprit à rire doucement, mais de peur de réveiller ses camarades de classe, il cessa de rire et referma la fenêtre. Il étira ses muscles et s'allongea sur son lit. Le sommeil le prit quelques minutes plus tard.

Au début de l'après-midi qui suivit, Harry se retrouva, seul, dans un couloir du deuxième étage, près d'une statue de sorcière bossue et borgne. La plupart des élèves autorisés étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard il y a quelques minutes. Et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de manquer cette sortie, malgré l'interdiction de son professeur. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, d'autant plus que le sorcier n'avait plus sa carte des Maraudeurs. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, puis se faufila dans le passage secret. Il descendit le toboggan et se retrouva en bas sans encombres. Il murmura un « Lumos » et le long tunnel fut éclairé. Aussitôt, un courant d'air glacé fit frissonner le sorcier.

Bizarre… Il n'y avait habituellement pas de vent dans ce souterrain. Par précaution, Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait emportée avec lui. Il marcha quelques minutes. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid à mesure qu'il avançait. 

Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva face à un mur de racines entrelacées. Au-dessus de lui, un énorme trou d'environ deux mètres de diamètre s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Intrigué, Harry s'avança un peu au travers des racines. Mais il dut s'arrêter bien vite car il se trouva confronté à la base d'un énorme tronc couché. Apparemment, un arbre qui poussait au-dessus du tunnel était tombé sur ce dernier, avait tout fait s'effondrer et bloquait à présent l'accès à Pré-au-Lard. Harry pesta et frappa l'arbre du pied ( comportement uniquement masochiste ).

Par curiosité, et parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'autre, Harry se hissa à l'extérieur en s'aidant des racines comme appui. Il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la Forêt Interdite, et il pouvait voir au loin le mur d'enceinte de Poudlard. Vu d'en haut, l'arbre donnait l'impression d'être tombé directement dans sa propre tombe, car seul son feuillage l'empêchait de s'étaler de tout son long dans le tunnel. 

Contrarié, Harry retourna dans le tunnel et rebroussa chemin, n'ayant pas dépassé le mur d'enceinte.

Gramine se réveilla à la fin de l'après-midi. Elle était entourée d'un paravent pour empêcher tous les curieux de venir la voir sans raison, comme disait Mme Pomfresh. Evidemment, Harry était passé plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, et plein d'autres Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Alors maintenant, tout le monde devait savoir qu'elle était revenue. L'infirmière lui rapporta que même quelques professeurs étaient venus s'enquérir de sa santé.

La dragonne s'approcha d'elle. Des reflets pourpres et carmins se mouvaient sur sa peau écailleuse. 

_« Bonjour ! »_

_« Bonjour Tiamat » répondit Gramine en baissant la tête._

Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, Pomfresh s'occupa d'elle, lui apportant quantité de nourritures en tout genre, de quoi lui faire rapidement retrouver ses forces. Mais il faudrait plusieurs nuits passées à la belle étoile pour que sa réserve magique soit à nouveau pleine. 

Dans la soirée, Harry passa une dernière fois. Au son de sa voix, Gramine tenta de se lever, mais l'infirmière lui fit signe de se tenir tranquille. Pomfresh alla voir Harry et lui répéta d'un air exaspéré que Gramine ne recevait toujours pas de visites ( ça devait faire la vingtième fois qu'elle le disait aux élèves ), mais Harry opposa de la résistance :

« Mais on m'a dit qu'elle était réveillée ! »

« Elle s'est rendormie. » répondit l'infirmière un peu hâtivement.

Harry la regarda suspicieusement, et sut qu'elle mentait. 

« Je pourrai la voir quand ? »

« Demain matin, Mr Potter. Vous pourrez lui parler demain matin. »

« D'accord. » Et Harry partit.

Gramine fit connaître son désaccord avec l'infirmière par un long soupir.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vois mes amis ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en état, c'est évident. »

« Pas en état ? Vous ne me connaissez pas suffisamment pour dire ça. Un humain ne serait pas en état, certes, mais moi vous ne savez absolument pas comment je me régénère. Chaque membre de notre espèce se régénère plus ou moins vite, selon ses propres méthodes et sa propre puissance. Il n'y a que moi qui puis savoir dans quel état je me trouve. »

« Et dans quel état vous trouvez-vous ? » demanda Pomfresh.

« Trop fatiguée. » avoua-t-elle. Et elle se rendormit, la tête profondément enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? » interrogea Tiamat.

_« Je ne veux plus retourner sur cette planète. Je ne peux plus continuer ma mission. » répondit amèrement Gramine._

_« Pourquoi ? » continua la dragonne en prenant une voix douce afin d'apaiser la tigresse._

_Gramine raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, quand les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux._

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Sa cicatrice le lançait. Il avait fait un rêve, dont il se rappelait très bien. Le chef des Aupengyars était revenu auprès de Voldemort. En quelques mots il avait expliqué qu'il arrêtait la mission. Il a subi le sortilège Doloris juste après. Puis il est parti, a rejoint son groupe, et ils ont quitté le pays.

Le sorcier mit ses lunettes, et se leva, s'en prendre la peine de regarder le réveil. De toute façon il faisait nuit noire. Il s'habilla et sortit se promener dans le couloir. Il avait la vague, mais très vague intention d'aller à l'infirmerie, juste pour avoir la joie unique de découvrir une porte fermée. Mais quand il arriva devant la pièce, il entendit une voix rauque parler. Une très faible lueur se voyait sous la porte la voix appartenant à Gramine semblait se parler à elle-même. Harry colla son oreille à la porte. La tigresse parlait doucement mais elle articulait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Voyons, si je fais ça, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Quelques secondes passèrent. Un petit sifflement perça le silence.

« Rejeté ? Ca ne doit pas être le bon geste. Pourtant la formule a l'air exact. ( bruit d'une page qui tourne). Ah ! Ca doit être ça. Ca va peut-être marcher maintenant. »

Gramine prononça une incantation incompréhensible, attendit un peu, puis soudain, Harry vit la lueur sous la porte augmenter fortement d'un coup, puis revenir à son état initial tout aussi rapidement. Gramine poussa un long soupir.

« Ouf, ça y est ! Je me demande si ça me servira un jour ce que je lui ai fait, mais bon. Ils disent dans ce bouquin qu'elle sera nettement plus sauvage et caractérielle. Tant que le sort marche, c'est le principal. »

Harry se demanda de quoi donc pouvait-elle parler. Il frappa la porte. Il entendit les draps bouger, le matelas grincer légèrement, puis l'approbation de Gramine. Il entra prudemment avec l'air de celui qui vient tout juste d'arriver.

« Pourquoi es-tu sûr qu'il ne te pardonnera pas ? » continua Tiamat.

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

« Salut Gramine, tu es déjà réveillée ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, comme toi. J'ai dormi presque toute la journée hier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure. »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Je vois. » fit Gramine en baissant un peu les yeux. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tuer Voldemort ? »

« Il est sûrement déjà en train de le regretter à l'heure qu'il est. » affirma la dragonne rouge.

_« Vous croyez ? »_

_« Bien sûr que oui. Tu devrais y retourner, et t'expliquer. Il s'excusera. Il a besoin de toi, mais peut-être ne le sait-il pas encore. »_

« Assieds-toi sur le lit, ça risque d'être assez long. » commença Gramine. « Imagine que je ne sois jamais venue ici, que le hasard ait fait que personne ne m'ait prévenu qu'il se passait quelque chose sur cette planète, je n'aurais jamais pu tuer Voldemort. Ce n'est donc pas à moi de le tuer.

« Mais puisque tu es là… » murmura Harry.

« Même si je suis là, je n'ai pas le droit de détruire la source actuelle de souffrance de ce monde. Car si je le faisais, je tomberai dans la folie, j'en viendrai à tout détruire, à te tuer, à réduire Poudlard à néant. C'est sûrement ce qu'il se passerait, car dans l'histoire de ce monde, je suis un élément qui n'existe pas. C'est un fait, que je ne puis expliquer. Je peux aller et venir sur cette planète où bon me semble, distordre le temps quand je ne suis pas là, mais je ne suis pas censée changer le destin. Je t'aide, et si je n'étais pas là, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aiderait. 

Ecoute, ma mère m'a transmise une partie de ses connaissances alors que j'étais encore dans son ventre. Mais il y a une chose qu'elle tenait vraiment à me montrer en pensée, c'est un événement que tout le monde connaît, et qui s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, aux premiers âges de notre espèce. C'est l'histoire d'un tigre comme moi qui est allé sur une planète très petite, où la population vivait sous terre, et creusait des tunnels qui se rapprochaient dangereusement du centre de la planète. Une mission lui avait été confiée, celle d'accompagner un groupe de personne qui partait en exploration dans le monde extérieur, à la surface de la planète. Ils ont été confrontés à une personne responsable d'un complot, terriblement puissante et dangereuse. Le tigre l'a tuée. Ce faisant, il a réalisé le destin d'autres personnes. Il n'avait pas le droit. Cela a été son unique erreur. Car il est devenu fou, a plongé au plus profond des tunnels, a creusé jusqu'au centre de la planète, et l'a fait imploser en se déchargeant de toute la puissance qu'il avait accumulé pendant sa vie. »

Le regard confiant de Tiamat fit ravaler sa colère à la tigresse. Elle acquiesça lentement, regarda avec tristesse la planète qu'elle venait de quitter, et s'apprêta à y retourner. Tiamat sourit, déploya ses ailes et partit. Gramine eut à peine le temps de la remercier avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'espace. Sur la planète, l'Angleterre allait bientôt s'illuminer des rayons du soleil. Une nuit était passée.

Gramine fit une pause. Harry était captivé par son récit,  et dans ses yeux agrandis par la surprise on pouvait lire maintenant un peu de peur vis-à-vis de Gramine. Quand il se remit de sa surprise, son regard s'adoucit en éprouvant de la compassion pour la tigresse.

« Je comprends. » dit-il simplement. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi complexes. Déjà que le fait que vous ne puissiez vivre que par l'amitié des autres était assez surprenant, mais je ne pensais pas que votre vie était si… compliquée… Mais j'ai une autre question. »

« Vas-y » encouragea la tigresse.

Gramine passa le reste de la semaine en haut des hautes montagnes froides et sombres, d'où elle pouvait voir le château de Poudlard, et quatre jours durant elle observa le collège, ne s'alimentant que de l'énergie des astres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à revenir ? »

Gramine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, mettant Harry mal à l'aise.

« On m'a dit… que tu aurais besoin de moi. » 

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, la première partie de ma fic est terminée. On va maintenant passer à des affaires plus graves et plus dans le contexte de cette « merveilleuse » année. Adieu les Aupengyars, et bon retour Voldie, je vais enfin m'occuper de ses travaux.


	9. chapitre8 Magie Noire, Magie Blanche

Titre : Créatures oubliées

Auteur : Epayss

E-Mail : epayss@caramail.com

Avertissement : PG

Note de l'auteur : Je pense que cette seconde partie sera plus courte que la première, puisque le scénario y sera plus diffus. Mais je prévois une fin spectaculaire haute en magie.

                                Magie Noire, Magie Blanche

Noël approchait. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait à présent tout le parc, les montagnes, la forêt, rendant tout le paysage aussi inoffensif que possible. 

Harry regardait par la fenêtre la neige tomber sur le toit de la cabane du garde-chasse. Poudlard était à moitié vide en ce mardi 23 décembre, des élèves ayant préféré retourner chez eux pour les fêtes, car on ne sait jamais quand peut arriver le pire, disaient-ils. Et même si les attaques de Voldemort étaient peu nombreuses depuis son retour ( en tout cas par rapport à son premier règne ), chacun savait qu'il y avait toujours un risque de perdre un être cher, en particulier les enfants de Moldus. Il y avait donc une majorité de Serpentards qui étaient restés pour le Bal. Seuls Harry et Ron dormaient dans leur chambre maintenant, Hermione et Seamus craignant pour leurs parents Moldus, et Dean et Neville, eh bien, peut-être n'aiment-t-ils pas les bals, chacun son truc. Ah si, Gramine occupaient de temps en temps un lit. Son retour à elle avait été accueilli à bras ouvert. Harry se rappelait la fois où elle était revenue dans la Grande Salle, dimanche soir : elle était accompagnée de Mme Pomfresh et, à en voir leurs têtes à toutes les deux, il semblait que Gramine était sortie dehors sans autorisation. En effet, la tigresse était toute ébouriffée et de la neige parsemait sa fourrure, comme si elle s'était roulée dedans. Puis elle s'était assise à la table des professeurs et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle avait annoncé que les Aupengyars étaient définitivement partis. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait serré la main – ou plutôt la patte –, et tout le monde avait applaudi, on ne sait même pas pourquoi. Enfin le principal, c'est que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et que maintenant plus rien ne menaçait Harry, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Le sorcier détourna son regard de la fenêtre. Dans la chambre étrangement vide trônaient au milieu de la pièce les robes de bal de Harry et Ron. L'une vert bouteille, l'autre d'une couleur oscillant entre le violet et l'orange selon la lumière : c'était la nouvelle robe du rouquin, offerte par ses frères jumeaux soi-disant pour son passage en cinquième année, excuse un peu bidon quand on sait qu'il n'y a pas d'examen important à passer en quatrième année.

Harry quitta la chambre, et la Salle Commune par la même occasion ( soyons fou !). Il erra (non, pas pendant 13 ans) dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une âme qui vive. En chemin, il rencontra Gramine, collée contre le mur d'un couloir, une boule de neige à la patte. La tigresse tourna la tête vers le sorcier et lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Harry la dépassa et prudemment, s'avança dans le couloir perpendiculaire, où une bataille avait éclaté, à en voir la neige qui s'étalait par terre. Rusard allait encore râler. Harry suivit les traces de neige, ce qui le conduit à un couloir parallèle à celui où était planquée Gramine, et là, s'étaient regroupés plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons qui s'étaient ligués contre la tigresse. A leur côté, un monticule de boules de neige toute faite s'élevait comme une pyramide. Quand ils virent arriver Harry, ils lui demandèrent où était Gramine. Celui-ci leur répondit et le groupe, armé de boules, s'avança le plus possible du coin de couloir derrière lequel la tigresse attendait. Et dans un cri de guerre, ils se jetèrent sur leur cible qui fut très vite ensevelie sous la neige. Tous aussi excité les uns que les autres, on ne pouvait pas manquer de rire quand Gramine se mettait à sauter sur place comme un chaton et à faire des petits bruits entre le miaulement et le roucoulement.

Harry ne prit pas part à ces jeux et partit errer encore. Au bout d'un certain temps, il rencontra, assise sur un banc de la Cour Intérieure, Cho Chang. Elle était seule, emmitouflée dans sa cape et son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Le sorcier la rejoignit mais n'osa pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle tout de suite.

« Salut Cho ! » souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête en sursautant.

« Oh, Harry ! Je t'avais pas vu ! T'es tout seul ? »

« J'allais te poser la même question. »

« La plupart de mes amies sont parties. Et toi ? »

« Il n'y a plus que Ron et moi dans notre chambre. »

« C'est bizarre qu'il y ait autant de monde qui soit parti fêter Noël ailleurs. »

« C'est à cause des événements actuels. » expliqua Harry. « Ils ont peurs pour leur famille. Evidemment quand on a de la famille, c'est facile de s'inquiéter pour eux. »

Cho regarda Harry. Il semblait triste. La Serdaigle lui prit la main en se rapprochant de lui. Il restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, quand la cloche sonna l'heure de déjeuner.

Le 24 Décembre, Harry fut réveillé par Gramine, comme avant. Quand cette dernière le sentit bouger, elle quitta le lit et vint s'asseoir sur celui de Seamus. Harry se redressa, et mit ses lunettes. Ron s'étira dans son lit avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. En voyant Harry déjà debout avec Gramine, il leur dit :

« Joyeux Noël ! »

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Ron. » répondit Harry. Il adressa un chaleureux sourire à Gramine tout en ne lui souhaitant pas un joyeux Noël. Il y avait une très bonne raison à cela, c'était que Gramine n'était pas très engagée ni très au courant des différentes fêtes de tous les mondes qu'elle visitait. Dans son propre monde, il n'y avait pas de célébrations comme cela, c'était inutile. Dans la galaxie en général, il n'y avait qu'une seule célébration qui était fêtée, celle de la naissance de la galaxie, entre novembre et décembre c'était la fête du ciel, en raison des étranges phénomènes stellaires qui se produisait cette nuit-là. 

Noël n'était qu'un jour comme un autre pour Gramine, seulement ses compagnons recevaient toutes sortes de cadeaux ce jour-là. La tigresse, elle, n'offrait jamais rien : d'une part pour la raison citée au-dessus, d'autre part car on lui donnait très peu d'argent, juste le nécessaire pour se débrouiller au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Harry s'était habitué à ce qu'il ne reçoive rien d'elle, et la comprenait très bien.

Mais au pied de son lit, il y avait quand même un petit tas de cadeaux. Gramine, intéressé par les paquets, vint voir ce que Harry avait reçu. Celui-ci commença à les déballer, imité par Ron. 

Le premier était une grosse boîte en fer blanc envoyé par Hagrid, contenant un nombre important de gâteaux faits maison, de bonbons de chez Honeydukes et de pâtisseries inconnues. Un unique petit papier était coincé entre un paquet de chocogrenouilles et des Fizwizbiz. Il y avait écrit :

« Joyaux Noèlle, Harry ! » – décidément l'orthographe ça s'arrange pas –.

Enchanté, Harry reposa la boîte et ouvrit le cadeau de Mme Weasley. Il consistait, comme tous les ans, en une série de petits pâtés, accompagnés d'un pull ou chaque fibre avait une couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, ce qui rendait de loin le pull blanc ( ne me demandez pas comment on peut tricoter un pull pareil ). Un mot signé par toute la famille complétait le présent, où on lui recommandait de faire bien attention à lui, comme s'il le faisait exprès de se mettre dans le pétrin !

De Ron il reçut un nécessaire à baguette, ce dont il avait bien besoin, enfin surtout la baguette.

Dans un lourd paquet, il reconnut le cadeau habituel d'Hermione, un livre. C'était un imposant pavé de près de 1000 pages, dont le titre était « L'Histoire des Quatre ». Il était écrit par le même auteur que celui de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ( vu le titre c pas difficile de le deviner ), à ceci près qu'il relatait la vie des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

Entouré de papier cadeaux, Harry vit qu'il restait un dernier paquet, et le plus imposant de tous. Il était long de 1m70, et semblait entre le rigide et le souple. Excité, Harry crut que c'était un nouveau balai, bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler de la sortie d'un nouveau modèle. Hésitant quant à l'envoyeur, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet. Une lettre glissée dans le papier alerta son attention :

« Cher filleul,

Je doute que je puisse te donner ce paquet en main propre, c'est pourquoi je te l'envoie par hibou. J'espère qu'il arrivera au bon moment entre tes mains, car j'ai acheté ton cadeau il y a assez longtemps et je l'ai confié à une de mes connaissances pour qu'il te l'envoie le jour de Noël, au cas où je ne serais pas là pour le faire moi-même. J'espère te voir bientôt, et te faire parvenir de mes nouvelles un peu plus souvent.

Joyeux Noël                                                                             le 14 novembre1995

Sniffle. » 

La lettre était terriblement inquiétante, et Harry craignait ne plus voir son parrain, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis ce 14 novembre, ni même avant. Il ouvrit tout de même le paquet, et découvrit… un étui à balai ! Noir, avec une sangle pour le transporter sur le dos, c'était idéal pour ranger son Eclair de Feu, au lieu de le mettre dans la malle. Sur l'étui, il y avait aussi une grande poche pour ranger son nécessaire à balai. Harry murmura :

« Merci Sirius. »

Gramine et Ron étaient admiratifs devant le cadeau ( qui n'avait en lui-même rien d'extraordinaire ). La tigresse voyait combien Sirius manquait à Harry, et elle décida d'activer un peu le processus. Elle se résolut à aller voir le directeur dès que possible pour lui demander si lui aussi n'avait pas reçu des nouvelles.  

Note de l'auteur : les cadeaux qu'a offert Harry à ses amis ne sont pas nommés ici, parce que j'avais pas d'idée, et de toute façon, ils ne sont pas de première importance.

Le soir du Bal de Noël, Harry était en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant de pouvoir descendre dans la Grande Salle. Lui et Ron étaient déjà habillés depuis un moment, et ils n'avaient rien à faire d'autre que d'user le sol. 

Quand enfin il fut l'heure de se rendre au bal, ils se précipitèrent d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs et arrivèrent parmi les premiers dans le Hall. Les portes étaient encore fermées. 

En quelques minutes, tous le monde fut rassemblé devant les portes et les couples se formèrent. Harry retrouva Cho dans une magnifique robe bleue et argentée. Dans ses cheveux laissés libres flottaient quelques perles de nacre. Harry resta bouche bée devant elle, et cela suffit à Cho pour comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait. 

Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Sans ordre particulier, les sorciers s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle avec émerveillement. La configuration de la salle était la même que la dernière fois et les décorations n'avaient pas non plus été épargnées. Sur le côté de la Salle, le groupe des Buveurs de Vampires se préparait à lancer la musique. Et tout au fond, il y avait tous les professeurs réunis à leur table, et même Trelawney était venue pour l'occasion, rien que ça, ça se fête ! Tous les élèves s'assirent à leurs tables, mélangeant les différentes maisons. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence :

« Nous voilà réunis pour un nouveau Bal de Noël ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que celui de l'année dernière. Mais j'ai quelques recommandations à faire en ce qui concerne le parc : son accès vous est autorisé, mais par mesure de sécurité, un dôme de sécurité a été placé sur tout le parc mais seulement jusqu'aux statues qui ont été entreposées tout autour. Au-delà de ces statues, vous aurez affaire à un mur invisible qui vous empêchera d'aller plus loin, tout cela dans l'unique but de vous protéger. Et maintenant, bonne soirée ! »

Des applaudissements accueillirent son discours tandis que le professeur se rasseyait. Très vite, des élèves quittèrent la salle pour voir les fameuses statues. Harry et Cho restèrent à leur table en compagnie de Ron et d'autres sorciers.

'Ce fut un long et joyeux repas'. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs danses que le couple sortit faire un tour dehors. L'air était frais mais quand on restait près de l'entrée, la chaleur des torches qui éclairaient les marches menant au parc était assez agréable. Malgré les fines chaussures que portait Cho, elle accepta de venir dans la neige glacée. Ils marchèrent, emmitouflés tous les deux dans une seule cape d'hiver, jusqu'à une des statues. Alignées tout les 20 mètres environ, elles représentaient chacune une créature fantastique différente. Celle sous laquelle se tenait Harry et Cho était un superbe Kelpy de pierre, au bas duquel des vagues de pierre se fracassaient contre ses sabots.

Les deux sorciers grimpèrent sur son socle et s'appuyèrent contre une de ses pattes. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour se tenir un peu plus chaud. 

« Il fait meilleur ici. » commença Cho.

« Oui, on étouffait là-bas. » renchérit Harry.

Grand silence.

« Harry, j'ai une question à te poser, enfin t'es pas obligé d'y répondre si tu veux. »

« Vas-y toujours. »

« Cédric… ( Harry frissonna à l'annonce du nom tabou )… a-t-il combattu Tu-Sais-Qui, avant de mourir ? »

Sa voix s'étrangla un peu dans sa gorge au moment où elle termina la phrase. Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il voulait bien lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne savait pas comment le raconter. Finalement, il dit :

« Non, il n'a rien pu faire. On avait tous les deux sortis notre baguette magique parce qu'on ne savait pas où on était et un homme est arrivé, un serviteur de Vol… ( léger tremblement de Cho ) pardon, de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il l'a tué avant qu'on y comprenne quelque chose, parce qu'il était en quelque sorte… la personne de trop. »

« Ok… Merci. »

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur mutisme. Cho se rapprocha un peu plus du sorcier, obligeant Harry à passer son bras derrière son dos et sur sa hanche droite. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cho releva la tête vers lui et, avec une infinie douceur, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Celui-ci, non mécontent de ce qui venait de lui arriver, la regarda tendrement avec ses yeux émeraude et lui rendit son baiser, cette fois-ci un peu plus long que le premier. La douceur avec laquelle ils s'embrassaient rendait l'instant incroyablement long et magique et ils en profitèrent tous les deux du mieux qu'ils purent. Ils continuèrent leur échange amoureux plusieurs minutes durant, s'enlaçant de tous leurs membres. Ce n'est que quand le froid les obligea à s'arrêter qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer au château, et de tenir leur relation secrète du mieux qu'ils purent ( car il valait mieux éviter les rumeurs le plus possible). La main dans la main, ils ne reprirent une attitude « normale » qu'après avoir monté les marches menant au château.

Les jours qui suivirent, jusqu'à la rentrée, Harry et Cho se donnèrent des rendez-vous en secret dans quelque salle oubliée ou dans un recoin de la bibliothèque. De temps en temps, ils se mettaient quand même à travailler leurs devoirs de vacances. Seuls Ron et Gramine avaient été mis au courant de cette relation, ou plutôt avaient harcelé Harry de questions pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait avec Cho. Harry avait donc tout révélé, et ses amis lui avaient promis de rester bouche cousue. Car en plus d'être une célébrité, le sorcier était aussi l'attrapeur et capitaine des Gryffondor, et il serait mal vu qu'il sorte avec l'attrapeur des Serdaigle.

Le jour de la rentrée des vacances d'hiver fut dès le matin un véritable drame – ça y est, les ennuis commencent –. Les hiboux arrivèrent comme d'habitude par dizaines, avec leurs lettres, leurs paquets en tous genres, et surtout… les journaux du matin. Dès que ceux-ci se retrouvèrent entre les mains des élèves, un grand silence commença de se faire alors que tous lisaient silencieusement les nouvelles. Harry, penché vers Hermione, lut la première page :

Les Détraqueurs ralliés à Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé 

Hier soir, aux environs de minuit, une attaque a été menée contre Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Un groupe d'une trentaine de Mangemorts commandé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'y sont rendus et ont libéré tous les prisonniers, qui étaient pour la plupart d'anciens Mangemorts. Les Détraqueurs, gardiens de la prison, se sont soumis à leur ancien maître et ont abandonné les lieux pour suivre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. 

_Aux dernières nouvelles, Azkaban est maintenant vide de tous ses occupants. _

_Une interview a été réalisée auprès du Ministre de la Magie, Mr  Cornélius Fudge :_

_« Mr Fudge, après cette attaque, niez-vous toujours  le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »_

_« Non. J'avoue que je suis resté sceptique quant à Son retour assez longtemps, mais il est maintenant clair que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait son retour parmi nous. » explique le Ministre de la Magie._

_« Quelles mesures vont être prises pour la protection de la population et du pays ? »_

_« Nous en débattrons au Ministère dès demain. »_

_« Avez-vous une idée de la prochaine cible de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »_

_« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas au courant de Ses plans, alors cessez de me poser des questions ridicules ! » s'emporta Mr Fudge. »_

La première page se terminait sur cette phrase. Il n'avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Les professeurs aussi lisaient l'annonce. Tous les visages avaient pâli brusquement, à part à la table des Serpentards, où des mines réjouies faisaient leur apparition. 

Harry pensa à la dernière question du journaliste. Quel pouvait être la prochaine cible, si ce n'était lui ? Apparemment, la même question se formulait dans les esprits de ses amis, puisqu'il les vit tourner la tête vers lui. Lassé de ces regards constants, il entreprit de remplir son assiette de tout plein de bonnes choses. Mais l'appétit ne venait pas. Il la regarda un bout de temps, mais les Détraqueurs occupaient ses pensées. Il se dit que si Gramine ne l'avait pas endormi comme d'habitude cette nuit, il aurait sûrement vu le drame en rêve, et tout ce qui va avec, c'est-à-dire douleurs à la cicatrice et réveil en sursaut et en sueur.

Harry décida qu'il avait terminé de manger et il se leva de la table. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire, et bientôt la Grande Salle fut vidée d'une bonne trentaine de personnes qui n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à déjeuner.

La matinée commençait par un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry arriva le premier, puisque les autres n'avaient sûrement pas encore fini de manger. En attendant devant la porte, il vit arriver, en avance pour une fois, le professeur Lupin, qui transportait dans ses bras une petite horloge de bois. Ce dernier s'étonna de voir Harry ici.

« Bonjour Harry, tu es très en avance aujourd'hui. »

« Oui. » répondit simplement le sorcier.

« Bon, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Heu… Non, pas du tout. »

Le professeur Lupin lui remit alors l'horloge, ouvrit sa salle de classe et lui demanda de la poser sur le bureau.

« Maintenant, on va repousser les tables sur le côté. » continua Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va étudier ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Oh, une créature que tu connais déjà. » 

L'horloge trembla un peu. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Cela lui rappelait un cours, en troisième année, le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à vrai dire.

« Un épouvantard ? »

« Exact. En fait celui-ci a subi un sort puissant qui le bloque sur une unique forme quand il se trouve devant une personne, c'est celle d'un Détraqueur. »

Harry sentit la crainte l'envahir. Le fait de se retrouver encore une fois devant sa plus grande peur ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

« Mais c'est surtout pour les années supérieures que je l'ai rapporté. » continua le professeur. « Car avant d'en affronter un, il vaudrait mieux que les élèves apprennent à faire un Patronus. Tu n'auras pas à beaucoup travailler pour ce cours-ci, Harry. »

« Hmm. » Tant mieux, pensa-t-il. 

Quand les tables furent rangées, Harry retourna dans le couloir, où quelques élèves s'étaient déjà rassemblés. 

« Bonjour tout le monde. » fit le professeur Lupin une fois que tous les élèves – comprenant Gramine ­– furent rentrés dans la Salle. « J'ai changé un peu le programme de ce mois en voyant les nouvelles de ce matin. Nous allons donc maintenant passer un peu de temps à étudier le moyen le plus efficace pour se défendre contre un Détraqueur : le Patronus. »

Plusieurs élèves gémirent à l'idée d'avoir à combattre un jour ces créatures.

Le professeur expliqua comment en fabriquer un, et les élèves essayèrent de réaliser leur propre Patronus. 

Après les explications du professeur, Harry commença à s'asseoir sur une table, près des autres Gryffondors pour leur donner des conseils. Seamus vint le voir, remarquant qu'il ne faisait rien :

« Tu n'essayes pas de faire un Patronus, Harry ? »

« Non, je sais déjà en faire un. » répliqua le sorcier.

« C'est vrai ? Tu peux me montrer, dis ? »

Harry se demanda s'il arriverait à le faire après ce qu'il avait appris ce matin, mais il tenta quand même l'expérience. De toute façon, c'était beaucoup plus facile sans Détraqueurs à côté. Il se leva de sa table et sortit sa baguette, tout en réfléchissant à un bon souvenir. Il y avait le retour de Gramine, le Bal de Noël, ou des souvenirs bien plus vieux comme la victoire de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en première, deuxième et troisième année. Finalement, il se concentra sur toutes ses victoires de Quidditch à la fois. Puis il dit :

« Spero Patronum ! »

Aussitôt, un immense cerf argenté jaillit de la baguette et atterrit au centre de la salle. Ses sabots martelèrent le sol un instant, puis sa tête se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit, encore émerveillé par cette copie conforme de Cornedrue. Le cerf, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun Détraqueur dans les environs, se cabra et s'évanouit dans l'air comme de la fumée blanche.

L'exploit fut applaudi par toute la classe. Gramine, qui avait regardé la démonstration dans un coin de la classe, se leva et sortit sa baguette pour essayer. Quel souvenir avait été pour elle le plus heureux ? Il y en avait tellement. Tellement d'heureux, tellement de malheureux. Elle s'en souvint d'un, une nuit à la belle étoile passée en compagnie de son plus cher ami, Ombre, un autre tigre de son espèce. Le souvenir bien en tête, elle brandit sa baguette et :

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Les élèves avaient réussi à trouver la sortie de la salle, encore aveuglés par l'explosion de lumière qui venait d'éclater. Ils avaient tous mis beaucoup de temps à retrouver une vue normale et à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité naturelle du couloir. Tout le monde avait cru que la salle allait s'effondrer, c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous sortis. Quand leur vue put distinguer à nouveau la porte de la salle de classe, ils virent qu'elle était encore intacte, et c'est à cet instant qu'en sortit Gramine. La tigresse avait un air complètement ébranlé, et elle tenait sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme de destruction massive. Quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle, et cela la gênait un peu.

« Excusez-moi. » murmura-t-elle.

Un Gryffondor formula à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le professeur répondit, avec un air amusé :

« Je crois… que Gramine a un Patronus que la salle ne peut pas contenir en entier. Il semble que nous nous soyons tous retrouvé à l'intérieur du Patronus. »

Plusieurs élèves furent émerveillés par son exploit, et certains tentaient d'imaginer quel pouvait être son Patronus : un grand dragon ? Ou un animal inconnu des sorciers, vivant sur une autre planète ? Gramine, elle, ne retoucha plus à sa baguette de tout le cours.

L'après-midi, pendant le cours de Potions des Gryffondors, la tigresse se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Et comme elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, elle se contenta de signaler sa présence par un puissant feulement qui se répercuta dans de nombreux couloirs. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête de fantôme sortit d'un mur, alerté par les échos. C'était le Moine Gras. Il demanda :

« Que vous prend-il à rugir ainsi ? »

« Je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore, je dois lui parler d'affaires importantes. »

« Bien, je vais le prévenir que vous attendez devant la statue. » Et le fantôme s'envola vers l'étage supérieur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard :

« Vous pouvez monter, voici le mot de passe : Chocogrenouille. »

Aussitôt dit, la statue s'ébranla et se poussa sur le côté, dévoilant l'escalier en colimaçon. La tigresse grimpa les marches et frappa à la porte du bureau une réponse assourdie se fit entendre, et elle entra.

Derrière son bureau attendait le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore.

« Que me vaut ta visite, Gramine ? »

« Je désirerais vous parler d'une affaire qui concerne en particulier Harry, mais je préférerai d'abord vous en parler avant lui. »

« Je t'écoute. » dit calmement Dumbledore, les mains entrecroisées au-dessus de la table.

« Voilà, je me demandais si vous aviez reçu des nouvelles de Sirius Black récemment. »

« Non, absolument aucune depuis la fin d'août. »

« Comme pour Harry. Mais à Noël, il lui a envoyé une lettre, préparée à l'avance le 14 novembre. Et il avait écrit que des nouvelles de lui parviendraient à Harry plus souvent dorénavant. »

« Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, cela m'inquiète. Je lui avais confié une mission, celle de retrouver les anciens, et puis il est parti en fin août en Amérique du Nord, au Canada je crois, et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. Mais avant que tu me le dises, je pensais simplement qu'il n'avait pas de chouettes sous la main. »

« Mais il a bien dû revenir par ici pour écrire la lettre du 14 novembre. Ou alors il était très pressé. C'est pourquoi je voudrais votre autorisation pour me permettre d'aller le retrouver et prendre de ses nouvelles, ou au pire le ramener ici. »

« Mr Black est peut-être effectivement en danger, et il serait de bonne grâce d'aller le délivrer. Mais tu as le devoir de protéger Harry, et ton absence risque d'être longue… »

« Harry ne craint pas grand chose en ce moment, il n'y a plus de menace imminente, je suis certaine qu'il peut se passer de moi quelques jours, car j'espère ne pas dépasser ce temps. »

Dumbledore regarda attentivement la tigresse, puis soupira.

« Bon, d'accord. Tu peux partir le rechercher. Mais fais bien attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas remarqué si tu le ramènes jusqu'ici. Et reviens vite. »

« Merci professeur, il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir Harry, et je pourrai partir. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Gramine. »

Harry ne revit pas la tigresse avant le soir, au moment où il allait se coucher. Elle semblait assez pressée.

« T'es pas descendue manger ce soir ? »

« J'avais mangé avant, parce que j'avais quelques petites choses à régler avant de partir. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu pars ? » demanda Harry avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, mais seulement pour quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas. Je pars rechercher une personne, et le directeur m'a donné l'autorisation. Tu es en sécurité, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit-elle hâtivement. En réalité, elle savait très bien où elle allait, en Albanie. Après avoir pris un dîner consistant, elle avait été voir le professeur Lupin, le meilleur confident de Sirius. Elle avait appris que c'était à lui que Sirius avait confié le cadeau de Harry, et qu'il était revenu le 14 novembre à Pré-au-Lard pour le lui remettre. Puis il était vite parti pour l'Albanie, où il souhaitait enquêter sur des faits qui s'y était produit. Il n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis à Lupin. Mais maintenant, Gramine savait où aller chercher. 

Elle continua :

« Harry, il y a une autre chose dont je voudrais te parler. »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne vais plus pouvoir t'endormir le soir, c'est devenu trop dangereux maintenant. Tu risques de plus en plus de tomber dans le coma, le vrai cette fois, et pour de bon. Je suis désolée. Il va falloir que tu vives avec tes cauchemars, et je ne suis pas certaine que Mme Pomfresh accepte de te confier des Potions de Sommeil pour le reste de l'année. »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Ok. » finit-il par dire.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. » Elle se suréleva légèrement sur ses pattes arrière, prit Harry entre ses pattes et frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

« A bientôt, Gramine. »

Et elle partit. Elle devait mettre 8 jours à ramener Sirius Black.

« Croyez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire de prendre autant de temps ? » demanda le Mangemort.

_« Oui. » répondit le Mage Noir. « Il y a deux possibilités quant aux conséquences des attaques que nous allons réaliser : soit Potter va s'affaiblir, soit il va se renforcer, poussé par la haine qu'il accumule contre moi. S' il s'affaiblit, accablé par le poids que les autres lui font porter, il nous sera d'autant plus facile de le capturer. S'il se renforce, et que sa haine s'intensifie, il sera peut-être possible de le faire passer de notre côté. La haine aveugle les personnes, il ne saura pas ce qu'il fera, j'en suis certain. »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Sa cicatrice n'émettait aucune douleur, fait plutôt rare après avoir fait un cauchemar.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, le sorcier se leva. Il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Comme d'habitude, il descendit dans les couloirs faire un petit tour, histoire de faire des rencontres intéressantes. A un moment, il se trouva à proximité du dortoir des professeurs. A quelques mètres, il devait y avoir la chambre de Gramine normalement. En tâtonnant, il trouva la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle tourna sur ses gonds, sans grincer.

Il avança dans la pièce, simplement par curiosité, car il savait très bien que la tigresse ne laissait jamais rien dans sa chambre, elle transportait tout ce qu'elle possédait sur elle, dans son sac. Il fit tout de même le tour de la pièce, laissant glisser ses doigts sur l'unique table de bois. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'amusa à rebondir sur le matelas, puis s'allongea. Par-delà la fenêtre, la lune resplendissait et éclairait le lit avec une lumière froide.

A environ 1000 kilomètres de là, Gramine volait sous la lumière de cette même lune. Elle filait à toute vitesse, engloutissait les kilomètres à la vitesse d'un éclair. Elle connaissait mal la direction à prendre vers l'Albanie, c'est pourquoi elle ne cessait de changer de direction à tout moment, se repérant avec les étoiles. D'après elle, elle devait être au-dessus de l'Allemagne, et devait obliquer un peu plus vers le Sud. Sous elle, un paysage blanc défilait, tout recouvert de neige et de glace. 

La nuit s'éteignit, faisant place au jour, et le soleil répéta son cycle quatre fois avant d'arriver à destination. 

  Au quatrième jour, l'Albanie se présenta, verte et mouillée par la neige fondue, montagneuse et garnie de forêts. La tigresse se posa sur un pic rocheux. Elle était arrivée. Et ne savait où aller. Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa parler son cœur. Elle tenta de percevoir un signal de Sirius, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sentir sa présence. Il suffisait qu'il soit évanoui, et rien ne laissait entrevoir son existence. Gramine plongea au cœur de l'énergie de la planète, ressentant le flux qui la parcourait. Elle laissa son esprit dériver sur cette rivière spirituelle, et attendit d'atteindre son but. Enfin, alors que le courant l'emportait de plus en plus vite et de plus loin, au cœur d'une forêt de sapin, elle la vit : une maison, grande, imposante, que la rivière s'efforçait d'éviter. A l'intérieur, l'esprit de Gramine vit une pâle source d'énergie briller à travers les murs. Sans savoir pourquoi, la tigresse sut que c'était Sirius. La rivière l'avait conduite ici parce qu'elle le désirait, il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de la petite source énergétique.

Gramine s'élança, et déploya à nouveau ses ailes. Elle se laissa porter par le vent, gardant ses forces pour plus tard. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'immense forêt qu'elle avait entrevue s'étendit devant elle. Au loin, le soleil se couchait, montrant qu'elle était restée plusieurs heures dans la rivière d'énergie. Tout au bout, à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, la grande bâtisse s'élevait, et Gramine s'aperçut qu'elle ressemblait étonnement au manoir des Jedusor, en Angleterre. Elle se posa dans la forêt et, s'approchant un peu de l'unique route qui reliait la maison à la ville, elle lut un panneau, qui semblait délimiter le domaine du propriétaire. Il y avait écrit :

« Propriété d … usor »

La rouille avait envahie tout le milieu du panneau, rendant illisible le nom du propriétaire. Mais il semblait claire que cette demeure appartenait à la famille Jedusor, enfin ce qu'il en restait. La tigresse s'approcha de la porte principale, restant dans le couvert des arbres. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées tenaient la garde. 

« Des Mangemorts ? Que font-ils là ? » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle s'approcha encore d'une centaine de mètres. Ce qui avait ressemblé à des Mangemorts étaient en réalité des Détraqueurs, qui gardaient sans bouger la porte d'entrée. La tigresse s'arrêta net en les reconnaissant. Elle détestait ces créatures. Mais il lui fallait entrer à tout prix à l'intérieur. Un seul moyen : le Patronus. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La nuit commençait à tout plonger dans l'obscurité. Il était trop tard pour essayer un Patronus. S'il était aussi grand que le professeur Lupin le prétendait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire un en pleine nuit, car il se mettrait à illuminer tous les environs et serait visible de très loin. Elle préféra le faire en pleine journée, même si ce n'était le moment idéal pour s'introduire dans une maison. 

Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Gramine inspecta les alentours de la propriété. Une seconde porte, plus petite, se trouvait derrière la maison, elle aussi gardée par des Détraqueurs. 

« Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort utiliserait les Détraqueurs à garder une de ses maisons. » pensa Gramine. « En plus, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde là-dedans. Les Détraqueurs ne doivent pas garder que Sirius, il doit y avoir un plus grand secret. »

La tigresse recula dans la forêt, et grimpa à un arbre pour y passer la nuit. Elle s'arrangea à voir et à ne pas être vu, ce qui n'était pas facile avec la couleur de son pelage très inattendue dans un bois vert.

Couchée sur trois branches à la fois, elle s'endormit, mais pas complètement. Une partie de son esprit restait éveillée, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Mais il ne se passa absolument rien. Rien ne vint perturber les Détraqueurs, aucune vie ne transparaissait à travers les grandes fenêtres. Quelques-unes unes possédaient des barreaux devant la vitre. Etrange… Pourquoi des barreaux si ce n'était pour emprisonner quelqu'un ? 

Au milieu de la nuit, Gramine se leva et alla vérifier si elle ne pouvait pas entrer par les fenêtres ou regarder à travers les barreaux pour vérifier s'il y avait là des prisonniers. Elle s'envola et alla sur le côté de la maison, là où il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs. Elle s'approcha, le plus silencieusement possible, mais au moment où elle allait coller son museau contre les barreaux, un champ de force la repoussa comme l'aurait fait un aimant. Un sortilège, évidemment. Et elle pariait que seules les portes n'étaient pas protégées. 

Le soleil se leva, éclairant la rosée fraîchement déposée sur les feuilles des arbres. Gramine se réveilla dans son arbre, un peu courbaturée d'avoir dû dormir sur trois malheureuses branches. Le soleil dépassait tout juste de la forêt, pas encore assez pour réaliser un Patronus qui puisse être invisible. En attendant, elle partit se trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel et resplendissant de lumière, la tigresse s'avança jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Elle sortit sa baguette, et priant pour que ça marche, se rappela le même souvenir que la dernière fois.

« Spero Patronum ! » fit-elle à haute voix.

Aussitôt, une immense forme argentée et indéfinissable se propulsa dans le ciel. Sans un bruit, le Patronus déploya ce qui devait être des ailes, car tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de lui, c'était quelques reflets pâles et nacrés qui se mouvaient avec ses mouvements. Après l'avoir bien observé, Gramine eut un éclair d'illumination. 

« C'est ma chimère-dragon ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout bas. « Oui, c'est bien sa copie, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, et si grand ! »

En effet, le dragon était bien plus grand que le manoir, il devait même atteindre la hauteur de Poudlard sans problème en se dressant un peu sur ses pattes arrière. 

Mais pour l'instant, il était en vol, et ses ailes battaient l'air lentement, d'après ce que la tigresse pouvait en voir. Puis il se décida à attaquer. En un mouvement rapide et invisible, il projeta les deux Détraqueurs de la porte principale sur le côté. Ceux-ci, effrayés par ce puissant Patronus, déguerpirent rapidement. Le dragon s'envola alors de l'autre côté de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres Détraqueurs s'enfuirent dans le bois en courant ( ou plutôt en glissant sur le sol car on ne voyait pas leurs pieds ), puis le Patronus revint, exécuta un tourbillon dans le ciel, et se volatilisa, aussi silencieusement qu'une plume.

La voie était libre. La tigresse sortit du couvert des arbres et, prudemment, ouvrit la porte en la forçant un peu. 

Elle se retrouva dans un très grand hall sombre et poussiéreux, que seul une lumière tamisée éclairait, par une fenêtre vitreuse. Sur la droite, un grand escalier de marbre conduisait à l'étage supérieur. En face, un couloir s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètres et donnait sur une série de salles fermées. Le parquet était défoncé par endroit, et aucune décoration n'était visible, comme si l'endroit avait été pillé à un moment. La tigresse commença par visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir d'en face et inspecta chaque salle, dont les serrures étaient déjà à moitié détruites. Aucune des pièces ne lui donna satisfaction, elles donnaient toutes sur des pièces vides, d'anciennes salles de bains ou des placards quelconques. L'étage supérieur devait être sûrement plus intéressant.

Elle grimpa à l'étage supérieur. Arrivée en haut, un nombre impressionnant de couloirs se dévoilèrent devant elle. Il devait y en avoir près d'une dizaine. Elle en choisit un, au hasard, celui où les portes étaient les plus imposantes et les plus solides. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, une lourde porte de bois se présenta sur sa gauche. Le bois avait été taillé avec finesse, révélant des courbes multiples et des entrelacs semblables à des serpents. Un coup de baguette magique… non, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle frappa un peu à la porte pour en estimer son épaisseur… beaucoup trop épaisse pour la défoncer. Elle examina la serrure, en fer. Alors elle tenta de fondre la serrure en l'exposant à de l'énergie pure, grâce à ses pattes. Le résultat fut concluant, et bientôt tout ce qui n'était pas en bois coula le long de la porte. Gramine poussa le panneau, qui tourna lentement, sans aucune résistance. Elle se trouva face à une grande salle, tout en bois elle-aussi, avec une cheminée, une grande table, des chaises, de vieux fauteuils, et de la poussière. Enfin, pas partout la poussière. La table semblait avoir servi il y a peu, de même que le paquet de feuilles qui s'entassaient dessus. La tigresse s'approcha avec un vif intérêt des feuilles, et commença à les regarder. Celles du dessus semblaient les plus récentes, à en juger par le jaunissement du parchemin. Un détail attira son attention : sur l'une d'elles, elle vit des notes concernant Harry Potter. Du genre son âge, sa classe, mais aussi l'adresse des Dursleys, ou ses plus proches amis ou connaissances, ce qui étaient assez inquiétant quand on voyait la liste d'adresses et de noms qui, même si elle n'était pas bien nombreuse, donnait à réfléchir sur l'ampleur du réseau d'information de Voldemort. 

Elle feuilleta encore un moment les notes, quand elle fut interrompue par le grincement de la porte derrière elle. Un courant d'air, sans doute. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un frottement de tissu qu'elle entendit. Elle se retourna brusquement, redoutant le pire.

« Ce n'est pas bien prudent de se promener dans ce manoir sans prendre garde, Gramine. »

Voldemort se tenait devant elle, vêtu de son éternelle cape noire, ses yeux rouges et son visage blanc contrastant avec la monotonie de la pièce. Avant d'engager un combat, verbal ou physique, la tigresse regarda une dernière fois les différentes issues qui s'offraient à elle, et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup : des fenêtres protégées magiquement empêchaient toute échappatoire et une unique porte que Voldemort était en train de repousser dans son logement initial s'ouvrait sur le couloir, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de dépasser son ennemi, ce qui ne se ferait pas sans qu'elle use d'énergie pour se protéger des attaques de Voldemort. 

« Serais-tu venu chercher quelqu'un ici, par hasard ? » demanda Voldemort, la baguette tendue nonchalamment vers elle. Il parlait sans aucun doute de Sirius.

« Quelqu'un ? Vous retenez quelqu'un prisonnier ? » répliqua Gramine avec un petit sourire.

Voldemort sentit la colère monter en lui. L'esprit malin de cette créature l'exaspérait. 

« Pourquoi fouilles-tu dans ces papiers, qu'espères-tu y trouver ? » 

« Absolument rien. Je regarde, c'est tout. Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir où j'étais ? Je suis plutôt discrète. »

« Pas suffisamment, apparemment. Dès que tu es entrée dans cette pièce, ta présence a aussitôt été repérée et le transplanage n'est pas interdit aux alentours de cette maison, je te signale. »

« Vous appelez ça une maison. Chez moi on nomme ça un débris. Vous n'avez pas peur de laisser ces parchemins à la portée de n'importe qui ? » Elle prit entre ses griffes une feuille et, commença à la faire brûler avec un peu d'énergie. Voldemort enragea intérieurement.

« Tu vas me le payer. » menaça-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette et… « Endoloris ! »

La tigresse l'avait vu venir depuis un bout de temps. En une fraction de seconde, elle activa son bouclier invisible et fit un bond sur le côté. Le sortilège la frôla, provoquant tout de même une désagréable sensation de courbature sur son flanc droit. Après l'attaque, elle jugea qu'il était temps de s'esquiver par la porte, avant que ça ne dégénère trop. Elle courut droit vers le Mage Noir, avec l'idée de lui foncer dedans. Elle arriva sur lui, … et se cogna contre sa personne sans l'ébranler une seule fois. Un peu étourdie, elle recula de quelques pas, et avant que l'autre d'en face ne réattaque, elle sauta sur lui. Les pattes avant sur ses épaules, elle plaça ses crocs contre sa gorge. Mais dans son élan elle sentit dans le creux de sa clavicule une pointe de bois désagréable s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

« Nous voilà dans une position bien inconfortable. » dit Voldemort. « Le point faible de ton armure se trouve bien à cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gramine ne répondit pas. Elle se prépara à sauter par-dessus son adversaire, définitivement cette fois. La lourde porte était à environ un mètre de son museau. Il s'agissait de prendre le choc dans les épaules. Une fois prête, et alors que Voldemort débitait un baratin pas vraiment intéressant sur leurs chances de survie dans cette position, la tigresse prit appui sur les épaules du Mage Noir, sauta, courba la tête immédiatement, et se prit la porte de plein fouet. Celle-ci tourna violemment sur ses gonds, et laissa passer une tigresse un peu boiteuse. Mais il ne fallait pas traîner, d'autant plus que Gramine n'avait plus tellement d'énergie pour se protéger d'un Doloris, et encore moins d'un Avada Kedavra. Sans réfléchir, elle obliqua sur la gauche, et fonça dans le couloir. Au tournant suivant, elle regarda derrière elle : Voldemort, furieux de s'être laissé avoir, accourrait à toute vitesse. La tigresse détala aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle parcourut un nombre important de couloirs, sans jamais trouver une sortie. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, écouta le silence, prit la première porte qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et pénétra dans la salle.

Elle referma silencieusement la porte, et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas rapides claquèrent contre le sol, et s'éloignèrent. Il était parti. Gramine reprit un peu son souffle et, l'oreille toujours aux aguets, perçut un étrange bruit, auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention avant. C'était un son grave et sourd, un peu comme celui d'un zeppelin ou le bourdonnement à très basse fréquence d'une guêpe. Et puis il y avait cette faible lumière. Pas blanche, ni grise, mais plutôt jaune et noire. La tigresse se retourna. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi : « Magie Noire » ( je sais ça fait deux mots mais bon). Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle, pas parce qu'elle pouvait en voir le bord, mais parce que ça se trouvait assez loin d'elle. Le ça, c'était une boule, en même temps compact et en fumée, de couleur jaune et noire, en lévitation à un mètre au-dessus du sol. En fait, sa surface était un peu comme le Soleil, sans cesse mouvante, et semblant exploser intérieurement de cette matière jaune et noire. Tout autour de la sphère, des éclairs noirs zébraient sa surface. Le son vrombissant venait de l'intérieur. Exposée ainsi à la lumière, Gramine éprouva de la fascination pour cette sphère. Elle avança un peu vers elle, prudemment. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle tenta de s'arrêter, mais son corps était irrésistiblement attiré par cette boule de Magie Noire. Effrayée, elle recula, ses pattes glissant sur le plancher, et s'arracha au champ gravitationnel. 

Une fois revenue près de la porte, elle se posa quelques questions : « Qu'est-ce qu'une sphère de Magie Noire pure fait ici ? ça doit être pour ça qu'il y a autant de Détraqueurs pour surveiller le manoir. Normalement, une Magie Noire possède toujours son contraire, la Magie Blanche. Je me demande où elle est entreposée. J'ai lu dans un livre que celui qui posséderait les deux arriverait à tout contrôler, et sa puissance augmenterait considérablement. J'espère que la Magie Blanche est bien protégée. »

La tigresse sortit dans le couloir. Tout était redevenu calme. Il ne semblait plus y avoir personne dans la maison. Elle marcha un peu, poussa une porte, et se retrouva dans le Hall, au rez-de-chaussée, sans pour autant avoir descendu d'escalier. Elle se demanda où pouvait bien être Sirius. Elle remonta au premier étage, et emprunta un autre couloir. Elle marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures sans rencontrer personne, revenant toujours au Hall d'entrée. Elle avait visité des dizaines de salles, et ses forces se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à avoir vraiment faim. Fatiguée, elle reprit un autre couloir, sans se soucier de savoir si elle l'avait déjà pris avant. Il faisait déjà très sombre, et le soleil avait presque disparu dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, un filet de lumière en forme de carré fit relever la tête de la tigresse.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda de plus près, et distingua dans la pénombre une trappe. Il semblait y avoir un deuxième étage. En se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, elle poussa la trappe vers le haut, et sauta à l'étage supérieur. C'était un couloir beaucoup plus luxueux, et le parquet du sol brillait. Aux deux bouts du couloir, une grande fenêtre baignait l'endroit de la lumière du soleil, encore visible à cet endroit du manoir. Gramine fit un pas, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol trop glissant. Il aurait fallu des chaussures spéciales pour ne pas déraper ici. Même si ce lieu avait l'air d'être prévu pour de riches propriétaires, il était l'endroit idéal pour enfermer des prisonniers : un accès difficile, et un sol complètement casse-gueule ( il faut bien le dire ! ), quoi de mieux pour empêcher un prisonnier de s'enfuir ou d'être délivré ?

A l'aide du bord de la trappe, Gramine se propulsa en avant et glissa jusqu'au bout du couloir, se cognant dedans avec un bruit sourd. Puis elle prit la première porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec sa baguette, et s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la poignée pour l'ouvrir. La pièce était assez petite, et ne contenait qu'un vieux matelas et des toilettes rudimentaires. Une petite fenêtre était la source de lumière de toute la chambre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Gramine se rendit dans une autre pièce, puis une autre. Enfin, elle atteignit après maints dérapages la dernière salle du couloir. Elle l'ouvrit, entra en s'accrochant au mur avec ses griffes et découvrit un homme, habillé de noir, assis sur le matelas, la tête entre les mains. Quand elle entra, il ne releva pas même la tête. Gramine put voir que de nombreuses blessures parcourait son corps, dont la robe de sorcier était déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Du sang avait coulé, à en voir la teinte rosée du parquet en certains endroits. La tigresse fut prise de pitié devant cet homme qui était bel et bien le parrain de Harry.

« Sirius… » murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, avec un air surpris sur le visage. Mais sa surprise devint stupéfaction quand il reconnut Gramine.

« Je suis venue te chercher, comme tu ne donnais pas de tes nouvelles. » continua-t-elle.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« Je te raconterai plus tard. Il faut partir. Tu peux te transformer en animagus ? »

« Non, je n'y arriverai pas. »

« Et si je te donne un peu d'énergie, ça ira ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, peut-être. Mais tu as l'air fatiguée. Les Détraqueurs sont toujours là ? »

« Ils doivent être revenus. Tu reçois des visites de temps en temps ? »

« A peu près tous les trois jours, un Détraqueur vient me donner de la nourriture. Il ne viendra pas ce soir, ni demain. »

« Personne d'autres ? »

« Un Mangemort vient des fois aussi. » fit-il amèrement.

« Je vois. Si tu préfères, on peut partir demain à l'aube, avant le lever du soleil. Parce qu'il y a des chances que Voldemort traîne dans le coin ce soir. J'ai fais quelques bêtises. »

« D'accord. Tu dors ici ? »

« Oui, ça serait mieux. »

« Au fait, tu veux m'emmener où ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

« A Poudlard, évidemment. » affirma Gramine.

Le lendemain, Gramine fut réveillée par Sirius, qui se tenait à côté d'elle à lui caresser la tête. Il faisait nuit noire au-dehors, et la tigresse se demanda un instant qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, allongée sur le parquet à côté du parrain de Harry. Quand elle arriva à se resituer un peu, elle s'occupa de redonner un peu de sa propre énergie à Sirius afin qu'il puisse se transformer en chien. 

Et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Tout était calme. En se laissant glisser et en se servant du mur pour s'arrêter, les deux quadrupèdes arrivèrent jusqu'à la trappe, et, après l'avoir ouverte, sautèrent à l'étage inférieur. Patmol n'aimait pas beaucoup sauter un étage comme ça, et Gramine eut le plus grand mal à le faire descendre sans qu'il n'épuise de l'énergie à redevenir un homme. Puis ils parcoururent les quelques couloirs qui restaient pour arriver dans le Hall. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les Détraqueurs étaient revenus, et ils pouvaient sentir le froid pénétrer leurs membres. Mais la porte était la seule issue de secours. Gramine sortit alors sa cape de son sac, et, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, s'en recouvrit ainsi que Patmol. Ils ressemblaient maintenant aisément à Voldemort. Alors, ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, et dépassèrent les Détraqueurs, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible et prenant une démarche imposante et déterminée. Les Détraqueurs ne se doutèrent de rien, leur odorat masqué par l'apparence animal des deux imposteurs. Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur la route, puis ils s'esquivèrent dans la forêt. Ils reprirent un comportement habituel et s'enfoncèrent dans le bois sombre pour se reposer un peu. Ce ne fut que quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés de manoir que Patmol laissa échapper sa joie. Il se mit à sauter gaiement et à japper, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la liberté. Mais son bonheur prit vite fin quand ses blessures se firent ressentir. Sous les poils du chien rien n'apparaissait, mais il avait en réalité des blessures non soignées depuis qu'il était enfermé.

Voyant son piteux état, Gramine ne leur permit aucun repos. Elle revêtit son armure de métal, et obligea Sirius à monter entre les pics de ses épaules, qui ne voulait pas l'encombrer autant, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne sentait presque pas son poids. Elle sortit ses ailes, et s'envola, sa faiblesse se faisant sentir toujours un peu plus à chaque battement d'ailes. Mais elle devait se dépêcher, sinon Sirius mourrait certainement. Et le froid de l'altitude à laquelle elle volait n'aidait pas à le guérir. 

Elle vola pendant deux jours, dormant le strict nécessaire et ne mangeant presque pas. Sirius dormait la plupart du temps, son corps étant frigorifié par le vent et l'air glacé. Gramine ne sentait pas le vent, protégée par son armure. Quand elle arriva en vue de Poudlard, le soleil venait de se lever à l'horizon, et paraît d'or toute la face ouest du château. Gramine atterrit dans le parc. La neige avait fondu et il faisait bien plus chaud qu'avant dans cette région. La tigresse déposa Sirius à terre, et enleva son armure. Tous deux était complètement épuisé, et Sirius avait peine à se lever. Gramine avait encore suffisamment de force pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie d'urgence et pour engloutir ensuite un copieux petit-déjeuner. 

Elle entra dans le château, et déposa Sirius inanimé contre le mur. Elle s'approcha de la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient tout juste entrouvertes. Des bruits de couvert et un fond de bavardage sonore emplissaient la pièce. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte, consciente que d'une seconde à l'autre tous les regards se tourneraient vers elle. Elle marcha dans l'allée centrale, tentant de corriger au mieux sa démarche boiteuse et fatiguée. Sur son passage, elle entendit plusieurs élèves se questionner sur son apparence : en effet, son poil était poussiéreux, presque boueux, et du sang le parsemait, notamment vers les épaules. Mais ce n'était pas son sang, c'était celui de Sirius.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la table des professeurs que Dumbledore l'avait déjà rejointe.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je l'ai ramené. » souffla Gramine.

Et ils revinrent dans le Hall. Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre à sa place, et il rejoint lui aussi la tigresse, inquiet de son état. Une fois dans le Hall et à l'abri des regards, Harry la questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? » Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'un gros chien noir étendu par terre. Gramine ne répondit pas et regarda tristement Sirius. Harry tourna la tête dans la même direction, et reconnaissant son parrain, courut le retrouver.

« Sirius… » murmura-t-il. Il leva la tête vers le directeur, attendant des explications.

« Gramine a apprit que Sirius ne correspondait plus avec aucun de nous, que ce soit toi, moi ou le professeur Lupin. Et elle a eu la bonne idée d'aller le chercher. »

« Il est brûlant. » dit Harry. « Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. »

« Il ne va pas tarder à redevenir un homme, s'il s'affaiblit encore. Il a dû attraper la fièvre pendant le retour. » expliqua Gramine.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors le chien, et s'apprêta à l'emmener.

« Vous devriez retourner dans la Grande Salle, sauf si tu as besoin de soin, Gramine. »

« Non, ça ira. » répondit-elle.

« Tu es allée où, Gramine ? » demanda Harry une fois qu'elle eut englouti suffisamment de plats pour tenir le coup.

« En Albanie, dans un manoir des Jedusor. » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? Comment as-tu su qu'il était là-bas ? »

« Le professeur Lupin le savait. »

« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » s'insurgea Ron.

« Elle est allée chercher Sniffle. » répondit Harry. « Tu as mis quand même du temps, le voyage était si long que ça ? » dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à la tigresse.

« Oui, je ne savais pas vraiment où c'était. Mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le retrouver au milieu de ce donjon, c'est si grand là-bas, et il y a des Détraqueurs, et … ( elle hésita à le dire) … Voldemort. »

« Tu-Sais-Qui y était ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Oui, je n'ai pas été assez prudente. »

« Pourquoi Sniffle est allé là-bas ? » questionna Harry.

« Sans doute pour rechercher ce que j'y ai trouvé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Des informations sur toi, Harry. Sur toi et tes relations. »

Le concerné pâlit subitement. 

« Un dossier complet que j'ai feuilleté brièvement avant qu'Il n'arrive. Je n'ai pas pensé à le détruire tout de suite, mais ça aurait été la meilleur chose à faire. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait, Gramine. » répliqua Hermione. « Si on parlait de choses plus gais ? Aujourd'hui, je compte apprendre à mon Jarvey à attraper une souris sans la tuer. »

Et la conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets.

Elle ne rappelait plus combien de temps elle avait dormi. Toute la journée sûrement, car le soleil était déjà couché. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle était retournée dans sa chambre, et s'était tout de suite endormie, sans avoir eu le temps de se laver. Sirius était resté à l'infirmerie, et il y restera encore un bout de temps avant de pouvoir se lever. Gramine eut l'envie de lui rendre visite, mais il était trop tard, et il n'était peut-être pas réveillé. La tigresse, elle, n'avait plus sommeil. Elle se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se débarrasser de toute la saleté qu'elle avait accumulée sur son pelage. Quand elle en revint, elle vit que le rayon de la pleine lune éclairait un objet sur la table. C'était la clé des Weasleys, et elle se trouvait là, rayonnante d'une lumière froide et blanche, alors que Gramine ne se rappelait pas l'avoir sortie de son sac. Elle la prit, et sortit de sa chambre. 

Le château était complètement vide à cette heure-ci. Aucun professeur ne traînait dans les couloirs, ni aucun élève. Gramine marcha un peu, cherchant des zones de Poudlard qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité, et la porte où pourrait rentrer cette maudite clé en vain. 

Après environ deux heures de recherches, elle pénétra dans un escalier très sombre, tortueux et délabré, descendant rapidement vers un autre petit couloir. C'était précisément un quartier qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Ce petit couloir n'était alimenté que par deux escaliers perdus au milieu du château, l'un descendant, l'autre montant, le premier très sombre, le second vaguement éclairé par une lumière blanche très diffuse. 

Il n'y avait que trois salles à ce niveau, mais seule la dernière d'entre elles pouvait s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Les autres ne comportaient aucune serrure. Gramine épanouit son sens magique autour d'elle et sentit un certain reflux de la magie quelque part dans les environs, c'était bien ce qu'avait dit les jumeaux. La porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir par magie. Elle prit sa clé, la fit entrer dans la serrure, tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit. 

On aurait pu s'attendre à une immense salle, magnifique et puissante, mais il n'en était rien. La tigresse se retrouva dans une toute petite pièce, pas plus grande que sa chambre, et rectangulaire. Un grand tapis en recouvrait tout le sol il avait dû être moelleux dans son passé, à en voir son épaisseur, mais il était tellement vieux et usé par on ne sait quels pieds que ses poils tout tassés avaient perdu leur ancienne couleur pourpre et indigo. Sur la gauche, une porte fermée donnait sur les autres salles. Et au fond de la pièce, il y avait un petit bureau ( venu sûrement directement d'une salle de classe ), avec un tiroir dessous d'où débordaient quelques feuilles de parchemins. Dès que Gramine posa la patte sur le tapis, les torches des quatre coins de la salle s'enflammèrent, la faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, une forte odeur de renfermé vint chatouiller son museau. Ce lieu ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé depuis bien longtemps. 

Gramine ouvrit le tiroir du bureau. C'était un vrai bordel là-dedans : plusieurs liasses de parchemins attachées par des ficelles s'entassaient sans précaution dans le tiroir, et au fond, il y avait une vielle plume cassée et une bouteille d'encre qui avait séché avec le temps. Mais le plus intéressant était tout de même les feuilles, qui étaient remplies de quatre écritures différentes, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui elles appartenaient quand on voyait la première feuille des parchemins : _Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue sont fiers d'avoir rédiger Le Carnet de Bord des Maraudeurs !_

Agréablement surprise, Gramine compris pourquoi la clé avait atterrit dans le bureau de Rusard. Elle feuilleta brièvement les feuilles, dont la plupart concernait leurs entraînements d'animagus, qu'ils effectuaient dans cette salle même. Voilà pourquoi le sol était tout piétiné, des sabots avaient dû lui passer dessus.

 Mais cette partie ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, elle représentait beaucoup plus pour Harry, et elle se décida à lui remettre la clé dès que possible. Elle regarda encore un peu les parchemins quand le dernier paquet attira son attention. Enfin, surtout le titre : Magie Blanche.

Elle lut attentivement le texte, qui, même s'il avait un rapport avec leur entraînement, n'avait pas été inscrit dans les autres notes :

« 16 avril : on a trouvé une salle toute proche de la notre. Elle rayonnait de lumière blanche. Alors on est entré et on a vu une grosse boule de magie blanche flottant dans l'air. On a tout de suite su ce que c'était , mais sans savoir pourquoi. On a voulu s'en approcher, mais c'était impossible. Queudver a lancé la clé dessus, pour voir ce que ça faisait. La clé a aussitôt été ejecté contre un mur, mais elle avait quand même réussi à toucher la sphère. Maintenant cette clé rayonne à son tour de cette lumière. 

De temps en temps, on retourne dans cette salle, pour s'entraîner, et on s'est aperçu que la lumière à laquelle nous étions exposés avait un effet bénéfique sur nos transformations, et c'est pourquoi on les a acquises si vite je pense.

A ton tour d'écrire Patmol. »

Gramine s'arrêta de lire.

Ainsi la sphère de Magie Blanche se trouverait dans ce château ! Et les Maraudeurs l'avaient trouvé. Mais dans aucun parchemin, ils n'avaient écrit l'emplacement de la salle, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un découvre un jour leur carnet de bord. Enfin, ils disaient qu'elle était toute proche, il faudra chercher dans les environs. Gramine récupéra le dossier sur la Magie Blanche et en rendit l'encre invisible, pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Et elle sortit dans le couloir. La nuit n'était pas très avancée, et surtout, Gramine n'avait pas encore sommeil. Elle emprunta le second escalier, celui qui luisait un peu d'une lumière… blanche ? Cette lumière sortait de sous les marches. La tigresse fouilla le sol, gratta, et promena ses pattes sur chaque centimètre carré d'escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre, contre le mur de l'escalier, une toute petite porte, carrée, et d'environ 70 cm de côté. Elle n'était pas fermée le moins du monde, mais le bas frottait contre la marche d'escalier et elle glissait difficilement. Une fois ouverte en grand, Gramine se faufila dans l'ouverture. Et même si elle laissait aisément passer un corps humain, il n'en était pas de même pour elle qui devait se tortiller pour arriver à passer. Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur, mais une puissante source lumineuse éclairait la salle. Gramine se trouvait en haut d'un nouvel escalier qui descendait doucement le long de la paroi de la salle. En bas lévitait une grosse sphère d'un blanc éclatant, qui émettait un son pur et clair, un peu comme la note d'un diapason. C'était un son un peu obsédant, et la tigresse se demanda comment les Maraudeurs avaient pu supporter cette Magie Blanche assez longtemps pour qu'elle leur dispense un peu d'énergie nécessaire à la finition de leurs transformations en animagus. Gramine descendit l'escalier de pierre. Elle s'approcha de la boule, sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas jusqu'à elle. En effet, elle avait à peine fait une dizaine de mètre que la pression se fit sentir sur elle, tendant à la repousser comme un champ magnétique. 

« La Magie Noire attire… » pensa-t-elle. « … et la Magie Blanche repousse. Deux magies antagonistes, celle du Mal attire l'homme ambitieux de pouvoir malfaisant. Celle du Bien repousse celui qui voudrait s'accaparer sa puissance. Il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort la trouve. J'ai bien fait d'effacer les écrits des Maraudeurs. 

« Je viens de penser à une chose. S'il y a une clé spécifique pour ouvrir la salle des Maraudeurs, et que à priori, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir par magie, c'est qu'en quelque sorte, la Magie Blanche repousse la magie aux alentours de cette salle, à part peut-être les transformations en animagus, car ce n'est sûrement pas de la vraie magie, au sens de la baguette. »

Après avoir observer encore un peu la sphère, Gramine ressortit et referma soigneusement la porte.

Sirius se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, sous sa forme humaine. Des draps propres le recouvraient, des lits blancs l'entouraient, et il se demanda un instant où est-ce qu'il avait encore été emmené, avant que ses souvenirs ne reprenne le dessus. Il faisait grand soleil au dehors, à en voir la lumineuse clarté de la pièce. Sirius se redressa un peu dans son lit. Ses muscles engourdis lui rappelèrent tous ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers mois : l'enfermement dans une prison, les tortures des Mangemorts, la présence insoutenable des Détraqueurs, lui faisant presque croire qu'il était revenu à Azkaban, la faim, et ce froid, le froid du voyage sur le dos de Gramine, qui glace les entrailles et fait sentir la fièvre monter, le froid de l'hiver et du vent, pendant des heures et des heures. Mais tout semblait fini. 

Ses blessures avaient été soignées, pansées, la chaleur de la fièvre s'était nettement amenuisée, et la faim se faisait ressentir d'autant plus. Mais tout était fini. Le décor familier de l'infirmerie, son odeur particulière, il était enfin revenu dans un des seuls endroits capables de l'accueillir, Poudlard. 

L'infirmière entra à son réveil. 

« Bonjour Mr Black."

"Bonjour Mme Pomfresh."

Elle s'approcha du lit et inspecta l'état des ses bandages.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui, beaucoup mieux. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pour elle qu'un ancien élève, et aussi un évadé de prison. Mais cette deuxième option semblait avoir été régularisée au sein de l'école.

« Bien, Mr Black. Vous devez avoir faim, n'est-ce pas?"

« Oui, c'est vrai. » 

Mme Pomfresh sortit un instant et revint avec un plateau remplie de nourriture.

« Tenez. Au fait, quelqu'un voudrait vous voir. »

Sirius leva un sourcil interrogateur. Se pourrait-il que ce soit Harry ? 

L'infirmière retourna vers la porte et fit signe à une personne de rentrer. Mais ce n'est pas un humain qui entra dans l'infirmerie, mais Gramine, qui paraissait très contente de le voir réveillé.

« Salut Sirius ! Déjà réveillé ? »

« Oui. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Oh, un peu plus d'une journée. »

« Au fait, je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir emmené ici, j'aurai pas tenu longtemps à ce rythme là, enfermé dans cette prison. »

« C'est rien. Il y en a plus d'un qui sera content de te voir. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui. Et aussi le professeur Lupin. Ils sont venus ici voir plusieurs fois, mais tu dormais. Ils passeront sûrement ce soir, après les cours. En attendant, j'ai un truc à te montrer. »

Gramine sortit de son sac la clé des Maraudeurs. La figure de Sirius s'illumina en la voyant.

« Tu l'as retrouvée ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, et aussi la salle qui allait avec. Je pensais la remettre à Harry, mais il me fallait d'abord ton autorisation. »

« Mais bien sûr que tu peux lui donner, il n'y a pas de problème. Et dire que Rusard nous l'avait confisqué. »

« C'est dans ses tiroirs qu'on l'a trouvé. Enfin pas moi, mais des Gryffondors un peu turbulents. »

Sirius semblait aux anges. C'était un peu de son enfance qu'il retrouvait avec cette clé.

« Heu… il y a juste un truc que je dois te dire, Sirius. » hésita Gramine.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un peu feuilleté le carnet de bord, » avoua-t-elle. « Et j'ai trouvé votre dossier sur la Magie Blanche. Mais le problème, c'est que si votre dossier tombe dans de mauvaises mains, quelqu'un pourrait retrouver la sphère, et ça ne serait pas bon du tout, étant donné que Voldemort possède déjà la Magie Noire. Alors je me suis permis de rendre invisible tout le dossier. J'espère que j'ai bien fait. Ca ne ressemble plus qu'à des feuilles vierges maintenant. »

« Tu as raison, et puis ce n'est pas effacé, on peut toujours le lire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Alors c'est bon. »

En partant de l'infirmerie, après avoir discuté encore un peu avec Sirius, Gramine rencontra les jumeaux Weasleys, qui revenaient justement d'un cours de Potions. La tigresse avait encore la clé dans la patte, et cela alerta Fred. Il la désigna du doigt :

« Tu as trouvé la pièce, Gramine ? »

La tigresse fut un peu prise de court, et elle se dépêcha d'inventer un mensonge, car elle n'avait pas envie que cette salle serve pour des expériences explosives ou peut-être pire.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé, enfin, pas vraiment, en fait. J'ai fait des recherches et… la salle n'existe plus, elle a été condamnée. Enfin on ne peut pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un peu déçus, mais ils semblaient avoir gober le mensonge.

« On ne peut vraiment pas y aller ? »

« Non, vraiment pas. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est pas grave, Gramine. Tu vas faire quoi de la clé, puisqu'elle ne sert à rien ? »

« Oh, je vais la donner à Harry, il me l'avait demandé, parce qu'il aimait bien la forme. »

« Bon d'accord. A plus tard, Gramine. »

Et ils se séparèrent. Gramine soupira. C'était le plus minable mensonge qu'elle ait jamais inventé.


	10. chapitre9 Esprit félin

Titre : Créatures oubliées

Auteur : Epayss

Adresse e-mail : epayss@caramail.com

Avertissement : PG

                                    Esprit félin

 Harry tenait la clé entre ses mains tremblantes. Il se tenait devant la salle des Maraudeurs, et n'osait pas faire un pas, de peur que le rêve ne s'écroule sous ses pieds. Maints souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, et il se remémorait exactement comment c'était passé cette soirée :

Juste après les cours, il était retourné à l'infirmerie, et y avait retrouvé Sirius. Inutile de dire combien il était heureux de le revoir en forme. Ils discutèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de dîner. Il était parti avec regret et avait commencé à manger, quand Gramine lui avait sauté dessus dans un élan de bonne humeur. Elle lui avait filé en douce la clé et lui avait donné un rendez-vous à 8h devant sa salle commune, avant de partir vers la table des professeurs. A 8h pile, Harry se tenait à côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Gramine l'avait alors emmené dans un dédale de couloir sans fin, tout en lui parlant de la fameuse clé qu'il venait d'acquérir. Puis elle l'avait placé devant la porte et l'avait laissé, en lui disant de la rappeler quand il en aurait fini, pour ne pas qu'il cherche des heures la sortie de ce labyrinthe.

Le Sorcier infiltra la clé dans la serrure et tourna. La porte s'ouvrit. Un pas, et les torches s'allumèrent. Le vieux tapis, la poussière, le bureau, l'odeur de renfermé, tout y était. Harry s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit le tiroir. Il prit précautionneusement les feuilles de parchemins comme si elles allaient se réduire en poussière dans ses mains. Il lut quelques lignes, avide de découvrir le quotidien des Maraudeurs. Il y avait des dizaines de pages. Il décida d'emporter tout le paquet dans son dortoir, en laissant les feuilles vierges dans le tiroir, comme le lui avait conseillé Gramine. Elle lui avait aussi demandé de fermer le tiroir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harry sortit toutes les feuilles qu'il désirait et ferma le tiroir. Puis il se tourna vers la seconde porte de la pièce. Il la poussa, et se trouva face à une pièce semblable, mais sans bureau. Le tapis avait une couleur différente, il était dans des tons bleus et gris-bleus. La troisième pièce était de même, avec un tapis vert et turquoise. Celui-ci était le moins abîmé de tous, mais le pourpre et indigo l'était le plus. Harry pensa qu'il y avait peut-être une salle d'entraînement pour chaque animagus. Alors la première salle était celle de Cornedrue, celle-ci celle de Queudver, et celle du milieu était pour Patmol. Harry revint dans la première salle. Il inspecta les murs de la pièce pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas des inscriptions. Mais rien d'autre que le Carnet de Bord n'indiquait l'ancienne présence des Maraudeurs dans ce lieu.

Harry revint dans son dortoir. Les autres garçons travaillaient encore, lui avait fini ses devoirs depuis longtemps. Il s'allongea sur son lit et continua sa lecture :

« 19 septembre : on a découvert notre nouvelle salle d'entraînement, et elle est encore mieux cachée que l'ancienne. Aussi, si Queudver n'avait pas laissé notre ancienne clé n'importe où, on ne nous l'aurait pas confisquée. Mais bon, maintenant, on a trois pièces pour nous tout seuls, alors je remercie Queudver d'être aussi bête ! 

20 septembre : notre première retenue de l'année, quelle félicité ! Et avec qui ? Le prof de Potions bien sûr ! Qui d'autre que lui s'amuserait à nous coller alors qu'on a rien fait ? Enfin presque rien. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, alors passons à autre chose… »

                                                              ***

Après une lecture jusqu'à pas d'heure, Harry se coucha pour de bon, des images plein la tête. Il était le dernier à éteindre sa lumière. Gramine ne dormait plus dans la chambre, et ça lui donnait un peu une sensation d'insécurité. Il n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis qu'elle ne l'endormait plus, et il se croyait en quelque sorte guéri. Mais il n'en était rien. Car dès qu'il fut endormi, une nouvelle vision l'assaillit, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en détacher. Ce n'était pas une scène claire, il voyait une foule d'images passer devant ses yeux : le sang, des gens méconnaissables torturés, des cris de peur et de souffrance, les voix des Mangemorts, et le rire insupportable du Mage Noir. Harry se mit à se débattre pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Il voulut fermer les yeux, ne plus voir, et se terrer dans un coin. La douleur de sa cicatrice était à son apogée. Il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. 

Et se réveilla. Il se redressa immédiatement, alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son visage. Il plaqua ses mains contre son front et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Avait-il réveillé quelqu'un par ses cris ou ses gesticulations ? Il releva la tête. Des têtes inquiètes l'observaient. Harry respira un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Ca va, Harry ? » demanda Neville timidement. « Seamus est parti chercher quelqu'un. »

Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Son cœur battait comme un diable, sa respiration était encore irrégulière. Et sa cicatrice le faisait toujours souffrir. Mais il tenta d'adresser tout de même un sourire crispé à ses amis. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore et l'infirmière arrivèrent. Harry tourna la tête vers eux, une main toujours plaquée contre son front. 

« Harry, » commença Dumbledore, « enlève ta main de ton front. »

Le sorcier s'exécuta.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Pomfresh. Harry prit un air interrogateur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Regarde ta main, Harry. » expliqua le directeur.

Harry regarda alors sa paume et y vit… du sang. Son premier réflexe fut de toucher sa cicatrice. Le liquide rouge venait bien de là. Pourtant la douleur se faisait maintenant de plus en plus faible. 

« Il a crié combien de temps ? » demanda Dumbledore aux camarades d'Harry.

« Heu… peut-être 5 minutes. » hésita Ron.

L'infirmière épongea le front de Harry. Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers lui et se pencha vers sa cicatrice.

« Elle est redevenue normale. » En effet, la cicatrice semblait s'être refermée immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu des gens se faire torturer, j'ai entendu des cris. Je n'arrivai pas à sortir de ce cauchemar, c'était… horrible. »

« Mme Pomfresh va te donner une Potion de Sommeil pour que tu dormes tranquillement. On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher tes cauchemars de toute façon. Ca va aller ? »

« Oui. Où est Gramine ? »

« Elle doit être en train de dormir. Tu veux la voir ? »

« Non, ça ira. On verra demain. »

Dumbledore le regarda étrangement, comme s'il attendait que Harry lui révèle quelque chose. Mais le sorcier ne dit rien, alors le directeur se leva.

« Tenez Mr Potter, votre Potion. » lui dit Pomfresh. Elle lui tendit un verre remplie d'une potion violette. Il la but, et se remit sous ses couvertures. Dumbledore lui jeta un dernier regard puis partit avec l'infirmière.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla assez tard. Les autres étaient déjà descendus apparemment car la chambre était vide. Il s'habilla et se prépara à les rejoindre. Il n'y avait presque plus de bruit dans l'escalier, seulement celui de quelque retardataire qui se dépêchait d'aller manger. Une fois prêt, Harry courut à travers les couloirs pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Il avait presque totalement oublié son cauchemar, en tout cas son souvenir avait été replacé dans un petit coin de sa mémoire. 

Un grand tumulte s'élevait de la Grande Salle, comme d'habitude, mais peut-être quand même plus que d'habitude. Il entra et tenta de passer inaperçu pour rejoindre sa table. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Les hiboux étaient déjà passés, les journaux étant répandus sur la table. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses amis le regardaient avec une tête d'enterrement. Gramine n'était pas là. Il s'assit et demanda à Ron :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? »

Pour seule réponse, Ron lui tendit la Gazette d'Hermione.

En première page, il y avait un court article, mais non moins important. Une photo au-dessus montrait une rue, dont une maison était à moitié écroulée. Harry connaissait bien cette rue, il y avait passé toute son enfance c'était Privet Drive. Il lut l'article en diagonal, même s'il savait à peu près de quoi il en retournait. Et ses craintes s'y trouvèrent confirmée : les Dursleys avaient été attaqués dans leur sommeil cette nuit même, et ils avaient été assassinés, avant que leur maison ne soit réduite en poussière. Cela fit un choc à Harry. Ainsi c'était eux qu'il avait vus dans son cauchemar. Combien il les avait détestés, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais il devait avouer qu'ils étaient sa seule « famille », c'était son seul abri pendant les grandes vacances. Sirius n'étant pas réhabilité, il ne pourrait pas vivre chez lui. Sur le coup, Harry se sentit un peu démuni. Voldemort commençait donc à s'attaquer à lui, mais par le biais d'autres personnes. Quelle lâcheté…

La plupart des élèves ne devaient pas savoir qu'il habitait là avant, c'est pourquoi peu de gens comprirent quand le sorcier quitta la Salle, sans manger. Cho, qui avait regardé sa réaction, courut à sa rencontre.

A peine eurent-ils quitté la Grande Salle, que Gramine arriva en volant par les hautes fenêtres destinées au passage des hiboux. Elle portait une lettre dans sa gueule. Elle fit le tour de la Salle, regardant partout, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Alors elle atterrit sur le sol et remit la lettre à Dumbledore. 

« J'ai trouvé une lettre sur les lieux, professeur, à côté de la maison. Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. A mon avis elle est destinée à Harry. »

Le directeur prit la lettre, mais un puissant sortilège l'empêcha de l'ouvrir. Il agita sa baguette dessus, prononça une formule, puis dit :

« Il ne semble y avoir qu'un sort de protection sur ce message, je n'y détecte aucune autre sorte de magie. Tu peux la remettre à Harry, mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes quand il l'ouvrira, si elle est pour lui bien sûr. »

« Oui, professeur. » fit Gramine. 

« As-tu trouvé autre chose dans les décombres de la maison ? »

« Non, il n'y avait rien d'autres d'étrange. »

« Bien, merci d'y être allée. »

Gramine sourit et sortit de la Salle en quelques battements d'ailes.

« Harry… » souffla Cho. « Attends ! »

Harry se retourna ; il était déjà sur l'escalier du Hall d'entrée. Il était au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu… Je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul… »

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il. « Viens si tu veux. »

Cho courut le rejoindre et se colla à lui en lui prenant la main. Harry apprécia sa présence chaleureuse. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours maintenant ? » demanda Cho pour changer de sujet.

« Enchantement. » 

Ils allèrent au premier étage qui dominait la Cour Intérieure. Harry se pencha par-dessus le muret.

« Je n'ai plus de famille maintenant. » continua-t-il. Il omit Sirius de sa famille, étant donné que Cho ne le connaissait pas en tant que parrain. 

« Tu n'as plus de maison où aller pendant les vacances ? » s'attrista la Serdaigle.

« Non. Je suppose qu'ici sera ma seule maison avant la fin de mes études. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tes amis pourront bien t'héberger. Je pourrai t'héberger, si tu le souhaites. » ajouta-t-elle timidement.

« Merci, Cho. » 

Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage, et se collèrent sur celui de la jeune fille. Après plusieurs minutes où ils restèrent silencieux, assis sur le muret et se tenant la main, Cho déclara :

« Je dois partir, Harry. » Harry acquiesça puis elle partit à grand pas dans le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gramine apparut de derrière une tapisserie. 

« Harry, je t'ai cherché partout. Tu as su… »

« Oui. » l'interrompit-il.

« Ah. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai trouvé près des décombres de la maison. Essaye de l'ouvrir. »

Harry prit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. Aussitôt, un petit nuage de fumée grand comme une main s'échappa du papier et s'éleva à la hauteur du visage du Gryffondor. Il prit forme et Harry put voir que c'était une Marque des Ténèbres miniature. Puis elle s'évapora dans l'air, totalement inoffensive. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une seule petite feuille de parchemin, sur laquelle étaient écrits ces mots :

_« Potter, la prochaine fois, ce seront tes amis qui périront ! »_

« Poudlard… » murmura Harry. Ses seuls amis – de son âge je parle – étaient à Poudlard. « Il va attaquer Poudlard. » dit-il à Gramine.

« Je ne pense pas, Harry. C'est bien trop protégé. »

« Mais tu te rappelles des Aupengyars ? Il pourrait faire la même chose. »

« La barrière a été renforcée. Mais il serait judicieux de prévenir les parents de tes amis. J'irai voir Dumbledore, ne t'en fais pas. Et le Ministère renforcera leur sécurité, j'espère. »

« D'accord. » Mais Harry ne cessa pas de se morfondre pour eux.

Pendant toute la journée, le Gryffondor assista à ses cours, comme d'habitude. Le soir, il retourna dans la Salle Commune et allait s'asseoir sur un canapé quand il vit une masse rousse qui le regardait intensément.

« Pattenrond ? J'ai failli m'asseoir sur toi. » Il imaginait assez bien la carpette orange qu'il aurait alors fait. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à en rire. Et comme si le chat avait compris, il sauta du canapé et s'échappa par le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ni vu ni connu.

( Là on passe au point de vue de Pattenrond, attention ! )

Pattenrond se faufila à travers les couloirs et, arrivé dans le Hall, sauta dehors par une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le chat pour sa chasse. Il parcourut le parc à la recherche de quelque souris à attraper. Il arriva à pas de velours près de l'enclos des Jarveys, qui dormaient paisiblement dans un coin de leur abri en carton, entassés pour se tenir chaud. Mais ils ne dormaient pas tous. A l'autre bout de l'enclos, un Jarvey de couleur blanc et beige était en train de couper le grillage avec ses dents pointues. C'était le Jarvey d'Hermione, Melagrif, à qui Pattenrond avait été présenté il y a quelques mois Il ne cessait de se tortiller en tout sens, complètement excité de pouvoir bientôt sortir. Il émettait de petits bruits de furets. Pattenrond se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à sortir en déchirant le reste des mailles du grillage. En échange de l'aide, le Jarvey accepta d'aider le chat à capturer ses proies. Puis tous deux partirent en direction de la forêt. Le Jarvey avait du mal à avancer dans les ronces et à se repérer au milieu de tous ces arbres. Mais Pattenrond l'attendait fort heureusement. Le chat cherchait quelque chose en particulier, c'était plus une odeur pour l'instant. Ca sentait le rat. Et pas n'importe quel rat. 

Le chat accéléra, suivi de près par Melagrif. Il vit un bref mouvement parmi le feuillage d'un buisson, et s'arrêta net. Il se mit en position d'attaque, le ventre aplati contre le sol, les oreilles baissées, et attendit. Le Jarvey l'imita, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le buisson bougea encore, et soudain, une petite biche en surgit et détala de son refuge. En quelques bonds, elle disparut du champ de vision de Pattenrond. De toute façon elle était beaucoup trop grosse et trop rapide pour un chat.

Les deux animaux continuèrent leur route dans la forêt jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, heure où les hiboux régnaient sur les bois sombres. Pattenrond et Melagrif revinrent vers le parc par un autre côté de la forêt, arrivés à droite de la cabane de Hagrid, alors qu'ils étaient partis à gauche. Ils se postèrent au milieu du parc, dans l'herbe fraîche, et attendirent. Le Jarvey était tout excité et ne tenait pas en place, si bien que le chat dut le faire taire plus d'une fois, par un coup de patte sur la tête. 

A un moment, une forme féline passa dans le ciel. C'était Gramine, qui se livrait à une de ses rondes habituelles. Elle fit un tour dans l'air puis disparut derrière la falaise du lac.

La pleine lune rayonnait dans un ciel sans nuage. Un bruissement d'herbe se fit entendre, une odeur familière, puis une tâche noire sur le fond verdâtre de l'herbe. Le chat tendit l'oreille. Il était là, à traverser le parc pour rejoindre le château. Aplati contre le sol, il avança sur ses pattes de velours, suivi de près par Melagrif. Il était à quelques mètres seulement du rat quand il lança l'assaut dans un miaulement sonore. Aussitôt, le chat se rua sur le rat qui détala à toute vitesse en couinant. Le Jarvey, quant à lui, fit un petit détour de façon à ce que le rat arrive forcément vers lui à un moment donné, selon la courbe que suivait Pattenrond. Au bout de quelques secondes, le rat arriva droit sur lui, sans qu'il ne sache vers quoi il allait. Une fois à portée, le Jarvey sauta et l'emprisonna dans ses petites griffes. Il le tint fermement et le prit dans sa gueule par la peau du cou pour le tenir tranquille, en attendant le retour de Pattenrond. Le chat parut content de sa prise, d'autant plus que Melagrif aurait très bien pu tuer le rat au lieu de le garder en vie. 

Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Pattenrond prit le rat dans sa gueule et laissa le Jarvey dans le parc. Il ne se souciait plus de son complice, seul au milieu de l'herbe, car il serait sûrement bientôt rejoint par le reste de son groupe, qui s'éparpillerait alors dans tout le domaine, au grand désespoir de Hagrid quand il s'apercevrait de leur disparition le lendemain matin.

Pattenrond gravit les dizaines de marches et de couloirs qui menaient à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Entre ses dents, Queudver s'était évanoui, de peur sûrement. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il émit un puissant miaulement pour la réveiller. 

« Hmm ?… » fit-elle d'une voix endormie. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Miaouuu ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse passer. » Le tableau se poussa et le chat entra.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la grande pièce. Le feu mourant peinait à la réchauffer. Pattenrond ne s'attarda pas ici et grimpa l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de tête, entra silencieusement, et sauta sur le lit d'Hermione, qui dormait profondément. Alors, en tout bon chat qui se respecte, il entreprit de la réveiller, en lui ronronnant près de la tête et en la fixant de ses yeux oranges. En même temps, il prit bien soin de lui marcher sur le ventre et de frotter sa grosse tête contre celle de sa maîtresse. Puis il se coucha sur sa poitrine. Et Hermione fut bien obligée de se réveiller, privée d'une partie de son souffle que bloquait Pattenrond.

« Pattenrond, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » murmura-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.

Le chat ronronna de plus belle, et dirigea son regard vers le rat qu'il avait déposé par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Hermione en se soulevant sur son lit.

« Haaaaaa ! » cria-t-elle silencieusement quand elle reconnut la chose en question. « Un rat !! » 

Aussitôt elle détala à l'autre bout de la chambre. « Pourquoi as-tu ramené cet animal ici ? » paniqua-t-elle. Les filles remuèrent dans leur lit.

Mais le chat revint vers elle et se dressa contre sa jambe, sur ses pattes arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Mange-le ton rat. »

Le chat miaula.

« Bon, ok. »

Hermione s'approcha du rat. Elle l'éclaira un peu avec sa baguette magique. 

« Ce rat… Il me dit quelque chose. »

Soudain, elle fut frappé de stupeur.

« C'est Queudver !! » fit-elle en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Le chat, fier de lui, s'assit par terre et commença à faire sa toilette.

« Tu l'as trouvé tout seul ? C'est super !! … Il faut que je le mette quelque part en attendant demain. »

Elle fouilla dans ses valises et y dégota une boîte rectangulaire qui avait servi à ranger des livres. Elle y déposa le rat évanoui à l'intérieur et ferma la boîte avec un sortilège. Elle avait pensé à un moment mettre un peu de tissu dans le fond de la boîte, mais réfuta tout de suite cette idée, car après tout, c'était Queudver, le traître animagus. Elle s'arrangea quand même pour qu'il respire puis le rangea sous son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? » gémit Parvati en se réveillant.

La boîte de Queudver ne cessait de bouger et produisait de petits couinements assez perçants. Pattenrond, couché à côté de la boîte, crachait et grondait, les oreilles en arrière. Hermione expliqua :

« C'est un rat qu'a rapporté Pattenrond cette nuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le garde pas. »

« Un rat ? » s'alarma Lavande. 

« Il ne restera ici que la matinée tout au plus ! » s'énerva Hermione.

Après s'être préparée, la sorcière descendit dans la Salle Commune avec la boîte. Elle y retrouva Harry et Ron qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle se précipita vers eux :

« Harry ! J'ai quelque chose qui devrait te faire plaisir ! »

Le Gryffondor leva la tête vers elle, l'air morose. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

« Vas-y » répondit-il.

Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation, ouvrit le couvercle précautionneusement, et plaqua aussitôt sa main sur une grosse boule de poils vivante. Elle referma sa main, et leva l'animal devant ses deux amis.

« Voilà ! »

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux.

« C'est… » hésita Ron.

« Queudver ? » finit Harry.

« Exactement. Pattenrond l'a capturé hier. On va enfin pouvoir innocenter Sniffle ! » fit-elle en baissant la voix.

Harry sourit. « Je vais le voir. »

Et il sortit au pas de course de la Salle Commune.

« Sirius ! » s'écria Harry en arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

L'homme concerné était déjà réveillé, et il s'assit dans son lit.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? »

« J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi ! On a retrouvé Queudver ! »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, Hermione l'a avec elle ! C'est Pattenrond qui l'a trouvé cette nuit ! »

Sirius resta bouche bée.

« Il faut en parler à Dumbledore. » réussit-il finalement à dire.

« Tu pourras bientôt sortir de l'infirmerie ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, dès cet après-midi. Mais si Queudver est là, il me faudra partir pour le Ministère immédiatement, pour m'occuper du procès. »

« Hmm. » Harry aurait bien aimé que Sirius reste un peu, mais s'il pouvait être innocenté, c'était tout aussi bien. « D'accord. J'irai voir le professeur Dumbledore ce matin. »

En effet, dès la fin du petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et attendit, car il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et pensait que de toute façon, Dumbledore ne serait pas encore arrivé. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas pu venir, et Hermione lui avait donc donné la boîte où se tapissait le rat. 

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, le directeur arriva.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais vous parler, professeur. » répondit Harry. La boîte émit un bruit sourd sous son bras, attirant le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore.

« Allons dans mon bureau. »

Pendant qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier en colimaçon, Dumbledore regarda Harry avec un air grave.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler, Harry ? »

« De Queudver, professeur enfin, de Peter Pettigrow. »

Le directeur leva un sourcil. Harry continua :

« Le chat d'Hermione l'a retrouvé dans le parc de Poudlard cette nuit sous sa forme animagus. Il est dans cette boîte. Sirius m'a demandé de vous en parler. »

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau.

« Montre-le moi, Harry. »

Dumbledore prit une caisse assez grande et demanda au sorcier d'y mettre l'animagus. Le Gryffondor s'exécuta et laissa un rat marron et quelque peu stressé sortir de sa cage.

« Ainsi, ce serait Queudver. » murmura Dumbledore.

« Aucun doute là-dessus, monsieur. Il ressemble en tous points à l'ancien rat de Ron, sauf que celui-ci n'a plus de doigt en moins. »

« Mais il faut que j'en sois sûr. » rétorqua Dumbledore. « Ecarte-toi un peu, je vais le faire apparaître. »

A ces mots, le rat poussa des petits couinements et se faufila dans un coin de la caisse, tremblant de peur. Dumbledore prononça la formule : « Révélatum animagus ! » et aussitôt, un petit homme replet apparu à la place du rat. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise – qui aurait été à l'aise devant le fabuleux professeur Dumbledore, quand on est recherché pour meurtres ? –. 

« Peter Pettigrow. » souffla Dumbledore.

L'homme baissa la tête. « Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » gémit-il.

« Nous allons t'envoyer au Ministère de la Magie, avec Sirius, et je ferai en sorte qu'un nouveau procès ait lieu. »

Queudver pâlit encore plus. Il n'était jamais agréable de se faire annoncer son arrêt de mort. Et en plus il n'avait aucun argument pour se défendre, à part…

« Harry ! » supplia-t-il.

Le Gryffondor se recula immédiatement, rejetant Queudver.

« Harry ! Aide-moi. Je ne mérite pas ça ! » continua-t-il.

« Tu n'es qu'un traître. » grinça Harry. « Sirius sera innocenté, car il a toujours été innocent. »

Peter s'effondra sur le sol de la caisse.

« Harry, » fit Dumbledore, « tu peux partir. Je te rappellerai plus tard dans la journée, ainsi que Sirius. Merci. »

« De rien, professeur. »

Et il quitta la pièce.

Au soir, plusieurs personnes se réunirent dans le Hall d'Entrée. C'était ce soir que partait Sirius et Peter, escortés par les professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonagall, jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Pour leur départ, il y avait Harry, Gramine, Dumbledore évidemment, et aussi Ron et Hermione. Après avoir embrassé son filleul et fait une dernière caresse à Gramine, Sirius quitta la salle et rejoignit la diligence qui les attendait dehors. Il était en pleine forme, bien qu'encore un peu maigre, et un sourire éclairait son visage, au contraire de Queudver qui avait l'impression de se rendre à l'échafaud, et il y avait de quoi.

Puis la diligence partit. Harry était doublement content, d'un parce que Sirius allait enfin vivre normalement d'ici quelques temps, et de deux parce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas cours de Potions lundi.

Quand il ne se passa plus rien, chacun repartit vers ses appartements, sauf Dumbledore qui demanda à Harry de rester.

« Je voulais te dire une dernière chose, Harry. » commença-t-il.

« Oui ? » fit Harry.

« Tu es au courant pour le décès de ton oncle et de ta tante ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus de tac possible.

« Oui. » fit sombrement Harry. 

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Harry. Mais si Sirius se fait innocenter, je ne verrai pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu ailles vivre chez lui, pendant les vacances naturellement. »

Harry sourit un peu.

« Je voulais aussi te demander si tu voulais aller à leur enterrement. »

« Je ne préfère pas. Je n'y aurai pas ma place, et ce serait trop dangereux. »

« Tu aurais été protégé bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Non. C'est déjà suffisamment dur qu'ils aient été assassinés par Voldemort, je ne veux pas y repenser. »

« Bien. Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir. »

Le sorcier se retourna et fit quelques pas vers l'escalier, avant que le directeur ne le rappelle.

« Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête.

« Ne te laisse pas submerger par ce que fait Voldemort. Continue de vivre, il le faut. Gramine est là pour t'aider. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Quatre jours plus tard, les Gryffondors avaient Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans le parc, avec Hagrid comme d'habitude. Pendant l'heure au cours de laquelle les élèves s'occupaient de leurs Jarveys, Hagrid vint voir le groupe de Harry.

« Alors, ça va toujours avec les Jarveys ? Vous savez que votre BUSE portera essentiellement là-dessus. »

« Oui, on sait. » répondit Ron. « Mais il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Au fait, vous avez de la chance de pouvoir les avoir aujourd'hui. Parce que vendredi soir, ils se sont tous échappés. Il y avait un trou  dans le grillage grand comme votre main. Il m'a fallu tous les rattraper. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous allés dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Cela correspondait exactement à la date où Queudver avait attrapé.

« On fait quoi pendant la deuxième heure, monsieur ? » demanda Seamus.

« Oh, nous allons étudier les Augureys. J'en ai rapporté un beau spécimen, vous allez voir. »

Au bout d'une heure en tête-à-tête avec les Jarveys, Hagrid demanda aux élèves de se regrouper autour d'un buisson bien feuillu et bien piquant. Quelques feuilles bougeaient de temps à autre, mais rien ne laissait entrevoir la présence d'un Augurey à l'intérieur.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, Hagrid commença le cours :

« Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les Augureys. Quelqu'un connaîtrait-il des informations sur eux ? » fit-il en regardant tout de suite la réaction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci leva la main aussitôt. Hagrid lui permit de dire ce qu'elle savait.

« Les Augureys sont aussi connus sous le nom de phénix irlandais. Ce sont des animaux très timides qui nichent dans des buissons, dans un nid en forme de larme. Leur particularité est qu'ils ont la particularité de chanter une lamentation quand vient la pluie. Ces lamentations les ont fait craindre des sorciers qui croyaient alors qu'ils étaient morts. »

Elle s'arrêta, fière de son explication.

« Très bien, Hermione. 10 points pour Gryffondor. » approuva Hagrid.

Les Gryffondors sourirent. Drago roula des yeux et soupira – toujours cette Sang-de-Bourbe. –.

« Mais je vais tout de même compléter ton explication. Les Augurey sont très différents des phénix. Si le phénix a des couleurs chaudes et semble refléter la joie et la bonne humeur, l'Augurey est d'un vert très foncé, et il a l'apparence d'un vautour un peu déplumé on a souvent dit effectivement qu'il était un présage de mort, à cause de la tristesse de son chant. Mais je doute que vous l'entendiez aujourd'hui, car il fait particulièrement beau. Une dernière chose : les plumes de cet animal ne sont d'aucune utilité, car elles repoussent l'encre. »

 « A quoi peut donc servir cette bestiole ? » s'exclama Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

« Et toi, tu t'es déjà demandé à quoi tu servais ? » répliqua Harry, à bout de nerf en ce moment.

Sur l'instant, Drago fut un peu surpris par une réponse aussi violente, et il commença à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de menacer Potter avec sa baguette au lieu de répondre autre chose. Mais il se résigna et préféra se taire, en vertu d'éviter une retenue et des points en moins pour Serpentard ce qui étonna tout le monde.

Hagrid reprit le cours en main. Et à l'aide d'un minuscule sifflet, il émit un doux trémolo, grave et limpide. Aussitôt, un cri semblable sortit du buisson et l'oiseau en surgit pour se mettre à côté du buisson, mais restant toujours dans son ombre.

« Maintenant que vous pouvez le voir, » reprit Hagrid, « prenez une feuille de parchemin et une plume et faites-moi un compte rendu de tout ce que vous pouvez remarquer sur cet oiseau dans son physique, ou dans son comportement. A la fin de l'heure, j'en interrogerai quelques-uns. Au travail ! »

Et pendant la demi-heure qui restait, on entendit plus que des grattements de plume sur le papier,… et les jurons des Serpentards. Plusieurs fois, les élèves se déplacèrent autour de l'oiseau, qui tentait de temps à autre de rentrer dans son nid, mais était aussitôt rappelé par le sifflet du professeur. Quand la cloche sonna, Hagrid laissa partir la classe, semblant avoir totalement oublié l'interrogatoire des élèves. Et pour récompenser l'Augurey de s'être prêter à son cours, il lui donna un peu de nourriture et lui redonna sa liberté.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry n'entendit pas parler du Ministère, et pas plus du procès de Sirius. Mais Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter : les procédures étaient parfois très longues, vraiment très longues, et peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas voir son parrain dès le début de l'été. Mais Poudlard lui resterait ouverte si jamais Sirius ne pouvait pas l'accueillir.

Le début de février se passa très bien. Les Gryffondors avaient commencé un nouveau chapitre en Divination, et au lieu que ce soit l'étude des entrailles animales, Trelawney avait plutôt choisi la lecture de la nourriture végétale. Plusieurs fois, ils eurent la possibilité de lire dans de la soupe, au grand plaisir de certains qui s'amusaient à faire des batailles navales avec les morceaux de poireaux qui baignaient dans le liquide.

Harry avait réussi à occulter la mort du reste de sa « famille », en tout cas en partie, mais il lui arrivait de frapper un mur quand il y pensait, pour défouler sa rage. Il s'était réhabitué à ses cauchemars quotidiens, et il pensait arriver suffisamment à se contrôler pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades par ses cris d'horreur et de douleur. Et pour oublier ses cauchemars, il travaillait pendant la nuit. Ce qui lui valait des notes de plus en plus bonnes. Mais si ça aurait dû contenter les professeurs, il n'en était rien. Car ceux-ci se rendait compte que leur élève ne se sentait pas très bien. Il devenait de plus en plus taciturne, renfermé, et il perdait un peu la joie de vivre qui l'animait. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux évènements qui allaient suivre.

Au milieu de février, le premier attentat au Ministère de la Magie retentit comme le début d'une nouvelle terreur. Chacun savait qu'une telle chose allait arriver, mais personne n'avait su quand. Ca avait été une grande explosion. Un bâtiment entier s'était effondré, alors qu'une réunion de ministres de différents départements s'y déroulait. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort, car les ministres, seuls occupants du bâtiment, avaient réussi à s'enfuir rapidement dès les premiers tremblements du sol.  

Trois jours plus tard, un deuxième attentat survint, lors d'une soirée entre membres du Ministère de la Magie, la plupart accompagnés de leurs époux(se) et quelques-uns de leurs enfants. Mais là, peu de gens en réchappèrent indemne. Deux Mangemorts imprudents furent tués sur-le-champ, trouvés à côté de la salle de bal. Une trentaine de sorciers et sorcières furent ensevelis sous les décombres. On décomptait une centaine de blessés. Tous les enfants furent sauvés, car ils s'étaient tous trouvés dehors à ce moment là, à jouer dans les jardins. Mais certains devinrent orphelins, et à Poudlard, quelques élèves avaient aussi perdu leurs parents.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, d'autres attentats s'ensuivirent. Les deuils se succédèrent à  Poudlard, et ceux qui n'étaient pas touchés par le drame directement devaient se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait commencer à s'y habituer maintenant, tant que personne n'oserait se mesurer à Voldemort. 

Et plus il y avait de morts, plus Harry se sentait coupable de tous ça. Après tout, sans lui, Voldemort ne serait jamais revenu. Le désespoir l'envahissait. Il mangeait de moins en moins, sautait parfois des repas. Et il se fatiguait d'autant plus.

Le printemps arriva, mais cela ne fut un réconfort pour personne. Le seul à sortir dans le parc quand il faisait beau était Harry, mais uniquement parce qu'il était poussé par Gramine. La tigresse ne voulait pas qu'il s'enferme dans son désespoir, et chaque fois qu'il était possible de faire une activité différente que celle de travailler, elle l'incitait à y aller. Alors, ils se couchaient sur la nouvelle herbe verte du parc, Harry posait sa tête contre le flanc de Gramine, et ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, ou alors ils lisaient et finissaient par s'endormir.

Ainsi passèrent 4 mois…

***

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama Mac Gonagall, « vous n'allez pas bien ? »

Harry releva la tête en sursaut. Avec la chaleur, la fatigue de ses courtes nuits, et la faim qui le tenaillait malgré son manque d'appétit, le sorcier s'était assoupie, en plein cours de Métamorphose. 

« Non, professeur, tout va bien. » mentit-il. Et il reprit sa plume d'une main tremblante.

D'un œil inquiet, le professeur Mac Gonagall regarda son élève qui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer qu'il allait très mal. Et il refusait toute aide, sauf celle de Gramine. Mais celle-ci avait beaucoup à faire avec les attentats. Après chaque évènement, elle se rendait sur le lieu du drame et aidait à trouver des survivants. Elle en ramenait très peu à chaque fois. 

Les fortes chaleur du printemps étaient un facteur important. Elles fatiguaient la tigresse, tout comme Harry. Elles faisaient tourner la tête. Et Gramine ne pouvait alors pas travailler très longtemps sans être obligée de se reposer et de boire. Autant le froid glacial pouvait lui donner la fièvre, autant la chaleur pouvait lui donner une insolation.

Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là. Mais elle avait déjà réservé sa journée pour samedi qui venait, car dans trois jours aurait lieu le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Les équipes avaient un moral gonflé à bloque, même les Gryffondor, qui tentaient de redonner du courage à Harry à chaque entraînement. Ils pensaient bien que dans son état, il y avait peu de chances qu'il réussisse à attraper le Vif d'Or, et ils comptaient donc sur les poursuiveuses pour remporter le match.

Le samedi tant attendu arriva enfin. Le matin, les tables acclamèrent les joueurs, chacune faisant plus de bruit que l'autre. Les attentats semblaient avoir été oubliés pour cette journée. Gramine était revenue, et s'était installé à la table des Gryffondor, comme d'habitude. Quand elle vit arriver Harry, elle lui murmura :

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller très fort aujourd'hui, Harry. »

Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et paraissait plus fatigué que jamais.

« Non, c'est à cause de l'avant-match. » répondit-il.

« Y'a pas que ça. »

Harry soupira. « Je ne dors plus, je n'arrive plus à manger quoi que ce soit, même les entraînements de Quidditch m'ennuient, c'est dire ! » expliqua le sorcier.

« Il faudrait que tu prennes de bonnes vacances, loin d'ici, à l'abri. Tu en as besoin. Tiens le coup, l'année est presque finie. »

« Mais Sirius n'est toujours pas innocenté ! Je vais devoir rester ici tout seul pendant deux mois ! J'appelle pas ça des vacances ! »

« Non, tu ne resteras pas. Si besoin est, je t'emmènerai avec moi. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Gramine avait réussi son effet, elle lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir pour ces vacances. 

« Allez, mange un peu. Sinon tu ne vas pas pouvoir finir le match, ça serait dommage. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. »

« Ok. Viens me voir alors juste avant le match. Je te donnerai un peu d'énergie pour te revigorer. Je serai à l'entrée du stade. »murmura-t-elle.

« D'accord. »

Le coup de sifflet retentit dans tout le stade, faisant s'envoler quatorze joueurs habillés de rouge et de jaune sur leur balai volant. Harry s'envola à haute altitude, afin de dominer l'ensemble du stade et ainsi mieux voir le Vif d'Or. Il se sentait plus en forme que ce matin, grâce à la magie de Gramine, mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps avec ce qu'elle lui avait donné, et donc, il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'attraper la balle dorée. En face de lui, l'attrapeur adverse l'avait imité et scrutait le terrain. La voix de Lee Jordan était très lointaine, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. En bas se démenaient les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs, et le capitaine observait le fruit de leur travail avec satisfaction. En pas moins de cinq minutes, un but fut décroché par Gryffondor, par un jeu habile et rapide des Poursuiveurs. Ils avaient baptisés cette technique la « technique de brouillage ». Il s'agissait de se passer le Souaffle aussi vite que possible et de nombreuses fois, tout en se rapprochant des buts, puis de marquer un but dans la plus totale confusion du Gardien et des autres Poursuiveurs.

Soudain, un éclair doré apparut dans un des anneaux des buts adverses. Harry se précipita à sa poursuite, aussitôt suivi par l'autre attrapeur. Il fila tout droit, sans tenir compte des Cognards qui lui sifflaient aux oreilles. Devant lui, les six Poursuiveurs se volaient après. Harry fixait toujours le Vif d'Or, quand une grosse balle rouge passa à travers l'anneau dans lequel se tenait le Vif. Quand le Souaffle retomba, la petite balle avait disparu. Harry descendit aussitôt en chandelle. Il sentit le sang monter dans sa tête et tambouriner contre ses tempes. En arrivant au raz de l'herbe, il remonta un peu et revint au niveau des Poursuiveurs. Le fait de remonter lui fit un peu tourner la tête, et pendant quelques secondes, sa vision s'assombrit. Quand il revit clair, il vit arriver un Cognard droit devant lui…

(la suite au prochain épisode)

Il eut tout juste le temps de baisser la tête quand le Cognard arriva sur lui. Aussitôt après, le Cognard se fit éclater la gueule par la batte d'un des Weasley.

« Ca va, Harry ? » cria Fred, tenant sa batte dans une main.

« Oui, il ne m'a pas touché. » répondit-il. Et il s'envola un peu plus haut.

Entre temps, un autre but des Gryffondors avait été marqué, ce qui amenait le score de 20 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor. Harry resta un long moment sans bouger, tout en haut, n'apercevant pas le Vif d'Or. Il en profita pour reprendre ses forces, qui se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles foncer vers un endroit précis du terrain, proche des tribunes de Serdaigle. Harry s'y dirigea aussi, même s'il n'avait pas vu le moindre Vif d'Or. C'était peut-être une feinte, remarque. Mais il s'aplatit tout de même sur le manche de son balai et accéléra. Il rattrapa d'une dizaine de mètre l'adversaire, puis soudain il le vit : scintillant, doré, et vibrant comme une fleur sur sa tige ( je dérive là ), le Vif d'Or courait le long du mur. Le Poufsouffle le suivit, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher trop du mur au risque que le balai s'emballe s'il le touchait. Harry, lui, n'hésita pas. Habitué à finir ses matchs en quittant le balai en cours de route, il dépassa sans mal l'attrapeur et le força à lui céder la place. Il tendit un bras tremblant vers la balle. Il sentit ses forces le quitter il serra les genoux, s'agrippa du mieux qu'il put au manche, mais ses doigts refusaient de serrer un peu plus. Il baissa son bras tendu, et s'écarta du mur, laissant le champ libre au Vif d'Or. Il avait été si près pourtant ! Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, il n'avait été peut-être qu'à quelques centimètres du Vif. Mais il venait d'abandonner pour cette fois. Le sorcier n'avait pas voulu risquer la chute de plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

Harry redescendit un peu vers le sol. Il tremblait de tous ses membres maintenant. Il rejoint l'arbitre Mme Bibine, et demanda un temps mort. Le coup de sifflet fut donné et Harry put redescendre sur le terrain. Aussitôt revenu au sol, il s'assit par terre. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe se regroupèrent autour de lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé un temps mort, Harry ? » demanda Angelina.

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? » s'inquiéta Alicia.

« Je suis super fatigué, j'arrive plus à tenir sur le balai, je vous jure. On en est où dans le match ? »

« On est à 60 points pour nous, et Poufsouffle 40. » fit Georges.

Dans un bruit sourd, Gramine atterrit derrière eux et vint les voir. Harry tenta de se relever mais il tremblait tellement que les autres l'obligèrent à rester assis. Gramine dit :

« Tu as épuisé toutes tes réserves, c'est ça ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bon, je te redonne encore une dernière fois de l'énergie, et c'est tout. Et dépêche-toi d'attraper le Vif d'Or, sinon vous devrez perdre le match. » affirma-t-elle.

Les joueurs, un peu dépités, se redonnèrent du courage.

« Ok, » s'exclama Fred. « on va tout dégommer pour te laisser le champ libre, Harry, que ce soit des Cognards, ou … des joueurs. On doit gagner ! »

« Ouais ! » reprirent les Poursuiveuses.

Gramine donna une nouvelle dose d'énergie à Harry puis ils remontèrent sur leurs balais. 

La fin de la mi-temps fut sifflée.

Les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois. Le match reprit avec plus d'entrain que la première fois, et c'était un vrai plaisir pour les spectateurs qui les voyaient évoluer dans l'air avec autant d'aisance et de rapidité. Au bout de seulement cinq minutes de jeu, les deux attrapeurs se dirigèrent vers un même point doré qui flottait au milieu du stade. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que leurs manches à balai se touchaient presque. Soudain, un Cognard lancé par Fred vint frapper les brindilles de l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle. Celui-ci dévia et s'écarta rapidement avant de finir en vrille. Harry avait maintenant le champ libre. Il fonça vers le Vif d'Or, qui ne cessait de partir dans tous les sens, faisant faire à Harry des constants changements de direction. Après plusieurs centaines de mètres de course, le Vif d'Or se mit à filer tout droit. Harry tendit un bras… s'avança un peu sur le balai… et attrapa la petite balle dorée ! 

Aussitôt, des cris enthousiasmes s'élevèrent du stade. Harry les entendit pour la première fois, comme si le son avait été coupé pendant qu'il était concentré sur son but. Mais il lui restait à descendre à terre maintenant, et il se dirigeait droit vers le mur du stade ! Il était allé à la vitesse maximale du balai sans s'en rendre compte. Sans réfléchir, il freina le balai du mieux qu'il put, priant pour que le sortilège de Freinage fonctionne correctement. Harry s'arrêta brusquement, tout son corps fut projeté en avant et il passa par-dessus le manche. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'environ trois mètres de chute, mais quand même ! Grâce à ses réflexes de Quidditch, il se mit en boule et tomba sur le sol en effectuant plusieurs roulades, amoindrissant le choc. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur la pelouse. Il vit son balai tomber à côté de lui, puis les autres arriver en courant ou en volant pour s'assurer de son état, et fêter sa victoire.

Le sorcier essaya de se lever, sans succès. Il avait un mal de dos atroce. 

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

« Aide-moi à me relever. »

Hermione lui tendit la main, et le fit se lever. Harry s'étira un peu le dos puis se redressa.

« C'est bon, c'est presque passé. »

Puis ce fut la ruée vers eux. Les élèves le portèrent en triomphe et emmenèrent toute l'équipe sur leurs épaules jusqu'au château. Dans la Salle Commune, les jumeaux Weasleys rapportèrent des friandises et ils firent la fête tout l'après-midi.


	11. chapitre10 Hécatombe

Titre : Créatures oubliées

Auteur : Epayss

Adresse e-mail : epayss@hotmail.com

Avertissement : PG-13

Note de l'auteur : Pour ce chapitre, il est impératif de savoir à quoi ressemble un chocobo.

Cette adresse vous en donne un superbe exemple : 

                                           Hécatombe

Le samedi qui suivit le match de Quidditch victorieux des Gryffondors devait avoir lieu la troisième et dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année. Malgré les nombreux attentats des mois derniers, la sortie n'avait pas été annulée, au grand plaisir des élèves. Mais tous les professeurs avaient été mobilisés pour surveiller le village pendant tout l'après-midi. Les élèves avaient été séparés en deux groupes, l'un partant au début de l'après-midi, et l'autre vers la fin. 

Lors des inscriptions, les professeurs furent soulagés de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves qui voulaient partir à Pré-au-Lard. Parmi eux, il y avait tous les Gryffondors de cinquième année ( ceux qu'on connaît en tout cas ), quelques Gryffondors de septième, et aussi des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Etrangement, aucun Serpentard ne voulait venir. Les cinquième année choisirent de partir à la fin de l'après-midi. Ron se souvint combien il avait dû pousser Harry et Hermione à venir, l'un parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, l'autre parce qu'elle voulait réviser ses buses toute la journée, étant donné que ceux-ci commençaient la semaine d'après.

Gramine fut aussi dépêchée pour surveiller Harry partout où il allait pendant la sortie. Avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard, la tigresse lui confia :

« Tiens, Harry, je tiens à ce que tu l'aie avec toi. » Elle lui tendit sa baguette magique.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Gramine ? J'ai la mienne. »

« On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Il est toujours utile d'avoir deux baguettes sur soi. »

« Mais c'est la tienne. Elle ne m'est pas adaptée ! » réfuta Harry. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai arrangé un peu. La nuit à l'infirmerie où tu es venu me voir, Harry, il y a de cela plusieurs mois, j'étais en train de faire quelques expériences sur elle. Si jamais tu es en danger, il se pourrait qu'elle fasse un sortilège d'elle-même. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Et ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence. »

« D'accord. J'en prendrai soin. » Il la rangea dans sa poche.

Il faisait très chaud en ce mois de mai. Pré-au-Lard était presque désert, les gens ayant préféré rester chez eux ou dans les boutiques, qui étaient d'ailleurs bien remplies. Une fois dans le village, le groupe d'élèves s'éparpilla un peu partout pour faire ses emplettes. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Gramine préférèrent les faire plus tard et vinrent s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fontaine, au milieu d'une place. Le bruit de l'eau était agréable à leurs oreilles. De temps en temps, un moineau venait se laver les plume dans l'eau en éclaboussant un peu partout. Les sorciers eurent l'idée de faire la même chose, mais sur les autres. C'est Ron qui commença. Avec sa main, il prit un peu d'eau et aspergea Hermione. Outrée, celle-ci fit de même et propulsa une grande gerbe d'eau vers le bord de la fontaine, ce qui éclaboussa tout le dos de son ami et déborda même sur Gramine qui se reposait par terre. Au bout du compte, tout le monde finit par se prendre au jeu et ça se transforma en bataille d'eau générale. Pour finir, ils se liguèrent tous contre la tigresse, lui attrapèrent les pattes et la mirent en entier dans l'eau froide. Gramine, complètement trempée, se débattit, achevant de mouiller les autres et entraîna Ron dans le bassin avec elle. Quand ils parvinrent à sortir de l'eau, ils entendirent des voix arriver. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rasseoir innocemment sur le bord de la fontaine et firent mine de parler normalement. Des pas se rapprochèrent, et bientôt deux professeurs débouchèrent dans la rue, marchant calmement. Les sorciers tournèrent la tête vers eux. C'était Mac Gonagall et Lupin. Ils se dirigèrent vers les élèves qui se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » demanda Mac Gonagall, devinant parfaitement la réponse.

« Gramine nous a foutu tous dans l'eau. » accusa Harry.

« Huh ? » fit la tigresse en relevant la tête.

« Il semble qu'elle n'ait quand même pas été la seule à inonder la place. » objecta le professeur Lupin avec amusement.

« C'est eux qui m'ont mis dans l'eau les premiers. » dit Gramine.

« Nous ? On aurait jamais pu faire ça ! » se moqua Ron.

« Bon, tout a l'air d'aller, on va vous laisser. » dit Mac Gonagall. Et ils partirent vers une autre rue.

Quand les professeurs eurent disparus, Gramine s'ébroua, éclaboussant ses amis de toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans ses poils. 

« J'ai soif. » dit Hermione.

« Tu as de l'eau juste à côté de toi, 'Mione. » dit Ron

« Je ne veux pas boire de l'eau. Tu veux pas aller nous chercher de la Bièraubeurre, Ron ? »

« Oh non, pas moi. Et puis je suis encore trempé. »

« On est tous trempé. » affirma Harry, allongé par terre tellement il était fatigué par la chaleur. 

« Mais je connais quelqu'un qui est moins trempé que nous tous. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Gramine.

« Toi. »

« Moi ? » Elle regarda sa fourrure qui effectivement, était presque sèche. « C'est pas juste, moi je n'ai pas de vêtements qui mettent trois jours à sécher. » 

« Pour nous faire plaisir… » minauda Hermione.

« Bon, d'accord. J'y vais. » Elle se leva, prit l'argent que leur tendaient les trois sorciers, puis les quitta. Le bar n'était pas très loin, juste à une cinquantaine de mètres. Mais il n'était pas visible de la place. 

En entrant dans le bar, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Seuls quelques gens du coin étaient assis à une table, discutant silencieusement devant un grand verre glacé d'une boisson colorée. Sur la droite, il y avait notamment une table, à moitié cachée par une grande plante, derrière laquelle un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et encapuchonné buvait lui aussi (non, ce n'est pas Aragorn ! ^__^ ) .

Gramine traversa le bar et vint au comptoir. Mme Rosmerta l'accueillit :

« Bonjour Gramine. Qu'est-ce que vous désirez aujourd'hui ? »

« Trois Bièraubeurres s'il vous plaît. »

« A emporter ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça la tigresse.

« Ca marche ! »

La serveuse se retourna, ouvrit un placard vitré et en sortit trois petites bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

« Voilà ! Ca fera 12 Mornilles. »

Gramine lui donna les pièces désirées puis prit les bouteilles dans ses pattes. Elle passait devant les tables pour sortir quand elle entendit un bruit l'interpeller :

« Pssst ! »

Elle se retourna et vit sur sa gauche l'homme encapé de noir, derrière la plante ombragée. 

« Viens ici. » dit-il.

La tigresse s'approcha prudemment.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Viens, assieds-toi. » répéta-t-il.

Gramine posa ses bouteilles sur la table et s'assit sur la chaise en face de l'homme. Sous la table, une lame d'argent brillait dans sa main…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Gramine, méfiante. Elle ne voulait quand même pas mettre son armure invisible, sinon ça se serait remarqué, comme elle avait les pattes en contact avec la table. Mais cet homme ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Tu dois bien savoir qui je suis, Gramine, tu nous as déjà vus. »

« Mangemort ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui. »

La tigresse se recula et commença à briller légèrement, preuve de l'activation de son armure.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je veux juste discuter. » dit le Mangemort.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Oh, mais moi non plus, rassure-toi. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que j'ai dû m'acquitter de cette tâche. »

Gramine abaissa sa garde.

« Je vous écoute, mais dépêchez-vous. »

« D'abord, j'isole notre table de toute oreille indiscrète. »

Il lança un sortilège, et les conversations s'assourdirent.

« Voilà. Je vais aller droit au but. Le Maître te veut dans ses rangs. … … »

« C'est tout ? » s'exclama Gramine. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ? »

« Oui. » répondit le Mangemort, impassible.

« Mais vous connaissez très bien la réponse pourtant. Je ne suis pas une esclave qu'on achète. Et je ne vous rejoindrai jamais, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair. » fit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Gramine le suivit des yeux.

« Je vais m'en aller, mais réfléchis quand même, tu pourrais changer d'avis… »

Le Mangemort sortit sa baguette, et fit semblant d'annuler le sortilège de Dissimulation. Gramine ne s'aperçut pas de la supercherie. Et le Mangemort ne rangea pas sa baguette tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il contourna la table. Il s'approcha très près de la tigresse, se pencha, et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« A une prochaine fois, Gramine. »

Aussitôt, la tigresse sentit une lame d'acier glacée lui pénétrer les entrailles. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Elle sentit la lame entrer plus profondément dans son ventre. Elle poussa un cri, que personne n'entendit. Elle allait repousser l'homme avec son armure quand elle vit la pointe d'une baguette magique appuyée contre son front.

Le Mangemort murmura :

« Tu t'es attaqué à plus gros que toi, Gramine. Mais tu ne mourras pas tout de suite. Le Maître te laisse une dernière chance de te joindre à nous. »

« Jamais ! » hurla d'une voix faible la tigresse.

Elle sentit le sang couler de sa blessure. La lame se retira, agrandissant la plaie. La tigresse plaqua ses pattes contre son ventre. Le Mangemort se recula un peu, et avant que la tigresse ne réagisse, il lui administra un puissant Stupéfix. Gramine sombra dans l'inconscience. L'homme quitta la salle, personne n'avait rien remarqué. La table était camouflée à l'ombre de la plante. Une mare de sang se formait goutte à goutte sous la table. La tigresse, assise sur la chaise, avait tout l'avant de son corps allongé sur la table. Les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre faisaient refléter des ombres dorées sur sa fourrure.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours près de la fontaine, et ils commençaient à se demander ce que fabriquait Gramine.

« Elle en met du temps pour revenir. » dit Ron.

« Elle a peut-être trouvé une connaissance. » proposa Harry.

« Ou alors elle a été appelée à une autre mission, et en ce moment elle est en plein milieu de l'espace, et elle a complètement oublié nos Bièraubeurres. » 

« Tu rêves trop Ron. » intervint Hermione.

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ? »

« Elle n'est pas comme ça. En plus elle est censée nous protéger en cas d'attaque, elle n'enfreindrait pas ça, je peux te l'assurer. »

Aux Trois Balais, tout d'un coup, plusieurs sorciers paniqués entrèrent dans le bar. Ils ne cessaient de clamer : « Des Mangemorts ! ». Puis au fur et à mesure, le bar se remplit de personnes alarmées par l'attaque.

Bientôt, le bar fut bondé, et les gens tâchaient de se faire le plus petit possible, car les Mangemorts avaient été annoncés au bout de la rue. Des gens se rapprochèrent de la plante ombragée. Un sorcier, repoussé par l'affluence de la foule, entra dans le cercle du sortilège de Dissimulation que n'avait pas enlevé le Mangemort. Il tourna la tête vers la table qui étaient déserte à l'instant. Une odeur particulière régnait à cette table. Trois Bièraubeurres se dressaient devant la célèbre tigresse. Elle ne bougeait pas. Le sorcier crut qu'elle dormait, et il se dépêcha de s'écarter d'elle. A ce moment, trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent se réfugier dans la pièce, et plusieurs sorciers durent alors entrer dans le cercle de Dissimulation. Mais le sortilège ne pouvait contenir autant de monde, et il éclata dans un claquement sonore. Les gens virent la tigresse. Certains se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait là. Un petit garçon, dont le haut de la tête dépassait à peine la table, leva la tête vers la sorcière à côté de lui ( sa mère sans doute ), et demanda innocemment :

« C'est quoi ce qu'il y a sous la table, maman ? »

La mère se baissa un peu, vit la mare de sang, suivit les gouttes qui ne cessaient de tomber, et s'arrêta sur la plaie béante, au milieu des poils blancs de la tigresse. Elle resta interdite au premier abord, puis plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Le petit sorcier réitéra sa question :

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Ne t'approche pas. » fut-elle simplement capable de dire.

Mais d'autres sorciers s'aperçurent de l'état déplorable de la tigresse. Et la nouvelle se répandit dans tout le bar, parvenant aux oreilles des trois élèves qui venaient d'entrer. Parvati, qui écoutait ce qui se disait dans le bar, tomba sur cette rumeur, un peu déformée par la distance. Elle demanda à une vieille femme.

« Madame ? »

« Oui ma petite ? »

« Heu… Gramine est là ? »

Lavande et Neville se rapprochèrent. Ils avaient cessé de regarder anxieusement par la fenêtre et venaient s'intéresser à la trouvaille de leur amie.

« D'après ce qu'a dit Sylphide, il se pourrait bien que oui. Mais vous ne devriez pas l'approcher, on m'a dit qu'elle dormait. Moi, ce que j'en dis… »

Parvati regarda ses deux camarades, et se précipita à la recherche de la tigresse, les deux élèves sur ses talons. Ils naviguèrent entre les sorciers assez longtemps, cherchant la provenance de la rumeur. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient du but, plus le mot « dort » se transformait en « mort ». La panique les prit encore plus. Ils arrivèrent près de la plante, la contournèrent, et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la table. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Un homme les retint par l'épaule :

« Vous ne devriez pas approcher, les jeunes. Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien pour elle. »

Mais Parvati se dégagea et marcha jusqu'à la tigresse. Elle tendit la main vers elle. Ses deux amis la regardaient faire, trop effrayés pour faire un pas de plus. La sorcière toucha la tête de Gramine. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de la tigresse, mais elles avaient souvent travaillé ensemble au cours de l'année, et elle n'avait maintenant plus peur de s'adresser à elle, ni de la toucher. 

Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa tête. La fourrure était encore chaude. Elle la descendit sur la gorge, et tâta son pouls. Il battait encore. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle fit un signe à ses amis, qui avaient retenu leur souffle eux aussi. 

« Venez, il faut faire quelque chose pour elle. On va la mettre sur la table. »

« Tu es sûr ? » se plaignit Neville.

« On va pas la laisser mourir, quand même. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. »

Les trois sorciers la saisirent alors par les pattes et essayèrent de la soulever.

« Elle est trop lourde ! » se lamenta Lavande, qui regardait avec horreur le sang qui coulait du ventre.

« Je vais vous aider, » proposa un jeune homme.

« Merci. » soufflèrent-ils.

A quatre, ils parvinrent à hisser Gramine sur la table ronde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? » demanda Neville, qui avait un peu repris de l'assurance.

« Il nous faut du tissu, un torchon, n'importe quoi. »

« Je vais en chercher. » fit le jeune homme.

Il partit dans la foule jusqu'au bar, et revint avec plusieurs morceaux de tissus servant sûrement à essuyer les verres.

« Merci monsieur ! » fit Parvati.

Elle les prit, les plia soigneusement et les superposa pour former une compresse opaque. Puis elle les plaqua sur la blessure, et y appliqua un sortilège de Compression.

« C'est dommage qu'on ai pas pu passer notre QS ( Qualification de Secourisme pour les sorciers) cette année, on aurait appris comment faire coaguler le sang. » 

« Pourquoi elle est aussi détendue ? » demanda Lavande.

« Elle a peut-être subi un sort. » objecta Neville.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Parvati.

« Il faut sûrement attendre l'arrivée des secours, ou des professeurs. Espérons qu'il ne va rien se passer de grave. »

« Gramine ne devait pas rester en compagnie de Harry, au fait ? » demanda Lavande.

« Si. » Parvati réfléchit. Gramine était là, mais pas Harry. Il était donc dehors, et seul, parmi les Mangemorts. 

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle.

( Là, on revient à avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent sur Pré-au-Lard )

« Il fait super chaud quand même, vous trouvez pas ? » soupira Harry.

« Harry, je crois que tu as envie de te baigner un peu. » ironisa Ron. « Tu sais, la fontaine t'est grande ouverte. »

« Ah non, mes vêtements viennent tout juste de finir de sécher ! »

« Ah ouais ? » Ron se leva rapidement et s'approcha de Harry, les bras tendus, prêt à le saisir et à le jeter dans l'eau. Harry recula, faisant mine d'être effrayé, même s'il riait à moitié. Mais soudainement, son sourire s'effaça. Il trembla légèrement, comme si une brise venait de le frôler. Sa cicatrice se réveillait. Ce n'était encore qu'un picotement, à peine perceptible. Mais Harry était tellement sensible qu'il le perçut aisément. 

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il pensait que c'était un professeur, mais son ami Ron ne lui en donna pas la confirmation, à moins qu'il n'ait acquis une subite phobie des professeurs ce jour-là. Le visage de son ami avait brusquement pâli et une expression de terreur s'était inscrite sur son visage. Il commença à reculer. Harry ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifié. Il tourna et releva un peu la tête pour regarder ce qui l'avait empoigné. Un homme se tenait derrière lui, encapé de noir et une cagoule noir sur la tête. Un Mangemort assurément. Harry fit un mouvement brusque d'épaule pour se libérer. Il courut jusqu'à la fontaine, prit sa baguette et se retourna. Mais le Mangemort avait pointé sa baguette plus vite que lui. Il lança :

« Expelliarmus ! » et la baguette de Harry s'envola vers le Mangemort qui l'attrapa sans problème. Harry s'appuya contre le bord de la fontaine. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était essoufflé par sa courte course. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir mangé ces derniers temps, car il était sans baguette plus faible qu'un enfant Moldu à présent. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis. Hermione s'était levée, sérieuse, et elle et Ron tendaient leur baguette vers le Mangemort.

Ron prit son courage à deux mains et lança un Stupéfix. Le Mangemort riposta et renvoya le sort. Le sorcier rouquin se le prit de plein fouet et il tomba inconscient sur le sol de pierre. Un second Mangemort arriva par une rue sur la droite. Imperturbable, il avança vers Harry qui contourna la fontaine. Hermione vint vers lui et se plaça entre lui et les Mangemorts, la baguette pointée vers eux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait leur tenir tête avec ses minables sorts de combats, mais elle pensait arriver à gagner du temps avant l'arrivée des professeurs. 

« Dégage, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » avertit le premier Mangemort.

Hermione ne bougea pas.

Harry lui murmura : « Les professeurs ne vont jamais arriver à temps. Vas-t-en, je t'en prie ! Ils vont te tuer ! Ils en sont capables ! »

« Je ne bougerai pas. Moi aussi je me dois de te protéger. »

« Mais tu peux fuir et aller chercher du secours ! »

« Il est trop tard. » 

« Mais que fait Gramine ? » dit Harry. « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? »

« Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. »

Harry se rapprocha encore d'Hermione et, par derrière, il lui prit la main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette. Et il la serra de tout son cœur. 

Soudain, une grande secousse se produisit. Un puissant sortilège fusa de derrière et atteignit Hermione dans le dos. La jeune fille fut projetée en avant, et tout son corps passa par-dessus la fontaine, pour venir se cogner contre la statue de Sirène qui l'ornait. Harry se retourna. Il était maintenant seul, totalement seul. Ron gisait par terre. Trois Mangemorts entouraient Harry. Le troisième lui prit le bras et le serra d'une forte poigne, l'empêchant de fuir malgré ses débattements. Les deux Mangemorts le regardèrent et acquiescèrent de la tête. Harry donna un coup de talon dans le tibia de son ravisseur. Celui-ci tordit son poignet, faisant gémir le Gryffondor de douleur. Sa cicatrice se réveilla entièrement, accentuant sa détresse. Les Mangemorts allaient transplaner. Il allait être livré à Voldemort. 

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps d'Hermione à moitié effondré dans la fontaine. Puis il se sentit tirer vers l'avant par le nombril. Toutes les images se brouillèrent. Il en eut le tournis.

Seamus releva la tête. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dehors. Pendant le passage des Mangemorts, il s'était réfugié dans une petite boutique de souvenirs sorciers, et s'était tapi sous le bureau du comptoir. A côté de lui, il y avait la jeune vendeuse, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, comme lui. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Seamus lui prit le bras pour lui signaler que c'était passé. Elle releva la tête, inquiète, et sortit de sous le comptoir. Le sorcier fit de même. Il se leva, et aperçut Dean qui s'était caché derrière une armoire.

« Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu crois qu'on peut sortir ? » murmura Seamus.

« La rue est déserte, on doit pouvoir y aller. »

« Il faudrait peut-être attendre les professeurs, non ? »

« On ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore dans le village. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent par la vitre de la boutique et virent des gens sortirent des différentes bâtisses, progressivement. Ils rasaient les murs, prêts à se mettre à l'abri en cas de mouvements insolites. Seamus poussa la porte et sortit dans la rue, suivi de près par Dean. Ils marchèrent un peu, jusqu'à la rue principale. Là, il y avait plusieurs personnes étendues sur le sol. Beaucoup avaient une baguette à la main. Les deux élèves se précipitèrent vers la première personne venue et s'aperçurent que c'était un élève. A en voir sa taille et son insigne, il devait être en septième année. C'était un Serdaigle. Il était étendu sur le côté, et son ventre se soulevait lentement à chaque inspiration.

« Il respire… » souffla Dean.

« Il doit être stupéfixé. Enervatum ! » 

Le Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Il se releva et s'assit par terre. Quand il put enfin voir qui il avait devant lui, il dit :

« C'est vous qui m'avez réveillé ? »

« Oui. » répondirent-ils.

« Merci beaucoup. » Il regarda autour de lui. D'autres personnes se relevaient, réanimées pour la plupart par un Enervatum.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda le Serdaigle.

« On ne sait pas. »

Ils se relevèrent puis se séparèrent pour rechercher des connaissances. Les deux Gryffondors marchèrent une centaine de mètres, sans rencontrer aucun professeur. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une fontaine. Il y avait un garçon roux à plat ventre sur le sol. Ils coururent vers lui.

« Ron ! » s'écrièrent-ils.

Le garçon ne bougea pas. Seamus reprit sa baguette et lança à nouveau un Enervatum. Le stupéfixé se réveilla subitement.

« Seamus ? Dean ? »

Ron se redressa.

« Où sont les Mangemorts ? » interrogea-t-il. C'était la seule question qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

« Ils sont partis, je pense. » dit Dean.

« Hermione ! » cria-t-il.

Il se leva précipitamment et courut vers la fontaine. Les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas vu, cachée par la statue de la fontaine. La jeune fille était toujours étendue à moitié sous l'eau, à moitié émergée sur la statue. Elle ne bougeait pas. Les trois élèves se regroupèrent autour d'elle.

« Il faut la sortir de là. »

Ron entra dans la fontaine, et prit Hermione sous la tête et les épaules, tandis que Seamus lui prenait les jambes. Ils la sortirent et l'allongèrent par terre. Dean s'apprêtait à jeter un Enervatum quand des pas retentirent dans la place déserte. Ils se retournèrent et virent arriver le professeur Mac Gonagall à grands pas. 

« Attendez ! Ne faites rien ! » leur lança-t-elle. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme habillé d'une cape blanche, sûrement un Médicomage.

« Professeur ! » s'exclamèrent les élèves, soulagés de voir qu'au moins un professeur était encore là pour les aider dans ce village.

« Laissez-moi faire. » ordonna le Médicomage en s'approchant d'Hermione. Il tâta hâtivement son pouls puis fit apparaître un brancard. Il la mit dessus et fit léviter le tout.

« Voilà, vous pouvez acheminer votre amie ainsi jusqu'à Poudlard. Allez à l'infirmerie. » dicta le Médicomage.

« Mais où sont tous les autres ? » demanda Ron sur un ton suppliant. Il espérait avoir une réponse positive de son professeur.

« Les autres professeurs sont soit en train de chercher des sorciers vivants comme moi, soit à Poudlard, attendant les ordres de Dumbledore. Il s'est rendu au Ministère. Plusieurs élèves sont déjà retournés à Poudlard. Ceux de votre classe ont acheminé Gramine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

« Gramine ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais elle est dans un triste état. »

Ron baissa la tête.

« Et Mr Potter ? Où est-il passé ? » demanda anxieusement Mac Gonagall en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Cette question aurait dû être la première à poser, même si elle en redoutait la réponse.

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, se rendant à l'évidence que Harry n'avait été trouvé nulle part.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur. » répondit Ron. « Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués, on a essayé de se défendre, mais ils m'ont eu en premier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Harry a dû être emmené vers … Vous-Savez-Qui… » termina Ron d'une voix tremblante.

« Nous allons partir à sa recherche immédiatement. Allez à l'infirmerie, vous tous. Vous y retrouverez tout le monde. »

Les élèves partirent avec le brancard, lévitant toujours au-dessus du sol. Leur marche était lente, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la mort d'une personne. Et ce n'en était pas loin. Car Harry était peut-être en ce moment même face à Voldemort, ou déjà plus de ce monde. Ron serra les dents devant tant d'impuissance. Il prit pour se réconforter la main d'Hermione qui reposait à côté d'elle. Elle était plus froide que du marbre. Ron pressa le pas.

Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent dans une rue déserte. Harry avait le tournis et il serait tombé par terre si le Mangemort qui le tenait ne l'avait pas retenu fermement. Lorsque la terre redevint à peu près stable, le sorcier regarda autour de lui. A gauche, il y avait un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, non, _Le_ magasin d'accessoires Quidditch, et à droite, La boutique de vêtements pour sorciers de Mme Guipure. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il était sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Mais que faisait-il là ? Les Mangemorts le faisaient avancer devant eux, et Harry se doutait qu'il avait une baguette magique pointé dans son dos. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Les boutiques étaient vides, ou _semblaient_ vides, et surtout, la rue était déserte.

A cela, les Mangemorts s'étaient occupés de faire le ménage. Des corps gisaient par terre, inconscients ou sans vie. On en voyait certains respirer. Harry les regardaient avec horreur. Il savait où on l'emmenait, ou plutôt vers qui. Il tenta de ralentir le pas, mais il sentit une pointe dans son dos le presser d'avancer. Harry se disait qu'il fallait absolument gagner le plus de temps possible, qu'il fallait laisser le temps aux secours de venir. Mais il se doutait que Voldemort ne les laisserait pas intervenir comme ça. Et pour preuve, les Mangemorts le firent pénétrer dans une portion de rue barrée des deux côtés par d'autres Mangemorts, de façon à ce qu'il soit isolé. Les hommes qui « l'escortaient » s'arrêtèrent à cette barrière pour la renforcer en nombre, sauf celui qui tenait Harry qui le conduit à mi-chemin de la portion du Chemin de Traverse. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry était dans un état de stress pas possible, et il y avait de quoi. Il était sans défense, seul, complètement affaibli, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient arriver sous peu de temps, et personne n'oserait le chercher ici. Il était perdu.

Harry regarda de tous les côtés, en l'air, tremblant de tous ses membres par la fatigue. Il avait envie de s'asseoir par terre en attendant, mais on ne le lui permettrait pas. Soudain, un grand homme vêtu d'une ample cape noire arriva par transplanage à quelques mètres de lui. Harry sentit sa cicatrice exploser de douleur. Il crispa les dents et les mains pour tenter de la calmer un peu, mais rien n'y fit. Voldemort approcha, et Harry tenta de reculer, mais c'était impossible. Le Mage Noir se rapprocha encore. Le Mangemort qui retenait Harry se courba devant Voldemort et sortit de sa poche une baguette magique.

« Tenez, Maître. C'est sa baguette. »

Voldemort la prit précautionneusement comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique, un sourire malfaisant sur son visage de serpent. Il demanda au Mangemort :

« Et Gramine ? »

« Inoffensive maintenant. Je me suis chargé d'elle, Maître. ( Harry le regarda bouche bée. Ainsi tout avait été organisé pour que personne ne puisse le sauver. ) Les professeurs sont aussi bien trop occupés, et ils ne nous trouveront pas ici. »

« Bien, Avery. Tu as fait du bon travail. »

Le Mangemort rejoignit la barrière et, par un signe de Voldemort, tous les Mangemorts firent un même sortilège qui confectionna un dôme de protection tout autour d'eux, empêchant quiconque de pénétrer dans le cercle.

Harry, libéré cette fois, se recula pour ne pas être trop proche de l'horreur qu'était Voldemort. Mais le Mage Noir ne se préoccupait pas de lui, pour l'instant. Il regardait avec étrangeté la baguette du Gryffondor.

« Voici donc la fameuse baguette, celle qui contiendrait une plume du même phénix que la mienne. C'est étonnant comment une si petite chose peut avoir des effets des plus spectaculaires. » Voldemort releva la tête vers Harry. « Alors, Potter, c'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Harry ne répondit pas il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. 

« Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas bavard. Tant pis. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, au fait. J'espère que tu as apprécié mes petites surprises de cette année. »

« Les Aupengyars ne vous ont servi à rien. » fit Harry d'une voix grave.

« Oh, mais je ne parlais pas que de ça. Il me semble que tu n'as plus de famille, maintenant. Je me trompe ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry avec impassibilité. Il n'allait quand même pas parler de Sirius, ce serait la plus grosse bêtise à faire, même si Voldemort était sans aucun doute au courant de son évasion.

« A quoi ça vous sert de faire des attentats au Ministère ? » demanda Harry avec insolence. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était de gagner du temps. Voldemort fut un peu décontenancé par le changement de sujet, mais il avait tout de même préparé un petit discours là-dessus dont il fit profiter Harry. Et pendant que le Mage Noir parlait sur la nécessité de mettre tout le pays dans la panique totale, Harry écoutait vaguement mais cherchait plutôt le meilleur moyen de se barrer d'ici, et malheureusement il n'y en avait aucun, à part si c'était une aide venant de l'extérieur. Et si l'attentat du Chemin de Traverse ne parvenait pas vite aux oreilles des journalistes ou du Ministère, il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un vienne ici immédiatement. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit, et de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry releva la tête et jeta un œil sur Voldemort, qui possédait toujours sa baguette magique. Il fit un pas en arrière et s'adossa au mur de pierre d'une boutique. Il sentit alors quelque chose frotter contre sa cuisse.

« Qu'ai-je dans ma poche ? » dit-il tout haut.

Voldemort s'interrompit de parler, voyant que Harry pensait complètement à autre chose. Il le regarda de ses yeux rouges, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait. Harry s'était mis à fouiller dans sa poche, et il en sortit… une autre baguette ! Celle-ci était un peu différente, plus grande, plus blanche, et surtout, il émanait d'elle une vie propre. Harry la tint dans ses mains, surpris. 

« La baguette de Gramine ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? »

Voldemort sortit sa propre baguette et lança à Harry :

« Potter, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette baguette ni à qui tu l'as volée, mais puisque tu en as tellement envie, j'accepte que tu fasses un dernier duel avant ta mort. Et ta baguette ne te sauvera pas cette fois. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit la baguette en main et aussitôt, il sentit un courant de chaleur lui parcourir la main puis le bras, courant qui semblait venir directement de la baguette. Il se sentit lié à elle, et elle se mit même à commander ses mouvements, comme si c'était maintenant son tour de prendre les commandes. Sans aucune résistance et de son plein gré, le Gryffondor se courba et se mit en garde en même temps que Voldemort.

Ce fut le Mage Noir qui lança le premier sort.

« Endoloris ! »

La baguette de Harry ( ou plutôt de Gramine ) para le coup en se mettant entre le sort et Harry. Elle prit le choc de plein fouet et se mit à trembler comme jamais Harry n'avait vu une baguette trembler. Mais elle supporta le coup et remit Harry en position de défense. Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu une baguette faire ça. Soudain, il vit pointer au bout de celle de Harry une lueur rouge. Le Mage Noir se protégea par un mur de protection qu'il plaça devant lui. Le sort de Harry se propulsa de la baguette et se scinda en plusieurs petits sorts qui se dirigèrent vers Voldemort, contournèrent son mur, et le prirent par derrière. C'était un sortilège d'Expelliarmus tout bête. La baguette de Voldemort lui sauta des mains et vint se figer dans le mur de protection qui disparut tout de suite après.

Au niveau de la barrière, les Mangemorts s'agitèrent, dérangés par la tournure du duel. 

Harry leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis il se reconcentra sur le combat, qui se déroulait plutôt bien, même s'il agissait selon la volonté de la baguette. Soudainement, il sentit le courant de chaleur s'inverser et revenir vers la baguette. Cela le surprit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit son bras trembler un peu. La baguette était en train de lui pomper de l'énergie ! Harry essaya de la lâcher, mais en vain. Le processus s'arrêta. La baguette pulsait de plus en plus vite. Voldemort avait récupéré la sienne et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, mais il fut intrigué par l'expression du visage d'Harry. Une sorte de peur se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. 

La baguette se calma. Harry sentit arriver dans son cerveau une information, une formule plus particulièrement. Il n'avait jamais vu ce sort, et n'en connaissait pas les effets, mais il savait qu'il était la clé pour s'en sortir vivant. Il appela cette formule de son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en deux mots distincts et prononçables. La baguette trembla d'impatience, avide de montrer ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Harry effectua un ample mouvement du bras, et cria :

« Spectrum Vitalis ! »

Aussitôt, Harry se sentit vidé de l'intérieur. Il eut l'impression que le peu d'énergie qui lui restait avait été aspiré vers la baguette. Puis une boule de lumière se forma à son extrémité, et un puissant animal, haut de deux mètres cinquante en sortit. Harry avait déjà entendu parler de cet animal. C'était un chocobo. Celui-là même dont la plume avait été inséré dans la baguette de Gramine. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un Patronus de bonne qualité, car il avait cette même couleur argenté sur ses plumes. Le chocobo s'ébouriffa les plumes, regarda d'un coup d'œil en arrière le sorcier qui l'avait « invoqué », puis il partit à la charge. Il commença par courir jusqu'au milieu de la route, puis il battit des ailes puissamment, soulevant des nuages de poussière du sol. Un bruit de bourrasque surgit d'on ne sait où. Le dôme de magie au-dessus d'eux fut parcouru de spasmes, puis il disparut. Voldemort, horrifié par cette vision digne d'un cauchemar, tenta de lancer un sortilège au chocobo, mais la baguette ne fonctionnait plus, comme si le chocobo les rendait inutilisables dans un certain champ d'action. Harry, lui, n'était plus qu'un spectateur. Il ne pouvait rien faire, toute son énergie était mobilisée par cet animal. Il se doutait que si celui-ci disparaissait, il tomberait d'évanouissement. Mais le chocobo n'avait pas terminé sa tâche. Le vent soufflant en tempête criait toujours, couvrant chaque bruit. Tandis que les Mangemorts devenus inutiles transplanaient dans un lieu lointain et plus sûr, le grand oiseau fondit sur Voldemort, et lui arracha des mains avec son bec la baguette de Harry. Voldemort recula devant lui. Il murmurait quelque chose du genre « mais c'est pas vrai ! ». Quand le Mage Noir se tourna vers ses serviteurs, il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous décampés. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de partir car, le dôme détruit, les secours auraient tôt fait de venir. Avant de transplaner, il cria au sorcier :

« Potter, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça la prochaine fois ! », puis il dit une dernière phrase, couverte par le bruit du vent, que Harry n'entendit pas. Mais quiconque aurait su lire sur les lèvres aurait compris que Voldemort avait crié : « J'en ai marre ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vent cessa. Il n'y avait plus qu'un jeune sorcier et un étrange oiseau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le chocobo revint vers Harry et lui tendit sa baguette magique. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, tant cela lui coûtait, et il se demandait même si ce n'était pas le chocobo qui le faisait à moitié tenir debout afin qu'il puisse observer la scène. Le chocobo déposa alors la baguette à terre et se tint à côté du sorcier. Harry tenait toujours la baguette de Gramine. Il ne voulait pas que l'oiseau parte. Sa couleur et sa beauté lui rappelaient son Patronus et sa tigresse préférée. Le chocobo regardait au loin dans la rue, en attente que quelque chose se passe. 

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une attente silencieuse et immobile, des voix se firent entendre à quelques dizaines de mètres. Des voix d'hommes, et aussi des voix connues, peut-être celles de professeurs. Oui, il y avait certainement celle de Dumbledore, et aussi celle de Rogue. Mais Harry déjà se sentait partir. Son esprit ne sentait plus son corps, c'était une sensation qui aurait pu être agréable si elle n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Harry avait peur de s'évanouir encore, peur de ne plus se réveiller, peur de savoir quelles étaient les pertes survenues à Pré-au-Lard.

Des Médicomages apparurent au coin de la rue. Et aussi Dumbledore, et d'autres professeurs. Mais la vue du Gryffondor se fit de moins en moins net. Il entendit les gens s'exclamer devant lui vivant, lui debout, lui à côté d'un animal de brume. Le chocobo les vit aussi. Harry était maintenant sauvé, il était donc temps pour lui de partir. Le grand oiseau tourna la tête vers le sorcier, lui adressa un dernier regard bienveillant, puis disparut subitement dans un « pop ». Alors Harry ne se sentit plus rattaché à l'énergie vitale du chocobo, et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Deux jours plus tard…

Gramine se réveilla un beau matin. Elle pouvait sentir le drap qui la recouvrait et la douce chaleur qui baignait la pièce. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, et à l'infirmerie. En face d'elle, la tigresse entendit des chuchotements et le bruit que fait un objet mou qui plonge dans de l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil y entra ( Tiens, ce serait pas le début d'un poème ça ? Je vous le mets à la fin de ce chapitre.). Gramine releva un peu la tête, ce qui la fit grimacer  à cause d'une douleur à son ventre. Elle aperçut dans les lits d'en face deux élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui chuchotaient en même temps qu'ils mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner. Quand ils s'aperçurent du réveil du Gramine, ils lui adressèrent un sourire amical puis appelèrent l'infirmière. Mme Pomfresh arriva illico presto, s'arrêta devant eux, puis après avoir échangé quelques mots, elle se retourna vers la tigresse.

« Bonjour, Gramine. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. »

« Heu… oui. » Gramine regarda un peu alentour, et s'aperçut qu'en tout il n'y avait pas moins de cinq lits occupés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

L'infirmière baissa les yeux.

« Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué. Il semble que vous ayez été une des cibles principales, mais heureusement vous êtes vivante. »

Gramine réagit aussitôt.

« Harry ! Où est-il ? »

« Il a été transféré à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Nous ne pouvions pas le soigner ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » s'écria la tigresse, sans se rendre compte qu'elle risquait de réveiller les autres élèves.

« Il a été retrouvé seul sur le Chemin de Traverse, effondré par terre. Les Médicomages disent avoir vu un très grand oiseau à côté de lui, alors qu'il était encore debout. Et quand cet oiseau a disparu, il est tombé par terre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra d'ici quelques jours, il a juste besoin de reprendre des forces et de se reposer. »

Gramine soupira de soulagement. L'oiseau, d'après les dires de Mme Pomfresh, ne pouvait être que son chocobo. Elle redemanda :

« Vous l'avez vu récemment ? »

« Oui, j'ai été prendre de ses nouvelles, pour ses amis. »

« Ne vous a-t-il rien remis ou demandé de spécial ? »

« Ah si, maintenant que j'y pense. Il m'a demandé de vous remercier grandement de sa part, et il a dit qu'il vous redonnerait votre dû dès qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

« Il faut maintenant vous reposer, Gramine. Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait guéri. Et il vaudrait mieux que vous ne recommenciez à manger que demain. »

Gramine grommela :

« D'accord. »

Mme Pomfresh lui donna une Potion de Sommeil et la tigresse s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain, son estomac criait famine alors qu'elle était réveillée. Deux lits seulement étaient maintenant occupés par des élèves endormis. On devait être proche de midi, à en voir par le chaud soleil qui éblouissait la pièce. Gramine se leva de son lit. Elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur, juste un peu de fatigue due à son manque de repas ces derniers jours. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, sans se préoccuper de l'infirmière ( qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là ) et se rendit dans le Grand Hall. Là, quelques élèves papotaient, en attendant de pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. La tigresse pressa le pas, et monta dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Le mot de passe ? » dit lentement le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

La tigresse réfléchit un instant puis dit :

« Farfadet. »

« C'est l'ancien mot de passe. Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. »

« Mais je ne connais pas le nouveau ! Et puis je viens souvent ici, vous pouvez quand même me laisser entrer. »

« Le professeur Mac Gonagall a été catégorique, personne n'entre sans le nouveau mot de passe. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça. »

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… »

Gramine se racla un peu la gorge, remplit ses poumons d'air, et… poussa un puissant feulement digne de faire s'enfuir les statues de pierre du château.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître une élève interloquée par le bruit. C'était Ginny.

« Tiens, Gramine. Tu es sortie de l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui. Je peux entrer ? »

« Heu… ( elle regarda derrière elle )… oui, vas-y. »

Fièrement, la tigresse entra dans la Salle Commune en jetant un regard méprisant au tableau, qui d'ailleurs était déjà occupé à autre chose.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers la salle, elle eut un choc : Devant les tapisseries vives suspendues aux murs flottaient de grandes draperies noires qui ondulaient comme des aurores funèbres. Les rideaux rouges aussi avaient été remplacés par des noirs. Quelques élèves chuchotaient dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tous… ces changements ? » demanda Gramine à Ginny.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda tristement Ginny.

« Non. »

Quand vint l'heure d'aller manger, la tigresse sortit avec les autres élèves, un air désemparé sur son visage, et triste aussi. Elle se sentait coupable maintenant, de ne pas avoir su protéger tout le monde. C'était une chance que Harry ait survécu, une chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de morts, une chance que les Mangemorts ne se soient intéressés qu'à Harry et elle. Mais pourquoi donc certains avaient voulu résister contre les Mangemorts, au risque d'y perdre leur vie ? 

Harry ne revint que deux jours plus tard, c'est-à-dire jeudi. Personne n'était au courant de son retour avant que sa classe ne le voie arriver. Ils étaient en plein cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, quand ils virent deux silhouettes qui progressaient dans le parc. Au début ils n'y firent pas trop attention. Mais un des Serpentards fit remarquer :

« Ce serait pas Potter là-bas ? » 

Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers lui. Harry venait vers eux, et il était accompagné d'un Médicomage. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il reconnut Ron et tous les autres membres de sa classe. Il courut vers eux, en pleine forme, et s'arrêta, heureux de les retrouver tous sains et saufs. Enfin, pas tous… Il ne savait pas quoi dire devant ses amis, mais son sourire le faisait à sa place. Le Médicomage intervint :

« Harry, je te laisse là. Je vais voir Dumbledore. »

« D'accord. »

Et le Mage les quitta. Harry s'assit par terre, parmi ses camarades de classe qui s'étaient tous regroupés pour ce cours. Il garda une main dans sa poche, et il semblait y triturer quelque chose avec ses doigts. Les Gryffondors s'étaient résolus à ne lui poser aucune question sur ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est pourquoi Ron commença à dire :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dans ta poche ? »

Harry sortit sa main, dans laquelle il tenait deux baguettes magiques. Il en regardait une avec une fascination étonnante, et curieusement, ce n'était pas la sienne qu'il regardait ainsi.

« C'est quoi ces deux baguettes ? » demanda Parvati.

« Ce sont deux baguettes qui m'ont sauvé la vie. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'en rende une à Gramine, elle me l'avait prêtée. J'espère qu'elle fonctionne toujours après ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Lavande avec curiosité.

Harry releva la tête. Son sourire disparut quelques secondes en souvenir de ce moment. Mais il revint tout de suite après.

« C'est elle qui a commandé mes actes et les sorts qu'elle envoyait. Elle m'a obligé à jeter un sort que je ne connaissais même pas, et ça a fait fuir tout le monde, c'était … Wouaou ! Mais… ( il regarda le cercle d'individus qui l'entouraient )… Hermione n'est pas là ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent. Ron se leva et demanda à Hagrid s'il pouvait quitter le cours un instant, ce qui lui fut accordé.

« Viens Harry. » lui dit-il.

L'intéressé se leva lui aussi et suivit son ami, qui partit un peu plus loin dans le parc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est blessée ? Elle est à l'infirmerie ? »

Ron prit une grande inspiration, et dit :

« En fait, elle a… enfin… Quand Dean et Seamus m'ont ranimé, près de la fontaine, on a retrouvé Hermione dedans, assommée. Un Médicomage est arrivé avec Mac Gonagall, et il nous a demandés de l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite. »

« Et alors, elle y est toujours ou non ? »

« Heu,non. Elle a pas supporté le choc. Elle nous a quittés, Harry. Pourtant elle respirait encore quand le Médicomage a vérifié son pouls, mais elle a dû mourir après. Les médecins pensent que la colonne vertébrale a été cassée sous la nuque, et la moelle épinière a du prendre un coup. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à rien dire. Sa bonne humeur était définitivement passée. Il réussit tout de même à articuler :

« Mais ce n'est pas possible… Je lui avais dit de fuir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle finisse comme ça… » Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Gryffondor. Il baissa la tête. Les larmes tombèrent sur le sol.

« Il y a eu aussi un second mort, Harry. Un Serdaigle je crois. Ils sont tous bouleversés dans cette maison maintenant. On en voit tous les jours pleurer. Et en plus il y a eu cette attaque au Chemin de Traverse. Ca a fait plusieurs morts aussi. »

« Je sais, j'ai vu. C'est là que les Mangemorts m'ont emmené, après. » 

Harry sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Il respira longuement, ravalant sa tristesse. Il avait la gorge un peu nouée.

« Tu veux revenir en cours ? C'est le dernier avant les examens de fin d'année. » dit Ron.

« Non, je dois aller voir Dumbledore. »

Harry fit quelques pas vers le château, avant de se retourner.

« Ron ! » 

« Oui ? »

« Et Gramine, elle est … »

« Tout va bien, elle doit dormir dans un coin du château, tu la connais. »

Harry soupira. « Ok. » Et il partit vers le château. 

Dès qu'il entra dans le Hall, il vit une Gramine rayonnante se jeter vers lui et le serrer entre ses pattes de velours. 

« Harry ! T'es enfin revenu. Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas préféré habiter là-bas, dis donc ! »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis en pleine forme maintenant. »

« Tu as pleuré ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Ah… oui. Je viens de savoir… pour Hermione. »

« Désolé… Je l'ai appris il y a deux jours. C'est … vraiment terrible ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Il restèrent quelques secondes silencieux.

« Gramine, tu m'accompagnes chez Dumbledore ? » 

« Oui, d'accord. »

Ils firent donc le chemin ensemble. Après quelques escaliers et plusieurs couloirs, Harry remit sa main dans sa poche, et soudain, s'exclama :

« Gramine, tiens, je te la rends ! »

La tigresse sursauta en entendant ce cri si spontané. Harry pointait devant elle une grande baguette blanche.

« Alors, elle t'a servie ? » 

« Un petit peu qu'elle m'a servie ! Je n'aurai rien pu faire sans elle. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Si seulement j'y avais pensé plus tôt… j'aurai pu sauver mes amis. » dit-il avec rancœur.

« Ne pense plus à ça. Je t'en prie. Tu te fais du mal. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue de Dumbledore.

« Mince, » se plaignit Gramine, « j'ai pas le mot de passe. Tu le connais toi ? »

« Heu, non, j'y suis pas allé depuis un bout de temps. »

Gramine gronda sourdement en guise de protestations. 

Soudain, le professeur Rogue surgit d'un couloir.

Il s'arrêta net devant eux, et les fixa d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Tiens, Mr Potter. Vous êtes revenu. » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici, à une heure pareille ? »

« Nous voudrions voir le directeur. Il m'attend. » dit Harry avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Et je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » répondit Gramine, un peu durement.

« Bien. Attendez-moi là. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Le professeur partit à grands pas, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et leur tendit un papier. Harry y reconnut l'écriture de Mac Gonagall.

« Tenez, voici le mot de passe. »

« Merci. » dit Harry. 

Gramine regarda le papier. Harry annonça : « Esquimau ! » et la statue s'écarta.

Le sorcier avançait sur l'escalier en colimaçon, quand il s'aperçut que la tigresse ne le suivait pas.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le directeur ne m'a pas demandé de venir. »

« Viens quand même, on n'a rien de secret à se dire, t'inquiète pas. »

« D'accord. »

Ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Alors que Harry allait frapper à la porte, le Médicomage en sortit en disant un « au revoir » au directeur. Il fut un peu surpris de les trouver là, enfin surtout Gramine, qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Le directeur les convia tous les deux à entrer. Le Médicomage les salua puis partit.

« Bonjour Gramine, bonjour Harry. Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? »

« Oui. » dirent-ils en cœur.

« Bien, je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, Harry. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir ce que c'était que cet oiseau près de toi, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »

Harry se tourna vers Gramine. C'était plus à elle de parler, lui n'avait fait qu'observer dans l'histoire. Elle commença donc :

« Avant que Harry ne parte à Pré-au-Lard, je lui avais confié ma baguette, au cas où. Je pensais que ce serait plus prudent qu'il possède deux baguettes sur lui. En plus, j'avais effectué quelques modifications sur la mienne, que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de tester. Mais apparemment, l'effet a été concluant. J'ai fait en sorte que ma baguette réagisse indépendamment de son utilisateur, et bien entendu, utilise des sortilèges adéquats. Et en cas d'impasse, j'avais imprimé en elle une formule, qui ferait sortir le spectre de l'élément contenu dans la baguette, soit un chocobo. J'avais lu dans un livre que ce spectre empêchait les baguettes se situant dans les environs de fonctionner. Et il restait avec son sorcier tant que personne n'était en mesure de lui venir en aide, du fait de la grande puissance énergétique nécessaire pour sa formation, ce qui ferait s'évanouir le sorcier automatiquement dès la disparition du spectre. »

« Hum… intéressant. » fit Dumbledore. « Vous voulez me dire quelque chose d'autre ? » 

Il regarda successivement Harry, Gramine, puis de nouveau Harry. 

« Non, monsieur. » répondit celui-ci.

« Bien, vous pouvez partir. »

Gramine et Harry s'en allèrent du bureau et se rendirent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau en voyant les grandes draperies suspendues un peu partout. Il alla dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Gramine se coucha à côté de lui.

« Tu ne vas pas en Divination ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue au souvenir d'Hermione.

La semaine des buses fut un vrai calvaire pour Harry qui n'avait pas commencé ses révisions avant son absence imprévue. Heureusement, des professeurs compréhensifs comme Mac Gonagall furent un peu plus indulgents envers leur élève, c'est pourquoi il réussit avec brio les matières de Métamorphoses, Enchantement, Botanique et Défense contre les Forces du Mal où il réussit un superbe Patronus, ce qui lui rajouta des points en plus. En Divination, la prédiction de sa mort prochaine ne fut pas une chose très difficile à lire dans les cartes, il obtint donc aussi son buse dans cette matière. L'histoire de la Magie ne fut pas une réussite, Harry ayant fait l'impasse sur le seul sujet qui était donné : La dernière Révolte des Gobelins récemment répertoriée en 1958 ( c'est ce qu'on appelle la loi de l'emmerdement maximal ). 

L'examen de Potions se passa comme d'habitude : mal. Le professeur Rogue n'avait cessé de l'ennuyer pendant l'épreuve, avec ses regards suspicieux et ces remarques désobligeantes quand il passait à côté de sa table. Et il n'obtint pas son buse de ce côté-là. Mais il put se rattraper sur l'épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, où le nombre d'exercices qu'il avait appris à son Jarvey fut hautement récompensé. En effet, Mantaleye avait réussi à prononcer son propre nom, à énoncer celui de son maître, et il avait effectué une roulade autour du bras de Harry, s'était tenu debout, assis et couché au signe de son maître, puis avait roulé sur le sol comme un saucisson. 

Harry ressortit de cette semaine plutôt content, malgré deux matières où il avait échoué. Mais il devait passer sans problème en 6ème année.

Deux semaines plus tard eut lieu le banquet de fin d'année. Et comme l'année d'avant, aucune couleur à l'effigie d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard n'était représentée. A la place, de grandes draperies noires s'étendaient derrière la table des professeurs. Les élèves s'assirent silencieux à leurs tables respectives. Après quelques minutes, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le silence s'établit aussitôt.

« Une autre année vient de s'achever. » dit le directeur d'un ton solennel. « Vous avez tous pu remarquer durant cette longue année la puissance de Lord Voldemort. Il a laissé derrière lui des familles orphelines, tué des centaines d'innocents. Il nous a arrachés deux vies il y a quelques semaines. Je voudrais aujourd'hui leur rendre hommage une dernière fois. Je vous demanderai de vous lever et de porter un verre en l'honneur d'Hermione Granger et de Stephan Cols. »

Toutes les élèves se levèrent, sauf quelques Serpentards, et tous levèrent leurs verres. Beaucoup de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles s'étaient mis à verser des larmes en souvenir de la personne qu'ils venaient de perdre. 

« Tous deux ont été de très bons élèves dans cette école, et ils reflétaient de nombreuses qualités de leur maison. Mais leur vie s'est arrêtée. Je voudrais que vous sachiez qu'ils ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts, alors qu'ils tentaient de leur résister pour sauver leurs amis. Ils ont fait preuve d'un immense courage en les combattant et j'espère que leurs souvenirs resteront toujours pour vous les exemples d'élèves innocents qui se sont battus comme ils le pouvaient contre le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. »

Les élèves se rassirent silencieusement. 

« Je dois aussi citer le nom de Gramine, qui nous a grandement aidé cette année pour la protection de l'école, et qui a failli perdre la vie dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Nous devons la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. »

Dumbledore se rassit, et avec lui les discussions reprirent, silencieuses. Chacun murmurait pour ne pas déranger les autres dans leur deuil. Harry regarda ses compagnons. Ils étaient tous accablés par la mort d'Hermione. Et même si certains l'appréciaient moins que d'autres, ils éprouvaient tous du remords à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là, et pour toujours.

Les plats se remplirent magiquement, après quelques minutes qui respectèrent le deuil des élèves. Harry commença à se servir, et se mit à manger. Il avait repris de l'appétit. Cela lui redonna le moral. Et surtout, ses maux de tête avaient largement diminué ces derniers temps. Voldemort s'était calmé. Plus aucune douleur ne lui venait de sa cicatrice.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'en ai fini avec ce chapitre. Il m'en reste un dernier très court à faire, vraiment très court. Notez que j'ai réussi à finir mon chapitre par le mot « cicatrice » quand même. C'était le défi que m'avait donné Amarante, qui d'ailleurs doit être en train de lire le tome 5 d'Harry Potter en anglais. Mais moi aussi j'en ai lu un peu ! C'est une telle félicité que de tenir ce livre entre ses mains, alors qu'on l'attendait depuis 3 ans ! Et j'applaudis ceux qui auront le courage d'attendre le 3 Décembre pour la version française, moi je ne peux pas, je vais l'acheter en anglais, au risque de ne pas tout comprendre, car on ne peut pas dire que je sois géniale en anglais, mais bon, je me débrouille.

Voici le poème de Maurice Carême que j'avais promis :

Le chat ouvrit les yeux,

Le soleil y entra

Le chat ferma les yeux,

Le soleil y resta.

Voilà pourquoi, le soir, 

Quand le chat se réveille,

J'aperçois dans le noir

Deux morceaux de soleil.

C'est quand même mieux que Baudelaire, ça !

Epayss


	12. Epilogue

Titre : Créatures oubliées  
  
Auteur : Epayss  
  
Adresse e-mail : epayss@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Epilogue  
  
Le lendemain du banquet de fin d'année, tous les élèves s'étaient préparés à partir. Ils prirent le   
  
Poudlard Express, et Harry passa quelques jours seulement chez les Weasleys. Quelques jours   
  
seulement parce qu'il reçut le lendemain de son arrivée une lettre de son parrain Sirius, qui lui disait   
  
qu'il avait été innocenté, et qu'il pourrait venir dans sa nouvelle demeure dès que possible. Avant   
  
l'heure, Harry avait vite préparé ses valises, et avait attendu plusieurs jours avant que Sirius ne   
  
vienne le chercher. Une puissante barrière de protection avait été installée par Dumbledore autour de   
  
ladite maison. Ses vacances se passèrent donc très bien. Ron et sa famille partirent en Roumanie   
  
pendant l'été pour voir Charlie et les dragons dont il s'occupait. Mais dès que son ami fut rentré,   
  
Harry l'invita chez Sirius, au grand plaisir de son parrain.  
  
Gramine ne fut pas beaucoup là de toutes les vacances. Elle passait de temps en temps voir Harry un   
  
jour ou deux, pour s'assurer de sa protection, puis elle repartait, hors de ce monde, pour vivre   
  
d'autres aventures qui ne sont pas contées ici.  
  
FIN  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ca y est ! J'ai fini ma potterfiction ! C'est un soulagement, mais en même temps,   
  
ça va me manquer de ne plus écrire. Bah, je continuerai sûrement à écrire des fanfics, mais ce seront   
  
assurément des plus courtes, un peu comme la potterfic « Ou comment Harry se fit (encore) avoir   
  
par le coup du portoloin », que je vous conseille de lire, elle est super drôle. On l'a écrite à trois,   
  
avec Amarante, Ona Babuzard et moi. Je vous conseille aussi vivement de lire « Stratagème » de   
  
Ona Balbuzard. Cette fic n'est pas encore finie, mais elle progresse vraiment très vite !   
  
Je remercie Amarante pour m'avoir incité à donner un rôle aux Jarveys, et pour m'avoir motivée   
  
avec ses encouragements.  
  
Je remercie Ona Balbuzard, ma bêta-reader du dixième chapitre, qui m'a donné envie d'écrire parce   
  
qu'elle me parlait souvent de la sienne, et qui a en partie écrit le rêve du premier chapitre.  
  
Je remercie aussi mes reviewveurs anonymes pour leurs messages.  
  
Je remercie Gramine pour s'être prêtée à mes investigations, et pour avoir bien voulu réaliser tout ce   
  
que je lui demandais de faire.  
  
Et enfin, je remercie la personne qui mérite le plus d'être honorée, à savoir J.K.Rowling, sans qui   
  
cette histoire n'aurait jamais existé.  
  
Ah oui, une dernière chose : je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de Gramine, et aussi si vous   
  
souhaitez que je continuez à écrire avec elle, ou sans. Je peux parfaitement faire les deux sortes de   
  
fics, ça ne me pose aucun problème.  
  
Epayss 


	13. Aucun rapport Idées de fanfictions

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis ici pour donner des idées aux auteurs de potterfictions, et aussi pour avoir un peu de lecture sympathique avec la rentrée. Je vous expose mes idées :  
  
_ Une fic humour/ comique où Voldemort arriverait à devenir le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Evidemment il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse au moins rentrer et faire quelques cours, avant d'être démasqué, ou remarqué par Harry. durée de la fiction dans l'année indéterminée, et la fin est libre.  
  
( attention, SPOILER pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le 5ème tome) _ Une fic du 6ème tome où Harry tomberait gravement malade, et où beaucoup de membres de l'ordre du phénix s'inquiéteraient pour lui, et aussi Dumbledore bien sûr.  
  
Tous ce que je souhaite, c'est que les fic soient inférieurs à 100 000 mots, mais tout le reste est libre. Prévenez-moi si vous réalisez ces fic à cette adresse : epayss@hotmail.com  
  
Bon courage !  
  
Epayss 


	14. Petit mot

Salut lecteurs ! Ce chapitre n'a pour unique but que de mettre ma fic en tête de liste. Comme elle est terminée, j'ai quand même envie qu'elle soit lue, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle soit en tête. Alors, par pitié, ne mettez pas de reviews sur ce chapitre, mais sur les autres chapitres de l'histoire. A noter : Les reviews sont toujours acceptées avec grand plaisir sur cette fic, et sur mes autres fics aussi ( voire ma bio pour plus d'informations.)  
  
Autre chose : Pour ceux qui voudraient une suite de Harry Potter ou une autre histoire avec Gramine, c'est pas compliqué : Laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail, et je vous informerai des nouveautés. Notamment, j'ai écrit un court chapitre sur la mort de notre Terre ( aucun rapport avec HP ou Gramine toutefois), si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous l'envoyer. Et si vous désirez en connaître plus sur Gramine, posez vos questions dans les reviews, et j'y répondrai dans ce chapitre avec plaisir. A bientôt ! 


End file.
